Secrets of the Negotiator
by ii Digestive Reader ii
Summary: Obi-Wan could have turned them in. He could have ruined his brother's life sooner, exposing a forbidden marriage and illegal actions. But he was a hypocrite, preaching the Jedi Code when he had broken every rule himself. The only difference between him and Anakin? He kept everything a secret. AU
1. Diner's and Databases

Chapter One: Diner's and Databases

* * *

 _Previous episode: Bounty Hunters_

 _Obi-Wan and Anakin have just returned from the wilderness of Felucia, where they aided local spice farmers against Hondo Ohnaka and his gang of pirates._

 _They have returned to Coruscant for a brief respite, and await their next mission._

* * *

It was on a whim he went through the Naboo databases. He wasn't a spontaneous person, unlike a certain Jedi Knight he lived with. The question had been bugging him every time they came back to Coruscant, especially since Anakin had a tendency to disappear when his duties were finished at the Temple.

Though Obi-Wan trusted the Jedi Order, he didn't feel overly comfortable researching something that... _private_ at the Temple. This was Anakin, the young man he had practically raised since childhood. So like any self-respecting Jedi, he 'borrowed' some credits from his former padawan, bought a cheap datapad from a store, and went to Dex's Diner once his meetings were done for the day.

The smell of grease and body odor was oddly comforting when he walked in at dusk. He realized just how much the clean air of the Temple was foreign to him now.

"Obi! Back from the space, I see!"

Obi-Wan blinked, realizing he had been standing in the threshold of the door. The chatter of the diner had died down, and the customers were giving him strange, hostile looks upon recognizing his name. He smiled at the Besalisk, ignoring the hands drifting to blasters. He made his way to his usual booth. "That I am, Dex."

Dexter chuckled, his belly shaking while he clapped two of his arms together. The other two were wiping down the bar table. "That's my friend. Want the usual?"

"That would be much appreciated. Thank you, Dex."

"Anything for Obi-Wan!"

He could sense the customers relax and gradually go back to their meals. Despite being in Jedi attire, Obi-Wan had passed their unwritten test. He was one of them.

The servant droid, FLO, delivered a cup of Jawa Juice. Out of habit he mumbled a thank-you, already realizing the answer to his question was far more alluding than he previously thought. He had to search through an entire planet's marriage licenses, not to mention _gain_ access to such records in the first place.

 _Guess Qui-Gon's insistence on a civilian identity was worthwhile,_ he mused while trying to find the transmission codes needed to contact the Naboo...embassy? A marriage between Anakin and the Senator had to be within the last-

A plate of food clattered before him "Doin' some hard diggin, Obi?"

Obi-Wan glanced at the steaming pile of greasy food and up to see his old friend settling across from him. Clicking the datapad off, he realized just how hungry he was. "Jedi stuff."

Dex slapped a hand against one of his meaty thighs, laughing loudly enough to shake the table. "Now that's the lie of the century. Ya only come here when you need something."

"That's an insult if I didn't know one." He took a forkful of his meal and chewed for a moment. "I come here when I'm hungry for something other than Temple food and rations."

The dinner rush was beginning to ebb, and people were filtering out one by one. FLO was still rushing about, delivering orders and refilling drinks and yelling in her mechanical voice to Hermione, the human waitress.

 _It won't do to reveal my suspicions to Dex,_ Obi-Wan found himself thinking while the Besalisk gave up trying to wheedle an answer out of him. His friend went back to filling orders, and he watched the on-goings of the diner with one eye. It was mostly one or two people at the booths now, grabbing a quick meal before heading to their second job. There was Twi'lek family chattering two booths over, clearly enjoying their night out. It was probably the only one the kids would have in their memory for a long while.

He settled on tapping at the datapad and eating at the same time, knowing that the night in front of him could be long. Hours must have passed, for half the lights had been shut off and Hermione was calling goodnight over her shoulder. Though his eyes were bleary from staring at a screen for so long, he was _so close_ to finding an answer. Just this last transmission, and maybe this one wouldn't leave him with a dead end.

A familiar force presence hit him. It was faint, but growing stronger and stronger by the second. He had half-a-mind to hide under the table, but he was a _Jedi Master_ for Force sakes. Jedi weren't embarrassed about seeing their fellow brethren in public.

There were a total of five sentient beings in the diner, and only three of them were customers.

 _Queen Amidala is from…_ he started reading on the datapad.

"Damn it," he muttered, fingers flying over the datapad. The Senator of Naboo was from an entirely different region than what he was thinking of. He should have been searching by region _and_ family, not simply names.

The door swished open to the diner. The cold air of Coruscant poured in momentarily. Obi-Wan grimaced, knowing he had only seconds before he had to face the...newcomers. He was surprised when his former padawan didn't seem to notice him, or even look his way. Perhaps the young man was too busy shaking out his cloak and helping the Senator out of hers.

"It's pouring out there." Anakin's voice was carefree, so different from the usual heavy words Obi-Wan had grown used to hearing. He took the cloaks and hung both on the rack to dry. "Surprised the weather controllers haven't been fixed yet."

"What kinda beings go out in this weather?" Dex wiped his hands on an oily rag. "Someone who was born on a desert planet?"

Anakin chuckled, joining the Senator at an unoccupied booth. He grabbed one of the Senator's hands and squeezed. "Someone who wanted to spend her day off in the shopping district."

The Senator of Naboo rolled her eyes, though she didn't remove her hand from his grasp. "You dragged me to see to the-"

"You said you wanted a new ship!"

"A _new_ ship, not a pile of junk!"

They continued to bicker good-naturedly, only pausing to order their food and talk on occasion to Dex.

Obi-Wan felt his eyebrows climb into his hair. Why was it so unsettling to see Anakin and Senator Amaidala wearing civilian clothes and not Jedi robes or Senatorial clothing? It wasn't a sight he had never seen, just one that he wasn't used too. He glanced down at the datapad in his hands, the light far too bright for him now. The search for Amidala's in the mountain ranges had brought up a few dozen politicians, but no Padmé or Anakin he knew.

 _Is her surname not Amidala?_ Obi-Wan thought in frustration, staring at the screen. He couldn't think of anything else to search besides 'Skywalker' in the records.

Plates scraped against a table, and Dex's jovial voice was quizzical. "Now why is a self-respecting couple such as yourselves hangin' around a dump like this?"

Padmé smiled, a blush on her cheeks. "Ken just got back from the front lines. We thought we'd celebrate our second anniversary somewhere special."

Obi-Wan would have snorted like his Belalisk friend, had he not been staring in shock at the results on his datapad. _It's not even hidden in the records. It's right there in plain sight, available to anyone. By the Force, Anakin is perhaps the most paranoid person I know. How could this have slipped through his fingers? Unless...no Anakin isn't that stupid...well…_

"This place? Special? Are you pullin' my leg or somethin'?"

His former padawan laughed, a sound that Obi-Wan hadn't heard in a long time. "It's my brother's favorite place. We spent a lot of time here during my childhood."

The word echoed in his ears. _Brother…_

"Really? You two smithers or somethin'?"

"Something like that."

Dex chuckled, his belly moving up and down. "Ah, I see. Government stuff then."

Friend, sure, but _brother?_

Obi-Wan wasn't even sure if he wanted to call him _that_ knowing what he did now. He glanced up to the laughing couple, a sickening feeling settling in his stomach. He could have handled a friendship, even an affair, but _marriage?_

* * *

 _Author's Note: God, I hate the nickname 'Ani.' He will be thus be referred to as 'Ken.'_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	2. And the Republic Decides All

Chapter Two: And the Republic decides All

* * *

 _Preludes episode The Zillo Beast_

 _Warning: Vague mentions of rape._

* * *

Two years. Two fucking years of secrecy and lies. The signs were obvious, now that Obi-Wan thought of it. The looks between them were knowing and constant, their hands were always just brushing, and their concern for each other when one another was in danger reaching dangerous levels.

Anakin rarely did spend time in their apartments. He was known throughout the Temple for his insomniatic tendencies. He often slept in _The Twilight_ instead of his own bed, claiming the noise of the hanger helped calm him. Even as a child and teen he could be found curled up on the floor of a ship surrounded by bits of machinery.

 _Maybe he uses it as an excuse now,_ Obi-Wan mused during a meeting a few days after his discovery. He wasn't paying much attention to the Chancellor and the Grand Master. He was too busy watching them try to calm the increasingly frustrated Naboo Senator, whom was near yelling.

"I do not care what the public might think! This bill are going towards something that _benefits our_ people! Why is there opposition?"

Chancellor Palpatine spread out his hands in what might have been a gesture of peace. "Senator Amidala, I'm afraid my hands are tied. My powers can only go so far and-"

Senator Amidala leapt to her feet, her patience finally breaking. The serpent raging underneath her skin was writhing now "The Senate should have no say when it comes to healthcare - let it be universal and leave it at that!"

A pregnant pause filled the room, the silence was broken only by the sound of speeders. The natives of Naboo stared each other down, neither swaying from their positions. Obi-Wan found himself wishing he was anywhere but the Senate building. Tatooine would have been better than the current company.

The door swished open. Anakin stepped through the doors, running a hand through his unkempt hair. "Sorry I'm late, Your Excellency. Ahsoka's training ran longer than intended." He smiled sheepishly at the Grand Master and bowed. "Master Yoda."

"Excuses excuses," Yoda muttered.

"Anakin, just in time!" Palpatine crooned, spreading his hands welcome. Beside him, Mas Amedda gave a nod to the Jedi Knight, adjusting his stance.

"Must you always have a dramatic entrance?" Obi-Wan asked wearily.

"How many robes have you lost being dramatic? Six now?" Anakin took his place beside him, elbowing him in the ribs. "I learned from the best."

"Perhaps you can offer a new voice in our discussion?" Palpatine asked, his eyebrows raised in expectation.

Yoda cleared his throat, tapping his cane to get everyone's attention. " Senator Amidala. Friends you are, to the Jedi, hmm?"

Padmé glanced over to her husband and remarkably didn't blush. Her shoulders loosened, and she turned her attentions to the Jedi Master. "Of course, Master Yoda."

Obi-Wan wondered how exactly she of all people could keep a secret from her people and the galaxy. But then again, she was from Naboo. And so was the Chancellor. Deceit and poison was part of the game. It's how any politician got ahead in Naboo. He didn't want to believe the democracy loving senator was capable of such trickery, but he probably didn't know her as well as Anakin did.

"This matter, close to your heart, Senator?"

"Yes."

"Ask why, may I, Senator Amidala?"

Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably, glancing over to his former padawan. The Jedi Knight's teeth were grinding together, and for once he seemed to be glaring at the Chancellor.

"Is this really the place to have this conversation, Senator?" Palpatine folded his long fingers together, leaning forward in his seat. "How many-"

"Ahsoka Tano. Barriss Offee. Luminara Unduli. Aayla Secura. Even Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin." Padmé smiled not unkindly, though her words were mincing. "They are put in constant danger, no matter the situation. There is always a chance they can be captured and-"

"Well that's a fault of the Jedi, is it not?" Palpatine asked, his voice oozing sympathy.

Obi-Wan had a hard time not punching the Chancellor.

"There's always a chance they can be comprised and hurt beyond the the capabilities of the Jedi Healers. Wouldn't it make sense to allow them the peace of mind of affordable insurance?" Padmé said smoothly. "Wouldn't you agree, Grand Master?"

"Mmm. Lived a long time, I have. An opinion, I do not have. Strange times, these are. Strange indeed."

"Doesn't the Republic pay for the Order's health bills?" Obi-Wan tried to cower under Senator Amidala's fierce glare.

"The _Republic_ pays it through the _public's_ taxes - and I can assure you, the amount of money spent on the Jedi's healthcare has only risen since the war began."

Anakin stepped forward, hands folded behind his back. "Chancellor, if I may?"

Palpatine smiled, his eyes glittering. "Of course, Anakin."

"Anakin…" Padmé muttered, her eyebrows drawing together in concern.

"This war has cost everyone, not just the Jedi, so much. Inhabitants of the Outer Rims have fewer supplies than the Core Worlds." He began to pace casually, forcing everyone to focus on him. "Wouldn't it make sense to set an example here on Coruscant and allow everyone, not just Jedi and politicians-"

"Anakin, we're fighting an intergalactic war. We can't afford to hand out that type of privilege of health insurance to just anyone."

Anakin laughed softly, stopping at the window and staring at the speeders flying by. "My brother and sister-in-law live on Tatooine-"

Obi-Wan's eyebrows shot up. _First I find out he's married, and now he reveals he has contact with his family?_ he thought incredulously, folding his arms over his chest. "Anakin, this really isn't the place-"

"How is this relevant?" Palpatine asked in exasperation.

Yoda pounded his cane on the metal bit of the chair until there was silence. "Family you have, on Stew-Jon, Obi-Wan? Talk to them, do you? Visit them, hmm?"

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to defend himself, and shut it just as quickly. He thought of his parents, his brothers and nieces. "I haven't seen them in a few months," he muttered.

"Is that so?" The Chancellor asked curiously, leaning forward even more. "Forgive me, Master Yoda, but I was led to believe Jedi could not have contact with their birth family. Has that changed?"

"To seek blood out, we discourage. Dangerous, attachments can be." Yoda sighed, ears drooping as he cast his gaze over the room. "Control the Jedi, we do not. Seek answers, some do. About past, about birth, hmm."

Padmé broke in before the Chancellor could say anything more. "What were you saying, Anakin? Something about your brother?"

"They run a moisture farm and can barely pay their bills from month to month. Everything they pay for - from my stepfather's medical expenses to the food on the table, must be paid for out of pocket. The Hutts will gladly take any one who has debts, and that's if you're lucky." Anakin's eyes hardened at the memories of the past, his bionic hand clenching when he turned to face the room's occupants. "Possessing your body is not a privilege there. If it was a privilege...I don't think I'd be here."

Palpatine raised a thin eyebrow. "Anakin, are you saying that-"

"My mother was a slave. Owners take liberties with their possessions."

Obi-Wan choked on air, turning to the side. He knew of his former padawan's demons and nightmares, but he had always dismissed them like one would after a rough night's sleep. Never did he believe Anakin's past was etched so deeply into him.

Or was that just blessed ignorance he had fooled himself into?

Palpatine smiled thinly, standing from his chair. "Knight Skywalker, perhaps if you were excused from this conversation? Your insight has been most beneficial, but I'm afraid it is bias."

Tension crackled off Anakin. He stood still and unmoving for an unbearably long moment, anger darkening his features. "Of course, Your Excellency," he muttered while nodding his head. The bow he saved for Yoda and Padmé. "I will see you soon."

Obi-Wan felt a strange sort of pride for his former padawan. He watched him go, only to see Bail pass the young knight in the entryway. Words were exchanged, and his former padawan clenched his bionic fist clench in anger. "Senator Organa?"

The prince of Alderaan came into the study, glancing at each person in the room in turn. Despite being a young man, the war had prematurely aged him inside. He kept his shoulders straight and his voice devoid of emotion. "The Senate cast its vote. The Republic...no longer guarantees basic health insurance for everyone. You must be able to pay what you owe."

Padmé's face twisted into something ugly for a millisecond before smoothing out into her normally calm facade. She cast her gaze down to the plush carpet before laughing gently. "I suppose I will leave you, Chancellor. I'm sure you will be busy."

"We could use your help, Senator Amidala."

"Might I make a request?"

"I cannot guarantee anything, Senator Amidala."

"Very well then." She nodded, and swept out of the room without a word.

Obi-Wan glanced at prince of Alderaan, and pressed his lips together. He didn't particularly want to be in the conversation anymore. Bowing to the room's uncaring occupants, whom had begun to pour over datapads, he tried to walk out of the room like the calm Jedi he was known to be.

It lasted all but a few seconds. He glanced about the teeming halls, preparing to focus on the Senator's Force signature before spotting her ridiculous headpiece rising above the masses. Doing his best to maintain his mannerisms, he wove through the Senators and aides, fearing for whomever dared cross her path.

"This is outrageous!" Padmé snarled when he came to her side. "How can government dare determine the needs of billions?! It's it's - gods, I may be privileged but I'm not blind! This is war - we're at war! We can't afford this!"

"There are always private facilities that-"

Padmé slapped his across the face. The sound echoed off the halls, causing everyone to turn their heads and gawk at the Jedi holding his cheek. Everyone knew the Senator had a temper, but few saw it erupt. She didn't even seem sorry, eyes crackling with an intensity that rivaled her husband's. "Thousands are dying as we speak from illnesses that were brought on from the war that the Jedi are supposed to be ending, and that's what you focus on? That's what everyone focuses on?"

"Padmé-"

"Did you know that the Temple doesn't pay for the maintenance of Anakin's arm? _I do._ "

Obi-Wan blinked, glancing at the Senator in shock. He remembered the pain Anakin had gone through after losing his biological arm, the hours of rehabilitation and the weeks learning how to do simple tasks all over again. Suddenly, the stress that had occupied their apartments those few months made sense. Anakin had, to put it simply, too much on his plate for a nineteen year old. The young general had been worried about finances, his new wife, an intergalactic war, and the responsibilities that came with being promoted so fast. He was still grieving for his mother when he was thrust onto the front lines. He was still barely able to move his arm about when the Council had decided to give him a padawan and send him back to the planet where it all began, to the Hutt that owned everything.

"They don't pay for a lot of things." Her lips formed a bitter smile. She didn't seem to care about their audience. "Imagine if Ahsoka fell ill. Something worse than the Blue Shadow Virus. What would you do then?"

He recovered himself, straightening slowly. He didn't want to imagine what Anakin would do if the padawan fell ill. "I would trust her to know how to handle the situation."

"What if it was Duchess Satine then? What if she contracted some virus that has been dead for thousands of years? It's entirely possible, on Mandalore."

Obi-Wan found himself speechless, unable to think of anything to say. The Senator of Naboo smiled not unkindly, reaching out a hand to squeeze his shoulder before turning on her heel and walking away. He imagined that her husband was waiting for her, trying to plan for a future that seemed uncertain. They probably would be making calls to family, explaining what had just happened and how to proceed. Money was probably being transferred too - health expenses had always been high during the war, but it would no doubt skyrocket now.

He pressed his lips together and went in the opposite direction, suddenly finding the Senate building more suffocating than usual. When did he become the hypocrite?

* * *

 _Author's Note: Well, hello there! I honestly did not believe so many people would read and respond to my story. I'm so grateful so many took the time to read and review. As you can see, I'm drawing a lot from the Clone Wars. Hope no one minds too much. Anyhoodle, I will probably post every two weeks, on Sundays for now._

 _Ta for now!_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_

Note: This chapter was pretty awful when it was first published. I've edited it a number of times since then, and finally, _finally,_ I think it's okay. So if you read all those grumpy reviews way back from when I started writing - know that they don't apply anymore (hopefully!)


	3. Confusion

Chapter Three: Confusion

* * *

He had the sudden realization that he didn't care about the bill that had just passed. What had they been fighting about anyways? He had been at the meeting with Yoda to offer a Jedi's view, but he didn't understand what was being discussed anymore than the average person. He had been the bystander, only really understanding that Padmé had been angry about the outcome and Anakin seemed to agree with her.

The words of Qui-Gon floated back to him. _Keep your concentration here and now, where it belongs._

The quote had always calmed Obi-Wan down.

Obi-Wan sighed, coming out of his restless meditation to draw one leg towards his chest and drape an arm over it. He listened to the sounds of the Temple garden and found no comfort in it. For years he had come here seeking meditation and answers to his problems, but peace of mind alluded him. He needed to talk to someone, who of the Jedi would listen to him? There were few people he could trust lately. Most everyone was preoccupied with the war.

Anakin seemed to be the only one he could trust with the burdens of life.

 _When had that happened?_ He wondered suddenly, eyes drawn to a class of younglings trotting out into the gardens. A smile crossed his face as he watched the younglings chatter and shove each other and generally not pay attention to the senior padawan in charge of them.

Life had been so much simpler when he was young. There had been no war and no crazy politics. It was just him and Qui-Gon, going from one adventure to the next. It had been a different time when he grew up. No one questioned the Code, and the Jedi's place in the Galaxy was secure.

 _It's natural to wonder if our way of life is the right path,_ Qui-Gon had told him during their long year protecting the Duchess of Mandalore. _I'm not going to judge you on whatever decision you make. Just make sure it's the right one._

For years Obi-Wan thought he made the right choice, staying within the Order and not pursuing a domestic life with the Duchess. But now? He wasn't so sure if his decision was correct.

There would always be those within the Order who didn't agree with the Code. He knew this. Anakin was only one of many who blatantly went against rules. The man was married, for Force Sakes!

"Something ailing you, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan turned his head to the left and smiled, glad to have a distraction from his thoughts. He rose from the ground, brushing grass off his leggings. "Kit! Aayla!"

The Nautolan Jedi laughed, coming forward to give Obi-Wan an over enthusiastic hug. "It's good to see you, old friend!"

"Indeed it is." Aayla gave him a more reserved embrace, pressing a kiss to his cheek and squeezing his biceps gently. "We're going to the dining hall. Care to join us?"

He realized then how hungry he was. When was the last time he ate? Before that awful meeting with the Chancellor that morning, he reasoned.

"Lead the way, Aayla." He snatched his cloak from a nearby bench and bowed jokingly, causing them to chuckle.

"You've been spending too much time with Anakin," Kit Fisto mused, waving at the younglings who stared at them shyly when they passed.

Obi-Wan smiled at the younglings, nodding in respect to the padawan before looking at his friend quizzically. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Aayla shook her head, an amused grin on her face. "I remember a certain padawan who cared more for learning than jesting."

"Maybe he learned his dramatics from books," Kit snickered, reaching up a hand to brush the branches they walked under. His green fingers found a white flower, and he snapped it off easily. "For you, my dear."

Aayla took it, smiling softly while she tucked the flower into her headwrap. She pecked him on the cheek. "Or maybe Anakin learned his tricks from Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at their actions, but didn't say anything. Folding his hands behind his back, he asked, "I'm not _that_ dramatic, am I?"

"Depends on the day," Kit chirped, dancing out of the way when Aayla tried to swat him. He laughed, staying a few steps ahead of them, cloak swirling about his feet.

In the distance, Obi-Wan heard the padawan release the kids to go exploring within the garden. Excited whoops filled the air, followed by shouts of laughter and running feet.

The Twi'Lek Jedi touched his arm, drawing his attention to her. "Glad to see you safe and unharmed, Obi-Wan. Your adventures with Skywalker always seem rather...dangerous."

"Maybe to you, Aayla." He shrugged on his cloak-a new one-and wrapped it about himself. "Anakin has become a lot less radical since taking on a padawan."

"The Council made the right decision then, giving him an apprentice?"

Obi-Wan rememberd his former padawan's initial reluctance to take on an apprentice. "He treats her like a daughter, much like Qui-Gon treated me like a son."

Two child-like voices rang through the air, little feet pounding on the pavement. "Master Secura! Master Fisto!"

They turned, seeing a human girl and a Twi'lek boy came scampering towards them.

"Drew! Isa-Ava!" Aayla knelt, spreading her arms wide and allowing the younglings to run into her arms. She held them only briefly, kissing the tops of their heads. "You've gotten so big."

"I turned four." The Twi'Lek bounced up and down on his toes. His grin was toothy. "Febb is gimme me some seconds for dinner. He said its a present."

"Is he, Drew? I never got any extra treats."

Drew eyes widened comically. "Your master never give you presents on your life-day?"

Obi-Wan felt a tug on his cloak. He glanced down, seeing the human girl staring up at him in wonder. "Hello there, young one."

"Are you Master Kenobi?" She asked in a timid voice.

He crouched down, aware of his Jedi friends watching him. "Indeed I am. You're Isa-Ava?"

She nodded vigorously, ponytails bobbing up and down. "I'm from Stew-Jon."

"You are? So am I! But I live here now, just like you."

She cocked her head and scrunched up her delicate features, like something was eluding her. "I've never seen you before."

"I haven't been around lately," he admitted. "The war-"

"Master Kenobi has been keeping the galaxy safe." Kit Fisto laughed when the two younglings saw him coming closer and ran to latch onto his legs. "He's been very busy fighting bad guys."

"With Ani?" Isa-Ava asked in her small voice.

"Ani?" Kit asked, looking utterly perplexed.

Obi-Wan smirked, the name bringing back memories from Tatooine. "She means Anakin. The younglings call him Ani."

A gleam came into Kit's eyes. "Do they, now? Tell me, Drew, Isa-Ava, have you any tales of, heh, Ani when he teaches your fellow classmates?"

"Kit won't let that go for awhile." Aayla murmured. "I almost feel sorry for Anakin,"

Obi-Wan thought of his former padawan, probably surrounded by datapads and numbers right now. Sorry indeed.

He glanced between Aayla, a prickly feeling working up his spine. Was there anything more between his two friends? They had always been close, far closer than siblings. It would certainly explain the soft look the Twi'Lek master had in her eye while she watched Kit and the younglings play. If they did have a relationship that included physical intimacy, how did the Jedi pay for necessities like birth control and vaccines and simple procedures?

" _Did you know that the Temple doesn't pay for the maintenance of Anakin's arm? I do!"_ Padmé had snapped at him earlier.

 _Anakin has no money of his own. None of us have money of our own. It's an allowance given to us by the Republic. Any money we have has to be shared in an account with everyone else._

How much did the Republic really pay for? How much were Jedi wrong on? The Code has always been his life. He had convinced himself of that. There was no other way of life.

He excused himself and walked away, into the Temple and away from the domestic scene he was witnessing.

He needed to talk to Anakin.

* * *

Note: This chapter has been edited on/off since it has been published the first time. I'm finally happy with it!


	4. To Battle He Goes

Chapter Four: To Battle He Goes

* * *

Chapter Preludes _The Zillo Beast_

* * *

"Plo!" Obi-Wan shouted once he had searched the apartments and all the usual places Anakin frequented. He jogged up to the Kel Dor Jedi, trying to draw up his mental walls before his friend could sense the thoughts within. "Where's Anakin? I need to speak to him, and he won't answer his comm."

 _He couldn't still be at the Senator's. It's the middle of the day. He normally trains Ahsoka at this time._

Plo deliberately stopped in the middle of the hallway, studying him intently. He folded his arms behind his back, head cocked. "Why so anxious, old friend?"

Obi-Wan wanted to squirm. He abhorred the feeling of having his emotions searched. "I have a question for him."

 _Why in Sithhells did you keep this from me, Anakin?_

"That is rather vague." Plo-Koon began to walk in the direction he had come from, lightsaber clicking with every step. "Have you tried the hangar?"

He felt stupid. Out of all the places he checked the obvious had slipped his mind. "Why would he be in the hangar this time of day?"

"Did you not hear?"

A gaggle of Jedi knights hurried past them, too panicked to even bow to the Jedi Masters. He felt through the Force for the Chosen One's Force signature and grimaced at the exasperation that hit him. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Hear what?" Obi-Wan asked cautiously. He could now feel Ahsoka's subtler Force signature, and it wasn't very pleasant.

"Your apprentice is bound for Malastare within the hour." Plo Koon's voice was grim despite his shout. They were now only a few hundred meters from the hangar, and it was impossible to speak at a normal level over the whir of motors and engine clanks. "Better catch him while you can, Master Kenobi."

His unease mounted tenfold. "Malastare? Why does Master Windu need Anakin to go to Malastare?"

"The more time you talk to me the less you have with Anakin, my friend." Plo Koon clapped him on the back and turned about, calling, "Padawan Nurmi! This is restricted area! You cannot be here without a Jedi Master!"

He breathed in deeply, trying to focus his mind. The white noise made it difficult, and the frustration he felt through the Force wasn't helping either. It wasn't like he could walk in and confront Anakin in front of his Padawan. _Hey, I know you're about to leave for one of the most dangerous battlefields in the galaxy, but I looked at the Nubian marriage records. You're married! To Senator Amidala! What the fuck are you thinking?! The Council is going to kick you out!_

He palmed the door open.

The hangar lacked the tranquility and quiet of the rest of the Temple. It was loud and busy, smelling of durasteel and oil. People rushed about in an organized frenzy, repairing ships and ushering droids about.

It was one of the few places the public was allowed to have access to in the Jedi Temple. Few Jedi enjoyed spending time there. They didn't like dealing with the scurvy mechanics.

Even the humble protectors of the Galaxy had standards.

Anakin felt right at home here.

Obi-Wan wasn't a permanent fixture in the hangar. He came only when necessary, rarely speaking to the mechanics and pilots and guards that kept everything running smoothly.

He maneuvered to the plot where Anakin kept his ships, wincing at emotion he was feeling through the Force. Within a few steps, he could hear Ahsoka's young voice shouting over the white noise around them.

"...isn't fair! Master, I-"

"The answer is still no, Snips. I'm not letting you on this mission!" Anakin's voice was muted, like he was underneath something. A ship, probably.

"You were on planets like Malastare when you were a padawan!"

He didn't announce himself. He ducked under the wing of a Eta-2 _Actis-_ class interceptor, weaved around a speeder, and stared at the familiar scene before him. Ahsoka had her hands on her hips, glaring at what could be seen of her master. Anakin, not surprisingly, was under a ship, tools scattered about him. They weren't the typical Jedi, but maybe that was a good thing.

"It's too dangerous. You need more experience before stepping onto a battlefield like Malastare. Hand me the rench."

Ahsoka kicked him the rench and crossed her arms. "Did you get that experience on Tatooine?"

"Ahsoka!" Anakin rolled out from the ship, face twisted into an ugly mask when he sat up. It drifted away when he looked past his padawan. "Obi-Wan."

"Master Kenobi! Could you tell this nerfherder that he's being ridiculous! I can handle myself on Malastare."

Anakin pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed irritably. "Master Yoda agrees with me. There's no arguing with me on this. Malastare is far too dangerous for a kid."

"I'm not a kid! Master Kenobi!"

Obi-Wan studied his former padawan, whom looked much older than his twenty-one years. Life had a funny way of doing that to a person. He folded his arms and brought a hand to his beard, trying to offer a sympathetic smile. "Your master is right, Ahsoka. You would be safer here, where you can study. You are the future of the Jedi Order, after all."

"Sith hells," she muttered.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin stood, ignoring the communicator beeping in his tunic. "Go cool off."

"But-"

"Do I have to order you like a foot soldier? Do you have no respect for me outside a battlefield?" Anakin asked. He put a hand on her shoulder when she slumped, and spoke more gently. "Your teachings have been neglected because of the war. For that I am sorry. You must take advantage of leave while you can. Attend some lectures, meditate, train in a different form. I have lesson plans made up if you get bored."

Ahsoka breathed in deeply and nodded. She bowed to both of them, and walked away without a word.

"You wrote lesson plans?" Obi-Wan asked once the padawan was out of earshot. "I'm impressed."

Anakin glared at him before bending down to pick up the tools and putting them in a box in desperate need of repair. "Just because I struggle with intellectual pursuits does not mean I cannot read or write. It takes time to learn what everyone has been taught from a young age here at the Temple."

"Meaning?" Obi-Wan asked, not liking where this conversation was heading.

"Slaves aren't exactly taught very well. Broken Basic and a strong back is all you really need." Anakin chuckled dryly, picking up the box and mechanic board. He headed up the ramp, still talking. "My mother and I got lucky. A pretty face and a promising mechanic. A pair like that always ensures a bidding war."

Obi-Wan followed him, and had to sidestep out of the way when the box was thrown against the wall. He nearly ran into R2-D2, whom had appeared out of nowhere. The droid squealed indignantly and making a beeline to it's master.

"Go check the hyperdrive, R2. Make sure Gregar didn't get the wrong one." Anakin checked some wires and nodded approvingly before collapsing into the pilot's chair. He cradled his head in his hand and sighed. "There were few Jedi available for recon when Mace managed to get a communication through to the Chancellor. Knights Sar Santini and Kadek Kim were killed on Malastare, and several more are wounded. Mace only has the Dugs and what's left of his battalion to aid him against the Separatist."

 _And you were unfortunate enough to be chosen?_ Obi-Wan thought. He tried to remember the faces of those dead and injured, and could only imagine younglings Isa-Ava and Drew on a battlefield. No wonder Master Yoda and Anakin didn't want Ahsoka on one of the most hospitable battlefields in the galaxy. "I...didn't know the deceased. Not well, anyway."

"Kadek was okay. Can't say I was particularly fond of Sar." Anakin dung in his tunic when the comlink beeped again and swore. "Do you mind-"

"Go ahead."

The Chosen One nodded, straightening in his chair. "Skywalker."

A blue hologram flickered up from his palm. "Lars. Do you answer every communication like that?"

Anakin snorted. "Can't exactly say fuck you to Master Yoda, now can I?"

"Anakin." Obi-Wan could only see the back of the figure, but he could figure out who it was. "Could you talk to your brother and not insult the Grand Master?"

"You're not alone, are you?" The hologram asked.

Anakin pivoted the communicator until the hologram and Obi-Wan could see each other. "Owen, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master and friend. Obi-Wan, my stepbrother Owen Lars, a moisture farmer."

Obi-Wan nodded politely, feeling uncomfortable. "Nice to finally put a name to a face, Mr. Lars."

Owen inclined his head, like he didn't quite believe the words from Obi-Wan's mouth. "Likewise, Master Kenobi."

Owen spoke when he was turned back around. "Do you have a minute? We were cut off earlier."

"I have to leave for Malastare soon. How important is it?"

"The debts we owed to the hospital are forgiven because of the generosity of two Skywalkers. Strange, considering the Skywalker clan is not known to be philanthropists. They sell their own into slavery to save their hides."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Ass. We have accounts everywhere. We just don't deal in the Outer Rim much."

"Bad for business?"

"Republic credits are tricky to transfer that deep in space."

Obi-Wan wondered yet again how much of the Jedi Knight's life was kept quiet, away from prying eyes and curious ears.

"Thanks. I owe you. We have enough money to pay for his medical bills for awhile."

Anakin cracked a small smile. "He's our dad, Owen. You don't owe me anything."

"Maybe so. I'll make you work on the farm next time you come around."

"I don't look forward to it."

"Bring some company then."

"I'm disconnecting you." Anakin gave his brother a mocking salute before the communication was cut. He shook his head and shoved it somewhere in the folds of his tunic. "I sense you have something on your mind, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan blinked, trying to fight the urge to lecture Anakin on attachments and family and _banks accounts, we're Jedi, we shouldn't be dealing with the Trade Federation._ "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh-huh. You didn't come here to wish me luck, did you?"

He wanted to protest, and gave up when his former padawan raised an eyebrow. "Not originally, no."

Anakin leaned his elbows on his knees, shaking his head and scoffing softly. "I should have known you were going to question me. Surprised it took you this long. You looked like you were ready to explode at Dex's."

"How-"

"You don't have a subtle Force signature, Obi-Wan. And you could have at least worn some civvies if you were going to stalk me and Padmé."

Obi-Wan was taken back. He had expected a fight, a violent denial of the Chosen One's personal life. He wasn't expecting a quiet conversation.

Things could change, though. He _was_ talking to Anakin. The man had never quite given up his passionate and emotional tendencies.

He had so many questions. _Why Senator Amidala? She's five years your senior. Does her staff know? Her family? Your family? How can you stand being separated for months at a time? What about politics? You two have vastly different values. What about personal beliefs? Doesn't she worship the Nubian gods? How do you manage to avoid paparazzi and holo reporters? What about Ahsoka? Has she caught on yet? Do you two share Padmé's fortune? How much money does she make? How many outfit changes does she go through in a day?_

None of that came out of his mouth.

"Marriage is against the Code."

Anakin's laugh was mirthless. "There are exceptions. Ki-Adi Mundi, for one. He has five wives."

"The Cerans female to male ratio is not equal. That is necessary to insure to survival of his species. You are being selfish by-"

"Don't turn this on me, Obi-Wan. I'm not the only Jedi to be in a relationship, let alone a marriage." Anakin's smile was bitter. "I'm not the first to be in love, and I certainly won't be the last. Just look in the Archives."

He tried not to think Kit and Aayla in the gardens. There was no way they would disobey the Code that way. It wasn't possible. They were Jedi masters, loyal to the Code and the Order. But even he had been willing to lead a civilian life more than once. "The Council-"

"is blinded by ideals that no longer apply. Everyone's blinded by centuries old ideals! We're fighting a galactic war because of it! We need a change!"

"Anakin! How can you can stand by the Separatists when you have seen this horrors they have brought upon this galaxy!"

"Who says I stand with the Seperatists?! Obi-Wan, the horrors of war have always been there! The poverty, the sickness, the greed and despair and fear - it was all there! The Separatists just exploited it! The Separatists gave the desperate hope!" Anakin's durasteel fist came down on the armrest, neatly breaking it in two. He glanced at it and gave a low sigh that sounded like a growl. "Well that's fucking great. Just what I needed."

Obi-Wan had tried to convince himself that everything in the galaxy had been fine and dandy until the war. He had wanted to believe that everyone lead a charmed life until the Separatists came and razed entire civilizations to the ground. Force, what he had preaching to Anakin all these years? That all the problems in the galaxy, all the horrors the Chosen One had witnessed as a boy, all the political battles and economic problems was the will of the Force and nothing more? What had he been thinking?

A sickening feeling settled in his gut. He put a hand over his mouth, staring at the floor and trying to come up with the words to apologize for a lifetime of mistakes.

Captain Rex's voice came over the transmitters. "Systems are a go, sir. Whenever you're ready."

Anakin spun around, pressing a button. "Copy that, Rex. Set takeoff for five minutes."

* * *

 _Author's Note: Boom, baby! I'm back! Was that fun reading? It was rather fun writing. Obi-Wan's struggle between his duty to the Order and his duty to Anakin is immensely intriguing to me. Pair that with some politics and life in the Order (which is sort of a cult), and you've got one heck of a ride._

 _The feedback I keep getting is incredible. I can't believe so many people are reading this story. Thank you so much for liking my work. Be on the lookout for my other story on Wednesday!_

 _Ta for now!_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_

Note: I remember, when this chapter was first written, that people were angry that I got Anakin's worldview's wrong. And maybe I did. I feel like maybe, just maybe, Anakin's views might have shifted throughout the war, as he was manipulated by Palpatine.

Oh, and to all of you who leave obnoxious reviews about typos and errors - just PM me about it. I'll probably be a lot nicer than if you leave just say something to me directly.


	5. A Jaunt Through Coruscant

Chapter Five: A Jaunt Through Coruscant

* * *

Chapter during _The Zillo Beast_

* * *

He couldn't sleep. There were too many thoughts in his head. Meditation had yet to calm his mind in the past few weeks. The argument with Anakin kept going through his head every time he closed his eyes, demanding all of his attention. The lectures he taught lacked pose, becoming more like drunken rambles every day. The padawans found it amusing, the masters less so.

The only solace he found was in movement. He found himself training constantly, helping the senior padawans prepare for their trials and revisiting techniques he had long since abandoned. It was easier to stay on his feet than to stare at datapads all day. Some Council members found his sudden unease troubling, muttering about his disturbed Force presence.

He found he didn't care, throwing himself into every workout with an intensity that would rival Anakin's. The padawans in the training room began to stare at him, even the reserved Barriss Offee.

Minutes ticked by, and by the time he completed his sequence, every one was silent. His body was drenched in sweat, and the tunic he had been wearing was a wet heap on the floor. Panting, straightened from his crouch, surveying the room and realizing he was the only one on the mats. Everyone else had cleared the area. He dragged a hand through his hair, deactivated his lightsaber, and forced a grin. "It's rude to stare and not applaud, my young padawans."

The training room erupted into cheers. He laughed, clipping the lightsaber to his belt and leaning down to grab his tunic. A pair of black boots entered his vision. "I'd recognize those feet anywhere."

Luminara Undulli put her hands on her hips, not amused by his words or easy smile. "Obi-Wan. There is a time and place for revealing one's skill."

"Is that what you think I was doing? You don't know me well at all." He straightened, waving at the padawans that had begun to creep back onto the training mats.

"Bariss, you can continue training. I will join you once I have spoken with Master Kenobi." Beckoning with a hand, she led him out the doors and down the empty hall a bit.

Obi-Wan mopped at his brow, starting to feel his muscles scream in agony. Oh, the joys of getting old. "What do you have to tell me out here that you could not in the training room?"

Master Unduli studied him a moment, tapping her fingers on her hips. She shook her head and said, "My padawan tells me Ahsoka Tano has not left the Temple since Skywalker went on his mission."

"She's not my padawan. She's Anakin's."

"Do you hear yourself, Obi-Wan? You three are practically inseparable. Padawan Tano is as much your learner as Anakin's."

"I shouldn't be responsible for his-"

"Take her for a walk tomorrow morning. Show her around Coruscant. It'll be a change from what you're putting your body through."

Obi-Wan sighed, wincing when he went to rub his neck. "I could hardly get Anakin up in the mornings at that age. I don't expect Ahsoka will be much different."

"Didn't Master Jinn leave the Temple every morning for a walk?"

* * *

"Why couldn't we have gone for a walk in the Temple, Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan shrugged, folding his arms behind his back. He couldn't help but tap his fingers against his wrists. "We so rarely get to see how the other half live. We have to take advantage of these lulls and enjoy what life has to offer."

"Like that?" Ahsoka muttered, pointing her finger to a couple making out against a building. She wrinkled her nose when he merely chuckled. "It's too early to witness that kind of stuff. I should have stayed in bed. "

"The ways Anakin and you are similar continue to astound me," Obi-Wan drawled. He motioned for the padawan to sidestep a large tour crowd, waving briefly to those who recognized him from Holovids. "Neither of you are morning people."

Ahsoka snorted, readjusting the cloak she had tossed over her small frame to ward off the morning chill. "At least I get up before noon. Master would sleep all day if you'd let him."

"Your master-" He wanted to keep talking about Anakin, to sully the man's name in front of the padawan. Force, it had been weeks since Anakin had left for Malastare, but the anger towards him had yet to fade. At every Council Meeting he wanted to jump up and say 'The Chosen One broke the Code!'

Whenever the Jedi were called to speak to the Chancellor he was tempted to seek out Padmé. He wanted to talk to her as a friend, to apologize for their argument, and ask why they didn't trust him with their secret.

Their marriage was a secret, right? How many people could possibly know - and approve - of their union?

"Master?"

Obi-Wan startled, nearly tripping into a mother and her three little ones. The mother started to curse him out in Huttese, clutching her youngest to her chest. He apologized profusely, doing his best to back away and make it to where Ahsoka was standing.

"What was she saying?" Ahsoka asked innocently, doing her best not to laugh at how flustered he had become.

He smoothed out his robes, ignoring those grumbling about having to move around him. Walking away, he said, "It's best not for young ears to hear."

Ahsoka guawffed and ran to catch up, muttering aplolgies to those she cut in front of. "Have you forgotten who my Master is? Language isn't exactly his forte."

"Why does everything come back to Anakin?" Obi-Wan muttered under his breath while he turned a street corner. The smell of grease and fried food hit his nose. He had fargone breakfast that morning to take Ahsoka out and meet Luminara's demands, and now his stomach was making its complaints known.

One pleading look from Ahsoka convinced him to take a detour to Dex's. His friend greeted him boisterously, shoving two greasy bags into his hands within moments and making him promise to stop by soon to regale all the adventures of war.

"Because the Holoreporters don't get everything right," Dex laughed.

They found themselves at one of Coruscant's Congressional Public Park not too long after that, reclining on benches and watching the city planet come alive. Ahsoka was aghast that someone could eat the food in the bag. "This crap is digestible?!" She ate it nonetheless when he dug into it almost savagely, listening to him talk about this and that.

Biting into a fried pastry, Ahsoka spoke eventually. "Why does the Council believe that mediation is sitting in a quiet room and doing nothing for hours?"

Obi-Wan swallowed what was in his mouth - a mouthful of a greasy Nerf sandwhich - and glanced at her. He was surprised to see the young padawan with her eyes closed and her head lifted to the wind. The pastry in her hand seemed nearly forgotten. Looking out to the awakening park, he spoke quietly so as to not disturb the peace. "There are benefits to sitting and meditating. The Jedi have done that for thousands of years. The Council knows this, and continues to encourage each generation to find their inner peace."

"Even if movement helps one find inner peace?" Ahsoka seemed skeptical. "This walk has probably helped clear my head more than all the meditating and lessons I've been doing lately. Why can't other Jedi masters believe that?"

He wondered what had possibly been on her mind these past few weeks. "Maybe you can change out, when you become a Jedi master."

Ahsoka didn't respond to that, watching a man play with his dog. She wordlessly wrapped up the pastry and dusted off her hands, brow furrowed while she contemplated his words.

Obi-Wan felt a little guilty. He should have guessed the Chosen One's apprentice wouldn't be fond of meditation either. The sandwich in his hands suddenly didn't look to appetizing. Letting out a long suffering sigh, he went to wrap up the food.

By the time he had finished, Ahsoka had ditched her lightsaber and cloak and gone to talk to the man with his dog. Obi-Wan watched, cringing when he heard their conversation.

"...cares if they have different views than us? I just want a living wage. Shouldn't we be focusing on ourselves first?" The man seemed friendly enough despite his bitter words, wresting a stick from his dog.

Ahsoka cocked her head. "How many people feel that?"

"You're kidding."

"I've been away."

The man frowned at her, glancing about the park before settling his gaze on Obi-Wan. Recognition flickered on his face, replaced quickly by disgust. He stood abruptly, grabbing hold of his dog's collar. It yelped, struggling to be free from the tight grip. "Jedi scum."

Ahsoka took a rapid step backwards. "I didn't mean-"

"Go back to fighting your war."

Obi-Wan stood, waving two fingers in the direction of the man. "You will forget this conversation."

The man froze, a glassy look over his eye. "I will forget this conversation."

"You want to leave this park and go to work."

"I want to leave this park and go to work."

They watched him walk away, dragging the dog behind him.

Onlookers pretended not to be busy when he glanced up. Turning to the quiet padawan, Obi-Wan folded his arms over his chest and spoke in exasperation."Why would you ask a complete stranger about the war? We are not instigators."

Ahsoka wasn't ashamed of her actions. In fact, she seemed rather thoughtful.

"Ahsoka? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"It was Skyguy's idea."

"What?"

"Part of his lesson plans." Ahsoka turned on her heel and went to gather her things. "He wanted me to ask people their views on different subjects and then record their answers."

Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow at her back. _Why does Anakin continue to surprise me?_ "What's the purpose of these exercises?"

"To provoke thought. Encourage debate." Ahsoka clipped her lightsaber back onto her belt and shrugged. "He knows I don't share his black-and-white view of the world. I think it's his way of acknowledging that. Do you want to keep the food for later?"

* * *

 _Author'a Note: So sorry this is late at night! I worked most of the day, then had no internet until the last hour!_

 _Ta, dearies!_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_

 _P.S. Thanks for all the reviews. Means the world._


	6. The Zillo Beast Strikes Back

Chapter Six: The Zillo Beast Strikes Back

* * *

 _Episode: The Zillo Beast_

* * *

Huttese translations

E chu ta u peetch - Fuck you too

* * *

"A calculated risk. Following a costly victory on the planet Malastare, Chancellor Palpatine ordered Jedi Knights Mace Windu and Anakin Skywalker to transport a fearsome Zillo Beast captured during the battle to Coruscant. After seeing that not even a lightsaber could harm the beast, Chancellor Palpatine hopes to unlock the secret of its invulnerability to create new armor for the republic's clone troopers. Tensions run high as the most dangerous-"

Obi-Wan sighed, clicking off the holo and dropping it unceremoniously onto the table's surface. The noise of the Temple cafeteria seemed to dull around him as he massaged his temples and processed the news. "How did this get leaked to the public?"

"A Senator's assistant who needed some quick cash? A disgruntled Dug who happens to speak Basic?" Quinlan Vos attacked his bowl of noodles again, shoving more than he could chew into his mouth. He barely chewed before swallowing and saying, "A certain padawan that feels rather miffed about being left behind?"

"Ahsoka wouldn't have the audacity to commit such an act. She's been around Senator Amidala enough to know the consequences of frightening the public unnecessarily." Obi-Wan didn't exactly realize what he had said until the words were out of his mouth. Horror washed over him, and he waited for the the Jedi master to say something about the Senator.

Quinlan didn't. He merely shrugged and kept speaking in-between his slurping. "I'm looking forward to their reports. It should be interesting to see what they have to say. This Zillo Beast is supposed to be the last of its kind."

Obi-Wan had just picked up his cup of tea, and nearly spilled it on himself. "What?"

"You didn't know that? Seems like something you would know." Slurp. "They're supposed to be coming home tomorrow afternoon." Slurp. "Are you going to meet them?"

"The Zillo Beast is the last of its kind? Why are we transporting it here, to the capital?"

"That is a question to ask the Chancellor, my friend." Chopsticks clattered to the plate, and Quinlan raised the bowl to his mouth to swallow the broth. "They found the bodies of the deceased too. Funerals are set for next week."

And so Mace and Anakin did some back the next morning, once they had dropped the Zillo Beast off. They were haggard and tired and dirty, barely holding themselves together. Obi-Wan knew it was expected of him to at least greet them, and chose to stand just behind the Grand Jedi Master. Quite a crowd was behind them, thankful the knights were back safe and anxious to see the bodies of the deceased.

"Master Yoda," Mace said, bowing half-heartedly.

The Chosen One followed suit. "We delivered the Zillo Beast, Master."

Yoda shuffled his feet and readjusted his grip on his cane. He gazed at the stretchers being given to the Jedi Healers by Clone medics and shook his head sadly. "But at what cost, hmmm? At what cost?"

Obi-Wan had an eerie feeling the green Jedi was not speaking strictly about the dead Knights. He found himself sharing a look with Anakin, who merely shrugged.

"Do you wish to convene a Council meeting, Master?" Mace asked gravely.

"Discuss matters, we must, yes. Another time." Yoda smiled grimly at the Jedi and gestured to the crowd behind him. "Occur, reunions must. Given, medical attention should be. Another time, yes."

Mace scowled, but nonetheless nodded stiffly.

Ahsoka was the first to break from the crowd. She bowed to her master, muttering "Glad to have you back," before going to the stretchers to pay her respects. Several followed suit, going either to the stretchers or to the Jedi Knights with questions about the battle. Quinlan pounded Anakin on the back and crowed, "And not a scratch on you, Ani!" before darting off.

Somehow, whether it be the will of the Force or his own stupidity for not moving sooner, he found himself being dragged away from the mourners and questioners. "Anakin!"

Anakin raised an eyebrow, but kept his voice low. "We need to talk."

"What do you want?" Obi-Wan asked, brushing the wrinkles out of his robes. "I've kept my peace, shouldn't that be enough?"

"You've kept our...secret for over a month?..." Anakin's tense posture relaxed, and he glanced towards the 500 Republica. "One more night is all I ask."

Obi-Wan frowned, hand drifting up to stroke his beard. He was aware of the curious looks being shot their way. "Why do you need-"

"Really, Master? Jedi aren't celibate."

 _Married men aren't the only ones who have sex,_ Obi-Wan thought rather bluntly. He nodded, wishing this conversation was over. Life had been so much easier when he didn't know of all this scenery. _Life would have been easier if I had become a civilian - or stuck to having sex with Jedi and handmaidens instead of a Duchess._ "No, no we aren't."

"Speaking from experience, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked, eyes suddenly dancing with mischievousness.

Obi-Wan studied his former padawan a moment, seeing the sheer nervousness and fear that reeled beneath Anakin's front. Was it really his place to expose such a secret? He wanted to, when this whole mess regarding the Zillo Beast was taken care of. _But there would always be a mess,_ he realized with stunning clarity.

There would always be another mes, another battle, another planet in crisis. A perfect time to reveal the Chosen One's forbidden marriage would never come. The public loved Anakin and himself, keeping everyone tolerating the Jedi just a little bit longer. The scandal such an action would cause disgrace to not just Anakin and the Order, but Padmé as well. Could he really do that, tear down one of the few politicians who dared go head-to-head with Palpatine? Throw her name - and her family's name - into the mud? And at what benefit to him? Peace of mind?

He began to understand that the Jedi might not always be right. That scared him. But despite the fear of his realization, he found himself rolling his eyes. "Go to your wife, Anakin."

Anakin blinked, taking a step back. The fight seemed to drain out of him when he saw the acceptance on Obi-Wan's face. He bowed in the most un-Chosen One like fashion. "Thank you, Master."

Obi-Wan turned his head away, swallowing the horror of what he had just done. "Leave before I change my mind, Anakin."

He heard Anakin retreat slowly, boots falling heavily on the landing platform. He swallowed, listening to Anakin announce he was going to retire to his quarters for awhile. There was so much he had wanted to say, but he just _couldn't._

He played the part of the innocent when Ahsoka asked where her master was at dinner. He made up some excuse and told her that training was done for the day. The Temple felt alive and content despite the Zillo Beast problem. He couldn't seem to share everyone's good cheer. He wanted a stiff drink, but the cabinet was empty and it wasn't even dark yet.

He suspected there was a much different reunion going on in the 500 Republica, one that involved-

Nope, he wasn't going to even think about that.

* * *

Obi-Wan glanced up from the datapad, puzzling over the question he had yet to find an answer to since Quinlan had raised it yesterday. "Why would the Chancellor want to bring the beast here? I know that he thinks by studying it," he put a hand to his beard, "the knowledge could prove beneficial, but from what you and Anakin reported on Malastare, it hardly seems worth the effort."

Mace turned from the window, his tone barely concealing his frustration. "I raised the issue with the Chancellor during the battle of Malastare...without success."

He glanced away, knowing there was only one Jedi the Chancellor trusted. He didn't want to put Anakin in that position, but they had no choice should they wish to save the Zillo Beast. "Well, in that case, perhaps it's time we let someone else try."

"Let me guess. Skywalker." Mace chuckled wryly. "And who's going to convince him? He feels the same as the Chancellor does."

"Senator Amidala and Anakin are good friends. She can convince him to do just about anything."

"She's a politician. They all have a way with words."

Obi-Wan couldn't help but laugh in agreement. They agreed that Mace would tell Master Yoda the plan, and Obi-Wan would contact the Senator. He left to the hanger, pulling out a comm in the process.

Padmé answered on the second chime, her tone surprised and somewhat cool. "Obi-Wan."

He had forgotten about their fight the last time they had spoken. Whoops. "Padmé. I hope you're not too busy?"

"I always am. Do you-" She frowned when a particuarly large bang cut her off, followed by shouting and whirring. "Obi-Wan, where are you?"

"Near the Jedi hangar. I'm picking up my ship and flying to the Senate building."

She straightened at her desk, eyes going wide. "Why, what's wrong? Are we under attack?"

 _If by under attack you mean ruled by a power-hungry man, than yes,_ Obi-Wan thought while palming the hangar door open. He coughed at the fumes that hit him. "No. Did Anakin brief you on the situation with the Zillo Beast?"

"Why would he-"

" _Padmé._ Please." Obi-Wan weaved his way through the ships and workers towards his Delta. "The Jedi council does not wish the Zillo Beast any harm, and I know you do not either."

Padmé hesitated, biting her lip ad glancing away. She had probably heard the in-depth version of the battle, the details that the Jedi knights had glossed over in their reports. There were probably fresh scars on the Chosen One's back, nightmares that wouldn't fade for awhile, weight that had to be gained back. "This has to do with the Chancellor, doesn't it?"

* * *

They agreed to meet in the lobby of the Senate building. Obi-Wan commed Anakin, telling him that he had arranged a meeting with a Senator regarding security and "would you like to come along?"

Anakin agreed, saying he'd be there in fifteen minutes. Before he cut the transmission, Ahsoka could be heard yelling something about a faulty training droid.

"And that means he'll be in an hour, give or take," Obi-Wan muttered once he had pocketed the comm.

Padmé laughed, the premature crows feet around her eyes crinkling. "He may surprise us this time."

Obi-Wan gave her an unimpressed look, which made her laugh harder. He crossed his arms, head shaking. "What are we going to do with him, really?"

"I ask myself that far too often," Padmé mused before sobering up and becoming Senator Amidala again within moments. She surveyed the bustling lobby and pressed her lips together. "How can so many not care about an entire species being wiped out? Several dozen who live here are endangered themselves."

He followed her gaze, watching the species that governed their galay interact. He shook his head sadly. "I don't know, my friend."

The next few mintues passed slowly. They talked in earnest on how to exactly to approach Anakin, unsure of what his reaction to their request would be. They failed to notice an atromech's treads whirring, only glancing up upon hearing R2-D2 beep.

C-3PO, whom had been standing quietly - for once - off to the side, startled and turned about. "Oh, hello! You're not in trouble again, are you?"

Obi-Wan caught sight of Anakin approaching, watching the Chosen One's face turn from passive to confusion upon seeing the pair of them.

R2 beeped excitedly while Anakin walked up to them.

"I am not being rude!" C-3PO cried indignantly.

Anakin was clearly trying his hardest to remain calm and diplomatic. "Not that it isn't a pleasure, Senator, but I thought I was just meeting Obi-Wan here."

Padmé gestured to Obi-Wan, her voice low despite the roar the voices around them. "Master Kenobi explained the problem. I'm here to help."

"Problem?" Anakin looked towards Obi-Wan, unconsciously angling himself in front of his wife. His voice was defensive, his eyes hard and a bit scared. "What problem?"

Obi-Wan did his best to remain calm, gesturing with one arm briefly. "The situation with our friend from Malastare."

Anakin's defensive stance drifted away. "Uh-huh." He paced away. "I see what's going on here. You think I can help influence the Chancellor."

Padmé sounded a tad desperate. "The Zillo Beast was chained up and brought here against its will. It has no voice to defend itself. Anakin, we have to be that voice."

 _Is she referencing something else?_ Obi-Wan thought. _Anakin's past, perhaps? He was in chains before he could talk._

Anakin put a hand to his temple, clearly struggling to control his frustration. His sigh turned into a chuckle, and he turned to her, completely ignoring Obi-Wan. "You haven't seen it in action. You have no idea what it's capable of."

Padmé didn't try to hide her hurt. "It's what we're capable of that frightens me. A creature's life, maybe even an entire species is at stake. Doesn't that at least warrant a discussion?"

Anakin sighed, the fight going out of him just like that. "I didn't think you'd feel so strongly about it. All right, let's speak to the Chancellor. But I still don't like this."

Padmé laid a hand on his arm, a soft smile on her face. "I know. But there is no harm in trying. Obi-Wan," she turned and raised her eyebrows. "Are you going to join us?"

"I do not believe that would be wise. The Chancellor and I do not exactly see eye to eye - I believe my presence would only strain-"

"Obi-Wan? Anakin? What are you two doing here? Saving the galaxy again?" Senator Organa came up to them, a grand smile on his face despite the weariness in his eyes. He clasped Anakin's hand in earnest. "Glad to have you back on planet, Anakin."

"Good to be back, Bail." The Chosen One glanced at Obi-Wan. "Why don't you tell him, Master? Padmé and I should be getting to the Chancellor's office."

Obi-Wan ground his teeth, knowing that the casual use of the Senator's name of just to spite him. Nevertheless, he nodded.

"Chancellor's office?" Senator Organa asked while the pair walked away. "Does this have to do with Zillo Beast?"

"You know about that?"

"Senator Amidala wasn't exactly happy when the Chancellor's plans for it were discovered."

They had begun to walk to the hanger, and Obi-Wan stopped in the middle of the hallway at the Senator's words. "Bail...do you know how that information happened to be released to the Senate floor? Surely the Chancellor wouldn't want something like that known to public."

Senator Organa pressed his lips together, frowning at the floor before glancing up. "Now that you mention it...the Chancellor wasn't present when the plans for the Zillo Beast were released. He said he had other matters to attend too."

"Other matters?" Obi-Wan echoed, resuming their walk and folding his arms behind his back. "Oh, I have bad feeling about this."

* * *

Lowering his datapad, Obi-Wan stared at the dark-skinned Jedi master in dismay. "The Zillo Beast _what?"_

"Not so loud," Mace growled, glancing around the library. He leaned his hands on the table, his voice hushed. "Master Yoda gave orders for all padawans to evacuate to the lower levels with the younglings and the creche masters. The Jedi masters and knights available will be kept in position here unless the Chancellor requests our help in damage control or emergency response."

"Where are we going, then?" Obi-Wan stood, uncermoniously dropping his datapad on the table. He nodded to Jocasta Nu when they tried to walk unhurriedly past the library's occupants and into the hallway.

"We're going to the loading docks, near where the 501st is stationed. It's the closest docks to both the Temple and the 500 Republica, and has the technology that can harm the Zillo Beast. Master Yoda and Aayla Secura will meet us there."

Obi-Wan nodded, letting the information digest while they ran down the halls of the Jedi Temple.

"Have you heard from Skywalker?" Mace asked when they reached the hangar and scrambled onto to the shuttle. "Do you know his whereabouts? Ponds! We're ready for take-off!"

"Roger that, sir!" The clone yelled back

"Last I knew he was still with the Chancellor and Senator Amidala." He grabbed the suspended handle while the shuttle jolted and took off. The noise of chaos and destruction reached his ears. Smoke could be seen from multiple places when he dared glance down at the buildings whizzing by. The Zillo Beast was unable to be seen. "How far is the loading dock from here?"

"A kilometer." Mace dug into his tunic when his comlink began to beep shrilly. "Master Windu."

The short, green figure of the Grand Master flickered into view. "En route, are you?"

"Yes, Master Yoda. Have any attempts against the Zillo Beast been successful?"

"No. Every minute, the death toll rises. Desperately needed, tanks are."

"We're almost at the loading dock, Master Yoda." Mace glanced at Obi-Wan when the transmission cut. He looked defeated, and the battle had barely even begun.

The shuttle touched down on the pavement. Immediately, Captain Rex came over to them, saluting only briefly before giving an update. The evening rapidly went to night, and the Zillo Beast had yet to be apprehended. The wail of emergency sirens increased every minute. Obi-Wan was forced to put up his mental shields in order to focus on giving orders and not the anguish about his friends.

Dawn was breaking when things began to take a turn for the worst.

The Zillo beast had the Chancellor's in its sights.

"...stun cannons just delivered," Rex was saying over the wrist-comm when Obi-Wan caught up to Mace and was walking beside him..

Mace pressed the button that broadcasted his orders to all open lines. "All tanks acquire solution and prepare to fire on my order."

The familiar Force presence of Yoda was suddenly upon them, nearly masking that of Aayla Secura's behind him. "Hold your fire." He leaned heavily on his cane, all eyes on him. "In the beast's clutches the Chancellor is."

Obi-Wan felt horror creep over him. Doing his best to squash it down, he shifted his stance and gestured before folding behind his back. "Anakin might be with him, and Senator Amidala."

Yoda frowned, glancing to where the Zillo Beast's silhouette could be seen against the glare of the rising sun. "If the beast falls, at risk their lives shall be."

Rex approached them at that moment, holding some goggles out to whoever would take them. "Sir, looks like the General's up to something."

Mace snatched the goggles and out them to his face. A short, tense silence followed before he exclaimed, "What _is_ Skywalker doing?"

Obi-Wan had trouble not laughing when the Jedi master handed him the goggles. _Trust Anakin to think of cutting the shuttle in half with a lightsaber,_ he thought in amusement. "It appears to be one of Anakin's improvised plans."

Mace stared at him in exasperation."How can it be a plan if it's improvised?"

"Not to worry. Just catch them when they fall."

"A lot of the General's plans involve falling," Rex muttered, causing the party of Jedi to glance at him.

Yoda smiled briefly. "Distract the beast we shall, to give," he began to walk toward the shuttle, Aayla's on his heels, "Skywalker more time." They headed into shuttle and took off, heading towards the beast.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked the quiet Jedi master.

"I just don't understand Skywalker," Mace muttered, watching Aayla and Yoda ignite their lightsabers and jump onto the Zillo Beast.

Obi-Wan felt fear grip him while the Chancellor's shuttle began to break. Time slowed while he watched the pieces fall apart and two of the dearest people in his life tumble out of it. He wanted to help, to save them from an untimely end. But the Chancellor was going a different direction, towards the edge of the Republic building.

The Chancellor was his priority. Reality caught up to him again. He remembered he was a Jedi, bound to protect the Republic from danger. The lives of a Senator and the Chosen One, of Padmé and Anakin, were little in retroscept to that of the Chancellor.

"Catch it!" He shouted, feeling the threads of the Force gathering around him.

The shuttle teetered on the edge of the building for an impossibly long moment before steadying out. The Chancellor was still inside.

Aayla and Yoda were still on beast, desperately trying to break its scales.

Anakin and Padmé were still sliding down building. Obi-Wan wanted to help, but Mace was yelling at him, urging him to the shuttle.

The Zillo Beast was lunging for the Chancellor's shuttle.

Several dozen shuttles took off from the loading dock once they boarded. The emergency lights flickered on.

Mace sounded defeated while he spoke in his wrist-comm. "All pilots, fire."

Aayla and Yoda were still on the Zillo Beast, nimbly avoiding the blasts from the ships. Obi-Wan suddenly wondered how Kit Fitso was faring, knowing that his lover was facing death.

The Beast shrieked in rage. He still had no idea where Anakin and Padmé were. _At least they are together._

One of the ships combusted. The stun cannons began to fire. Several moments passed. He couldn't see past the smoke of the battle. Obi-Wan gripped the handle of the shuttle tighter and found himself praying for the lives of his friends.

"Look!" Mace suddenly exclaimed, pointing with a finger.

Obi-Wan squinted, feeling the tension in his shoulders loosen every so slightly. He spotted Anakin and Padmé running with their droids and the Jedi masters, trying to lead the Chancellor to relative safety. The Zillo Beast was howling, trying to get to the entourage.

Sheeve Palpatine's voice suddenly crackled over the comm. "Use the gas bombs!"

"Gas bombs?" Obi-Wan asked in shock, looking at his fellow Jedi.

A Clone captain answered. "Copy that! Bombs away!"

The bombs looked and sounded like missiles, shooting at the monstrous Beast. It was sickening to watch the green gas slowly cover what had become a battlefield.

"It's about to overtake them," Mace muttered in defeat.

Obi-Wan watched while the Jedi in the entourage created an air pocket to protect themselves from the gas. The Zillo Beast continued to shriek and agony. Slowly, very slowly, it began to fall forward. The gas began to dissipate, and the beast moaned in pain.

"There goes the last of the Zillo Beast," Obi-Wan whispered. He watched the entourage on the ground begin to walk to the beast and ordered the clone captain, "Rex, take us down to the Chancellor."

* * *

"Well that was fun," Anakin said by way of greeting when they reached the ground. His wife discreetly ground heel into his boot, making him wince.

"You have a strange definition of fun," Mace muttered, folding his arms over his chest. "What were you thinking, cutting the shuttle in half? The Chancellor and Senator Amidala-"

"Alive and well," Yoda supplied. "Matters not how, hmm?"

Obi-Wan gave a half-hearted smile, glancing to where the Chancellor was conversing with two guards. He gestured with one hand, sickened when he realized the Zillo Beast was being taken away on a stretcher. "Shall we, Master Yoda?"

"You're talking," Mace told the Chosen One.

"E chu ta u peetch," Anakin muttered while he walked passed the entourage and towards the Chancellor.

Padmé rolled her eyes before walking passed the confused Master of the Order.

"It's a tragedy that the Zillo Beast paid with it's life for our mistakes," Anakin said when they approached.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. _I guess he can be diplomatic after all,_ he glanced at the Senator from Naboo. _Or maybe that's just her doing._

The Chancellor nodded his head, like a great weight had settled on his shoulders. "I will make certain that its sacrifice was not made in vain."

* * *

 _Author's note:_ _Thanks so much for all the lovely feedback from last chapter._

 _Ta for now, dearies!_

 _-ii Digestive Reader ii_

Note: so...this chapter is now a year old, and I thought it would be fun to go back and edit and holy dang, was i a bad writer. So I'm adding huttese translations, adding Quinlan Vos to more chapters ('cause guess who didn't think to use him until recently? Whoops) and general corrections. So...yeah. Have fun with the new-ish content dearies!


	7. Landing at Point Rain

Chapter Seven: Landing at Point Rain

* * *

 _Episodes referenced: Senate Spy_

 _Episode: Landing at Point Rain_

* * *

Once the whole mess about the Zillo Beast was cleared, they didn't have long before reality struck again. One of the outposts in the Outer Rim erupted into skirmishes, and Anakin was called away to deal with it. He wasn't entirely happy about it leaving for the estimated two months, but went nonetheless, bringing Ahsoka with him.

Meanwhile, rumors of a spy in the Senate kept circulating with increasing frequency. He didn't give it much thought until Senator Amidala was requested to spy on her fellow Senator Rush Clovis.

He didn't want to ask Anakin about the whole ordeal once it was over.

He instead focused on the plans upcoming counterattack on Geneoisis, working day and night to make sure the invasion were smoothly - they had no room for error, not when this battle could tip the scale of the war in their favor.

The dates for the assault were moved up when it was discovered Poggle the Lesser was providing funds for more droid armies. Obi-Wan found himself flying to Geonosis far sooner than expected - a full three weeks early. The flipside to the situation was simple: he could see Anakin and Ahsoka sooner than anticipated. The downside?

The plans weren't complete, and they had half the taskforce than anticipated. Half of the Third Systems Army was on the other side of the galaxy, which meant he had to burrow Ki-Adi-Mundi's men.

He was on the bridge beside the Cerean Jedi Master., quietly observing their approach and muttering to himself, "I cannot believe we're back here again."

Ki-Adi-Mundi nodded, no doubt thinking of all the hundreds of lives that were lost during the first assault. "It is unfortunate. The resistance from the native Geonosians was stronger than we anticipated."

The door behind them whooshed open, and two very familiar familiar Force presences slammed into him. He glanced at the Master beside him. "The same thing can be said to their loyalty to Count Dooku."

Mundi didn't acknowledge the newcomers right away, rubbing at his marital rings with one hand. "A fact that is often overlooked."

Obi-Wan glanced at the Hero-with-No-Fear and couldn't help the irritation that slipped into his voice. "You're late."

Anakin wasn't too sheepish. "Sorry Master. Ahsoka and I were busy routing the Seppies near Dorin."

Ahsoka had been staring out at the planet, and turned to them in amusement. "My squadron alone had 55 kills."

"Yeah, but mine had 76."

"Show-off."

Obi-Wan tried to keep the disgust out of his voice. "Well I'm glad you two are enjoying yourselves."

Anakin shrugged. "Hey, it's just a little friendly competition, Master. Nothing to worry about."

Obi-Wan drew a hand to his beard. "What I worry about is the way this war seems to be drawing out with no end in sight." He nearly jumped when Mundi decided to speak.

"Which is why it is crucial our invasion of Geneosis is met with success."

"Agreed." The fingers of his cybernetic arm twitched while he turned to his padawan, whom had been busying reading the screen. "Ahsoka, contact the Outer Rim command. We're ready for our briefing."

Ahsoka smiled. "They're already waiting for us."

"They've been waiting for two hours," Obi-Wan drawled, beginning to walk away. He had to smile at the Knight's huff of exasperation. "Feel flattered, Anakin. The Council isn't usually this patient."

"I'll remember this next time you need help, Master."

"Oh, I look forward to it." The door whooshed open, and he stepped through it, glancing back to make sure the party was following. "Considering I'm always the one saving your sorry hind."

"My sorry-" Anakin was at his elbow now. "I've gotten you out of quite a few scrapes, Obi-Wan."

"Name one."

"Are they always like this?" Mundi asked Ahsoka quietly. "You;d think they would have outgrown it by now."

"Always."

"I heard that, Snips!"

When they reached to command center, Master Luminara was giving an update on her scouting missions on Geonosis. She stopped only briefly to acknowledge the company now beside her and quickly to let Obi-Wan take over.

He nodded to her, and spoke. "Our ships are in position and we are ready to begin our campaign against the Geonosians."

Mace Windu didn't look happy with the report. "And what about Poggle? Any report on his location?"

He pressed the button to reveal the holo-map of the battlefield. "It seems he's holed up at the primary droid foundry here. The factory is protected by a shield generator. Anakin, Ki-Mundi, and I shall attempt a three-pronged attack through their defense lines to a staging area just short of the shield. Once we have landed, we shall knock out the shield generator. That is our primary target."

Chancellor Palpatine frowned. "Isn't risky committing three generals to one area of the attack? If something went wrong, we could be dealt a serious blow."

Obi-Wan tried not to roll his eyes, though he understood the Chancellor's fear. The last time they had been on Geonosis...it hadn't gone over too well.

Yoda spoke. "To ensure Geonosis does not rise again, capture Poggle we must."

The Chancellor sounded like he's gritting his teeth. "Of course. As always I shall leave the strategy to you, Master Jedi."

Obi-Wan knew his smile was fake. "Our thanks, Chancellor."

"May the Force be with you," Mace murmuered.

The transmission cut, revealing Commander Cody and two clones walking in.

"Good, Cody." Obi-Wan pressed a button on the holo-projector. "These are the coordinates for the rendezvous."

Cody nodded. "Yes sir. When we hit the ground will create a perimeter there. Getting past their defenses here will be the trick. General Mundi will come across the defensive lines from the north. We will make our assault through the middle. General Skywalker will make his attack on the defensive lines from the south, and we'll meet at the rendezvous point at o-seven-hundred exactly."

Ki-Adi Mundi spoke quietly. "If we meet with strong resistance, and are forced down away from the landing zone, hold out until we join our forces before attacking the shield generator."

Obi-Wan could feel the fear in room mount tenfold. One didn't have to be a Jedi to sense it. He scratched his beard. The entire tide of the war could change in this assault - for better or worse.

Ahsoka's voice was small. "Their front lines are heavily fortified. Look at that giant wall with all the gun emplacements. That won't be easy to get past."

Anakin glanced at her, trying to plaster a smile on his face. "Don't worry. We're not going anywhere near that."

Obi-Wan realized the young man was simply trying to comfort the teen. "Come now. What happened to all the enthusiasm I saw earlier?"

"Don't worry about us." Anakin put an elbow on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "You just make sure you get yourself to that landing zone in one piece."

Obi-Wan distinctly remembered a time when Anakin barely reached his chest. _When had that changed?_ "Yes. I shall be waiting for you when you finally arrive."

Luminara suddenly spoke, her voice tingy over the transmission. "Gentlemen, if you are quite finished, we have a battle to begin."

"Quite right." He let Anakin's arm fall off him and stepped away from the table. "Cody, prep the gunships. I'll meet you in the hangar."

"Yes sir."

"Commander Cody, may I walk with you?" Mundi asked. "I have need to speak to my clone Captain on the surface and I'm afraid I can't get my wrist-comm to work."

Cody chuckled. "I'm sure General Skywalker could help you fix that. You're more than welcome to use it mine on our way down, General. The more the merrier."

"Well in that case..." Ahsoka said, looking hopefully at her master.

Anakin let her go with a gesture. "Go. We'll catch up. I should probably look over the battle plans one more time."

Obi-Wan watched them leave quietly, enjoying the relative quiet that suddenly descended upon them. He folded his arms behind his back and breathed in deeply before turning. "How was Corin?"

"Not too bad. It was just a supply run."

"You engaged with the Seperatsists."

Anakin refused to look up from the map. "I don't want to talk about it. Padmé gave me enough hell about endangering Ahsoka's life already."

" _Now_ I'm intrigued. What was our dear Senator doing on this mission?"

"She was - shouldn't you be down in the hangar?"

Obi-Wan chuckled, making his former padawan promise to leave in a few moments before making his way to the hangar. He dodged and weaved through the busy halls, listening to veteran clones give out barking orders to newer clones. He wondered just how many had been to the horrible planet they were about to attack.

"Have you ever been to Geonosis?" Obi-Wan asked when he jogged up to his Commander and began to walk to his shuttle.

"No sir, I wasn't involved in the first assault on Geonosis."

"Well, you didn't miss much." He got into the shuttle and turned to the Commander. "The last time I was chained to a pole and attacked by several humongous monsters."

"That sounds...entertaining."

Obi-Wan grinned, trying to repress the memory of Siri Tachi yelling at him for being a reckless and obnoxious twat when the assault was over. "It was...for the Genosians."

The shuttle door closed. He reached for a handle and nodded to the clones around him. Vaguely he heard the pilot responding to orders, and the several dozen engines roaring to life. He hoped Anakin had made it down to the hangar in time.

"Ready for take-off, Shinies?" Trapper asked the new clones just when the shuttle lurched and began to drop.

Obi-Wan had to chuckle with the rest of the veteran clones. It was a nice distraction from the echo of gunfire they could now hear. He tightened his hand on the handle, a knot in his stomach beginning to form.

The shuttle kept shaking back and forth. He could hear the battle raging on the ground.

He reached out his senses and tried to locate Anakin.

Rex's voice cut through the noise. For the first time in memory he sounded panicked. "We're down, we're down! Our location is five-

The connection was lost.

They could only catch snippets of the communications.

"Cody, get the tanks...Cody!" It was Master Mundi.

"Cody, come in! Get the…."

"Copy..."

"Tanks...ground! Tanks are on the ground!"

Trapper was yelling. "We can't reach Generals Skywalker or Mundi - wait!"

Obi-Wan was too frazzled to do anything but shout: "Contact Commander Cody! I need an update on what's going on down there!"

Cody's voice came crackling through the wristcomm. "General Kenobi, don't land! The zone is hot!"

"But there's nowhere else to go!" Obi-Wan barely had the words out before he heard the gunfire and felt the ship being hit. He heard the alarm go off instantly. "We're hit! We're going down!"

The pilot was losing control. The alarm was beeping rapidly.

 _I've defeated a Sith Lord, fought Count Dooku, trained Anakin, bested Ventress, survived Padmé's wrath, and this is how I go out? Master Ginn is laughing somewhere._

"Brace yourselves!" Obi-Wan shouted.

The ship crashed. He lost his grip on the handle, vaguely aware of screaming and smoke before everything went back.

* * *

He groaned, wondering why there was a heavy lump over his chest. Pain shot through his leg when he tried to move it.

The lump on his chest was a body. He felt for a pulse gingerly, grimacing when he didn't find one.

"Sir?" A weak voice asked.

"Trapper?" Obi-Wan looked around, seeing the dead bodies piled about. "Where are you?"

"Here." One of the bodies raised a hand. "I can't...my head hurts. I...can't remember...everything's blurry. And loud. The room feels like it's spinning."

"You probably have a concussion. Lean back against the wall and close your eyes." He watched the clone nod slightly, and began to edge the body off slowly.

They could hear the howl and shrills of the Geonosians , and the gunfire of their cannons. The whoosh of a a lightsaber could not be heard not matter how much Obi-Wan strained his ears.

"Are we the only ones alive?" Trapper asked softly once an hour had passed.

Obi-Wan sighed, having finally gotten himself into a comfortable posistion. "It appears that way, Trapper."

"Lucky us."

"Try to get some rest."

"Copy that, sir."

He frowned, wondering how long it would be until he was the only survivor.

 _Anakin must be worried. How would he even handle my death? Could he handle my death?_ Obi-Wan picked at a mark on his glove and sighed. _Would they tell Dex? Who would get command of the Third Systems Army?_

 _Would the Council tell Satine?_

Suddenly, the door to the shuttle screeched open. The noise of the battle washed over him. He raised his arm against the sunlight and forced a grin. "Waxer, Boil. Am I glad to see you. Trapper and I are the only ones still alive."

Waxer ran to help him up, gesturing for his partner to do the same with the now-unconscious Trapper. "Good to see you, sir. Commander Cody's established a square just beyond this position. The bugs are on the move and trying to surround us as we speak, sir."

He had to grit his teeth to keep from yelling out in pain when he stood. There was no time to dwell on such small matters. He could see where they had made their base. But it hurt so much.

Two clones ran past them yelling, "Take it down, take it down!"

 _Take what down?_ He thought blearily, trying to blink the black spots out of his vision.

Cody was the first to approach him. "Are you injured, General?"

"No, nothing to serious. What's the situation here?" Obi-Wan knew he was lying. He couldn't even walk on his own. He had never been more grateful to lean against a pile of crates on a bacteria-infested ground.

"We have no air cover. Two generals on the ground beyond our position and a mess of bugs surrounding us. The enemy was more than prepared for our attack, sir. They knew our every move."

Waxer came back and knelt to give Obi-Wan a pain-killer shot in the neck. He winced before saying, "Well I'm sure General Skywalker and General Mundi will make it to our position. We just have to make sure we're still here when they arrive."

He watched the clones scurry about, desperately trying to hold onto what they had secured. Their valor was inspiring, but he knew it was only a matter of time before they were overrun.

He winced upon shifting, wondering why the pain-killer wasn't working.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Someone was yelling.

"Ships approaching! Everyone stay in position!" Cody yelled, glancing back at Obi-Wan.

He had to defend his men. Slowly, he got to his feet and ignited his lightsaber.

Was that Anakin he felt?

Why was he seeing double of everything?

"Reinforcements have arrived!" Cody shouted.

Everyone started to cheer. He fell back to the ground, trying to catch his breath. He was getting too old for this.

"Go go go go!" Clones raced past him, oblivious to their crippled General.

"You heard him lads, move it, move it! Up to the front!"

Ahsoka was suddenly beside him, kneeling down and looking far too worried for someone her age. "Master Kenobi!"

Anakin was not far behind, worry in his eyes while he disengaged his lightsaber. He glanced at his padawan, and a grin forced its way onto his face. "Well, what happened to you?"

Obi-Wan glared at him. "I might ask you the same question."

"Kix!" Anakin shouted into the throngs of clones coming up behind him. "Come here!"

"I don't need medical attention, Anakin."

Master Mundi was kneeling down beside him. He frowned, staring at Obi-Wan's leg for some time before going to unclasp the armor.

"Sith hells!" He exclaimed at the mere touch, head falling back against the boxes.

"Don't need medical attention, huh Master?" Anakin muttered.

"I'll receive it once we reevaluate the assault."

Anakin and Mundi glanced at each other before nodding. They managed to find a holo-map of the battle, and placed it in front of Obi-Wan. He nodded his thanks, and began to speak once Cody and Rex had made their way over. It felt kind of ridiculous, everyone staring down at him while he spoke, but what choice did he have?

"Our main objective destroy the shield generator. Anakin, you'll need to take a full squad through the shield, as close you can get to their gun emplacements. From there you'll be able to temporarily jam their scanners so they are unable to detect the incoming tanks. Once the tanks knock out the shield, Master Mundi can bring to rest of the troops in with the gunships."

Anakin glanced at the map once more and nodded. "Consider it done, Master."

"We have no room for error, Anakin. We can't rely on one of your improvised plans should something go wrong."

The Knight didn't respond, only giving a mock salute before jogging away to join his men.

Obi-Wan sighed before allowing to Kix examine him. He did his best not to shout when the armor was peeled off his leg.

"Broken tibia and fibula, sir. Mild concussion too, judging from my observations."

"Lovely." He tried to focus on the reports coming through one of the communicators and not his current predicament.

"We ran out of bone-knitters Want me to set it the old-fashioned way, sir?"

"Clear! The buildings collasping! I repeat, the building's collasping!"

He nodded his consent.

Kix injected him with something, and the world went a little fuzzy.

When he came to, Anakin was sitting beside him tinkering with a comlink. The man looked utterly absorbed in his work. Obi-Wan didn't want to disturb him.

Anakin glanced over after a few moments. "How are you feeling, Master?"

"Like a ship hit me." Obi-Wan shifted against the boxes and glanced around him, wondering why he no longer heard the sounds of battle. "What happened?"

"We won. The shield is down. Poggle is running out of places to hide. Escorts are coming to take you and Master Mundi to the nearest Command Center."

"Why?"

"You're at a high risk for contracting disease right now, Master. We're not having you on the battlefield if we can help it." Anakin tucked the comlink into his belt and took out his own. "Has General Kenobi's escort arrived?"

"Yes sir. We're waiting for you."

Anakin sighed in irritation. "Everyone is. Copy that, Rex." He looked at Obi-Wan and smiled. "You need help standing?"

"That would be much appreciated, thank you."

The walk to the shuttle was slow.

"You gave us quite a scare, Obi-Wan," Anakin murmured suddenly. "Morale was pretty low once we lost contact with your ship."

Obi-Wan glanced at him before looking at the shuttle in front of them, doing his best to maintain some humor. "I do my best to keep things interesting."

* * *

 _Author's Note: Hello! You made it to the end of the chapter! That was ridiculously long, wasn't it? It was fun to write it though._

 _Now before everyone gets all huffy, I did not write about_ The Senate Spy _in depth_ _because it's not Obi-Wan's story to tell. I write it from someone's POV if people are interested._

 _I'm starting college on Tuesday, so my schedule may become crazy pretty soon. Wish me luck. Hopefully I can continue to post regularly, so stay tuned!_

 _Ta for now, dearies!_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_

Note: Did you guys know that this episode was supposed to be the Star Wars version of D-Day? And did you also guess that I had no idea about Star Wars lorewhen I wrote this chapter. Yeah...it's better now! :D


	8. Half Truths

Chapter Eight: Half Truths

* * *

 _Episode referenced: Weapons Factory, Legacy of Terror_

 _Episode: Brain Invaders_

* * *

It took a matter of two weeks for the bones in his leg to heal. He hobbled about the Command Center on crutches, listening to his men gulp down snickers every time he berated them about something.

Anakin had managed to get in a holo-transmission at one point, looking harried and not much like himself.

"I'm fine," Obi-Wan had reassured him, sipping at his tea. "I should be back in action soon."

"Not too soon, Master. The battle isn't moving much."

Obi-Wan had snorted. "You must be itching."

"Very funny. I heard Master Mundi was put in the bacta tank?"

"For internal bleeding, yes."

He had never been so grateful for the Republic's medics until Mundi had suddenly dropped without warning to the ground. Had they not been on a Command Center or on Coruscant, Mundi would have not survived. Still, it had not been fun to contact the Cerean master's wives and tell them the news - even though everything did turn out okay in the end.

Padmé's voice floated back to him. " _Did you know the Temple doesn't pay for the maintenance of Anakin's arm? I do!"_

He tried to push that thought away, focusing on rehabilitating and learning about the battle on Geonosis through vague snippets coming through the scanners.

The time alone gave him too much time to think. He wanted to be moving, to be practicing with his lightsaber until his lungs gasped for air and his muscles screamed in agony.

Nighttime was the worst. He would lay awake in his cot, staring at the sterile white ceiling and wonder why life had to be this way. Everything had been so much better when the war wasn't going on.

 _You could have been happy. You could have been living the life you always wanted, away from all this._

Obi-Wan sat up, wincing at the pull of muscles in his leg while it settled on the cold floor. He _was_ happy, being a protector of the galaxy. There were downsides to every profession, yes, but wasn't that life?

 _The Jedi way_ is _your life,_ a part of him argued.

He rubbed a hand over his brow and sighed heavily. Getting shot at constantly was not how he had imagined his future.

 _How does Anakin picture his future?_ Obi-Wan wondered suddenly. For all he knew, there was a future where the Chosen One wasn't a member of the Jedi Order.

Anakin had never been happy with the Jedi Order. Unlike so many Jedi, he had a reason to leave once this war was over, to disappear into the shadows and be with the wife he loved so fiercely.

It had been the two of them for so long. Anakin's presence was familiar and constant, a friend and student and brother all in one. A future where they weren't fighting side-by-side or gallivanting to the next adventure seemed distant and unpleasant

He had thought he had made the right choice all those years ago, walking away from civilian life and to the Jedi. He remembered Bant and Quinlan, both of them raising their eyebrows when he insisted he was fine. Garen and Siri had allowed him to lie, to let him believe the lie he was telling himself.

He knew the situation on Mandalore was unsteady nowadays. The Jedi were keeping an eye on it, waiting to offer help and assistance if the system needed it.

" _The Mandalorians are a warrior people,"_ Obi-Wan had protested when the situation had come up. " _They would rather perish than accept aid from a foreign power."_

" _Strange words coming a man who spent a year protecting the Duchess,"_ Luminara had muttered, and that had been the end of that.

For now.

He was still thinking all these thoughts when he was sent back to the surface of Geonosis. His leg was still tender, but with heavy-painkillers and a few days of a hovering, worried Anakin, everything was well in the world.

Until Luminara got captured by the fabled Geonosian queen.

Then it was like the good old days, running against the clock to prevent her from becoming a part of an undead zombie army. He was frustrated in Anakin's lack of research on Geonosian lore, but that didn't stop either of them from completing an elaborate plan pulled from thin air.

He wanted to say that the thought of losing Luminara hurt him, but he was so focused on the mission as a whole he didn't have time to stop and mourn the possibility of life without his friend until the Queen was dead and they were at the base, slumping to the ground and letting the reality of their situation wash over them.

"I'm glad you're safe, old friend," Obi-Wan murmured, massaging his leg.

Luminara was not one to succumb to informalities, and it was a surprise when she covered his hand and glanced at him. "I feel your guilt about what happened, Obi-Wan. Do not let it consume you."

He didn't respond, watching Anakin make his way through the wounded clones. Morale was at an all-time high, despite all the men they had lost the past few weeks. They had achieved a rare victory, capturing the likes of Poggle the Lesser and bringing him to Coruscant.

"Your apprentice seems to be in better spirits since the Council gave word we would return to the Temple."

Obi-Wan shrugged, trying to maintain neutral and not let her hear his thoughts. "We're all exhausted. He probably is looking forward to a few days of quiet."

"Young Skywalker? Quiet? I don't believe those words belong in the same breath."

He hadn't realized how good it felt to laugh. Even Luminara let out a chuckle, losing her reserve for a few precious moments.

"What's so funny?" Anakin asked when he came up to them a few minutes later.

Obi-Wan extended his arm instead of answering, and his apprentice helped him to his feet.

"Still hurting, Master?"

"Nothing I can't handle, Anakin."

* * *

"I'm glad that Sleemo got caught," Ahsoka muttered when Poggle the Lesser was forced past them later.

Luminara smiled, clasping her hands together. "It is fortunate that we apprehended him, yes, and thanks to you, padawans."

Obi-Wan nodded at the beaming padawans. "Your adventures never cease to amaze me, young ones. Now Anakin knows how I felt when he was my apprentice."

Anakin glared at him. "Hey, I wasn't that bad!"

"I beg to differ. I thought I was having a heart attack when you-"

"We agreed never to talk about that!" Anakin answered hurriedly.

The padawans glanced at each other in confusion. Ahsoka opened her mouth to question her master, though he was saved in the nick of time by Master Mundi striding down the ship ramp.

Obi-Wan knew it was bad news before the Jedi opened his mouth.

"I'm afraid we have a complication."

Anakin turned around, the slump in his shoulders not unnoticed by Obi-Wan. "Don't we always?"

"I've just received a distress signal from our forces on Dantooine. Master Windu's defenses held, but at a great cost to his men. They need medical supplies immediately. We can obtain these supplies at the medical station near Ord Cestus."

"We're delivering Poggle to Coruscant, and Cestus is not exactly on the way."

Luminara stepped forward, her skirts rustling. "The Republic must begin debriefing Poggle right away if we're to get useful intelligence from him."

Obi-Wan glanced at her, though he said nothing. The painkillers were beginning to wear off, and his mind was a little foggy.

Anakin put his hands on the padawans shoulders. "Master, I suggest we let our padawans handle the supply mission?"

Ahsoka's giddiness was plain. "Whatever needs to be done, Master. I'm happy to help."

Bariss nodded her head in agreement. "As am I.

"Very well. Take a medical frigate. And after we've delivered Poggle to Coruscant, we'll rendezvous with you for the voyage to Dantooine." Obi-Wan cut himself off before he said anything more, and walked toward the ship. Every step was painful, and he had to brace himself against one of the walls to catch his breath.

Luminara touched his elbow, bending down to catch his eye. "Are you ill, Master Kenobi?"

"No, not ill. Sore." He breathed in deeply to try and free his mind of the pain, slowly straightening from his bent position. "I think I'll go lie down, if you don't have any need of me."

"Shall anything happen, Anakin or I will contact you."

He nodded, going off without a word. The walk to his bunk was slow, and the moment he fell on his cot he collasped into a fitful sleep.

When he awoke, the ship was in hyperspace. He lay awake for a few moments, listening to the rumble of the engine before hearing the incessant beeping of his wrist-comm. Raising it to his lips, he muttered, "Kenobi."

"And you say I have erratic sleeping patterns."

"Anakin, what do you want?"

"Master Luminara needs us on the bridge."

"Copy that." Obi-Wan forced himself to rise, wincing at stiffness wrapping around his leg and body. The medics had warned him against sleeping in his armor. He took the long way to the bridge to work out the kinks, meeting Anakin and Rex before they headed onto bridge.

"Sleep well, Master?"

"Has Poggle been interroagetd?"

"He hasn't cracked yet."

"How unfortuante."

A cold feeling crept up Obi-Wan's spine when Luminara turned to face them.

"The cargo ship failed to check in on schedule. I attempted to contact them. There is no reply."

Obi-Wan folded his arms, glad his beard could hide most of his emotions right then.

Anakin scowled, his brow knitting together. "I don't like it. Something's up."

"It is certainly most unlike either padawan to lose contact."

"They're in trouble."

Obi-Wan glanced at him. "Anakin, have faith in your padawan."

"She would have checked in."

Obi-Wan remembered all the times the Chosen One had ignored protocol. "Like you always do?"

Anakin let out an annoyed huff, his shoulders slumping. "Good point."

Obi-Wan noticed Ki-Mundi coming to stand with them, though he continued to berate his former padawan for the sheer fun of it. "Sometimes I don't think you realize how alike you two have become."

Mundi cleared his throat before Anakin could open his mouth. "We need to continue our interrogation of Poggle."

Obi-Wan unfolded his arms and began to turn around. "Yes, agreed. He's being most uncooperative." They left the bridge, walking at a slow gait for him."Do you have any suggestions on how to proceed, Master Unduli?"

"I'm afraid not, Obi-Wan."

"We were waiting for the Negotiator to wake up," Mundi said with a grin.

He shook his head, and went to work. None of his honeyed words worked against the Geneosian, not even the promise of a comfy house arrest. He tried and tried for hours, but Poggle the Lesser wouldn't break. He wanted to slam his head against the wall by the time he left.

"Even Anakin isn't half as stubborn," Obi-Wan muttered when he walked into the command center the Master Jedi were awaiting him. He went straight to the navicomputer and began typing. "I'm going to inform the Council what's happening. Perhaps they can give us some information we are lacking about our Geonosian friend."

It really shouldn't have been surprising to him when Anakin walked in hours later announcing he had interrogated Poggle. Obi-Wan wanted to interrogate _him,_ but there was no time. They knew how to stop the worms and save Ahsoka.

That was all that mattered.

 _Save Ahsoka. Save the girl that had become like a daughter to him._

Anakin accessed Ahsoka's wrist comm.

"This is Ahsoka. Come in."

Anakin's shoulders were hunched, his face tight with concern.. "Ahsoka, listen. The worms are affected by the cold.

Ahsoka's voice crackled through. "Cold? That's how we stop them?

"Rupture the coolant system…" There was a commontion on the other end, and Anakin leaned forward, desperate and scared. "Did you hear me? Rupture the coolant system!"

"The coolant system. Got it."

"Stay safe," Anakin muttered, but the line was already dead. He hung his head, clearly exhausted.

Obi-Wan glanced at the masters, silently pleading with them to leave. They did so quietly, and he put a hand on the young man's shoulder. "She's going to okay, Anakin."

He didn't believe his words. He wouldn't believe them until Ahsoka's ship had docked and Master Fisto had given the all-clear. It had taken all his negotiation skills to convince Anakin not to jump into the first ship and race over to the Medical Station.

Anakin's nerves didn't let up when they arrived outside of the padawan's rooms. He paced and paced, never slowing down.

Obi-Wan swore he would wear a hole through the floor. "Anakin, calm down!"

"Calm down?! Ahsoka could have been killed! Like hell am I going to-"

" _Anakin!"_ Obi-Wan yelled, to tired and frustrated to watch him worry any longer. "Listen to yourself! You're worrying over nothing! Ahsoka's safe. The medics are just running diagnostic tests. She shoud be allowed visitors soon."

Anakin stopped his pacing gradually, eventually slumping into a chair and burying his head in his hands. Tension and fear rolled off him in waves while he struggled to calm down.

Obi-Wan placed a hand on Anakin's arm in a weak attempt at comfort. "I'm worried about her too, but we can't let fear rule us."

"Because fear leads to the Dark Side," Anakin muttered, letting one hand hang down. He turned his head to Obi-Wan. "Did I ever tell you what happened after the Blue Shadow Virus?"

He raised his eyebrows. Where had _that_ come from? "What's there to tell? It was contained. Everyone was...fine."

Anakin forced out a chuckle, leaning his head against the wall. "Padmé relasped. She couldn't keep any food or water down. She...could barely take a step without stumbling. The Queen ordered a quarantine at the Royal Hospital of Theed. The doctors thought she...wouldn't survive."

Obi-Wan's mind raced back to last year, when the Senator had contracted the virus. He remembered Anakin's blind panic to find a cure, and thought it was ridiculous to feel so much attachment for a friend. Now that he understood the truth of their relationship, the words he had spoken then seemed so hurtful. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, Anakin."

"She's...fine now."

He wasn't terribly convinced that was the case, but he let the situation rest. With a sigh he rose from the hard seat. "Caf?"

* * *

 _Author's Note: Well I usually post in the early mornings, but I had to pull an all-nighter to get my classwork done and forgot to upload this until now._

 _Keep being the best readers a girl can ask for, and i'll see you on Wednesday with "A Week on Tatooine."_

 _Ta for now, dearies!_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_

Note: aye aye aye. did some corrections and edits and plugged in some Legends elements once again. Have fun with the update!


	9. When We're Tired

Chapter Nine: When We're Tired

* * *

 _Between episodes Brain Invaders and Grievous Intrigue_

* * *

"...dear padawans how proud I am of them. I cannot even imagine the courage Ahsoka had to posses to fight her best friend. She should be proud. They both should be."

Obi-Wan nodded, studying his friend's hologram carefully before propping his hands on his hips. "You don't have to pretend you weren't worried, my friend. An experience like Barriss' should not be taken lightly, nor should it be ignored."

Luminara glanced away, pressing her lips together. There were clones behind her, shouting incoherent words. She eventually straightened her shoulders and smiled thinly. "Barriss is wise, despite her youth. She will overcome this trauma in time."

"It's her youth that worries me. If we are to ignore any trauma she has…" He trailed off, swallowing thickly while he remembered all the times he had ignored Anakin's nightmares and anxiety. He didn't want to make the same mistake again with any padawan he remotely cared for. "I fear the consequences of it."

"Fear is not the Jedi way, Master Kenobi."

"And neither is dis-compassion," Obi-Wan snapped before he could stop himself. Where had that come from? _Oh, how the Negotiator had fallen,_ he thought to himself bitterly.

Luminara raised her eyebrows, not impressed by his words. Folding her hands behind her back, she spoke coolly. "Tell my padawan I wish her a speedy recovery, and look forward to the next time we meet. Ahsoka has my thanks as well."

"At your request, Master Unduli." He bowed. It was a small gesture of respect, one to show that he didn't mean the words he spoke.

She understood, and did the same. "Obi-Wan."

"Hmm?"

"Remember to take care of yourself. You are no good to others if you tripping over your own feet."

He smiled and nodded a goodbye while the holo-transmission was cut. The holotable fans slowly whirred to a stop, allowing him to enjoy the silence of the medical frigate. It was a stark contrast to the hustle and bustle of a Republic Cruiser, but one he didn't mind. It reminded him of Mandalore, the sincerity of the gardens and the peacefulness that descended on the halls at night.

He had loved walking the gardens of the Mandalorian palace, feeling the grass beneath his feet and smelling the light perfume of the flowers. There was no war, no politics, no right or wrong, no Code or Dark Side. He could just simply...be. It was the one place he was at peace.

 _You're at peace when Satine is beside you,_ a little voice in his head muttered. It sounded suspiciously like Qui-Gon. _You have always been at peace with her. You're not happy unless you are in her arms - even Siri knew that..._

Maybe he had found comfort in the gardens because he found comfort in his companion. There had been nights where they had never went to bed, walking round and round the gardens countless times, talking about whatever came to mind.

The future had seemed so bright once.

A beep startled him from his thoughts. He lifted his wrist-comm to his lips. "Kenobi."

Anakin's tired voice was tinged with relief as it crackled over the comm. "Barriss is waking up, Master."

"That's great news." Obi-Wan tried to shake himself out of the past, waving a hand to open the door and stepping into the hallway. "I'll be there soon."

"Don't rush yourself, Master. She's under some pretty heavy anesthesia. It'll take some time for her to come to her senses."

"I spoke to Master Unduli. She's relieved that everyone made it out alive and unscathed." His footsteps echoed down the hall unnaturally loud. Despite how loud medical frigates could be, they were nearly always a ghost town. It was unnerving to not pass anyone.

Anakin snorted. "That doesn't sound like a fun conversation."

"Luminara isn't fond of expressing her emotions, unlike some people I know."

"Hey!"

* * *

"Master Kenobi!" Ahsoka chirped when he came into the padawan's room. By the medical droid's orders, she was still bed-bound, but that didn't stop her from being propped by several pillows. There was a tray balanced on her lap, though nothing on it looked particularly edible.

"Ahsoka. You're looking better." He nodded to Anakin and Kit Fisto by the window, before sitting carefully on Barriss' bed. He was careful not to jostle the young woman. It was a relief to see color beneath her tattoos, and feel her Force presence beat steadily without the use of the drugs that had been steadily pumping through her veins for the past twenty-four hours. "Ready to get out of here?"

"I don't know how Temple healers can stand it! I've only been here a day and I'm going crazy!"

Obi-Wan laughed, shaking his head at her frustration. "Your master spent more than his fair share of time in the Healing Halls. Sometimes I wondered if I should have moved his cot there."

Anakin took the bait, turning to face him with a smirk on his face. "I remember you joined me on more than one occasion, Master. You always complained about how weak the tea was."

"That's because it wasn't spiked with Corellian whiskey," Kit crowed. He grinned impishly while the room's occupants laughed.

Obi-Wan spluttered, unable to think of a comeback. He was saved by a soft groan and sheets rustling. "Barriss," he murmured, turning his attention to the padawan. "Barriss, wake up."

"Wha...Mas...ter Kenobi? Ahsoka? Ahsoka!" Barriss' bleary demeanor disappeared in an instant, her eyes becoming wild and panicked upon thinking of her friend. She tried to sit up.

Obi-Wan caught her shoulder, knowing that she was too weak to sit up on her own for long. The panic and fear she was releasing into the Force was not pleasant by any means. "Deep breaths, Barriss. You're okay, you're safe. Everyone is safe and alive."

"Ahsoka?"

He angled himself to reveal Ahsoka's cot, where she gave a little wave to her friend and an encouraging smile. The Mirialan padawan tried to relax, gulping in her breaths until her muscles untensed and she allowed herself to be pushed back against the pillows.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. Tears welled in her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"What for?" Obi-Wan asked, completely puzzled. "You're alive and well. Ahsoka is-"

Anakin cleared his throat, looking between the padawans. "I don't think we need to be present for this conversation."

"What do you mean? Anakin, she just woke up. She needs-"

"To speak to her friend, Master Kenobi. I'm sure they have plenty to discuss." Kit Fisto turned to Ahsoka. "We will inform the medical droids that Barriss is awake. You have the spare comlink should you need us?"

Ahsoka nodded, readjusting until she was facing Barriss' bed.

"Master Kenobi, if you would?"

Obi-Wan glanced at Barriss, not sure what she was asking until she made a flapping motion with her hand. Embarrassed, he rose from the bed and she rolled over to better face Ahsoka.

"Come one, Obi-Wan Let's give them some pace." Anakin took him by the shoulders and steered him out of the room, Kit Fisto not far behind.

"Now why did we have to leave?" Obi-Wan demanded, looking between the two men while he brushed off the grime of his armor. "Barriss just woke up. She should not be unattended."

"Ahsoka's with her. She will be fine." Anakin folded his arms, a cocky smirk making its way on his face. "You told me to put some faith in my padawan, remember? I'm putting faith in her."

Kit chuckled and shook his head. "I'm going to contact the medical droids."

"Anakin, enough with the mind games. What is going on?"

Anakin motioned him the chairs that they had waited on for what seemed like days ago. He sat, keeping his voice low. "When Barriss was being controlled by the worm, she was trying to kill Ahsoka. She gained control of her brain long enough to ask Ahsoka to kill her."

Obi-Wan widened his eyes, not knowing what to say. He couldn't imagine giving into a request like that, least of all from his best friend. There were days he wanted to strangle Anakin, yes, but he could never murder him. To do so would bring endless torment to himself.

Putting a hand over his mouth in horror, he stared at the ground. "My goodness…no wonder Barriss was so scared when she woke up."

"Ahsoka asked about attachments...why she couldn't let go when Barriss asked her too?"

"What did you tell her?"

"You'll do what needs to be done, when the time is right." Anakin dragged a hand through his hair and sighed before standing. "I'm going contact Padmé and tell her we're going to be en route to Coruscant in a few days...unless you need me for anything?"

Obi-Wan leaned back in his chair, staring at the door of the padawan's room. He put his head back against the cold wall, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. "No...no, I don't think so."

"Obi-Wan." Anakin put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to flicker his eyes open. "Do you want me to report to the Council?"

"That...would be much appreciated. Thank you, Anakin."

"Get some sleep, Obi-Wan. Preferably in a cot. Who knows what's going to happen once we get back to Coruscant."

* * *

 _Author's Note: It's October! Wow!_

 _Despite the fact I that I really hate Barriss, I found myself sympathizing with her during the chapter._

 _Let me know what you guys think._

 _Ta for now, dearies!_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_

Note: updated this chapter - god, why didn't people tell me I was an awful writer a year ago? xD


	10. We Live to Fight Another Day

Chapter Ten: We Live to Fight Another Day

* * *

 _Episodes: Grievous Intrigue and The Deserter_

* * *

It took a week until Coruscant was in view. They all breathed a sigh of relief, even the clone troopers. No one really wanted to be around each other anymore - the constant worrying of the padawans had taken a toll on everyone. Barriss was still bed bound, and was put into a hover repulsorlift chair before being brought to the transport.

A nudge drew Obi-Wan away from his thoughts. Shaking his head, he glanced away from the giggling padawans to Anakin. "What?"

The events of the past few weeks had been the worst on Anakin. The man had slept little, constantly plagued by nightmares and worry about the padawans. The amount of forms he had to fill out certainly hadn't helped either. "What are you thinking about?"

Obi-Wan shrugged, not wanting to reveal his thoughts entirely. "A cup of tea and fried bread dough from Dex's."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Your love of bad food continues to astound me."

A beep sounded before Obi-Wan could reply. He brought the comm to his wrist, nodding to Rex, Cody, and Jesse when they raced onto the transport. "General Kenobi."

"All systems cleared. We're ready to leave, General. Whenever you're ready."

He swept an eye about the medical frigate, watching everyone buckle in. Rex and Anakin were helping Barriss into a seat, trying to make the solemn padawan laugh. It was hard not to smile at the sight. "Copy that, pilot. We're ready when you are."

The medical frigate jolted, causing all of them to readjust their balance. Obi-Wan gripped the hanger hard, trying not to think about how horrible it was to fly in such a small ship. It was bumpy and loud, even when they were in space. His ears began to pop when they hit the atmosphere and began to make descent. He tried different techniques to stop the popping, but by the time he found one that worked they were landing.

"That was fast," Anakin commented while he helped Barriss back into her chair.

"Really?" Obi-Wan let the clones go first when the door opened, frowning when a gust of rain and wind hit him. "I thought it took far too long."

"I'm not surprised, Master."

The medical bay dock was empty save for the Jedi Healer Madame Che and Senator Amidala. He could sense the worry coming from the women, and let Ahsoka push Barriss ahead of him and Anakin. Padmé came forward, embracing each padawan in turn, murmuring to them and smiling.

 _She's going to be a good mom,_ Obi-Wan mused. _She already has enough practice tending to Ahsoka and Anakin._

"Sure, ignore us. We didn't just get home from a long deployment at all." Anakin grinned at the look his wife threw him before accepting her embrace.

Obi-Wan was close enough to hear them murmur 'I love you' and 'thank the gods you're safe.' He was surprised when Padmé embraced him, though he did not stop it.

"Thanks for bringing them home safe, Obi-Wan."

"Of course."

Madame Che cleared her throat. "Shall we go inside?"

"And get out of this rain?" Ahsoka began to push her friend towards the doors, but was stopped by her friend.

Barriss turned the repulsorlift chair around, facing Obi-Wan and Anakin. "Masters, I cannot apologize enough." She kept her eyes down and her hands in her lap while she spoke. "I endangered a whole ship, and nearly cost the lives of so-"

Obi-Wan knelt in front of her, putting a hand on her knee. "You did fine, Barriss. We are glad it was you and Ahsoka that were confronted with the worms. There is no use in worrying about what ifs."

"Focus your attention on getting better, Barriss." Anakin smiled, tugging the hood of his cloak over his face.

"Kix." Obi-Wan looked to the lone medic. "Can you follow the Master Healer in? Kit Fisto gave you his medical reports. You'll be of great use to us while Barriss finishes recovering."

Kix nodded, glancing at Anakin for approval before joining the healer while she beckoned the padawans towards the doors and away from the bad weather.

Anakin turned to Rex. "Wait for everyone at the barracks, and then you guys are dismissed."

"Copy that, sir."

Cody glanced at Obi-Wan. "Same orders for the 212th and the Third Systems, General?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Make sure everyone is cleared by medical before they enter the planet. We don't need an outbreak on the galaxy's most populous planet."

The clones saluted before going back to the medical frigate. They wached them board it before turning around and going indoors. The atmosphere of the Temple was subdued the second they stepped in. It was almost chilling.

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked, flipping back the hood of his cloak.

Padmé sighed, pulling down her own cloak hood down - a Jedi issue one, Obi-Wan noted. "Eeth Koth went missing. We have no idea where he is, or if he's even alive."

"What?!" Anakin shouted, quickly lowering his voice when Obi-Wan shot a glare at him. Shaking his head, he frowned at his wife. "When did that happen?"

"This morning. Mace Windu and Master Yoda have been meeting with the Chancellor since the news broke. Anakin, there's evidence that Grievous is behind it."

"Grievous?" Obi-Wan felt he was going to be sick. He brought a hand over his mouth, pacing about before leaning against the nearest wall. Images of the monster floated through his mind.

Anakin snarled. "That damn cyborg! Someone has to do something about it!"

"What can we do that we're not already?" Padmé shot back, glaring at her husband.

* * *

Not even forty-eight hours had gone by before the Jedi received an encrypted message. Anakin and a few others got right to work de-crypting it. When they finally did manage to break the encryption, the entire Jedi Order that was on planet watched Grievous spring up via holo.

"That's not terrifying at all," Anakin muttered, tugging his gloves back on.

Obi-Wan snorted, glancing at his former padawan to say something more before Mace dimmed the lights and hit the play button.

General Grievous looked as menacing as ever, hacking before he spoke in a raspier tone than usual. "Greetings, Jedi, it would seem, once again, one of your order has lost his way and even better, a leading member of your Jedi Council."

Obi-Wan froze in shock when the droid general held up the body of Eeth Koth. Out of all the scenarios he had fabricated in his head about Eeth's whereabouts, this had been his least favorite. It would be his luck that this one came true then.

"Listen to me, Jedi, I do not care about your politics. I do not care about your Republic." Grievous threw Eeth to the ground, not caring about the Jedi's obvious pain. "I only live to see you die."

Magnaguards came on screen. _No,_ Obi-Wan thought, uncrossing his arms and leaning forward. _No, no no no-_ He wanted to vomit when the droids began electrocuting Eeth. The younglings present began to murmur and whimper, hiding in Ahsoka's waist.

"Death will not come so easily for Master Koth. I will make him suffer endlessly because I know that is more painful for you all." Grievous laughed manically before beginning one of his infamous coughing fits.

The transmission cut.

"He's a monster," Anakin snarled.

"I couldn't agree more." Obi-Wan wanted to be anywhere but in the room surrounded by his brethren. He couldn't stand to listen to their muttering right now. Through the cotton in his ears he could hear Yoda telling the padawans present to take the younglings away. He only tuned in when Anakin spoke.

"It's time somebody finally put an end to that monster."

Yoda nodded, his shoulders sagging while he readjusted his grip on his cane. "On that, agreed we are. How to find him, the question remains."

Obi-Wan remembered something while he had been searching through the reports of their last encounter with the droid general. "After engaging Grievous, we lost contact with Master Koth. He could be anywhere."

Plo Koon's raspy voice came over the scanners. "Commander Wolffe has found a message in the holo transmission. Play back the message."

Anakin squinted at the holotransmission before elbowing Obi-Wan. "Look. Hand signals."

Obi-Wan did his best not to groan. He was fluent in several different sign lauguages, thanks to Qui-Gon's insistence when he was a padawan. It had been years since he had formerly had to use it as communication - the only gesture his former padawan knew was the middle finger, and that worked fine most of the time. Nevertheless, he leaned forward and squinted. "I admit my skills are rusty, but Saleucami system...sector J-1...Zero-eight, zero...five, two-nine.

Adi Gallia spoke for the first time. "Saleucami? But intelligence reported Grievous has no ships near that sector."

Yoda inclined his head at her. "But so often inaccurate our intelligence is."

Obi-Wan straightened "I shall go."

Anakin nodded. "So will I."

Adi stepped forward. "And I."

Mace frowned, and glanced at the Grand Master. "Is it wise to send two Jedi masters and a knight on the field at once? Kenobi and Skywalker did just get back from Geonosis."

"Who else will do it, if not us?" Anakin asked, folding his arms over his chest. "We will leave Ahsoka here, if that is what you're concerned about."

"Fine. We'll have a ship prepared by tomorrow morning. Brief your troops when we have orders drawn up."

Obi-Wan wasn't entirely fond of waiting around for a mission to start. He tried to mediate, failed, and went to the training rooms. They were empty, thankfully. He powered up every droid to full capacity, listening to everything hum before he powered up his lightsaber and attacked.

He pushed himself until his leg began to throb and continued a bit more before collapsing in a heap on the training mats. The training droids powered down upon detecting respiratory distress. Panting, he waved away the icon to call for medical before getting up and making his way to his apartment.

It was quiet when he walked in. There was a bag on the caf table of Anakin's things, but no Anakin. He guessed that the man was at the 500 Republica.

The night passed fitfully, and he was more than ready to leave when dawn arrived. Cody greeted him tiredly on _The_ _Negotiator_ , doing his best not to yawn.

"What happened to you?" Obi-Wan chuckled, taking the datapad that was handed to him.

"The 501st has some interesting ways on how to spend offtime. I've never drank so much in my life."

"They are Anakin's men." He scrolled through the orders on the datapad, and nodded in satisfaction. "Go to medical, Cody. I'm sure they'll have something to cure a hangover. I'll meet you on the bridge."

It ddin't take long for Anakin's ship to come online. He pressed to the button to recieve the other ship's transmission while Cody walked up behind him.

"Are you ready?"

Anakin responded. "Ready and waiting."

"I shall engage the Separatist fleet and send you the coordinates of Grievous' command ship."

"Just make sure you get it right."

"I always do."

From behind Anakin's chair, Ali Gallia raised an eyebrow. "How do you plan on getting Grievous aboard your ship?"

Obi-Wan glanced down, mouth twisting. He remembered all the times he had fought with Grievous, all the lives lost because he couldn't subdue the droid general. "Not to worry. The good General and I have a history. I'm sure he'll want to even the score face-to-face."

Anakin was smart enough not to pry any further about Grievous. "Meanwhile, we'll jump in undetected and board the command ship."

Adi leaned against Anakin's chair, tapping her fingers against it. "If Master Koth is still alive, you will find him."

"Hopefully, by the end of this mission, we will have saved Master Koth and captured General Grievous." _And this war will be over tomorrow morning._ Obi-Wan forced a grim smile on his face before cutting the transmission. Instantaneously, the ships dropped out of hyperspace, and Saleucami could be seen. He knew everyone was watching him, waiting for him to hail Grievous.

He wanted to turn and flee than face that demon again.

Pressing his lips together, he glanced to Cody and hit the hail button.

A few agonzing moments passed. He stepped back, anxiously waiting for the droid general to answer.

"Do you think he'll answer?" Cody asked quietly before the black screen fizzled to life.

Obi-Wan did his best not to let his terror and anger seep into his words. _Stay calm, stay calm._ "General...I knew one day I'd catch up to you."

Grevious chortled. "Kenobi! What a surprise. I assume you are here to bring me to justice.

"You know me too well."

"Indeed, I do."

The transmission cut out and the enemy began to fire at them. Obi-Wan only just refrained from cursing. "We certainly have his attention." He raised his wrist-comm. "Admiral Yularen, keep Grievous' fleet occupied so Anakin's arrival is undetected."

Admiral Yularran's voice crackled. "Yes, General. Commence attack. All ships fire at will."

Someone else sounded over the speaker. "Yes, sir. We're moving in."

Obi-Wan glanced to his commander, thanking the heavens the man had denied leave and agreed to go on the mission. "Commander Cody, do you have the exact coordinates of the command ship yet?"

"We're patching them through now, sir."

He was about to give the order to fire, but the ship jolted instead. No one was prepared for it. Just about everyone fell to their hands and knees. A sharp pain went through Obi-Wan's leg, and he had to bite down a curse when his shoulder whacked against a supply crate.

Cody's voice was muffled. "Tractor beam has us, sir. Shall we fire on the source?"

Obi-Wan suddenly realized something, and forced himself to stand, raising a hand to his commander. "No, Cody. Let them think they have us. We need a diversion for Anakin."

"Are you sure, sir?"

Obi-Wan nodded, watching the enemy ship come ever closer. He smiled grimly when he realized what they had to do. Glancing around at the men surrounding him, he said, "How do you boys feel about engaging Grievous?"

"So that's where General Skywalker gets his spontaneity from," someone muttered.

He didn't respond to that, beckoning Cody to follow him. "If we're lucky we can capture Grievous and end this war today."

"And if that doesn't happen?" Cody asked.

"Then we pray we don't become human parts."

Obi-Wan let his men fall into silence as they made their way to the boarding area. He patted his lightsaber, felt for his communicator, and prayed that he would make it out of the day alive. It was only when they hit the hallway did he speak again. "Remember, we need to keep Grievous on this ship until General Skywalker is clear."

They halted. Clones lined the hallway. There was a jolt as Grievous' ship connected. His lightsabers started to cut through the door. Obi-Wan swallowed hard, watching as a circle was kicked out of the door. It barely missed his head as the droids came through. The clones began to fire.

Grevious walked through the hole after two magnaguards.

Obi-Wan ignited lightsaber.

"Kenobi."

The magnaguards began to walk towards Obi-Wan. He was backing down a hallway, ready to fight. He wanted to fight, to see this creature dead at his fight. Damn the Code, he hated Grievous. A door slid open behind him. They were in one of the command rooms.

 _An enclosed space,_ he thought while walking up the steps and eyeing the magnaguards on either side of him. _Great._

Grevious ignited two of his lightsabers. "So, Kenobi, is everything going as planned?"

"That depends on your point of view, General." He couldn't stand staying still any longer. He attacked one of the magnaguards, not stopping until it was destroyed. Grievous was talking, but he couldn't think, wouldn't think. Battle was not a time for thinking. He was locking blades with Grievous, then the remaining magnaguard, then Grievous again.

 _Say something, say something._

"I hear a lot of talking, General, but in the final accounting, what does all the talk get you? A futile quest for power, a mutilated body, and your place as Dooku's errand boy!"

"I'm no errand boy. I am not in this war for Dooku's politics. I am the leader of the most powerful droid army the galaxy has ever seen!"

Obi-Wan ducked under the maganguard before kicking its legs out from under it. He shoved its staff into the chest, holding his lightsaber and the staff. "An army with no loyalty, no spirit, just programming. Why do you need to show all your power?! What have you to _gain?!"_

Grievous ignited his remaining two lightsabers. "The future, a future where there are no Jedi!"

When the two blades began to spin, Obi-Wan could honestly say that he wasn't scared. He was ready to die. Fight for the Republic. Fight for Ahsoka. Fight for peace and happy endings. It didn't matter when Grievous kicked him down. He was dazed, yes, but he still had fight in him. He would make it home. He couldn't leave Anakin in the Order alone.

"The story of Obi-Wan Kenobi ends here."

 _Even I can't seem to do that,_ Obi-Wan thought, wondering if he laughed outloud or not. He backflipped out of the way, forcing Grevious to leap around the command room with him. When he found himself pressed against the counter, he could only think of slitting the monster's throat.

"Your friends shall die, Kenobi, and you shall soon follow."

Obi-Wan shoved him off, glancing around for an escape route before continuing to fight. He spotted one of the magnaguards and Force threw it at Grievous. A sick sort of satisfaction went through him when the droid general crunched against the window and fell to the floor. He pointed his lightsaber at Grievous. "Surrender, General."

One. Two. Three.

"Never!" Grievous launched himself at Kenobi, flying past him on all fours like a bug.

Obi-Wan started after him, growling in frustration when the door locked behind the droid. He started to cut a hole through the door while speaking rapidly into his wristcomm. "I hope you've rescued Master Koth, because Grievous is headed back to his ship."

He could only hear faint replies. Eeth was speaking, then Anakin, and was that Adi? He didn't care. The cut out fell to the ground, and Obi-Wan darted through it and down the hallway. _Faster, faster, faster._

Two lone clones not in armor met his gaze. He stopped briefly, wondering why the fuck they were in the danger zone. "Get back to the bridge! We need to detach before Grievous jumps ship!"

He didn't wait for them to obey orders. He turned to the right, yelling into his wristcomm. "Cody, come in."

"Yes, sir!"

"Grievous is heading your way."

Gunfire started to echo around him. Explosions rocked the ship - the engines were hit.

The clones were using suspension cables to stall Grevious - they even tried to dogpile him. Obi-Wan wanted to shout at them, to plead with them not to put themselves in unnecessary danger. Another explosion shook the ship, and he fell to his bad leg once again.

The pain didn't stop him from chasing after Grievous. The emergency lights flickered on. Obi-Wan wasn't terribly aware of who was behind him while he ran after the general. _Don't let him get to the ship, don't let him, don't let him._

The ship was shaking - the stabalizers must have been hit. More emergency lights. They fell again to their knees. Grevious was still running, then sliding as the ship pitched. Obi-Wan could only hear his own heartbeat as he ignited his lightsaber and tried to engage Grevious.

He had to win. This had to be his legacy.

Grievous was laughing. Why the fuck was he laughing? He pushed Obi-Wan away as the detachment broke. The air became thin. They were in a vacuum. Tears were in his eyes while he flew down the hallway and landed unceremoniously on the ground.

Grievous made it to his ship. "Until we meet again, Kenobi."

Adi came out of nowhere, igniting her lightsaber and clashing with Grievous.

Obi-Wan forced himself to stand, ready to join the fight. The detachment broke when he stepped forward, letting wind come through and knocking everyone back. A clone fell into space. He was just barely caught by Cody.

Grievous scrambled into his ship. Somehow Adi fired an extension, letting Obi-Wan and Cody grab it. He didn't want the safe area to be in Grievous' ship, but he didn't have a choice. He merely fell to his knees when the female Jedi hit the space lock, gasping for air.

Obi-Wan stood quickly, ignoring his spinning head. "Hurry. We can still catch him."

"Obi-Wan, Anakin's leaving. We'll be trapped on the ship."

He stopped, feeling his shoulders slump. She was right. Trying to keep his voice level, he raised his wristcomm. "Anakin, come in. We're in a bit of a spot, and we need a way off of Grievous' ship.

"There's a large hangar near your position. Make your way there, and I'll pick you up."

Obi-Wan glanced at the Jedi knight before turning. They ran to the hanger blindly, following the smell of oil and fumes. The ship around them was exploding. He wondered how awful it would be if he went down with an enemy ship.

"Why does the General insist on keeping that clunker?" Cody muttered when Anakin's shuttle flew through the hanger.

 _Because Padmé gave it to him._ He followed everyone, making sure that no one was following them before he ducked onto the ramp.

He wanted to breathe, to sprawl into a chair the second they entered the cockpit. He knew the fight wasn't over yet. He changed the temperature in the cockpit for Eeth, who was shivering in the co-pilot's chair. "Anakin, get me Admiral Yularen."

"Copy that, Master."

A few seconds passed before: "General Skywalker?"

"Admiral Yularen, this is General Kenobi. What's the status?"

"Several craft detached from Grievous' ship and attempted to land on Saleucami."

Obi-Wan moved to a chair and sighed. "Then we'll have to land and follow them. Prepare the tanks."

"Yes, sir."

Anakin was quiet for a moment, watching the battle before him. "There must be several landing sites. It may be hard to locate the good General."

"You'll have to command the space battle while Rex, Cody, and I head to the surface."

Anakin turned his head to glance at him, eyebrows knit together in concern. "You sure you can handle this on your own?"

Obi-Wan knew his smile was bitter. "I think I can manage."

"That wasn't what I was asking, Obi-Wan."

"Anakin is right, Obi-Wan." Adi laid a hand on Obi-Wan's arm. "Are you going to okay leading your men?"

"I'll be fine."

They said nothing more. Obi-Wan thought of the oncoming battle, wondering when he would finally end Grievous once and for all.

When the ship docked in the cruiser, Obi-Wan was the first out of the ship. He wanted to be drawing up plans for the assault, not wait for everyone to file down the ship's ramp.

Adi spoke first, more to Anakin than him. "I'll get Master Koth to a medical frigate.

Eeth smiled at them. "You all took a great risk rescuing me."

Obi-Wan nodded, wondering why the fuck he was even on the ship. Eeth and him weren't even that good of friends. "You're welcome, Master Koth."

"Since you divided your forces, Grievous is still at large. I would have gladly given my life if it meant bringing that monster to justice!"

 _I agree wholeheartedly,_ Obi-Wan thought.

Anakin must have sensed his thoughts, because it was him spoke. "At least we all live to fight another day."

Obi-Wan barely acknowledged everyone leaving. He shook his head, and walked over to Rex and Cody.

 _We all live to fight another day._

He had to repeat that over and over again when they were on planet, tracking down Grievous in the blazing sun. He had to remind himself that living was a good thing when Grievous got away once again.

 _I have to live to fight another day._

 _Unfortunately._

* * *

 _Author's Note: i'M BACK! Did you miss me? Did you miss me?_

 _Enjoy this chapter, my friends. It's probably riddled with errors, but it's something! Hoepfully i can get the epilogue of "A Week On Tatooine' up by Wednesday!_

 _Ta for now, dearies!_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	11. General Anxieties

Chapter Eleven: General Anxieties

* * *

 _Episode referenced: Lightsaber Lost_

 _Chapter preludes: The Mandalore Plot_

* * *

Obi-Wan couldn't help but brood once the last of Grievous' ships were out of sight. He stared at the sky, listening to the chatter of the radio and watching the space battle fade into nothing. The clones stayed away from him, tending to the wounded and requesting escort to _The Negotiator_ and _The Resolute._

He had lost Grievous. _Again._ He would go down in history as the Jedi who couldn't defeat a stupid cyborg. Sith hells, he wanted to shout at the sky until his throat was raw.

But of course he didn't. He was Obi-Wan Kenobi, the stoic Jedi Knight who fought with words instead of weapons. He never did bother to tell anyone that it did feel good when he ran his lightsaber through machines at times, or that his cabinets weren't always filled with boxes of tea. He wanted to say that he had once been prepared to throw it all away and leave the damn galaxy to fend for itself.

No one stood by Obi-Wan while they waited for Rex and his men to come back. They didn't even speak to him when they boarded the escort back to _The Resolute._ He was grateful for that - there was no telling what he would have said.

Anakin was waiting for them when the escort had docked and the doors whooshed open. His face was drawn tight, causing his scar to pucker and revealing all of his premature wrinkles.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked, stepping down the ramp and neatly avoiding the medical team ushering Rex away to the infirmary. "What now?"

"The Council contacted the Outer Rim command. They've been waiting for three hours for you."

Obi-Wan sighed heavily, scrubbing a hand over his face and beard before nodding. _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_ "Lead the way."

Anakin frowned, but didn't say anything more. They walked in relative silence, weaving through the hundreds of clones scurrying about. There wasn't any place the ship was quiet. Everywhere there was noise, from machines clanking to comms beeping to people yelling orders.

What he wouldn't give to on the Mandalorian countryside right now.

"Do you have any idea what the Council wants?" Anakin asked when they were steps away from the control room. "All I got out of them was that it involved the situation on Mandalore."

 _Mandalore._ Obi-Wan remembered how the Jedi and Senate had been keeping an eye on the Mandalorian extremists for months. The Council and the Chancellor had debated for hours about the course of action that should be taken, despite the fact that Mandalore was a neutral state.

"The only way the Duchess will agree to an investigation is if we send Obi-Wan." Adi Gallia had snickered at one point, causing everyone to simultaneously remember that he had been in charge of protecting the Duchess just before the events on Naboo and Qui-Gon's untimely death.

Obi-Wan could have yelled at his friend during that debate, for now he was standing in a holo-conference with the Jedi Council and Prime Minister Almec agreeing to go to Mandalore for the first time in over a decade.

There was a part of him that wanted to beg the Council to send Anakin instead, but he couldn't do that to his brother. The man deserved to be home with his wife, to continue teaching his padawan at the Temple and not on the battlefield. He merely nodded and kept up the facade of neutrality while walking Anakin to his escort home.

He had a week to organize his research and calm his nerves. Like a week would give him enough time to work up the courage to face the woman he had chosen the Jedi over.

* * *

Obi-Wan couldn't sleep. He knew he should. Mandalore was fourteen hours away, and there was no telling when he would sleep again. But his leg was hurting and his mind was racing, and the melatonin he had taken earlier didn't seem to be helping. (Neither was the hours of meditation, lightsaber training, cups of tea laced with Corellian whiskey, and general exhaustion).

He eventually sighed, sitting up on his thin cot and turning the brightness of the room to the lowest setting. The stark whiteness of the room made him squint, and he blindly reached for his datapad. Maybe he would get some more research-

"Fuck, what am I doing?" Obi-Wan muttered, staring at the blank screen. He needed a distraction, and he knew this wasn't a healthy one. He set the datapad back on the nightstand, right next to his comm.

He stared at it, remembering a conversation he hadn't thought of in a lifetime.

" _You're sweating, relax, take a deep breath."_

" _I haven't seen her in ten years, Master."_

He sighed, the sound startling loud in the quiet room while he reach for the comm and punched in an all-too familiar code. He wasn't sure if he would be able to make contact, but Coruscant and Mandalore were relatively close to each other - though he was starting to doubt once a few minutes had crawled by.

The lights finally flashed, confirming that contact had been made. A hologram of faintly blue objects emerged, but he couldn't identify much. For a brief moment, Obi-Wan wondered if the comm was broken.

A voice finally grunted: "Skywalker."

Obi-Wan frowned, wondering why his former apprentice was sleeping before remembering it was the middle of the night on Coruscant. "Sorry to wake you, Anakin."

"Obi-Wan?"

The hologram spun, and Obi-Wan found himself looking at a bleary, shirtless Jedi knight sitting up in a bed that looked far too luxurious to be Temple issued.

"Are you at Padmé's?"

Anakin scowled, his arm stretching out of frame only to retrieve a house robe and shrug it on. "I'm home, if that's what you're asking."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "I'm surprised the Temple allows you to leave so regularly."

"Believe it or not, there are no rules about where a Jedi knight or Master resides." Anakin stood, picking up the comm and walking somewhere. His face was unnaturally close while he spoke. "I show them a proof of residence form every six months and they're satisfied."

"They haven't figured out the address?"

"Do you think they know how to read a residence form?" Anakin raised an eyebrow and stretched a hand to push what was probably a door. The hinges creaked.

Obi-Wan was about to defend the intelligence of the Jedi masters, but stopped upon hearing:

"Anakin come back to sleep."

Anakin's hard expression softened.

The comm clattered loudly on a hard surface, and the hologram wobbled a bit. When it righted itself, Obi-Wan found himself watching Anakin walk across the room and kneel at the Senator's bedside. _How many are witness to this side of him?_ Obi-Wan thought, though he knew it was probably an accident.

"Obi-Wan called. I'll only be a few minutes."

Padmé touched her fingers to her husband's cheek. "You look exhausted."

"Says you." Anakin snickered at whatever look she gave him, pressing a kiss to the hand touching his face. He folded it to her chest, pulling blankets over her while standing. "Don't worry about me, Angel. It'll be a quick chat."

Obi-Wan tried to remember when he saw so much peace on the Knight's face. He couldn't.

"It better," Padmé muttered, but she was already drifting back to sleep.

"Anything new, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked when he had made it out to what might have been a veranda and closed the doors. "Please tell me it's not galaxy threatening."

Obi-Wan blinked, still stunned by the actions of the Senator and the Knight to think coherently. Shifting his weight to his heels and crossing his arms, he was tempted to ask about the Chancellor's address about the Jedi's involvement in the war a few standard weeks ago. When he opened his mouth, he couldn't bring himself to talk about politics or the war. "I read Master Sinube's report."

Anakin snorted, the wind of Coruscant causing his hair to stand straight up. "You mean Ahsoka's pick-pocket problem?"

Obi-Wan shook his head at the bad pun."Yes, that. She really is your padawan, Anakin. Always losing lightsabers and going on misadventures."

"She should have been more careful. One wrong move and she would have been killed, even with Master Sinube's help."

"Like you always are?" Obi-Wan sighed when the young man didn't respond, and tried to think of something else to say. "Have they decided to prosecute the accomplices?"

"The Jedi?" Anakin scratched at his stubbled chin with his metal hand. The sound was echoed oddly in the ship quarters. "It was put on hold once Master Sinube gave his testimony."

"Why? All evidence points to Ione and her friend. They committed first-degree murder against Nack Movers. By the laws they-"

"Padmé believes that Ione Marcy was abused by Movers. She thinks Cassie was helping Ione escape from him."

Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably, thinking back to the report and realizing that the actions of the women were probably driven more by fear than money. He hated how he had never thought of that before. "And if Padmé is right?"

Anakin shrugged, raising his voice to be heard over a passing speeder while he leaned against a railing. "They still killed a man, bought an artifact knowing it was illegal, resisted arrest, broke traffic violations and city property, led the Jedi and the police on a chase, and threatened the safety of public and private citizens. That's enough to lock them up for twenty plus years."

They went back and forth on the topic for a while, letting Obi-Wan's mind be free of thoughts of Mandalore. He learned that Padmé wanted Cassie to plead guilty, and Ione should be allowed to walk free - on the condition she attend Senate-funded trauma counseling. Anakin wasn't exactly forthcoming on his thoughts about the matter, and didn't really pry into it.

When he finally hung up, Obi-Wan glanced out the window and saw Mandalore looming before him.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Hi guys. Up for a chat? I wanna apologize how long it has been since my last update. When midterms hit, life got in the way at the same time. I desperately wanted to continue writing and posting, but was prevented from doing so._

 _I will be honest, and say that school wasn't the only thing keeping me from writing. I was severely depressed (for reasons I'd rather not explain, other than the fact i do have chronic depression), and had a hard time functioning from day to day. I am slowly getting better, so hence the surprise update. Hopefully I can get a chapter to you guys on Sunday as well, and resume my every two week schedule._

 _Thank you for all the love and support these past few months. You guys are amazing. Lots pf love ^-^_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_

Updated/ edited as of 11-12-2018


	12. The Plot of Mandalore

Chapter Twelve: The Plot of Mandalore

* * *

 _Episode: The Plot of Mandalore_

 _Trigger warning: Minor character suicide. Precede with caution_

* * *

He was quiet when he got into his ship and left _The Resolute._ He couldn't quite believe he was heading back to Kalevala, to the woman he had left for the Jedi. He tried to focus on the controls, on the way the ship hummed while it entered the atmosphere.

The desolate fields of Kalevala were before him. He swallowed, remembering what the monks always said on Jedha. _I am one with the Force and the Force is with me._

The entrance to the capital city loomed before him, all gentle squares and stained glass. The last time he had entered the Mandalore system, it had been through a wall of gunfire and smoke. He sighed, adjusting his grip and entering a city that was far less busy than Corscuant, but just as industrialized.

A guard was waiting for him on a transport once he finally docked. He opened the cockpit slowly, got out slowly, looked around the city slowly. He sighed before looking at the elaborately dressed guard.

The guard's voice was emotionless. "The duchess awaits you, General Kenobi."

Obi-Wan climbed on the transport, not entirely surprised she hadn't come to greet him. They hadn't left on pleasant terms all those years ago."Far be it for me to keep the Duchess waiting."

The guard didn't respond. He merely turned over the engine and took off.

 _I am one with the Force and The Force is with me I am one with the Force and The Force is with me I am one with the Force and The Force is with me I am one with the Force and the Force is with me_

 _Ah, blast,_ he thought when the palace loomed before them. He remembered seeing it up in flames, the structure crumbling around them while he and Qui-Gon screamed for Satine to leave the wounded behind and get to safety.

He stared up at the glass covered structure while the guard drove them closer. What a difference a dozen years could bring to a place that had once been headquarters to Satine's enemies.

"Do you need an escort?" The guard asked once they docked.

Obi-Wan shook his head, hopping off the transport while he continued to stare at the building. "I can find my way to the throne room. I'm no stranger to Mandalore."

The walk to the throne room was a short one. He remembered all the shortcuts, and was soon stepping into the stained glass room and down the steps. The brightness of the place hurt his eyes - he focused on the red throne at the far end before realizing there was a man standing in the middle of the room.

 _Prime Minister Almec,_ his memory supplied. _Fought in the Mandalorian Civil War, an advisor of Satine's father. Caught Satine and I fucking in the gardens once. This should be fun._

"General Kenobi."

Obi-Wan forced a smile and went to shake the man's hand. "Thank you for meeting with me, Prime Minister Almec."

"I welcome you as a servant of the people, but I am troubled by the false rumors that brought you here." Almec turned to walk. "Mandalore would never turn against the Republic. The Duchess Satine values peace more than her own life."

Obi-Wan tried not to let the sarcasm seep into his voice. "Oh, I'm aware of the Duchess' views."

Almec held up a hand before turning to face him. "Master Kenobi, Mandalore's violent past is behind us. All of our warriors were exiled to our moon, Concordia. They died out years ago."

"Hmm." Obi-Wan rubbed his chin. "Are you certain? I recently encountered a man who wore Mandalorian armor. Jango fett.

"Jango Fett was a common bounty hunter. How he acquired that armor is beyond me."

Obi-Wan was about to argue back, but a presence he hadn't felt in years slammed into him. He looked passed the Prime Minister to stare at her, watching her regal stance and ridiculous headdress. Two guards and an advisor - Tal Merrick, was it? - trailed behind her. It was tempting to say something, but what was there to say?

"Well, Master Kenobi. My shining Jedi Knight to the rescue once again." She didn't wait for his response, going to her throne and climbing up the steps of the dais with a grace she hadn't yet perfected when they parted ways.

The breath left his lungs. He stared at the Duchess, mouth going dry and heart hammering in his chest. The woman he had wanted to marry stood before him. God damn it, he was the Negotiator. Why was he at a loss for words? "After all these years, you're even more beautiful than ever."

He couldn't blame the advisor behind Satine for looking alarmed. It probably wasn't every day a Jedi hit on the Duchess.

Satine glared at him. "Kind words from a man who accuses me of treachery."

"I would never accuse you of personal wrongdoing, Duchess." He moved passed Almec, striding forward. "However, a Separatist saboteur attacked one of our Republic cruisers. A Mandalorian saboteur."

Obi-Wan dug out a comm from his belt and pressed a button. A holo-gram of the Mandalorian warrior popped up, running and firing his blaster.

The throne room was silent when Obi-Wan finally paused the holo-gram, shut it off, and tucked it into his belt.

Almec spoke first. "You must be mistaken. No Mandalorian would engage in such violence. Not anymore. Where is this prisoner now?"

 _Have you studied your own history?_ "He took his own life rather than submit to questioning." He turned to Satine. "I know these commandos fought in many wars, often against the Jedi."

Satine leaned forward, gripping the arms of her throne. "Every one of my people is as trustworthy as I am."

Merrick tried to quell their brewing argument. "I know we sound defensive, but-"

Satine cut him off. "Clearly your investigation was ordered by the Senate because the Senate is eager to intervene in our affairs!"

"My investigation was ordered by the Jedi Council."

The words seem to deflate Satine, for she sat back on her throne. "I stand corrected. General Kenobi," she raised a hand in the air, "perhaps you'd like to join me on a walk through the city?"

Obi-Wan knew this was breaking several formalities, but he found he didn't care while he walked up the dais steps. It was quiet in the throne room while he took her tiny hand in his and led her away.

Almec looked flabbergasted when they passed him, and even more so when Satine tucked her hand into the crook of Obi-Wan's arm.

"Do you remember where-" Satine began when they reached the side entrance, but was cut off by the Prime Minister.

"Are you intending to go alone in the city, Duchess? Without escort?"

Obi-Wan bristled, ready to turn around and tell the Prime Minister that he was plenty of an escort. He only stopped when Satine gave him an unimpressed look, and turned her head to the side.

"If you insist I have an escort, Prime Minister, then an escort I shall have." She didn't wait for her guards, and simply nudged Obi-Wan to continue walking. "Even in my own home I am watched over like a child."

"You are the duchess, my dear. They simply want to ensure your safety."

She huffed upon hearing the guards boots behind them. "As if your presence wouldn't be enough. You are a Jedi."

"Despite your progression, I doubt every person has come to trust a Jedi on Mandalore." They turned a corner, passing some dignitaries who bowed upon seeing them. "Especially one who has a turbulent history with its Duchess."

Satine glanced at him, shook her head, and deftly removed her hand from his arm once they were in the city. They wove through the streets slowly, not talking except the occasional pleasantry. Few citizens seemed to care that their Duchess was walking among them - though several did a double take when they saw Obi-Wan.

"Ignore them, please." Satine shook her head while they were walking through a garden. "They don't know any better."

"Don't they?"

Satine changed the subject. "It's so good to see you again, Obi-wan, despite the circumstances."

"Your peaceful ways have paid off. Mandalore has prospered since the last time I was here."

"Not everyone on Mandalore believes that our commitment to peace is a sign of progress." Satine looked at him imploringly. "There is a group that calls itself Death Watch. I imagine these are the renegades you're looking for. They idolize violence and the warrior ways of the past. There are those among us, certain officials who are working to root out these criminals. It has been an ongoing investigation."

"How widespread is this Death Watch movement?"

Satine scoffed. "It's hardly a movement. It's a small group of hooligans who choose to vandalize public places, nothing more. We shall soon have them in custody. We have tracked them down to our moon, Concordia."

"I hope you're right, Duchess."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Wha - Satine, I want you to be right. We can't afford a galaxy wide terrorist movement. Not while we're at war."

"On that we agree. But I cannot condone any violence that comes from any side, even yours."

"A peacekeeper belongs on the front lines of conflict. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to do his job." Obi-Wan remembered having this conversation before, when they were much younger. He felt like he was repeating his padawan self.

Satine's voice was steely calm. "The work of a peacekeeper is to make sure that conflict does not arise."

"Yes, a noble description...but not a realistic one."

Satine glanced at him. "Is reality what makes a Jedi abandon his ideals? Or is it simply a response to political convenience?"

Now where had he heard that before? Senator Amidala?

Before he could argue further, there was an explosion in the structure in front of them. He darted in front of her, listening to everyone scream.

When the smoke cleared, he found himself putting his hands on her, scanning her for injury. "Are you all right?"

Satine glanced at him. "I'm fine."

She might have said more, but her people were lying on the ground, injured and in pain. She darted away from him, into the bloody mess of people and shrapnel.

Obi-Wan ran after her, watching her kneel at the side of a groaning man. He looked at people helping each other up. "Hooligans couldn't have arranged an attack of this scale."

Satine helped the man sit up. "Then this must be the work of an off-worlder."

He ground his teeth in frustration."Are you sure of that?" A strange keening noise was heard, and they turned to see a holocron. "The sign of the Death Watch."

He knelt to her level. "This goes far beyond vandalism. This is a political statement against your government," a medic came to help the man up, and he continued again when he could see Satine's face again. "And against you. You're not safe here. I'm taking you back to the palace."

He held out his hand for her to take. He spoke about interviewing everyone in the area, and groaned inwardly when a man took off through the crowd. He didn't want to leave Satine, but gave chase regardless.

It didn't surprise him when he ended up on a balcony getting shot at. It didn't even surprise him when Satine showed up moments later.

It _did_ surprise him when the man jumped on the railing shouting "Calhava bru'chun Dralshye'ran!" before falling ten feet and landing with a sickening thud.

Satine rushed to the railing and let out a small squeak of horror. He wasn't surprised when she scrambled down the steps to comfort the dying man, though it frustrated him that he didn' t know what language they were speaking.

"Kadi, se norm'iim," the bomber muttered.

Satine leaned forward. "Ki, kadi norm'iim." She was quiet while the man died, and didn't speak for a few moments. "He was speaking in the dialect they use on Concordia, our moon."

"I shall like to visit this moon of yours. Perhaps I could accompany the body."

Satine turned to him. "The Concordian moon is a province with its own governor." She got to her feet. "You'll need me to escort you."

"That won't be necessary."

"Actually, it will. You won't make much progress without me there, especially," she gestured to the bomber. "Since you've just been involved with the death of a Concordian."

Obi-Wan blinked. "I didn't kill him."

Satine glared at him. "I know. That's why I'm still talking to you."

Obi-Wan stared at her retreating back in astonishment before sighing and running after her. "Satine, I-"

"Don't grovel, Ben. It's unbecoming on you."

* * *

The ship to Concordia was being prepared when they made there way back to palace. Satine had the body brought in and put in a coffin to be brought to the family of the deceased. She soon exchanged her thick dress and elaborate headpiece for a tunic and pants.

They had a brief conversation about the forests of Concordia while pilot entered the atmosphere, and landed in the docking bay with little trouble.

Satine left the cockpit quickly when they landed, leaving him to catch up on the ramp.

Obi-Wan laid eyes on the governor, and an uneasy feeling went through him.

The governor inclined his head. "Duchess Satine - you are most welcome."

Satine nodded. "Thank you, Governor Vizsla. May I present Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, representing the Jedi Council. Governor Vizsla is one of the officials I spoke of. He has been working to find the members of the Death Watch."

Governor Vizsla's smile was slimy. "I take it you've heard the rumors about Satine, about how she's supposedly leading Mandalore into an alliance with the Separatists."

Obi-Wan tried to keep his voice neutral, especially when he saw the coffin being escorted in his peripheral vision. "My only instructions are to seek the truth."

Vizsla nodded his head towards the coffin. "This was the man who bombed the memorial shrine?"

"Yes. He was apparently part of Death Watch."

"A worrisome prospect. If you'll pardon me, General, we must attend to the body and identify this murderer." With barely a nod to Satine, Vizsla went off with his guards to look at the body.

Satine made to follow him, and Obi-Wan grabbed her arm instead. He waited until the party had left the hangar before speaking. "I need a favor from you. Please keep Governor Vizsla occupied at dinner."

"Where are you going?"

"Just for a look around. I'd like to see one of these mining facilities for myself."

"You mean you want to determine if they're still operational."

"I hope to determine they're not." He dug around in his utility belt a moment before finding what he was looking for. "I want you to wear this earpiece so that we can stay in contact, in case you run into trouble while I'm gone."

He didn't wait for her to put the earpiece in, and ran off towards the speeder bikes he had spotted only a second before.

"Remember that you are here under my protection. Please try not to cause problems where none yet exist."

Obi-Wan climbed onto a speeder bike and began the startup process. "Think of me as searching for solutions."

"I have to tell you I'm opposed to all of this."

He couldn't help but grin at her while the bike rose in the air. "I'd be disappointed if you weren't."

The engine squealed when he peeled out of the hangar and into the scraggly forest of Concordia.

It didn't take long to find the mining facility. He parked his speeder bike outside of one of the entrances and proceeded into the building.

"Doesn't look abandoned to me," he muttered before finding a bench with Mandalorian helmets.

Karma was probably laughing when not even thirty seconds later, he found himself fighting a Mandalorian warrior. At one point he ignited his lightsaber and shouted, "I am here on a diplomatic mission under the protection of Duchess Satine."

Another Mandalorian warrior ran up behind him. "We do not recognize her rule."

The fight between him and the two men was short.

He only hoped Satine was okay before he was knocked unconscious by a dirty boot.

* * *

Obi-Wan woke up to find himself upside and on a conveyor belt.

The Mandalorians strolled up into his peripheral vision.

"Commander wants us to sweep the area and check for any other Jedi until he arrives."

The other one laughed. "This one's harmless enough without his lightsaber. The boss will love this."

He waited until he couldn't hear their footsteps anymore, and pressed his wrist to activate the earpiece. It chirped loudly, and he prayed the sounds of the mining facility would cover it.

"Duchess, please acknowledge."

"Yes...certainly."

"I'm in a bit of an awkward spot. I'm being held by the Death Watch."

She took a moment to respond. "Sorry to hear that."

"There's a tracking function on your comlink. Follow it due east to my location."

"I... _don't_ know if I can do that at the moment."

Obi-Wan heard the gears of the machines start to whir. "It's extremely urgent."

A pause. "Perhaps some fresh air would do me good."

"Take a speeder. It's rough terrain."

Satine scoffed. "Oh, I'll find my way. Never fear."

An hour went by - maybe.

He was about to comm Satine again, but suddenly the machine started to whir and clink. He suddenly had a very bad feeling of what was going to happen to him.

He heard the Mandalorian's talking, but he was too busy watching the rocks in front of him getting crushed and then grinded into pieces to hear what they were saying.

"This is not good."

Satine's voice crackled in his ear. "Where exactly are you?"

"Listen for the loud metallic clanging sound. That would be the machine about to _smash me into bits."_

The alarm overhead started to blare.

Obi-Wan couldn't have been more relieved when he saw the Duchess running passed him, though his panic about the situation got the best of him. "Well, it certainly took _you_ long enough."

"You know, I haven't saved you yet."

"Yes, no need to remind me of that."

Satine climbed up the ladder to the command. "Be patient!"

"I happen to be a bit short on patience right now!"

The machine was getting closer. " _Satine,_ turn the machine off!"

"I'm trying."

" _Satine!"_

The compressor stopped just before he was crushed. He was still hanging in a force-field.

The Mandalorian warriors were approaching Satine.

"Look out!"

Rage fueled him while the warrior grabbed her. He struggled in the force-field while she struggled with her captor. Through some luck - and well-aimed kicks - he was freed and knocking the warriors unconscious into a pile.

Satine spoke while she walked into the elevator that would lead them outside. "For a man sworn to peace, you take an unseemly pleasure in the injuries of others.

He scoffed, walking in after her and letting the door closed. "For a woman sworn to nonviolence, you don't seem troubled that I could have been killed back there."

"But you weren't. And yet I still haven't heard any thanks."

Obi-Wan moved forward to avoid looking at her. "Well, you certainly haven't changed much."

He wasn't terribly surprised when the door opened to reveal a Mandalorian warrior. He wasn't even surprised by the ensuing battle. He was surprised, however, when Governor Vizsla was revealed to be Commander of the Death Watch.

He only thought was to protect Satine. He fought the Governor with everything he had, not paying attention to words or actions until he had thrown the governor to the ground.

He watched in horror while the Mandalorians launched heat seeking missiles. Each one missed him, and he made the startling realization that he was not the target.

"Satine!" Obi-Wan backed up rapidly, sweeping her into his arms before jumping down the elevator shaft and using the Force to help them land.

The missiles exploded above them.

A warrior's voice sounded above them. "Should we go after him, sir?"

"No. There's no time. Don't worry. We'll catch up with the Duchess soon enough."

When the smoke had cleared and the footsteps of the Governor's men had faded to nothing, Obi-Wan finally spoke. "Are you okay?"

Satine nodded, her face an inch from his. "Yeah."

He nodded, going to push himself up and crying out in pain. Black spots danced in his eyes, and he was vaguely aware of Satine helping him sit up.

"What hurts?"

"Bad leg. Chest...your good governor might have bruised a rib or two." Obi-Wan rubbed his chest and winced. "Care to help me up?"

"Of course." Despite her small body, Satine was a surprisingly apt crutch while they found their way through the mine. When they were next to their speakers she eased his arm off her shoulders. "I suppose we're even now."

Obi-Wan rolled his shoulder and put his hands on his speeder to steady himself. "How so?"

Satine continued to walk to her speeder. "I saved your life. You saved mine."

Obi-Wan swallowed, feeling his mouth turn upwards into a smile. "Yes, well...mine was the more daring of the two rescues."

She glanced back at him and clucked her tongue. "Men and their egos."

"Egos?" He straddled the speeder and watched her due the same. "I don't have an ego."

"You don't?" Satine flicked the switches on the speeder and chuckled. "Well, you're an exception."

"Haven't I always been, my dear?"

* * *

Obi-Wan didn't want to say it, but he when they neared the province he knew it had to be addressed. He slowed his bike down and moved closer to Satine. "We're going to have to explain what happened to the province."

"I know."

"What are you going to do?"

"What can I do? We don't know how widespread this movement is. The entire province has to be put under arrest while investigations are being conducted."

"You have no choice but to go to Coruscant and address the Senate now."

She didn't respond immediately. "...I know. But Concordia is it's own province. I will trust Prime Minister Almec to do what is necessary while I am on Coruscant."

Obi-Wan didn't want to end the conversation at that, but they had arrived at the Concordia palace. He stood awkwardly to the side while the Duchess gathered everyone around her, ordered a broadcast, and explained what had happened in the past few hours. Her words words quick and efficient, and left no room for argument. They didn't stay long on the moon, leaving the Vice Governor to handle affairs while they bordered the ship and left for Mandalore. Once they were in the cockpit, he watched her curl up in a chair and close her eyes.

A guard had noticed his pained movements, and vacated a seat for him. Obi-Wan took it gratefully, watching Kalevalva come closer and closer.

"You have company," Obi-Wan muttered when he saw the Prime Minister standing in the hangar. He allowed her to help him stand when the ship landed, mentally preparing himself for Almec's lecture.

Almec started speaking the moment they stepped onto solid ground. "You could have been killed! What were you thinking? Mandalore cannot lose you now!"

Satine drew herself up to her full height, letting Obi-Wan stand on his own while her eyes blazed with fury. "Prime Minister Almec. I would appreciate if you would refrain from berating me like a child. I am quite capable of making my own decisions, as _I_ am ruler of this planet. As you can see, I am alive and well, as is Obi-Wan."

Almec made to speak again, but she barreled onward.

"You will be responsible for my affairs while I am away on Coruscant. I expect you will take all actions necessary to ensure the situation on Concordia will run smoothly and without a problem. Do I make myself clear, good sir?"

Almec bowed grudgingly. "Your Grace."

"Good. Now if you excuse me, General Kenobi will be my escort to my chambers."

"He will?"

"I will?" Obi-Wan echoed.

Satine raised her eyebrows at him. "Unless you have forgotten where they are?"

"I-"

"Have you?"

"No - no, certainly not."

"Good." Satine tucked her hand into the crook of Obi-Wan's elbow and glanced at the Prime Minister. "Good night sir."

Almec looked ready to strangle Obi-Wan. "Good night, Duchess."

"People will talk," Obi-Wan muttered once they were out of earshot.

Satine scoffed, taking her hand from his arms and running it through her hair. "It's my palace. Let them talk."

They must have been an odd sight for the staff still awake, Obi-Wan mused while they walked down the halls of the palace. A Jedi General and the Duchess of Mandalore, taking a midnight stroll.

There were two guards outside of her apartments, dressed in their elaborate armor.

"Care to join me for a drink, Obi-Wan?" Satine asked when they were paces away from the entrance. "I think we both need one following tonight's ordeal."

The rational side of Obi-Wan's brain must have been occupied. He recognized the look in her eye. "You're not suggesting a drink."

"How right you are, Ben."

Obi-Wan thought back to all those years ago, where they had clumsily had each other in caves and on dumpy inn floors. Suddenly, he found he didn't care about who would gossip. With a chuckle he caught her hand and brought it up to his lips. "Then by all means, lead the way."

She smiled, fingertips touching his face before palming open the door and stepping into the living room. "I'm not sure what I think of the beard, though."

Obi-Wan blinked in the dim light, hands finding her waist when she looped her arms around his neck. "What?"

The door slammed behind them.

Satine shrugged, a coy smile on her lips. "Hmm, nothing."

* * *

 _Author's Note: Satine Satine Satine SATINE! I love her to bits!_

 _Anyhoodle, what REALLY happened behind closed doors? I have so many plans! Ah, so excited!_

 _Stay tuned, my lovelies._

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_

Note: This chapter was originally two chapters. I didn't like separating them so... :)

Upated/edited 11-12-2018


	13. The Voyage of Temptation

Chapter Thirteen: The Voyage of Temptation

* * *

Episode(s): End of "Plot of Mandalore" and all of "Voyage of Temptation"

* * *

Obi-Wan wasn't used to waking up in silence - it was unnerving and disorienting. He lay on his back for some time, listening to the quiet sounds of the palace and the early morning rush outside.

He heard Satine, of course, breathing quietly beside him. How strange it was to hear that sound again - if he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine he had woken up to that sound for the last fifteen years.

When Satine awoke, she smiled a bit, reaching out a hand to touch his chest. "You never used to sleep on your back."

"Yes well," Obi-Wan rolled over to face her, "You used to snore like a bantha."

"I did not!"

He chuckled, reaching out a hand to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. "Master Qui-Gon used to say that the insurgents would be able to find us because you snored so loudly."

A small frown appeared between Satine's brow when they realized who's name had been spoken. He sighed heavily, pushing himself into a sitting position and moving to the edge of the bed.

Obi-Wan tensed up when her hand brushed his scarred, mutilated back. He reached back to catch her wrist. "Satine…"

"What has the galaxy done to you, Obi?"

Releasing her wrist, Obi-Wan rubbed at his face. "Blame most of the scars on Anakin's misadventures."

"Anakin Skywalker? Isn't he-"

His communicator started to beep. Suddenly very aware he wasn't wearing any clothes, Obi-Wan went in search of the comm. When he went through the fourth pile of clothes in search of the elusive comm, he became aware of Satine's giggling. Standing in the middle of the bedchamber, Obi-Wan turned to her. "Enjoying yourself, are we?"

"It _is_ quite amusing to see the great Negotiator flustered." Satine had sat up by now, her blonde hair mussed and arms tucked around her knees. "Of course, the view isn't bad either."

He shook his head, finally locating the comlink - it had been clipped to his belt. "Kenobi."

* * *

The Jedi Council told Obi-Wan that they would be sending an escort at o-twelve-hundred - who, they did not specify, and a small group of senators that had been on Mandalore previously to settle a hiccup in a trade negotiation. Obi-Wan informed the Prime Minister of this when he and Satine strolled into the Great Hall together, well aware how scandalized half of the court was.

He didn't really care how they looked. He was happy, walking around the palace with Satine.

Until they had to greet the Senators that began arriving on the docks.

Maybe even then he was happy, fading a few steps behind Satine and listening to her talk to Prime Minister Almec and Senator Merrick. He began to zone out a tad, watching the Jedi ship land a few meters away from the Coronet.

"Obi-Wan?"

He blinked, looking back to Satine. "Beg pardon?"

"Does the Jedi Temple have any records on terrorist organizations like Death Watch?"

"We should. The Mandalorians," Obi-Wan cleared his throat, "were our ancient enemies. There's bound to be something relating to Pre Vizsla and Death Watch."

Satine's smile was sadistic. "Why am I not surprised?"

"I beg your pardon?" Obi-Wan asked, bristling at her look. "Death Watch is a terrorist organization. The Temple probably has a multitude of resources about previous Mandalorian organizations and their leaders."

The senator spoke before either Satine or Obi-Wan could. "But if Pre Vizsla fled, we have no way of learning how widespread Death Watch really is."

Obi-Wan glanced at Satine's stiff back, not really wanting to voice his opinion. "It's obvious _The Separatists_ are supporting the Death Watch."

Satine turned on her heel to glower at him. "I disagree. I told you I wanted to stay out of this conflict."

His voice was soft. "Given the current situation, I'm afraid that may no longer be possible."

"I thought you of all people would understand my position on this matter. I will never be a part of this war!"

He watched her storm away to her ship, mentally cursing himself. No matter how many good night's they would spend together, their ideals would always clash.

He had little time to dwell on the matter - Anakin was suddenly standing before him, his usual team of clone troopers paces away.

"Reporting for escort duty, General."

"Oh, Anakin. Am I glad to see you."

"You sound tired."

Obi-Wan began walking to the ship. "The peaceful ways of the locals wore me out a bit." When they and the clone troopers boarded the ramp, he glanced at Anakin. "Weren't you supposed to stay on Coruscant?"

Anakin put a hand out to steady himself while the ship rumbled and began to leave the dock. "Padmé and the Duchess are close friends."

"Are they now?"

"Mmm."

It wasn't long before the ship left Kalelava's atmosphere and entered space. When they had been in space for roughly five hours, Anakin seemed to sense that Obi-Wan's mind was elsewhere, speaking into a wrist-comm and ordering the clones to the cargo bay.

"I'll speak," Obi-Wan murmured when the clones began to circle about them.

"You sure, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan gave him a scathing look before turning to his men. "You know your marching orders. The safety of the Duchess Satine is of the utmost importance. The Death Watch will stop at nothing to assassinate her before she pleads her case to the Senate."

Anakin stepped forward. "The Death Watch may be backed by the Separatists, so stay sharp. R2? Use your scanners to probe for any suspicious droid activity."

R2-D2 beeped affirmatively.

Rex spoke suddenly. "Anything else, sir?"

Obi-Wan knew he spoke a bit too quickly. "No, that will be all."

The clones began to disperse. Before he had a chance to breathe, his wrist-comm was beeping. "Yes?"

The crackling voice of a Mandalorian guard came over the feed. "The Duchess and her retinue requests your presence."

Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel a spike of nervousness at being around Satine in a room full of senators. "Very well."

He didn't even bother to wait for Anakin, Rex, and Cody to follow him into the elevator. He glanced upwards at the ceiling, trying to remember his meditative breaths.

Anakin's voice was soft. "I sense some anxiety from you about the Duchess. She couldn't be in safer hands."

"Yes, I know."

"Then why-"

"Never mind. It's…" Obi-Wan struggled to keep his racing heartbeat under control. "All in the past."

"Oh." Anakin paused. "So you're close to her?"

"I knew her." Obi-Wan couldn't help glaring at the Jedi Knight before him. "A long time ago."

"Considering you have spent the past decade with me-"

"Anakin!" He didn't have the energy to discuss the past. "Drop it."

Anakin held up his hands in surrender while the elevator chimed at their desired floor. "Oh look, we're here."

They walked down the hall in relative silence, save for Anakin's obnoxious whistling.

"General Kenobi and Skywalker?" A guard asked when they came to the designated doors. They nodded. "Right this way."

Satine was the first person he heard, sitting on a dais surrounded by Senators and serving droids. He always thought she was beautiful, even if he didn't quite agree with what she was saying - like now, for instance.

"...affront to life itself. As the designated regent of 1,500 systems, I speak for thousands of worlds that have urged me to allow them to stay neutral in this war."

Obi-Wan felt compelled to answer, standing in the threshold of the requine a moment before going to the dais. "And yet some might argue that the strongest defense is a swift and decisive offense."

"You are quite the general now, aren't you, Master Kenobi?

"Forgive me for interrupting, Your Highness." He put a hand at his chest. "I meant no disrespect."

"Really? Senators?" Satine turned her head. "I presume you are acquainted with the collection of half-truths and hyperboles known as Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

"Your Highness is too kind."

She cast her gaze downward. "You're right. I am."

He knew their conversation would snowball into uncharted territory if he didn't save it. "Allow me to introduce my fellow Jedi Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin stepped forward and bowed. "Your servant, my lady."

"I remember a time when Jedi were not generals but peacekeepers."

Anakin bristled. "We are protectors, highness - yours, at the moment. We fight for peace."

"What an amusing contradiction."

Obi-Wan spoke before Anakin could make a mess of things. "What Master Skywalker means is that we are acting at the behest of Your Highness to protect you from the Death Watch and the Separatists who don't share your neutral point of view."

"I asked for no such thing."

"That may be so, but a majority of your court did."

"I do not remember you as one to hide behind excuses."

"I do not remember you as one to shrink from responsibilities." He barely realized how close he was to the dais again until Senator Orn Free Taa blocked his view of Satine.

"I am certain we all agree that Duchess Satine and General Kenobi have a proven there are two sides to every dilemma."

"Obi-Wan." Anakin waved him over. "Cody and Rex just made it down to the cargo bay, but no one's made an-"

Obi-Wan didn't pay attention to him. He couldn't even focus on all the senators talking. He could only hear Satine.

"I think a multitude makes discord, not good counsel."

Anakin frowned. "Obi-Wan? I - what?"

Obi-Wan sighed, staring at the Duchess. "There may be two sides to every dilemma, but the Duchess only favors hers."

She heard him. She had too, judging by the way her shoulders slumped.

Obi-Wan stopped Anakin from saying anything more, and stepped forward. "A Republic military presence is the only sure defense against the Separatists."

Satine set down her martini and stood. "Even extremists can be reasoned with.

He walked closer, growing more frustrated. "Perhaps, if one can be heard over the clanking of their battle droids."

She scoffed, coming down steps of dais. "The sarcasm of a soldier."

"The delusion of a dreamer."

Senator Merrick spoke timidly. "Duchess, Master Jedi. It's been a long trip. I think we could all use a little rest and refreshment."

 _It's been a few hours,_ Obi-Wan thought while he and Satine glared at each other.

Orn Free Taa spoke now. "Hear, hear. Now let us put politics aside until after dinner."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Satine shoved past him, striding out of the room while everyone watched her go.

Obi-Wan sighed heavily, and took the lead towards their apartments. He could deal with missing dinner if it meant a nap and time to gather his thoughts.

Anakin had other ideas one how to spend their time while they walked down the corridor. "You and Satine have a history.

Obi-Wan looked straight ahead. "An extended mission when I was younger. Master Qui-Gon and I spent a year on Mandalore protecting the Duchess from insurgents who had threatened her world." They reached the lift. "They sent bounty hunters after us. We were always on the run, living hand-to-mouth, never sure what the next day would bring."

"Sounds romantic."

Obi-Wan looked at him, wondering how easy it would be the strangle the Chosen One. "Really, Anakin?"

"Hey, I'm not judging. Padmé and I confessed our love before we entered the arena on Geonosis."

"You never told me that."

"You don't ask." The lift chimed. "You were saying."

"Oh, right." Obi-Wan led the way to their apartments aboard the Coronet. "A civil war killed most of Satine's people, hence her aversion to violence. When she returned, she took rebuilding her world alone.

"You didn't stay to help her?"

"That...would have been problematic." The door to their apartments swooshed open. Obi-Wan used the Force to move the chair from the desk, sitting in it while Anakin leaned against the wall. "My duty as a Jedi demanded I be elsewhere."

"Demanded? But it's obvious you had feelings for her. Surely that would affect your decision?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Oh, it did. I live by the Jedi Code.

Anakin's Force signature was muddled. "Of course. As Master Yoda says, 'A Jedi must not form attachments.'"

"Yes…" Obi-Wan leaned one elbow on his knee and brought a hand to his beard. "But he usually leaves out the undercurrent of remorse."

He was about to say something more, and ask why Anakin had chosen to stay in the Order upon getting married, but his wrist comm beeped instead. "Yes, Captain?

Rex's voice crackled over the feed. "General, something's wrong with Skywalker's astromech. Scared him a real good, sir. I've also lost contact with two of my men.

Obi-Wan stood, relieved to have something else to think about. "I'm on my way down to assist you."

Anakin pushed himself off the wall. "I'll go, master. If there's something dangerous down there," he turned to leave, "the clones and I can handle it."

Obi-Wan followed him. "You just want me to talk to Satine."

Anakin made it to the lift and grinned. "Maybe."

"How does Padmé put up with you?"

"You put up with me."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and went to the lift around the corner. He did his best to stay calm during dinner - Orn Free Taa and Onaconda Farr kept talking on and on, and he let himself get swept up into their world of petty politics and squabbling.

Then the problem with the assassin probes came. He hated the look on Satine's face when he commanded the room be locked down.

Then Anakin was yelling over the wristcomm that the assassin probe had made it up the lift. It was only moments before the assassin droid was bursting through the door and knocking people down.

His only thought was to protect Satine. And he thought he had accomplished that - until they were back to back fighting off dozens of mini assassin probes.

While the Senators were screaming he heard a zapping noise. A few dozen assassin probes stilled. Obi-Wan chopped a jumping probe in half and exclaimed: "Do you always carry a deactivator?"

"Just because I'm a pacifist doesn't mean I won't defend myself!"

"Now you sound like a Jedi."

The number of assassin probes began to lessen. Satine shot the final probe. Amidst the silence Obi-Wan picked one up. Forgotten memories began to stir at his conscious. "Just like that swarm of venom-mites on Draboon, remember?"

Satine walked passed him, struggling not to laugh. "How could I forget? I still have the scar."

"Begging your pardon, Duchess. I distinctly remember carrying you to safety."

She looked at him through hooded eyes. "I meant the scar I got after you fell and dropped me."

"Oh...yes."

When Anakin came up from the cargo bay, he was less than thrilled to discover that one of the Senators was a traitor.

Obi-Wan didn't say much about it, deciding how to expose the traitor when a lone assassin probe started crawling about the floor. He ordered Anakin to return to the hull of the ship and destroy the last assassin droids.

He was surprised when Senator Merrick was the traitor, though he barely had time to react before Satine was grabbed by Merrick and dragged down the hall.

Obi-Wan ran through the dining hall and out to the hallway. He found himself shouting into his wrist comm. "Anakin, Tal Merrik is the traitor, and he's taken Satine hostage.

Anakin's voice was a whisper. "Copy that, but I've got problems of my own right now."

Obi-Wan didn't bother to ask what the problems entailed. He contacted the bridge, to no avail, and made a detour to the control room. He punched in a broadcast code and put the Coronet on emergency power. His fingers kept fumbling on the buttons.

Alarms started to blare. He stood there helpless for a moment before remembering that he needed to save Satine, and bolted out the door of the control room.

He ran into Anakin in the hallway. "Did you find them?

"No, but I've stationed troopers at every escape pod."

Obi-Wan went back the way he'd come, towards a lift. "Merrik will try to signal his allies for help. We have to find him."

When they had gone into the lift, Anakin was quiet for all but a moment.

"This may not be the time to ask, but were you and Satine, ever-"

Obi-Wan whirled to face him. "I don't see how that has _any_ bearing on the situation at hand!"

He turned around, the anger quickly dissipating.

Anakin sighed. "We'll get her back, Obi-Wan."

"What if I don't?"

"What did you always tell me? Trust the Force?"

Obi-Wan put a hand out to steady himself when the ship jolted out of hyperspace. The lift chimed. He swallowed, nodded, and was about to leave the lift when Anakin's wristcomm beeped. "What now?"

"Rex?"

"Seppie ships have penetrated the hull near your location. There are clankers everywhere. I'm sending reinforcements your way."

"Fuck. Copy that, Rex. Have Cody take his men and lock down the perimeter of the ship."

It didn't take long for the clones to show up. Obi-Wan started to twitch, glancing in the direction he knew Satine was.

Anakin spoke suddenly. "I'll take care of this, Obi-Wan. You? Go find your girlfriend."

"Right. Uh, no, Anakin., she's not my-" he turned to see Anakin's running in the opposite direction.

Obi-Wan sighed, walking and then sprinting to where he sensed Satine's presence. He had always been able to tell where she was in a room, and the panic he sensed the closer he got to the deck made him livid. He ignited his lightsaber when he saw Merrick's arm around Satine's throat, wanting to kill him _so much_.

And then Merrick revealed a remote that would explode the ship with one press. Of course. Only the craziest villains did something like that.

He followed Merrick down a corridor, keeping his lightsaber trained on the Senator and his eyes trained on Satine. He couldn't lose her after just getting her back.

Merrick led them to the hall the droids had come in. There was wreckage everywhere. The air smelled of smoke and tin. He engaged his wrist comm. "This is Merrick. Stand by to disengage." He grinned at Satine. "Say farewell, Duchess."

Satine looked at Obi-Wan helplessly. "Obi-wan...it looks like I may never see you again. I don't know quite how to say this...but I've loved you from the moment you came to my aid all those years ago."

Had it been any other time, her words would have been music to his ears. Vaguely he was aware of Merrick's disgust while he stared at her in shock.

"Satine, this is hardly the time or place for-" Obi-Wan cut himself off upon seeing the desperation in her eyes. His words felt heavy on his tongue. "All right. Had you said the word...I would have left the Jedi Order."

Merrick rolled his eyes. "That is touching. Truly, it is. But it's making me sick, and we really must be going.

"You have the romantic soul of a slug, Merrick!" Satine stomped on his foot, grabbing his gun while he howled in pain.

 _That's my girl,_ Obi-Wan thought while she pointed the gun at the Senator.

Merrick glanced between them. "Interesting turnabout. But even if I do not deliver the Duchess alive to the Separatists, I still win. The second I'm away, I'll hit the remote and blow the Coronet to bits."

"I will not allow that."

"What will you do? If you shoot me, you prove yourself a hypocrite to every pacifist ideal you hold dear. And you, Kenobi." Merrick smiled. "You are no stranger to violence. You'd be hailed as a hero by everyone on this ship," he wriggled in glee while glancing at Satine, " _Almost everyone."_

 _Fuck you Merrick,_ Obi-Wan thought when he saw Satine's shaking grip on the gun. He watched the Senator's mouth move, forming words and then a startled gasp as a blue lightsaber went through it.

Obi-Wan had to roll his eyes when the Senator dropped the the ground and the Chosen One straightened up. "Anakin."

Anakin disengaged his lightsaber and flipped it about. "What? He was going to blow up the ship."

Obi-Wan disengaged his lightsaber, looking at Satine when she approached him.

"Obi-Wan, I-"

Cody ran into the hall. "General Skywalker! The last of the droids have been defeated, sir."

"Very good, Cody."

Satine sighed, turning away from him. "I must get back to the business of diplomacy."

Obi-Wan watched her walk away, wondering how she had the strength to continue on like nothing had been confessed. "As you say, Duchess...some other time."

Some other time turned out to be only an hour later, when Satine commed him and requested his presence at dinner attempt number three.

It was seven hours until they reached Coruscant, and he didn't leave Satine's chambers once.

* * *

 _Author's Note: You made it! That chapter was so long!_

 _This is so effin late in the day! But it's still Sunday!_

 _School started again, so I'm balancing that again. But not to worry, my dears. I had a long talk with my mentor today, and we both agreed I need to learn to slow down and take care of myself first. So these chapters will probably be getting more consistent (hopefully every Sunday morning) since I'm dropping a class or two at college and quitting my job to focus on my writing career and mental health._

 _Thanks for all the support, dearies! You guys are awesome! ^-^_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_

Updated/edited as of 11-15-2018


	14. You Forget We are Only People

Chapter Fourteen: You Forget that We are Only People

* * *

 _Chapter set between Voyage of Temptation and Duchess of Mandalore_

* * *

It felt strange, setting foot on Coruscant when the Coronet docked and they disembarked. He felt dazed and confused once Satine walked away to her transport, feeling himself fall in love all over again.

Anakin - thank the Force - only mildly snickered and suggested a detour to Dex's Diner before heading to the Temple.

He allowed himself to agree, quietly absorbing the sounds and smells of Coruscant while Anakin wheedled a speeder from one of his men and drove them to the Diner. It was a shock, being back on the planet he had called home for so many years. How long had he been away? Three weeks? A month? He had come back briefly when Ahsoka and Bariss needed treatment after the Geonosian worms incident, only to be shipped out days later to rescue Master Koth. Then he had chased after Grievous for roughly a week, and then traveled to the Mandalore system for a few days. He had spent...a day on Mandalore? Two? And a day traveling in space.

Leaning back in the seat, he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Something wrong, Master?" Anakin muttered, swearing under his breath while he changed lanes.

"No no, I'm fine." Obi-Wan cracked his eyes open and tried to grin. "Just praying for my life."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Very funny, Master.

Obi-Wan chuckled, letting himself fall quiet for a few moments. When they descended into the district that the diner was in, he spoke again. "When was the last time we this?"

"Did what, Obi-Wan?"

"Had lunch together."

"You're not counting the time you spied on Padmé and I, are you?"

" _Anakin._ You know what I mean."

"I do." Anakin shrugged, swerving into a parking spot a block away from the diner and cutting the engine. "I don't know - two, three years ago? The night before I was knighted. You took me out to celebrate."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows, thinking back to the time they thought the war would be over in a few weeks. He shook his head in disbelief, glancing to Anakin hopping out of the speeder and wondering where the time had gone. The scrawny kid he had raised had certainly become something else.

"I took you out to celebrate?" he asked incredulously when he caught up to Anakin paces away from the diner. "That doesn't sound like something I would do back then."

"Quinlan and Aayla convinced you, I think." Anakin shrugged, sidestepping to avoid a group of giggling kids running past them, followed by the voice of Dex:

"You little - Obi! Long time no see!"

"You've been spotted," Anakin snickered.

Obi-Wan shook his head, glancing behind him to watch the kids dig into a bulging bag of greasy food like a pile of vultures. Smiling, he turned to his Besalisk friend standing in the threshold of his diner. "Dex! Giving the populace a hard time?"

Dex grinned, wiping his four hands on a greasy towel before opening his arms. "What else would I do? Wait for my favorite Jedi to come back?"

"How charming." He winced a little when Dex embraced him, remembering the fresh scratches Satine had left on his back only a few hours ago. "You remember Anakin?"

"Ani? Little Ani?" Dex stared at the Jedi Knight before him, his mouth open. "The kid who used to get a speeding ticket every week?

"It wasn't every week," Anakin muttered.

Dex let out a chortle, moving out of the way when a customer tried to move past him. "I'll be damned - Ani!"

Obi-Wan tried to keep himself composed - and failed miserably - while Dex enveloped Anakin in a hug. He glanced around, hoping that there was a holocamera around to witness the Chosen One's humiliation.

It felt good to laugh again.

* * *

The comm bleeped angrily.

Obi-Wan groaned, reaching out a hand to silence it. He didn't want to open his eyes. He didn't want to do anything but bury himself under the covers and sleep for a week.

The comm kept beeping, cutting through his fog. With a growl he grabbed it and threw it against the wall, only to wince when it clattered against the wall and onto the floor.

The beeping stopped.

The Jedi Code preached never to hate.

 _Clearly the ancients never had a hangover._ Obi-Wan worked up the energy to sit up gradually, swallowing down the need to vomit and holding his head in his hands. He had lost track of how many drinks he knocked back the previous night. He'd kept drinking, trying to match Dex drink for drink. He had allowed himself to forget that he was a man with responsibilities and dignity. He let himself get lost in the delirium that alcohol brought.

He couldn't really remember much of the night, when he tried to think back.

The personal holo-projector that had been installed in his absence crackled. "Obi-Wan."

"Mmm hmm." He rolled his head to one side, spying the holo-projection of a squinting Mace Windu. "Yes?"

"Your report on your trip to Mandalore was due at zero-eight-hundred-hours."

"What time is it?"

"Three minutes until eleven. Thank the Force Skywalker had the foresight to cover the classes you were supposed to teach this morning."

"Shit," Obi-Wan muttered. "Master Windu, I-"

"The council meeting is at sixteen-hundred hours. Have your report done by then." Windu opened his mouth to say more, scowled, and cut the transmission.

Obi-Wan pressed his lips together before sighing and beginning the effort of dragging himself out of bed. He kept swallowing the need to vomit while he shedding his armor and stumbling to the 'fresher for a shower. He reeked of alcohol and food grease.

He stood in the shower far longer than usual, letting the water hit the scratches on his back and wash away the grime and sweat of the past thirty-six hours. Despite the heat of the water, he kept thinking there were far too many bruises and scrapes on his body for him to count - had it always been that way?

It didn't take him long to get ready. The headache cleared gradually, and he was able to submit his report within the hour. It was five pages longer than necessary, mainly to annoy Mace. But he had left out the bits about Satine and him - the thought of putting their rekindling relationship into writing made his vastly uncomfortable.

He finally left his apartment fifteen mintues to four p.m., dressed in informal robes and feeling like he had wasted the day away. He had commed Anakin to thank him for bringing him home and covering his classes, but all he got was a hurried, "Now's not the time, Obi-Wan."

"Obi-Wan!"

He turned, only to be engulfed by a rambunctious and grinning Nautolan master. "Master Fisto! Gentle!"

"I doubt you've heard that word in a few days," Kit snickered while he stepped back. "Maybe the antonym, but-"

"Kit! Leave the poor man alone!"

Obi-Wan turned to see Aayla Secura striding towards them, a little stunned to see her dressed in a simple dress. He smiled, gratefully accepting her gentle embrace. "It's good to see you two."

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Aayla drew back, studying his face. "How are you? Truly?"

"Aside from recovering from a nasty hangover?" He shot a giggling Kit a glare. "Fine. Better than fine, actually."

Aayla began to walk in the direction Obi-Wan had been heading. "And Satine?"

"How should-"

"Obi-Wan." Aayla smiled gently. "Really?"

He sighed, deciding not say anything when Aayla tucked her hand into the crook of Kit's arm. "You read my report, did you not?"

Kit waggled his eyebrows. "We want the unedited version."

"That's disgusting." Obi-Wan pressed his lips together, and told them everything that was acceptable. It felt good to clear his head, and to get his thoughts in order while they walked to the council chamber. He was able to take his seat in relative calmness when the meeting began, listening to report after report.

They were allowed one recess, where Anakin had commed him to check in and invite him to dinner. "We're having people you like over."

"Meaning your wife?" Obi-Wan muttered.

"Funny. The Organas, Satine, one of Padmé's former haidmaidens-"

"I'll come."

"Great." Anakin looked like he was about to say more, but there was a sudden crash. He winced, yelling, "Ahsoka! Shit, I got to-"

Obi-Wan shook his head in dismay when the communication cut, and went back into the council chamber to listen to Aayla's debriefing to planet nowhere and to give his own a verbal report on Mandalore.

His stomach was growling when he finally finished his speaking, bowed to the masters and murmured, "Thank you."

Mace eyed him in ill-disguised disgust. "Of course. Master Yoda," he turned to look at the green Grand Master, "have anything to say before we end this session?"

Master Yoda chuckled. Looking at Obi-Wan, he continued to laugh to himself, shimmying off of his short seat and hobbling towards him. "Young Kenobi."

"Master Yoda?" Obi-Wan asked nervously, kneeling down to the master's level. He wasn't expecting to get hit in the temple with a cane. "Ow!"

"Obi-Wan." Yoda ignored the shocked gasps of the council, keeping his voice low. "Trust your thoughts, do you? Trust the Duchess, hmm?"

"I-"

"Trust, Obi-Wan." Yoda poked him in the shoulder with a clawed finger. "Trust in the Force, Obi-Wan. Trust, in what it tells you. Run from it, you should not."

"Master Yoda, what are you saying?"

"You cannot run from what the Force has destined for you. Jedi, you may be, but human, you are also."

Obi-Wan frowned, feeling his leg begin to cramp up. "Master Yoda, are you saying-"

Yoda raised one eyebrow, shaking his head and turning around. "Dismissed, this meeting is. Teach some younglings, I must. Until tomorrow, my friends."

Obi-Wan was still for a moment, watching the Grand Master open the doors and trod away. He became aware of Kit Fitso beside him, absentmindedly taking the hand that was offered to him. "Well that was interesting."

"Interesting?" Kit laughed heartily, clapping him on the back while they walked out of the chamber. "Master Yoda whacked the Chosen One's sidekick on the head. I should be selling that story to the holomagazines."

* * *

"Captain Typho." Obi-Wan shook grasped the man's hand affectionately once he had docked the speeder outside of the Senator's landing dock and jumped out. "I thought you would have been allowed the night off."

The Captain tucked his hands behind his back. "With so many heads of state getting drunk?"

"You don't need to worry about me drinking anything," Obi-Wan muttered while they strode into the Senator's warm living room. He studied who was sitting on the couches - Padmé and Anakin side by side, Satine oppisite of them, and was that Sabé the handmaiden sitting on the floor? _Oh, this is going to be fun,_ Obi-Wan thought sarcastically. _My lover? and my former lover in the same room._

"The General was quite amused by your state."

Obi-Wan glanced at him, a bit perplexed at the Captain's words. "You know? About-"

"Look who rose from the dead!"

He ignored Anakin for a moment, waiting until Typho had nodded and winked before turning to face the party on the couches. "Charming... _Ani._ "

"Hey!"

Padmé took a sip of her wine. "Obi-Wan, come sit. We have some tea here if you don't want wine."

"That would be lovely, thank you." He sat not quite next to Satine, but close, taking the tea she poured him. _Make conversation, make conversation._ "Sabé, it's been what, ten years? How have you been?"

Padmé cut her former handmaiden off before she could say anything, looking between them. "You two know each other?"

"We were-" Obi-Wan started.

Sabé coughed into her drink, her ears turning pink. "We..uh...spent a lot of time together on Tatooine. When you and Master Qui-Gon were trapped on planet during that sandstorm."

"Did you now?" Satine murmured, sipping her wine and looking straight ahead. Damn her and her ability to understand subtle ques. "How fun that must have been."

"Sabé, you never told me that."

"We were fighting a war. It must have slipped my mind."

Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably, thankful that the Senator was so oblivious at times. "It was interesting, I admit. Nothing like being trapped on a ship."

"Mmm hmm." Satine drained her glass of wine and poured herself more. "Nothing like being left to rule a planet alone either."

"Satine-"

He was saved from saying anything more, for the door chimed and Padmé went to answer it.

"Bail...Breha!" Padmé embraced both the Organa's tightly, murmuring words to each of them. Her husband was not far behind her, shaking their hands and saying...condolences?

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked quietly when Sabé ducked into the kitchen to talk to her former co-workers - and avoid him, probably.

Satine twisted her lips, like she was debating on telling him. "Breha had another miscarriage. Her third one."

He felt the blood drain from his face. Bail was one of his closest friends, and he didn't even know... "What?" he muttered hoarsely.

"You do know what one is, don't you?" Satine asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

He glared at the woman he loved, debating whether to yell at her or kiss her. He did neither, for Padmé ushered everyone into the dining room and forbade any talk of politics for the night. He kept quiet most of the meal, watching everyone laugh around him and wondering why he couldn't join in.

Anakin and Bail started a ridiculous juggling competition - probably to make their respective wives laugh more than anything.

He startled when a foot nudged his own. "Satine?"

"Next time we're at a dinner party together, Ben, could you inform me who in attendance you have slept with?"

Obi-Wan watched everyone laugh at Bail's miserable attempts to juggle, and sighed. "Satine, I didn't mean to offend-"

"I was caught off guard," she murmured, stabbing at her salad and pointing her fork at him. "I'm not offended."

"You certainly seemed like you were."

"Any self-respecting woman is jealous of the women her man has slept with." Satine smiled sweetly at his stunned expression. "Are you coming to the Senate hearing tomorrow?"

"Mmm, if I can." Obi-Wan took a sip of his tea, now noticing that Anakin was not-so-subtly listening. He smirked, leaning towards Satine and brushing a hand on her thigh. "Am I coming to your bed tonight?"

Anakin choked on his wine, earning a puzzled look and concerned questioning from the people around the table.

Satine gave him an unimpressed look before patting his hand. "Where else would you be?"

* * *

 _Author's Note: Okay so...I had the script of the episode "Duchess of Mandalore" ready to go this morning, and decided that this was more fun. Since I don't have a job now - yay! - I spent the day writing this chapter. I don't know if you guys will like it, but how often do we see a Obi-Wan just...living life? I loved all the scenes I wrote, even if they do have errors in them._

 _I did get an interesting question from **Nightshade's sydneylover150.** She asked me last chapter how much text I usually take from TCW and how much I wrote myself._

 _I'll answer the question again, if you guys want to know: it depends on the chapter. Sometimes I take all of the dialogue/action and add some inner monologue. Other times the chapter is completely original with a reference to an episode or a scenario I decided to gloss over._

 _This chapter, however, is not even in the show. Obi-Wan did get 'hung-over' once, but he got drugged so...that doesn't count. Like I said above, I wanted to do this chapter for fun. I know most of you tend to read my stuff early morning, so I hate posting at 6ish on Superbowl Sunday (ya guys think I'm doing anything? Bahahaha.)_

 _But hey - it's uploaded!_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_

 _P.S._

 _Most people on FanFic and other websites agree that Obi-Wan and Sabé (Padmé's former haidmaiden) probably knew each other, and maybe even had a brief affair. My guess is that Obi-Wan was grieving over Satine, and Qui-Gon was dumb enough to stick a bunch of hormonal teenagers on a ship together in the middle of a sandstorm. Anybody interest in me writing that story? (Seriously, please? It gives me an excuse to watch the Phantom Menace.)_

 _Yoda's scene - that's up to interpretation. I just thought it was funny_

 _Anything else - ah, Kit and Aayla. I think they're adorable, not giving a fuck if anyone knows about their relationship._

 _Okay, I'm done. Ta, dearies!_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_

Updated/edited as of 11 - 17 - 2018


	15. Duchess of Mandalore Part One

Chapter Fifteen: The Duchess of Mandalore Part One

* * *

Episode: Duchess of Mandalore

* * *

Obi-Wan didn't know what to make of waking up in her Corscanti apartments and not in his own. Not uncomfortable but...strange.

"How often do you come to Coruscant?" He found himself asking, sitting on her bed while she got ready a breakfast meeting with a Senator.

She shrugged, glancing at him from the mirror while she wound her hair up. "Every few months?"

"That often?"

"I...always wanted to contact you. Never had the courage to do it."

He glanced down at the blankets, lips pressed together. "It...was probably for the best. I wouldn't have been...my priorities wouldn't have been in the right place."

"Anakin?" Satine guessed gently, turning around and leaning against the closet door.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan had to smile when he thought of the younger man. "Arrogant bastard."

"How kind."

"I say that with love."

"Mmm hmm." Satine shook her head and went to retrieve a dress from her closet. "Men. You can never get them to show affection.

"Really?" Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, rising from the bed to close the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around her waist, chuckling when she jumped and dropped the dress on the ground. "What makes you say that?" he murmured, pressing a kiss to her throat.

She laughed, squatting at his hands. "You indecent man."

He held her a bit closer, not quite ready to step away and leave for the Jedi Temple.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid?"

"Ben…" Satine leaned her head back, using one hand to turn his head to her gaze. "I'll be fine in the Senate. Please...your students need you."

* * *

The Jedi Temple was quiet, even early in the morning. He could feel the energy, however, buzzing in the corridors.

Obi-Wan stepped into his apartment to grab his lesson plans for Quantitative Security 205, and then made his way to the classroom he typically taught at. There were a few students sitting at the tables, blearily sipping caf and looking at datapads. He had to admit, it was nice to drape his cloak over the chair and lay out his materials. It had been far, far too long since he had taught a class - with any luck, he would be on-planet for an entire semester. The war had messed up schedules and schooling so much he was afraid the next generation of Jedi would be more skilled at war than basic -

"Feeling better, Master Obi-Wan?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin at the chirpy voice, looking to the doorway to find Ahsoka sitting down at her usual spot - she was the last student to arrive. The students in class snickered, and he shot them a glare while smoothing out his robes. "I'm feeling much better, Padawan Tano. Thank you for your concern."

"What was wrong, Master Kenobi?"

"I...personal matters. Nothing to be alarmed about." He didn't know what was worse - getting interrogated by a bunch of a teenagers or Anakin Skywalker. He cleared his throat, and announced that there would be an oral pop quiz.

Their groans were music to his ears. He walked up and down the rows of desks, a datapad in one hand while he endlessly grilled his students. It was disheartening how little they knew of the course material. He made a note to make up study guides - midterms were coming up - and let them go forty minutes from eight a.m standard time.

They all but scrambled from their seats, anxious to leave. Obi-Wan smiled and checked the chrono. He had fifty minutes to grab some caf and maybe-

"Master?"

Obi-Wan swiveled his head at Ahsoka's voice, and realized she wasn't addressing him. He straightened, folding his arms over his chest and trying to keep a straight face while he remembered the previous night. "Master Skywalker. What brings you away from the ship hangar?"

Anakin nodded to the padawans that were chorusing greetings, stepping inside the classroom. He had a death grip on two Styrofoam cups of caf. "I enjoy my sleep, unlike _some people_ I know."

"Charming." Obi-Wan took the caf that was handed to him and glanced to a lingering Ahsoka. "Do you need your padawan for anything?"

"We're going to the Senate hearing." Anakin looked at his padawan. "Go drop your books off. I'll meet you in the hangar."

Ahsoka nodded, walking to the door. "Glad you're feeling better, Master Kenobi. Skyguy isn't that great at explaining how tracking beacons work."

Anakin shook his head at her retreating back, taking a sip of his caf before looking at Obi-Wan. "What? I teach mechanics. Not my fault."

Obi-Wan snorted, leaning against the desk and took a drink. "How much sweetener did you put in this?"

"Enough to make Tippa Gun go into cardiac arrest."

"Anything with sweetener makes her go into cardiac arrest." He took another sip. "You're going to the hearing?"

"Aren't you? You seemed pretty sure last night."

He shrugged. "Eventually. I have a class in less than an hour. They're just taking an exam."

* * *

He should have known the exam would last more than the allotted two hours. He wanted to bang his head against the wall when the last student finally submitted the test and exited the room.

He took a bus to the Senate building, feeling sorely out of place in his armor. Civilians gave him a wide berth, staring and whispering behind their hands. He stared straight ahead, watching the sky become dark and cloudy.

"Will they ever fix the weather systems?" someone muttered, and Obi-Wan had to agree with them. He wasn't a fan of running through the rain - and even less of a fan being interrogated by the Senate Guards before being let in.

He ran through the halls, finding the Senate floor well enough. He leaned against a wall, hearing Palpatine begin to speak. How anyone liked the Chancellor was beyond his comprehension.

"It grieves me to say it, but Death Watch is now a significant, deadly threat."

Satine was circling his pod, a camera floating around her. This was being broadcasted. Great. "Mandalore is making great strides to find the leaders of this terrorist movement. They are not powerful enough to destabilize our government. We will resolve this _without_ conflict. If the Republic gets involved in our affairs, it will only lead to further violence. Thus, I shall reassert our position of neutrality!"

Obi-Wan grit his teeth, knowing she was right. _But Republic forces would protect you...don't you want that? Don't you want your people safe?_

Mas Amedda snorted. "Talk of an idealist."

" _No_ \- those are the words of a pacifist and a people who have chosen nonviolent action!"

Palpatine sighed. "That may be so, Duchess. However, this message was delivered to my staff just this morning...I think you shall find it _most_ illuminating."

Obi-Wan sucked in a sharp breath when a familiar holo appeared. _Deputy Minister Jerec was a kid last time I saw him._ He cringed at the hateful words that the man began to spew, wondering what had caused the man to turn against Satine.

 _"Stop!"_ Satine yelled over the audio. "Deputy Minister Jerec is an honorable man. He would never commit such lies to the record. The Mandalorian government holds no secrets from its people."

"If only that were true." Palpatine smirked while the audio began to play again.

Jerec's voice filled the Senate. "Death Watch is far stronger than we once thought. If we are to combat them effectively, we must have Republic assistance. Instead, this government acts out of pride and rejects the help of the Jedi. The Duchess Satine will ultimately cause our defeat. Make no mistake. Republic intervention is absolutely necessary."

Satine was yelling over Jerec, her voice desperate and scared. "This isn't right. Something here isn't _right._ I wish to speak to Jerec immediately."

Palpatine's smile was made of plastic. "Sadly, Deputy Minister Jerec perished this morning in a Death Watch bombing on Kalevea. Let us ensure that his death was not in vain. Let us commit our military might to defending the Mandalorian people.

Satine began to shout. "Defending? You mean to occupy our home. You would trample our right to self-determination.

"We mean to save your people."

"You will turn our planet into a military target, which will bring the war to us. Mandalore _must remain_ a neutral system!"

"The vote shall commence in the next session."

Obi-Wan frowned, watching the pods begin to dock. He stepped out of the area he was standing in, stomach twisting in knots while he made his way to the Nubian Senator's pod.

"Well that was disheartening," he murmured by way of greeting.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "You can say that again."

Anakin snorted, helping his wife out of the pod. "I can understand the Chancellor's point of view."

"Anakin," Padmé muttered, smoothing out her dress. "The Duchess will be glad you made it, Obi-Wan. She...was pretty upset."

Obi-Wan shook his head while they began to walk. "She was pretty confident this morning about the hearing."

He didn't realize what he had said right away. Anakin and Padmé glanced at each other, having some telepathic conversation which resulted in him grinning and her pulling Ahsoka ahead of them to discuss the hypothetical effects a Republic occupation of Mandalore.

Anakin nudged him, continuing to grin. "It's all in the past, huh?"

"I'm not talking about this with you." Obi-Wan moved forward, trying to concentrate on Satine's presence. He could feel her moving in the opposite direction, towards one of the hangars.

"Oh, come on." Anakin jogged up to him, neatly avoiding a Senator. "The Duchess-"

"I'm going to the hangar for a minute - where are you going to be?"

Anakin looked like he wanted to argue, and for once thought better of it. "Senator Aang is holding a conference in one of the banquet halls. We'll be there for awhile."

Obi-Wan nodded, leaving for the hangar. He didn't know what he had been expecting, but it certainly wasn't a fight with Satine. It left him in a bitter mood, one that made his fellow Jedi in the banquet hall give him questioning glances.

He kept replaying the conversation in his head.

" _I just heard what happened in the Senate."_

" _You're sweet to be concerned, but I promise, I'll be all right."_

" _I am concerned. We're friends, are we not?"_

" _Yes...friends and nothing more."_

Padmé was close to yelling, her legendary resolve reaching its to breaking point. She looked angry and teary eyed - and he had no idea what she was talking about.

He glanced at Anakin, watching him grind his teeth and glare at whatever Senator was making Padmé cry. Ahsoka had left to do a perimeter check - she wouldn't be back for a few more minutes.

His mind went back to the conversation with Satine.

" _Satine, as your...friend, I don't think you should make any decisions in this state of mind."_

" _This state of mind? And what state of mind would that be, precisely?"_

" _What I'm saying is, any person would be hysterical by now, but-"_

" _Hysterical?! The Republic is attempting to force its will upon innocent people."_

" _I only meant that-"_

A hand touched his elbow. He did his best not to jump, glancing at Anakin. "What is it?"

Anakin kept his voice low. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"Nature's calling."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Go."

Anakin nodded, leaving for the door. He ran into Ahsoka at the entrance, the two of them having a quick, hurried conversation.

Obi-Wan frowned when they beckoned him over, realizing that the senators in the banquet hall were beginning to notice something was wrong. He gave a smile of reassurance, and jogged over to them. "Ahsoka? What's wrong?"

Ahsoka fidgeted. "I ran into Captain Typho. He told me that the Duchess had an accident."

" _What?"_ Obi-Wan yelped a bit too loudly. He grimaced when the Senators ceased talking and stepped into the hallway to speak more freely. "What happened?"

"Someone tried to sabotage the Duchess' ship. Captain Typho -"

Obi-Wan blanched. "Someone tried to kill Satine?"

"Captain Typho said the Duchess is meeting with the Chancellor right now." Ahsoka looked between them. "He told me to find you, Master Kenobi."

Anakin folded his arms over his chest. "You should go, Obi-Wan."

"Go where?" He got an incredulous look in return, and sighed. "I doubt she wants to see my face."

Anakin motioned for his intrigued padawan to get back into the banquet hall, waiting until the door was closed and Padmé's yelling had ceased before turning to him. "Did you two get into a fight?"

"That's one word - why am I telling you?"

Anakin shook his head. "Obi-Wan...word of advice?"

"I'm taking relationship advice from the Chosen One?"

"She's right, you're wrong."

"I beg your pardon?"

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Whatever you two argued about - Satine's right. You're not. Now _go."_

Obi-Wan shook his head, and began to walk away, muttering, "Taking love advice from the Chosen One. I never - blast it."

"You'll thank me later!" Anakin yelled down the hall.

He shook his head, glanced around to make sure the hall was empty, and turned around to give Anakin the middle finger. The younger man snickered at the gesture, giving him a mocking salute before turning in the direction of the 'fresher.

* * *

He found himself waiting outside the Chancellor's office for far longer than he'd like to admit. He didn't know how long, but long enough for a several dozen people to spill out of doorways and dart around. There was a part of him that wanted to stride straight into the meeting and demand what had happened. Unlike _some_ people he knew, he didn't trust the Chancellor. Damn the idea that the Jedi abstain from politics - he wanted to the man out of power.

He slumped against the wall, fingers tapping. How long could it possibly-

The office door whooshed open, and Satine strode through it, flanked by two guards. There was a whirlwind of emotion coming from her - he doubted she even noticed him there.

He realized the longer he stood, the farther away she was getting from him. He jogged to her side. "Satine! I just heard about your accident."

Satine growled in frustration, talking more to herself than him. "- those two are - this government will-"

Obi-Wan grabbed her arm gently, forcing her to turn around. "Satine, tell me what happened."

She yanked her arm from his grip, glaring at him a moment before sighing and glancing away from him. "I'm fine. I wasn't hurt. I didn't want to worry you."

"Well, I'm afraid, on that count, you've failed spectacularly." Obi-Wan sighed when she glared and began to walk away. He followed, not about to let this conversation end. "Look what happened."

Satine stopped in the middle of the hallway, forcing senators and aides to walk around her. She waved a hand at her guards, dismissing them. "Look what happened? This attack proves I've upset someone...I must be on the right track."

 _Damn it, Satine,_ Obi-Wan thought while he moved closer. "This attack proves your enemies are here even on Coruscant." He swallowed when she glared at him and began to stride away. _Why did she feel the need to move when she was upset?_ "You're not going to let Republic authorities handle this, are you? You're not backing down."

"Republic authorities? Certainly not. I'm on my way to the Ministry of Intelligence right now to meet my contact."

Obi-Wan grit his teeth, giving up on social formalities when he reached out to grab her arm. He kept his voice low in the hallway, gripping her biceps while he bent to look at her. "Don't you see? You need your friends with you, not held at arm's length. In your quest to be self-reliant, have you decided to cut your friends out of your life?"

"I...I don't know.

He would have spoken again, but he saw Padmé walking up hesitantly. He didn't let go of Satine completely, loosely gripping her elbows. "Senator, what is it?"

Padmé looked directly at Satine. "The Senate completed its vote. They've decided In favor of occupation.

Satine looked like she might faint - or punch something. "When did this happen? The vote was supposed to be tomorrow."

"It was during your meeting with the Chancellor. Your accident accelerated the Senate's decision. Republic forces are set to leave for Mandalore at sunrise tomorrow."

 _Meaning Anakin and I will be leaving tomorrow morning,_ Obi-Wan thought heavily. _For an unprecedented amount of time._

Satine looked to him. "You see? I was right before," she started to walk away, "counting on the Republic is a mistake."

Padmé glanced at him. "You're not going to go after her?"

Obi-Wan sighed, folding his arms over his chest. "How would that help anything? She will do this with or without us."

"I fear for her life, sometimes." Padmé shook her head.

He gave her a quizzical look, but she didn't elaborate, and he didn't press. He took what he hoped to be a steadying breath, and squared his shoulders. "I have a few dozen papers to grade - unless any Senators need an escort?"

Padmé barely smiled at the jest, looking at him intently. "Obi-Wan...Satine is one of my dearest friends. I trust you will keep your communications open should she contact you?"

He blinked, recognizing the ill-veiled threat before bowing his head. "Senator."

"Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan walked away, a bundle of nerves. He tried to focus on mudane things - the smell of a thousand perfumes, the clink of his lightsaber, the throbbing of his leg.

 _Good day,_ he thought sarcastically. _Good day._

* * *

 _Author's Note: Yeah, yeah, I know it's late._

 _Keep reading - I'll speak on the next chapter's note._

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_

Updated/edited as of 11 - 17 -2018


	16. Duchess of Mandalore Part Two

Chapter Sixteen: The Duchess of Mandalore Part Two

* * *

Episode: Duchess of Mandalore (continued)

* * *

Coming back to the Temple, Obi-Wan didn't dare trust himself alone in his apartment - he feared he'd do something he might regret, like go after the woman he loved. On a typical day he might have meditated or trained, but today wasn't that kind of day. He commed Kit Fitso, and the two of them settled in his apartment to grade papers.

It was nice, having some company. He doubted Anakin would come by - the man was probably consoling his wife about the day's events.

He glanced over at Kit, who was muttering, "...moons in Jakku's system, not...holy Force, I hope this kid passes the rest...ha, no conclusion paragraph."

Obi-Wan shook his head in amusement, turning back to the tests in front of him. He wasn't terribly aware of Kit turning on the holo. He wasn't even aware of the reporter's voice.

"Obi-Wan."

He took a sip of his tea. "Hmm?"

"Know why your girlfriend is being declared a fugitive of the law?"

His head snapped to the screen, where a young Twi'Lek reporter was standing in one of Coruscant's busier sectors.

"...Amedda has demanded that the Duchess turn herself in. He says, and I quote, 'The Duchess Satine is not exempt from the law. She is accused of murdering a man-"

" _What?"_

"I'm trying to watch, Obi-Wan."

"...and will be held accountable for her actions until proven guilty,' end quote. When prompted further-"

"Turn it off," Obi-Wan muttered, closing his eyes and putting a hand to his brow. He tried to keep from shaking in fear, but was failing miserably. "Satine would never kill anyone. She doesn't have it in her to kill a bug."

"Comm her," Kit urged. "Figure out where she is."

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, glancing at the muted screen to his friend's unusually serious expression. Digging out his comm, he stood from the living room couch and walked to the kitchen, punching in an old and familiar code.

"Satine? Satine, come in."

He got nothing. He growled in frustration, hating the sympathetic look Kit gave him.

He managed to grade the remaining tests, even while the words floated in front of his eyes and the reporter's voice was grating on him.

Every few minutes he tried to contact Satine, getting more and more desperate as the night dragged on.

"Satine - answer."

"Satine, it's Ben. Please be careful."

"Tina - be careful."

Kit fell asleep on the armchair by two a.m. standard time. Obi-Wan didn't pay much notice, retreating into his bedroom. He stared out the window, a nervous wreck. _How do they do it?_ He found himself thinking. _How do Kit and Anakin and who knows who else live these dual lives? How do they keep their loyalties to the Order and to their loved ones?_

He heard his holo stand beep. _Mace, probably. Does that man ever sleep?_

"Obi-wan, come in. Obi-wan, are you there?"

He nearly tripped himself turning around. "Satine, where are you? Mas Amedda has demanded you turn yourself in.

Satine was dressed in a cloak, glancing around like she might be caught any moment. "I know. Listen to me. Obi-wan, I need your help."

"With what? Breaking the law? Satine-"

"There's no time to explain, Obi! Meet me in sector I-144, near the crystal fountain."

"Give me something, Satine."

She sighed. "I met with a contact. He gave me information. Come in disguise."

"Satine -" Obi-Wan sighed when she cut the transmission, giving himself a moment to wonder _why_ he fell for stubborn women. He grabbed one of his many cloaks - he always seemed to misplace his cloaks - and walked into the living room.

He shook Kit awake.

"It's not morning," Kit grumbled blearily.

"I received word from Satine. I'll be in sector I-144. Near the crystal fountain."

"Sector I-144. Got it. Need back-up? I think Quinlan is back."

"I don't believe I will."

* * *

He flew one of the Jedi's ships to the Senate building, parked it, and took a variety of public transports to the sector Satine was at.

He had little trouble finding her in the crowd - he recognized the cloak she was wearing. He had bought it for her while they had been on the run, over a decade ago. "Nice disguise."

Satine turned from a couple of police droids passing her, sitting down on a circular bench.

Obi-Wan waited until the droids had moved on, and sat down beside her. "Seeing you all right is...well, it's a relief...you should turn yourself in. We've both sworn a loyalty to the Republic."

Sarcasm seeped through Satine's words. "Believe me, neither one of us is breaking our oath." She put a disc on the bench, which he took carefully. "And this will prove it. I need to get it into the proper hands.

He looked around, concerned. "But the Republic guards are hunting you, which means-"

"Whoever doctored this recording is likely in the government itself."

"If you set foot inside the Senate, they'll take you."

"And the disc will be destroyed before anyone can see it...which is why you must take the disc to Padmé."

Obi-Wan would have said more, but clone troopers started to stride toward them. Before he fully registered what was happening, she had yanked him up from the bench and was striding away, arm in arm. He put his free hand over hers on instinct, trying to offer some bit of comfort.

"Where will you be while I'm in the Senate?" He asked when they reached an alley, staring at the wall while she strode ahead. "What if they find you?"

"They won't. I'm going to surrender to them."

He turned around. " _What?!_ "

Satine started to pace. "You'll need a distraction to enter the Senate freely. I can't risk them searching you just because you and I are...associates."

Obi-Wan ignored the associates part. "I'm a Jedi. They wouldn't dare."

Her words were pained. "Things are changing, my dear."

They began to walk through the alley, Satine ahead of him. He heard something land at Satine's feet, beeping incessantly.

A detonator. He used the Force to shove Satine away from the detonator's blast - forgetting to move away himself. He swallowed down a shout of pain when the blast knocked him to the ground, dazed and disoriented. When he looked up, a Mandalorian warrior was approaching Satine. He got up stiffly, shedding his cloak and igniting his lightsaber. The hiss alerted the warrior.

Obi-Wan didn't quite know how it happened, but the warrior knocked his lightsaber out of his hand and punched him. _Hand to hand?_ He thought. _Be my guest._

He should have known better to do that. The Mandalorian bashed his head into the wall far too many times to count. He would have given up and surrendered, but Satine was in danger - and the Mandalorian had a gun pointed at his face.

He lunged, tackling the Mandalorian out of the alley and into a railing.

"Obi!" Satine suddenly shouted, throwing his lightsaber to him.

He caught it just as the Mandalorian started shooting. Out of sheer desperation he Force-slammed the Mandalorian into a wall, watching him struggle for a moment against the wall. It was fun to watch - until Satine was by his side and he remembered himself. He threw the Mandalorian into the abyss that was Coruscant.

For a few horrifying moments, he thought the man was dead. He couldn't say he was relieved when they saw the Mandalorian use his jetpack and fly away.

Satine looked at him, and they took off running towards the Senate building.

"It's a bad idea to take public transportation," he muttered while they ran.

"This is Coruscant. Rent a speeder."

He didn't know why he hadn't thought of that. It didn't take him long to find someone willing to rent a speeder, and within minutes they were flying towards the Senate building.

"How _do_ you know Senator Amidala?" Obi-Wan murmured, swerving between lanes.

Satine turned to look at him. "Our families are close. My father…" she took a deep breath. "Our father's encouraged us to communicate when we were young. Ruwee Naberrie was fond of saying ' _You need friends in politics.'"_

"His words ring true." Obi-Wan caught sight of Padme's apartment building. "What's the plan?"

"Drop me off at the Senate building, then park in Padmé's hangar in her apartment building - she has a rather large one, and it's guarded by her security."

"She doesn't trust the Republic, I take it?"

"Mmm, something like that. I can sneak around to the main hangar of the Senate building, and you can run the disc to Padmé."

He nodded, tightening his grip on the controls. "I must tell you, I'm not comfortable with this."

She put a hand on his arm. "If we are don't speak up against injustice, who will?"

"I suppose you're right," he muttered, the Senate hangar straight ahead of them.

"Aren't I always?"

He chuckled, flying to the Senate building and docking a bit away. Obi-Wan wondered how often something borderline illegal happened in the hangars that required a tight-lip.

"Satine," he murmured just before they parted ways. He caught hold of her wrist when she didn't answer. "Wait."

"I'll be careful, Ben."

He shook his head, gripping her forearms. "That's not what I was going to say."

She raised an eyebrow, and kissed him quickly. "I know. I love you too. _Now go."_

Had Obi-Wan given himself the opportunity, Satine's words would have blindsided him.

But he had a mission to complete, and he intended to see it finished.

* * *

Obi-Wan found Padmé's apartment rather quickly. He wasn't surprised to spot one of Anakin's ships in the hangar. The guards required little explanation regarding his appearance - they agreed to comm the Senator and inform her that he'd be at her apartments within the next few minutes. The guards, in fact, seemed a little _too used_ to Jedi shenanigans.

He remembered something when he neared Senator Amidala's apartments.

 _This is Anakin's home. It's nearly four in the morning. He's at home right now, in bed with his wife. His wife that just so happens to be Senator Amidala, my own lover's best friend._

Shaking his head, he pressed his lips together and knocked on the door.

Sabé opened it, her expression unreadable. "Obi-Wan. The Senator will be right with you."

Obi-Wan nodded, stepping into the apartment. Every time he had been there, he hadn't taken the time to look around. He began to notice that the apartment was...well... _a home._ The couches were well-worn, with blankets and pillows thrown over them. There were pictures on the wall, a Jedi cloak was thrown over a chair - there was even a plate left on the caf table. He noticed there were holos scattered on different surfaces, and he stood at one in utter curiosity. It was of Anakin and Padmé on their wedding day, looking far happier than he had ever seen either of them.

Then R2-D2 ran into his legs squealing, and C-3PO was fretting, "Master Ani, I do not -"

"Save your breath, 3PO." Anakin yawned, wrapping his house robe around him while he sat on the couch. "It's just Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan could practically hear the protocol droid sniff.

"I am a protocol droid fluent in -"

"How about you help Dormé in the kitchen?" Anakin asked the droid, waiting for the droid to be out of earshot before turning to Obi-Wan. "Don't you have a class today?"

"Not today."

Anakin frowned at the floor. "Do you have something to prove Satine's innocence?"

Obi-Wan nodded, digging out the disc and sitting down. He whistled for R2 to come closer, and plugged it into the droid. He nodded to Padmé when she came in.

The full recording of Deputy Minister Jerec's recording started to play - untampered, defending Mandalore's claim to neutrality. He sat back, listening to the newly found evidence that proved Satine's innocence.

When the recording ended, Padmé took a few moments to speak. "The Senate...there's a hearing at seven a.m., announcing that Mace Windu and his forces are leaving for Mandalore. I'll have to object before the decision is finalized."

"Then do that." Obi-Wan stood, suddenly feeling out of place. "I have-"

Padmé waved her hand, standing up. "Stay, Obi-Wan. You need some rest."

He glanced at Aakin uncomfortably, who merely shrugged.

* * *

He didn't know why he was surprised when the charges against Satine were dropped. He felt himself sagging in relief, listening to the Chancellor declare that he and Padmé _must_ go over the details that would order the Republic forces to stand down.

"You must be relieved," Anakin murmured when they stood in the Chancellor's office - with no Chancellor present.

Obi-Wan nodded, feeling a weight he hadn't noticed leave his shoulders. "Yes...yes, I am."

"But?.."

"Satine's still in prison."

Padmé shook her head. "Captain Typho is speaking with the Senate Guard. They should release Satine within the -"

They stopped talking when Chancellor Palpatine strolled into the office, Mas Amedda right behind him. Obi-Wan did his best not to slouch and roll his eyes when _His Excellency_ opened his mouth.

"Thankfully, with the revelation of this new information, the occupation of Mandalore is no longer necessary.

Padmé straightened her spine, a smile frozen on her face. "The person to thank is Duchess Satine. She found the proof."

Satine's presence slammed into him. She glanced at him upon walking in, her eyes saying _I'm fine, I'm okay, no one touched me, you can stop worrying, I'm okay._ "I require no thanks."

Padmé rushed forward to grasp one of her hands. "Satine. The Senate held an emergency session, and Republic Forces have been ordered to stand down."

Palpatine spoke before the Duchess could say anything, his voice dripping with poisoned honey. "Allow me to offer a most sincere apology on behalf of the entire Republic. You are a most loyal servant, and we are all grateful."

Mas Amedda inclined his head. "Yes...grateful."

Padmé stepped forward. "Chancellor, if you and Mas Amedda would join me for a moment, we have some logistics to discuss in order to ratify the Senate's decision."

Obi-Wan watched the Senator lead the men away, and was about to follow when a hand was laid against his chest.

"But for you, this wouldn't have happened."

"No, it was your unshakeable faith in your people and your determination that brought about this result."

Satine smiled softly. "I...appreciate that. But still, who is behind all of this? Who tampered with that recording? Who tried to convict me of murder and throw me in jail?"

Obi-Wan hated the look if helplessness on her face. "I'm not sure. But as you said yourself...things are changing. And sometimes the line between friend and foe is blurred...now more than ever.

He turned to the window, looking at to the Coruscant skyline. He wasn't terribly surprised when Satine took off her headdress, rested her head on his shoulder, and sighed.

"What?"

"I'm...just want this war to be over." Satine poked him when he didn't say anything. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm not saying anything that's getting me in trouble."

* * *

 _Author's Note: That's right._ TWO _chapters. Go ahead, sing your praise. You're welcome._

 _This was honestly quite fun to write. A challenge, though, thinking about Obi-Wan's life outside of the Order or the war. Fun, but a challenge._

 _Now, I have a serious question for y'all. Does anybody have this awful cold/mild flu that changes symptoms every few hours? Sneezing, dry cough, post-nasal drip, etc.? My heart goes out to anyone suffering from this._

 _Stay healthy, my dears._

 _ii Digestive Reader i_ _i_

 _P.S. Feel free to review/PM me. I'm always up for a chat - college gets pretty stressful._

Updated/edited as of 11 - 17 -2018


	17. The Truth Hurts, My Dear

Chapter Seventeen: The Truth Hurts, My Dear

* * *

Succeeds episode "Duchess of Mandalore"

* * *

Satine didn't object when he wrapped an arm around her. "There's a gala tomorrow night. The entirety of the Jedi Order is invited. It's to honor those fighting who are fighting."

"That explains why the padawans have been so distracted." He gave her a sideways glance. "Do I have to match my robes to your dress?"

She broke her resolve and snorted. "Leave that to Senator Amidala and her Jedi protector of a husband, my dear."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth, closed it, and gently untangled himself. "When did you find out?"

"Did you not know?"

"I...found out a few months ago. I looked in Naboo's marriage records."

Satine squinted at him for a moment before raising an eyebrow. "Anakin wears a wedding ring. Padmé's legal name is Skywalker - it took you two years to figure-"

"I thought it was some silly infatuation!"

"They're risking their careers to be together - unlike some people I know!"

There it was. Finally, they were addressing what they had spoken about on the Coronet. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he tried to take a steadying breath. Out of all the places to be fighting, did it have to be the Chancellor's office?

"Satine-"

"Why did you wait for me to say something, Ben? Why didn't you _say_ anything?!"

"I was twenty-two! You can't expect-"

"Twenty-two, Ben. You were old enough to make a decision on your own."

Sarcasm leaked into his voice. "Then why didn't you say something, Duchess?"

"Why didn't _I_ say something? You're blaming this on _me_?"

"Well it has to go some-"

"Should we perhaps continue this conversation elsewhere?"

Satine pressed her lips together and nodded, trying to wipe away the tears in her eyes. "My -"

The beep of a communicator cut Satine off. He grimaced, hating the pained look on her face while he dug it out.

"Duty calls," Satine murmured, turning around to walk out of the Chancellor's office. "I'll leave you-"

Obi-Wan caught her wrist, fingers threading through hers while he hit the accept button. "Kenobi."

A hologram of Luminara Unduli popped up. "Master Kenobi. You're needed in the briefing room."

"Regarding?" He asked, angling the holo away from Satine when she began to walk them out of the Chancellor's office.

Luminara blinked in surprise. He realized it wasn't like him to ask why he was needed - he typically went where he was told without question. "Master Windu wishes to speak with you - about the clone cadet training that is approaching? He cannot seem to reach you."

Satine stopped in the hallway that led out of the office, her hand falling out of his.

Obi-Wan glanced at her, sighed, and looked at his fellow Jedi. "I've been...busy."

Luminara inclined her head. "Saving a Mandalorian Duchess, by chance?"

He smiled wryly. "I took a lesson from my padawan and disregarded the Code to save a...friend."

"Ah - and the Duchess?"

"Beside me." Obi-Wan angled the comm so it trained on both of them. "We were -"

"I don't need the details, Obi-Wan." Luminara nodded her head at the Duchess. "It's good to see you alive and well, Madame Kryze."

"I have Obi-Wan to thank for my life, Master Jedi." Satine folded her arms over her chest. "What exactly did you mean about not wanting to know the details?"

The Mirialan Jedi merely smiled and shook her head. "Intimate details of one's life are best left between the individual's involved, would you not agree? Obi-Wan?"

"Hmm?"

"There's a reason the Code forbids attachment. Proceed wisely."

Obi-Wan glanced at Satine, who looked vastly uncomfortable. "Tell Mace I will be joining him within the hour."

"He wants your presence now, my friend." Luminara smiled tightly, dipped her head in respect, and cut the transmission.

"Satine -" He muttered, stepping forward and grasping one of her hands.

"Don't Ben." Satine wouldn't look at him. "I'm fine - you're needed elsewhere."

He scoffed, feeling the turmoil in the Force around them. "The tears tell me otherwise, my dear."

She wiped her face with her hands, squaring her shoulders while she took a steadying breath. "I should contact Prime Minister Almec. We need to discuss how to proceed now, on Mandalore."

"Satine - we're not going to discuss -"

"I look forward to seeing you at the gala, Master Kenobi, unless you decide your lover is more important than the Order at this moment?"

Obi-Wan licked his lips, staring at her, knowing the situation was helpless. He was quite literally watching his relationship slip out of his fingers. It had always been this way - the Order or love? Satine or the Code. "You ask the impossible of me, my dear."

"It's not impossible, Ben...you're just a coward."

* * *

"Obi-Wan! Are you even paying attention?!"

Obi-Wan dragged himself out of his thoughts, feeling his lips twist into a bitter grin. He folded his arms over his chest. "I am, Mace, though I do have a question about the route you have chosen. Why would you not choose to simply orbit Coruscant instead of flying to Vanquor and circling back? The clone cadet training mission is only meant to be twenty-four hours - flying to Vanquor adds another three. You're nearing space that is not Republic friendly."

Mace Windu scowled at him, the light of the holo shining on his face. "Nor is it Separatist friendly - it's neutral territory-"

"If it was neutral space you'd have to advocate to the Board of Neutral systems - which Duchess Satine leads. She wouldn't approve of this, not after the events of the past day." He traced the route again with his eyes, realizing what Mace had been trying to hide. "You're taking clone cadets into _pirate controlled space?_ Are you _mad?"_

"They're soldiers. They'll be fine if something -"

"They're kids!" Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Mace, even if Master Yoda condones this route - I cannot. You're putting innocent lives at risk. I'm not joining you on this mission."

"You're the only Jedi who is available -"

"I need to prepare for my students midterms, Mace." Obi-Wan pressed his lips together, mentally running through all the Jedi who would be available for - _blast it._ He knew who was available. "Anakin usually gives his midterms a week before the Temple issued ones. He'll be relatively free the week that week - that's when this mission is scheduled, correct? In two weeks?"

"Yes...why does Skywalker do that?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "He remembers what it was like being a student, having to study for five or six midterms simultaneously. He reasons if they have one less class to worry about, their grades might be better."

"That's...not a bad idea." Mace had been leaning on the holo,, and straightened with a shake of his head. "Why does Skywalker continue to surprise me?"

"He's unconventional but effective." Obi-Wan waited for him to shut off the holo before changing the subject. "The gala tomorrow - is there anything I should know?"

"The gala," Mace sniffed. "An excuse to overindulge in food and wine around a bunch of sniveling politicians."

"I take it you're not attending?" Obi-Wan drawled while they strode out of the briefing room.

Mace gave him an unimpressed look. "Unlikely."

* * *

Obi-Wan didn't plan on attending the gala, especially not after the fight with Satine. He thought it best - the chance for an argument to arise between them seemed highly likely.

"But you're proving her point," Anakin had pointed out the night of the gala while he tried - and failed - to clean R2 up.

"I proved her point years ago. I chose the Order over her."

"And now you're fucking up your second chance at happiness?"

Those words had landed him at the gala, sitting at a table surrounded by the Duchess, Anakin and Padmé, Bail and Breha Organa. The Force must have had a good laugh while he and Satine avoided eye contact while they dined - they just had to be seated next to each other, didn't they?

He focused on drinking the wine that had been provided for the meal - he had lost track on how many he had downed during the reception. The Chancellor had droned for a good hour, praising the public for its courage "during this most difficult time our men and women fight to maintain our freedom. I know these are trying times, but only united we blah blah blah…"

Satine hadn't been much better, complaining to him that the wine it was far weaker than she wanted it to be.

It was the first word she had spoken to him all evening.

"I'm still mad at you," she murmured when he tried to speak to her again.

"It's been a over twenty-four hours."

"Mmm hmm."

The Senate Ball room was packed, and far exceeded the legal number of occupants. He watched while tables were put in the halls to accommodate everyone who was invited, and the doors had been thrown open to let people - and some air - move freely. It was rather strange, watching senators, the Jedi and padawans, and the elite of the galaxy brush elbows and talk lively among each other.

He couldn't remember a time when he saw such a thing, or heard so much laughter - or fear that the night might go terribly wrong.

 _One bomb from an assassin that's been tipped off, and the entirety of the Republic can be wiped out tonight,_ Obi-Wan mused while he watched Ahsoka laugh with Senator Chuchi and the quiet Bariss Offee. He had to admit that the padawans - and the knights and masters present - needed this. The Temple had become far too focused on war and politics since he was a learner.

A kick to the ankle jolted him back to reality. He jumped, nearly spilling the red wine on his white ceremonial robes. Satine smirked to herself when he glared at her, leaving him to look at the amused table. _Who had been speaking? Breha?_ "I beg your pardons - I was lost in thought."

"Even when he's bewildered he maintains his manners," Anakin dead-panned, causing the rest of the table to snicker.

Satine smiled sweetly. "Those manners didn't rub off on you, did they General Skywalker?"

"Oh, hardly." Anakin grinned, most likely delighted to have someone to verbally spar with besides his wife. "I can, however, say blast and order whiskey in fifteen different languages."

"You should ask him what else he knows how to say," Satine murmured, a wicked gleam in her eye while the table's occupants laughed, getting a few looks from other tables. Only Breha didn't laugh - she scrunched up her nose in a way that showed she was not amused at the dinner talk.

"Satine," he ground out, well aware that people were curiously looking at their table and whispering. "We're in good company."

Bail took a gulp of his own wine, laying one of his hands on his wife's. "We must amuse ourselves somehow, my old friend."

"And picking on me is somehow a sufficient way to pass the evening? I could give you a few reasons to pick on Anakin instead. Regale some of his adventures as a padawan."

"Master, don't you -"

"I witnessed most of them," Bail countered. "Or had them regaled to by Master Fisto or Master Vos - or yourself. Dramatically. Usually while one of you were tipsy."

"Master Kenobi, do tell." Padmé patted her husband's arm while he buried his head in his hands and groaned. "I have only heard the ones _he_ deems worthy of my ears."

Obi-Wan grinned. "Oh, _where_ should I begin? Coreilla?"

"Master…please don't-"

"Anakin was about fourteen..."

* * *

If there was one thing Obi-Wan had learned in his many travels, it was this: good food, flowing wine, and a decent band brought people together.

Dinner and desert had been delicious, yes, but when the band began to play more lively music - everything was history. Whatever social barriers that been held while everyone dined broke. Just about everyone flooded onto the dance floor, even the more conservative of Jedi. Alcohol did funny things to many, he mused while watching Anakin dance a waltz with Senator Amidala.

He would have been content to sit at the table - or sneak away to the bar - but Satine grabbed his arm and yanked him towards to the dance floor when she saw the Chancellor and Yoda come toward them.

"You despise dancing," Obi-Wan muttered while he took hold of her hand and began the waltz.

"Can't say I like the Chancellor much more."

The Chancellor had been making rounds all evening, trying to talk to every person in the room. It was an impossible task, but Obi-Wan sensed the man was doing it so he looked hospitable to the few holoreporters that had been allowed in.

 _But why is Master Yoda beside him?_

He didn't have much time to think of the why - the dance required concentration and he quite frankly didn't wish to mess up. The last time he had danced with Satine, it had-

"Do you remember the Organa's wedding?" Satine murmured suddenly when the pair went by them, giggling like newlyweds - _good for them,_ he thought. _They deserve to be happy._ "Everyone had to give up their weapons at the door? And you hid your lightsaber in your robes?"

"It's a good thing I did - there _was_ an assassin. Breha could have been killed." Obi-Wan spun her around. "You were there?"

"I was - it was a rather large wedding, Ben." She didn't talk until he had dipped her and brought her upright again - probably a bit closer than was socially appropriate. "The guest list exceeded a thousand, if I remember correctly."

"Why didn't you-" He stopped himself, scoffing while he led her through the next steps. "Right...priorities."

"These past ten years, Ben...we keep seeing each other. At public events. Something always seems to tear us apart before we can speak."

Obi-Wan pressed his lips together, slowing the waltz a moment. Time seemed to still around him. The voices and chattering became warped and slow. He heard the crash of a wine glass, the profuse apology, the laughter of Yoda telling the young senatorial aide, "Glass, it is. Fragile, however, expendable. Fear not." There was someone doing a mic check, a drunk padawan and a giggling human running out of the Ball Room.

His friends were scattered around him, forgetting the world around them. The galaxy didn't touch them here - the war didn't exist. They were happy and carefree.

Everything rushed back. Sound rushed back in his ears.

The Chancellor was climbing to dais steps. The mic was screeching, and a few members of the Jedi Council were starting to clap.

"My good citzens, friends…" The Chancellor began to speak.

Obi-Wan blinked, glancing at the woman on his arm. The years had been kind to her, despite the hardships she had faced. If anything, he thought she had grown more beautiful. Red had always been his favorite color on her - and he had trouble not staring at her dress. The bodice was little more than a scrap of fabric, and skirt, though floor length, had a deep slit up one side.

"Do you want to get out of here?" He muttered in her ear, well aware that a few holoreporters were snapping pictures of the two of them. _Good._ He'd rather have the attention focused on him than Anakin.

Satine glanced at him, her eyebrows raised. "By all means, lead the way."

His heart was in his throat. He couldn't help but feel everyone's stares on them while they walked out. The cool air felt refreshing while they walked further and further from the Ball Room. It cleared his mind of the wine, and made him remember _why_ he had brought Satine out.

"I take it you're not going to fuck me against this wall?" Satine murmured when they had taken a few turns and could no longer hear the Chancellor, her words daunting.

"I'd probably throw my back out," he muttered, leaning next to her against the wall. "I could do that when I was a padawan but now…"

"Did I bruise your ego?" She murmured, reaching behind her head and beginning to take down her hair. "Whoops."

"Did you mean what you said yesterday?" Obi-Wan asked softly.

"I don't want to talk about it, Ben. Not tonight…" Satine reached and put a hand against his cheek. "Let's just go home and -"

He shrugged her off. "Your words had truth to them, Satine. If we don't talk about it now -"

"Then we admit something that we both know is impossible! We cannot keep doing this to ourselves - it's not healthy or fair or -"

Obi-Wan had never been the type to stop a woman from talking. But he did, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her hard. _What the hell am I thinking?_ He was half-expecting her to slap him when they finally parted, but she merely looked at him in tears.

"We can't do this, Ben."

"I know." He leaned their foreheads together, trying to keep his own voice steady. "But we have to try."

"No secret weddings," she muttered.

"I'm not a big fan of rings, anyways."

Satine's laugh was harsh, and she kissed him again.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Wow. This chapter did not turn out how I expected - it started with Bail and Obi-Wan drinking and went from there. And yes, you have read the argument in the beginning of the chapter before - I accidentally put it in the last chapter! So here's the complete version...heh heh - don't be mad!_

 _Thanks for the massive reading response last time - wow. Just wow. Like, really? People are reading what I write? It's unbelievable._

 _Now I do have some things to say;_

 _1) My best friend just starting writing Fanction! Here! Her username is_ **Wonderous-Dreams1997** _\- go check out her Supernatural story._

 _2) One-shot ideas? Come one people, I don't do lemons but...I need something!_

 _Lots of love!_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_

Updated/edited as of 11 - 17 - 2018


	18. All Good Things Come to an End

Chapter Eighteen: All Good Things Come to an End

* * *

 _First scene: Immediately follows the events of Chapter Seventeen._

 _Following scenes combine the events of the next two arcs in show:_ _the Boba Fett arc and the second Mandalore arc._

 _Episodes referenced: Death Trap, R2 Come Home, Lethal Trackdown, Corruption, The Academy_

* * *

He wanted to wake up. He couldn't. There was darkness around him, cloaking his vision and making him feel claustrophobic. Every breath was a gasp, and every movement was near impossible. He hadn't like felt this since the time he'd tried Death Sticks as a padawan.

The night terror might have been manageable, had he not started hearing voices. He could feel the Force around him, swirling in anger and confusion and pain.

 _I can't lose her, Master!_

Anakin, sounding scared and helpless and not like the man he knew now.

 _Rise, Darth...Vader._

Why the heck did that sound like the Chancellor?

 _Anakin, you're breaking my heart!_

Padmé? Why could he see her now, why was she crying on - was that Malastare?

 _Only a Sith deals in absolutes!_

 _You were my brother, Anakin! I loved you!_

Himself, crying in exhaustion and agony, screaming in a hoarse voice. There was red all around him - and heat, so much heat.

Silence.

There was a white light.

Then, an innocent, bewildered voice, and familiar blue eyes staring up at him.

 _Ben? Ben Kenobi?_

* * *

Obi-Wan jolted awake. Sweat covered his body. He swallowed down the bile that was rising in his throat, catching his head in his hands and squeezing his eyes shut at the memory of the nightmare.

Somewhere, he could hear Satine murmuring, "Ben? Ben, are you okay?"

He shook his head, breathing slowly until he could speak. "Nightmare."

She made a sympathetic noise, and a well-manicured hand touched his hip. "Want to -"

"Not particularly, no." Obi-Wan sighed heavily, covering her hand and finally looking at her. He refused to think about the agony in the voices from the dream, and focused on the woman lying beside him in concern. "I'm fine, my dear."

Even in the darkness of the bedroom Satine's disbelieving expression was visible. She threaded their fingers together.

He knew there was no way in Corellia's Nine Hells he would ever be ready to talk about it. Glancing at the chrono, he was surprised that it was just before dawn - meaning they had only been sleeping for an hour.

It had been strange, coming into the apartment without the intention of having sex. He didn't remember the last time he hadn't been in her quarters without shedding his clothes. The rooms had been quiet - almost ethereal - while they sat on the floor of the sitting room with a kettle of tea between them. They hadn't spoken like that in a long time.

Now, listening to the traffic of Coruscant outside of the apartment and studying Satine's concerned face, he felt himself begin to relax a bit.

Satine rolled her eyes upon seeing his expression. "You are more horny than your padawan self."

He chuckled, lying on his back beside her and pushing back her hair. "We can put that to the test, my dear."

"You indecent man." Satine didn't complain when he pulled her against him, and merely rested her head on his chest. "Obi-Wan?"

"Hmm?" He traced a hand through her hair. Was that a gray hair he spotted?

"We're changing our lives."

"We're in our thirties - what does the populace call it? A mid-life crisis?"

She let out a huff of laughter, grasping his hand in the darkness. "Why do I put up with you?"

"You love me."

"Mmm that I do."

He listened to her drop off to sleep, and let loose a heavy sigh. Everything was going to be fine…

Right?

* * *

Despite his nightmares, despite the radical change in his personal life, despite the fact that the galaxy was tearing itself apart, Obi-Wan knew one thing: Life. Went. On

There were still classes at the Temple, politicians to escort, anxious padawans studying for exams, lightsaber training to complete, and everything in between that made up for life in the Jedi Order.

He walked around in a daze for the first two weeks, not sure what to make of his new routine. It was relatively unchanged. Wake up, meditate, teach his classes, have lunch with Anakin (and try not to strangle him), spar with whomever was in the training room or escort a politician to some meeting or another. At night, however, when the apartments were quiet and he was alone, he found himself comming Satine. It was...comforting, knowing that there was someone who awaited him.

It was a bit sad, also, not knowing when he would the next time he would be in the same room as her.

"Sacrifices of war, my dear," Satine had murmured when he mentioned it to her, shrugging her small shoulders.

Obi-Wan shook his head to clear his mind of the thoughts, and refocused his attention on the starmap in front of him. He was the only one in the war room - most everyone in the Temple was sleeping. The fighting had stilled to nearly nothing, which meant that several dozen Jedi were being called from the front lines. He kept watching the trackers on incoming ships, clearing landing requests and praying nothing went wrong with the clone cadet training Anakin and Mace were leading.

He knew from Padmé and Satine that humanitarian talks were beginning. It was a lengthy process, talking about were refugees were to be placed, figuring out where much-needed supplies was to come from, and how to begin negotiation between sides.

Rubbing a hand over his eyes, Obi-Wan took a long drink of caf from the thermos beside him and sighed. He had no idea why he had volunteered to do this. _Probably because I'll be plagued with nightmares should I attempt to sleep._

The nightmares had yet to cease. He was exhausted, waking up in a cold sweat in nearly every night. It was always the same, never getting any clearer and never getting any worse. Yoda kept looking at him in Council meetings, concern etched over his ancient face.

He was relieved by Plo-Koon and Ahsoka by dawn, and blearly gave his report to them before heading to give a lecture.

Why did he have such a bad feeling settling in his gut?

* * *

There was a knock at the threshold.

"Obi-Wan."

He glanced up from the datapad - a message from Satine had come in regarding Padmé's arrival to Mandalore - to a beckoning Aayla Secura, frowning in confusion. "What is it?"

Aayla glanced at his curious students. "Carry on with your exam, kids. Obi-Wan - can I speak to you in the hall for a moment?"

"Of course." Obi-Wan nodded to his students, rising from the desk and stepping into the hall. He positioned himself so he could still see his students, and folded his arms over his chest. "What is it?"

"Anakin's R2 unit just came back alone. Mace and Anakin ran into some bounty hunters in space - Aurra Sing and someone named Fett. They're crashed on Vanquor. Master Koon and Padawan Tano are extracting them."

Obi-Wan covered his mouth in horror. He _knew_ something would happen during the training - good times only lasted so long before something came along to ruin it. _Fett. A Mandalorian warrior. He had a son...no, no...Why is everything so connected and so out of our grasp of comprehension? What are we not understanding in this war?_ "There's an extraction team?"

"They're buried under parts of a ship. The probability of their survival...you wouldn't like the statistic if I told you."

He nodded. If Anakin died...it would fall to him to tell Padmé. "Could you keep me updated?"

Aayla touched his arm, her smile fragile and her eyes sympathetic. "Of course."

Obi-Wan breathed in a deep breath, trying to release his worry into the Force before heading back into the exam. His students looked at him in concern, though they didn't say anything.

* * *

For the next twelve hours, the Jedi Council crowded into the war room, holding their breath for a sign that Mace and Anakin were alive. Their deaths would be a blow to the Order and the Republic. Force, what would happen if they did die? He didn't know -

No. No, he couldn't think of that. Should he try hard enough, he could feel their presence in the Force, wavering in and out of consciousness. There was still hope.

He had debated whether or not to comm Padmé on Mandalore and tell her what was happening. He didn't want to be the burden of bad news - he always was.

But when he witnessed Kit scrubbing a hand over his face and Aayla trying to comfort him, and Yoda moving his lips in an ancient prayer, and Ki-Adi-Mundi pacing the floor, and Luminara staring intently at the starmaps - he stepped out of the war room and punched in the familiar code.

Padmé answered on the third try, raising her eyebrows. "Obi-Wan. What are you -"

"Anakin and Master Windu is trapped on Vanquor. An extraction team consisting of Master Plo koon and Ahoska have been sent. We're awaiting an update."

She sat back in her seat, staring at him in shock. "That's...I thought the mission was only supposed to be twenty-four hours?"

"The ship went down. They got attacked by bounty hunters."

"Well that explains…" Padmé began to murmur to herself before stopping and shaking her head. "Thank you, Master Kenobi. I appreciate the update."

From somewhere off-screen, he heard Satine chuckle and say, "We really must work on your tact, my dear." She came into focus behind the Senator, putting a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Do you have any good news, per chance? We could use some right about now."

Obi-Wan winced, remembering that neither of them had made the effort to contact each other in the last forty-eight hours. He had no idea what was happening on Mandalore, or why they looked so stressed. "I'm afraid not."

She clucked her tongue. "Shame. I was looking forward to some Jedi gossip."

A hoarse laugh left his throat. "I will keep you updated, Padmé."

Padmé bobbed her head. "Of course. Thank you."

He smiled softly, and cut the transmission, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes. The air around him felt thick and hot. Anxiety swirled around him and leaked from the war room, making it hard to breathe. _Anakin...stay alive._

 _Stay alive._

* * *

Plo Koon's voice crackled through the transmitters at thirteen-oh-hundred. "We are coming in the atmosphere of Vanquor. We detect two lifeforms."

Obi-Wan braced himself on the table, a nervous sort of relief working through his body. He felt a hand on his shoulder - he wasn't sure who it was.

Commander Wolffe spoke. "The bridge is giving off excess heat, Commander Tano."

"There are flames on the end, Master Plo!"

"Come on, come on," Kit was muttering.

 _Find them, Ahsoka._

Silence. The Council glanced around at each other, preparing for the worst. Obi-Wan finally registered the hand on his shoulder - it was Adi Gallia. He covered her hand and squeezed, waiting for word to come through.

Ahsoka's voice was warbly over the sound of breaking metal and ship engines. "There! In the bridge! I can see them!"

R2 was beeping in the background.

Plo was yelling over the noise: "Ahsoka, hold the ship steady!"

"The ship is falling apart," someone in the warroom muttered in realization. "They won't make it."

Obi-Wan refused to look up from the speakers, tightening his grip on the holotable's edge. "I refuse to believe that."

"Comet, let's go!"

"Hurry, Commander Wolffe!"

The ship continued to break. They all held their breath while the clone commander muttered, "Hold tight, General."

"Do they have them?" Adi asked no one in particular.

"We're losing it, sir!"

"Jump! Cut the cables!"

"Go! Go!"

Ahsoka sighed. "We got 'em, Masters. They're safe."

Obi-Wan felt his knees buckle, listening to the whoops of joy and the happiness in the room. He was barely aware of his own sobs of relief.

Whatever happened in Mandalore or with the bounty hunters - Anakin was safe for now.

He was alive, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Well hello._

 _I hope it wasn't too confusing. I'm very tired and running on fumes right now._

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_

Updated/edited as of 11 - 17 - 2018


	19. Battle on Kamino

Chapter Nineteen: Battle On Kamino

* * *

 _Note: I am taking some creative license with this chapter - okay, a lot. There are several scenes not featured, and one that was so utterly ridiculous that I just dropped it. (The flying manatee, anyone? Commence eye-roll.)_

 _Episode: Arc Troopers_

 _Episodes referenced: R2 Come Home, Lethal Trackdown, Corruption Arc, and Assassin._

* * *

 _"...and following a rare respite during the fighting, Jedi master Mace Windu and Knight Anakin Skywalker were set to train new clone cadets on the new cruiser Endurance. They were preparing to meet a frigate, and were unfortunately hijacked by a group of bounty hunters led by Aurra Sing. The Endurance crashed on the nearby planet of Vanqor - its Admiral Killian being the only passenger-"_

"Can you turn that down?" Obi-Wan snapped from the dining room table. "I have tests to grade."

"Your poor students," Anakin muttered while he turned the holo down. "Never getting a break, forced to have a teacher who diligently grades their work with such care."

 _At least I grade my papers,_ Obi-Wan thought while glaring at the back of the young man's head. He glanced at the mug beside him, resisting the urge to throw it in Anakin's direction. "I liked you better when you were in the bacta tank."

The holo reporter continued to drone on. _"...Windu and Skywalker would search for the Admiral among the wreckage, and would become trapped under the remains of the ship. Master Plo Koon and Padawan Tano - Skywalker's learner - would rescue the masters from the ship. Windu and Skywalker suffered third degree burns, concussions, among other injuries, and are currently on medical leave…"_

"Because I was alive, Master?"

"Because you were silent."

Anakin laughed, which quickly turned into a hacking cough. He groaned when it was over. "I can't stand this."

Obi-Wan gave up on grading his papers, and went to inspect the sick, leaning on the back of the couch and grinning at the tuft of hair that was visible through the quilt. "Should I bring you back to the Healing Hall, if you're feeling so unwell?"

"Kicking and screaming," Anakin muttered. "I was feeling better -"

"Your immune system was down - not your fault for getting the flu."

Anakin huffed, though he didn't respond.

 _"...Boba Fett is currently being held prisoner by the Republic. In other news, the pacifist system of Mandalore has now made headlines. Since securing independence from the Republic, Mandalore has been faced with an economic recession and a shortage of food and basic supplies. The only way the planet could support itself was by dealing with the black market."_

"They make it sound like its a recent problem," Obi-Wan murmured. "It's been going on for months."

 _"Senator Padmé Amidala was called to help negotiate an opening in trade routes, however, the two discovered that Moogan smugglers were sneaking a drug into the drinks of the students to dilute the beverage. Duchess Satine was convinced that there was something far worse than smuggling occurring, and requested the Jedi to help uncover the mystery corrupter…"_

"Why are we watching this garbage?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm bored."

"Fair enough."

 _"Padawan Tano would lead the investigation, who would discover that it was Prime Minister Almec who lead the black market campaigns. He would briefly imprison the Duchess, only for the Duchess to be later rescued by Tano and the Duchess' nephew Korkie. Almec is currently imprisoned and awaiting trial."_ The Twi'Lek reporter smiled at the camera, shuffling her flimsi.

The co-host, a human female, smiled at her co-worker. "It makes you wonder how exactly the Duchess Satine is connected to the Jedi Order. There are pictures from the gala a few weeks ago that some may view rather scandalous and-"

"And we are done, Obi-Wan said hurriedly, ripping the remote out of Anakin's hand and turning the holo off.

"Pictures, Obi-Wan?" Anakin shifted onto his back and grinned. "What kind of pictures?"

"Talking. Dancing. Like you were doing with your _wife."_

"Hu huh. Sure."

Obi-Wan decided to change the subject. "How's Padmé's arm?"

"Shoulder," Anakin corrected, scowling as he remembered the surprise they had all had upon discovering that Aurra Sing was alive and very much capable of trying to assassinate their dear Senator of Naboo. "Better. Can't believe I was on Balith when it happened."

"Life goes on, my young padawan, whether we wish it to or not."

* * *

When the Republic outpost on the Rishi moon was destroyed two weeks later, Obi-Wan wasn't entirely surprised to find himself and Anakin on a Jedi Cruiser between Rishi and Kamino, trying to intercept a transmission from the Separatists.

Obi-Wan was on edge, like he always was lately. The hours were long, and the nights were endless. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt at peace - one of the nights with Satine, probably.

Had it really only been a couple months since his life had been flipped around?

It was impossible to get a signal out - Obi-Wan tried many times, in between long meetings and during the quiet nighttime. He remembered the night he gave up, putting his head in his hands and sighing heavily. The sound echoed in the meditation chamber.

Anakin gave him a pitying, knowing look when he trudged into their quarters. "Sucks, doesn't it?"

"How do you do it?" Obi-Wan asked wearily, sitting on the bunk.

The holoprojector beeped before Anakin could respond. Rex and Cody came into focus, saluting to them.

"Generals - we intercepted a message from General Grievous."

Anakin nodded, tossing to the datapad he had been reading onto the bed. "Copy that Rex. We'll be in the command center in a minute."

"Grevious," Obi-Wan muttered, rolling the tension out of his shoulders while he stood and followed the younger man out. "Always Grevious."

"Ya know, I've never fought against him."

Obi-Wan scoffed, shaking his head while he folded his arms behind his back. "Let us pray you never have to face that monster."

* * *

It took an hour for the audio to be decrypted. They stood there, muttering vague possibilities of what Grievous was up to. They certainly didn't expect to see Assaj Ventress pop up on screen beside the cyborg.

The assassin's voice was gravelly. "The clone planet of Kamino will be a dangerous target."

Grevious eyes glittered in the hologram. "Just make sure you hold up your half of the mission. We must stop the production of new clones if we are to win this war."

Obi-Wan widened his eyes while the audio cut. _Kamino._ Everything linked back to Kamino and the clones. _What was going on? What was the piece they were missing in this galaxy-wide puzzle?_

Captain Rex spoke softly, lacking his usual valor. "They're going to attack our home planet."

Obi-Wan folded his arms over his chest, trying to remain focused. "The Separatists are taking quite the chance even considering this."

Rex had a small, feral smile on his face. "With all due respect, General, if someone comes to our home, they better be carrying a big blaster."

Commander Cody nodded. "I concur with Captain Rex, sir. This is personal for us clones."

Anakin looked at the men around them, and nodded. He seemed so...calm. Like there wasn't a maniacal, lightsaber-wielding cyborg and a Sith assassin waiting for them. "We'll make sure Kamino is secure. Tell your troopers in the 501st they're going home."

"You okay, Master?" Anakin asked when the clones exited the command center. He bent at the navicomputer, drawing up coordinates to change their course.

Obi-Wan shook himself from his musing, and watched his apprentice tap away. "We need to contact Master Ti and Prime Minister Lama Su, if we're heading to Kamino."

Anakin snorted, glancing at him. " _You_ need to contact them. I'm going to brief my men."

"You'll never be a Master if you keep dodging responsibility, Anakin."

"I'm not _dodging_ responsibility, Master. My men need instruction, and I provide it."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, not bothering to continue the argument they had so often. He turned to the holo, and punched in the code to Kamino. "This is Master Kenobi, General of the 3rd Systems Army of the Grand Army of the Republic. I am sending this message in regards too…"

* * *

Obi-Wan could already feel the cold of Kamino settling in his bones when they descended into the atmosphere.. He tried to ignore it - and the prickling dread that always came when he was about to come into contact with the Dark side of the Force.

The clones were chattering around them, eager to come home despite the looming threat.

Anakin was quiet when the ship docked, glancing around while the ramp thunked onto the pavement. He held his hand out to the rain while they walked towards the Prime Minister and the Togrutan Master, a soft smile on his face.

Captain Rex glanced at Obi-Wan in confusion, who shrugged. "You okay, General?"

"Your home is beautiful, Captain."

Obi-Wan frowned, not understanding Anakin's fascination with the rain for a few moments. _He grew up on a desert planet,_ he remembered. _He probably never saw rain until Naboo._

Shaak Ti was the first to speak. "Masters Kenobi and Skywalker. Welcome to Kamino."

Lama Su nodded. "Greetings, generals."

Obi-Wan forced a smile. "I wish our arrival wasn't under such circumstances. We believe Grievous is planning a Separatist attack on Kamino."

Lama Su gave his trademark, condescending smile. "But the Republic blockade is far too strong. They would not dare."

"I wouldn't underestimate our dear General Grievous." He gladly joined Shaak Ti and Lama Su when the beckoned them inside, leaving Anakin to give orders to the clones. "He has somehow managed to allude us for a few months."

"I've read your reports regarding your interactions with the General." Shaak Ti glanced at him in amusement while they walked the bright, sterile halls of the cloning facilities. "They seem rather...reckless, Obi-Wan."

"Me? Reckless? You're confusing me with Anakin, Tizzy."

She let out a musical laugh, shaking her head in amusement. "Now that's a name I have not heard since I was a padawan. Did Master Fisto put you up to that?"

"Certainly not! I would not stoop so low!" Obi-Wan pressed himself against the wall when some clone cadets passed them. He winked at their stunned expressions, and hurried to catch up with the them. "I am insulted you would excuse me of such an act, Master Ti!"

Shaak Ti smiled, palming open the door to the command center. She let the prime minister in first. "Your padawan is rather an odd one, Obi-Wan. I will never quite figure him out."

"I believe the word you are searching for is 'impulsive.' Or 'brash.' 'Arrogant.' Any of those words would do."

"Not passionate?" Shaak Ti asked, nodding when Commander Cody and Captain Rex walked in.

"That's one word for it," Obi-Wan muttered, looking at the clones. "Where's General Skywalker?"

"He's-"

"Here." Anakin grinned sheepishly when he walked in, his gaze immediately going to the starmaps the Prime Minister had pulled up. "A transmission came in on my personal comm - had to take it or face the wrath of my sister-in-law."

Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing in exasperation.

Shaak Ti hummed in disapproval, though she didn't say anything.

* * *

The Separatist invasion started at at dawn the next day. Obi-Wan stood beside Shaak Ti in the command center, watching the Republic defensive assault - led by Anakin - fly into space to meet the fleet.

Rex stared at the starmap, then spoke into his wrist-comm. "Shore up our defenses."

"The fleet is not as large as I expected." Shaak Ti shook her head, raising her voice over the clones to be heard over the open communication lines. "Begin the air strike."

Obi-Wan stayed mostly silent through the next three hours, watching the battle unfold. Few ships were being lost, and the Separatist didn't seem to be moving their position.

An automated voice suddenly echoed in the building. "Warning! Falling debris."

Shaak Ti shook her head. "Grievous appears to be sacrificing his transports in favor of protecting his command ship."

Obi-Wan suddenly thought of the debris below the surface of the murky water. There was a possibility that the Separatist could be hiding something down there... "Something's not right."

Anakin was yelling over the comms. "Focus on the cruisers! I'm gonna press the attack, Master!"

"No, Anakin! Wait! It's too easy. Not even Grievous would attack so recklessly.

"Master, the battle's up here in space, not down there."

"The debris from the destroyed Separatist ships is the key."

Shaak Ti looked at him curiously. "What are you thinking?"

"I think I'd like to go for a swim. Governor," he turned to Lama Su, "how safe are the waters?"

"There is a three-hundred and sixty-seven percent you will perish."

Obi-Wan grinned. "I will take my chances."

Shaak Ti shook her head in disbelief. "There's a submarine in the submerged docks, Obi-Wan."

"And they call me reckless one," Anakin shouted over the comms, only to be cut off by gunfire.

* * *

In the waters of Kamino, he shouldn't have been surprised to find Separatist aqua-subs.

When he got to the surface, Obi-Wan felt his heart sink.

"Anakin, the city is under attack! I need you down here now!"

"On my way!"

Tentacle droids covered the city. Clones were in sniper positions all over, trying and failing to stop the flow droids coming in.

Obi-Wan could feel Ventress and Grievous on planet, and did his best not to get distracted. He slashed and stabbed his way through the ranks of droids, trying to drag the injured clones to relative safety.

"Fall back!" He yelled over the roar of gunnfire. "Fall back! Protect the bridge!"

He wasn't aware when Anakin appeared beside him, fighting off blaster bolts and yelling at his squadron to form up.

How many hours had passed?

"Grievous has infiltrated the building!" Shaak Ti shouted over the wrist-comm. "I repeat, Grievous has infiltrated the building!"

Obi-Wan winced when a blaster bolt hit one of the clones. "There aren't enough droids here to capture the city. They're trying to distract us. Go protect the DNA chamber….I'll deal with Grievous.

Anakin frowned, but nodded nonetheless. He ran off.

"Cody, Rex -"

Rex waved away the words away. "Go! We have this covered!"

* * *

Obi-Wan slowed his frantic run to a jog, and then to a walk, trying to steady his breathing. He could hear Grievous around the corner, coughing and yelling at his droids. Anger and fear threatened to blind his emotions - he struggled to let the anger go, and tried to channel the fear into something manageable.

"All too easy," Grevious was snarling at the clones who had ambushed him.

He took one more breath, gripped his lightsaber, and stepped into view of the Grievous. A snarl came from somewhere within him. "Define 'easy,' general."

"Kenobi." Grievous turned, cackling. He ignited two lightsabers and twirled them around. "Kenobi, Kamino has fallen."

Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber, shifting into the stance that Qui-Gon had always scoffed at. He stared the cyborg general down, trying to fight down the urge to run and slice the _thing_ in half. The general cackled again, and Obi-Wan lunged, bringing his saber down.

Grievous blocked every lunge and attack, refusing to let his droids shoot at Obi-Wan.

He could barely keep up with the attacks, and the cyborg knew it when they locked sabers. He forced his knees not to buckle, knowing Grievous would not hesitate to behead him.

When a clawed hand shoved him in the face, Obi-Wan could only brace himself before falling to the ground. The General laughed, stomping on him in glee before tossing him into the ceiling.

Several ribs cracked upon impact. He blinked away the dark spots, finding himself skidding against the floor.

He breathed shallowly, finding his lightsaber while Grevious stalked towards him, twirling two lightsabers.

"Kenobi. Kamino has fallen. Your clone army is _doomed."_

"I beg to differ, Grievous." Obi-Wan took some glee in Force shoving Grevious into the ceiling, and then the wall.

Grevious growled, glaring at him before waddling away on all fours.

Obi-Wan stood stiffly, listening to the destruction of Kamino around him. _Kill Grevious, and this war can end tomorrow._

He ran after Grevious.

The city was falling apart while he ran, dodging dying clones and dismembered droids. He was well aware of the pings on his comm, the frustrated attempts of Shaak Ti and Commander Cody trying to contact him.

Every breath burned his chest. He ran onto a bridge where he thought Grevious had gone, thankful that it wasn't raining. The last fight he had on Kamino hadn't gone so well.

Metal clinked behind him. He turned, studying Grevious ignite two lightsabers and began to twirl them around.

 _Kill Grevious. End the war._

 _Make life normal again._

 _It shouldn't be this hard._

Obi-Wan wasn't aware when they began to circle each other. The clouds were darkening around them.

Shaak Ti's voice crackled over the wrist-comm. "Commander Cody.

"Yes, sir!"

"The droids have been pushed back to the main hangar."

Grevious glanced behind Obi-Wan, and began to cackle.

Obi-Wan frowned, shifting his gaze just before the support column of the dock collapsed. He stumbled, scrabbling for purchase before sliding on the rain-covered surface. The General of the droid army stared at him while he grasped at the edge.

He fell into the choppy waters, listening to the sounds of battle around him.

The last thing he saw was Grievous ship flying away before the impact made him blackout.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Evil cackling before I hide in a hole._

 _Like I said - taking creative license._

 _Cheers, my friends._

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_

Updated/edited as of 11 - 23 - 2018


	20. Quinlan Vos

Chapter Twenty: Quinlan Vos

* * *

 _Episodes referenced: Sphere of Influence, Evil Plans, and Hostage Crisis_

 _Episode: Hunt for Ziro_

* * *

"...don't really understand how I'm considered the reckless one."

"It's been two weeks, Anakin."

"I'm not the one who ran after a cyborg general! In the middle of a battlefield, Master Fisto!"

Obi-Wan groaned, his eyes flickering open. The lights was far too bright, and he could had little feeling in his limbs. He worked his jaw a bit, feeling bandages around his ribs and an IV in his arm. A sour taste lingered in his mouth. "Would you two please keep it down? Some of are trying to take a nap."

Anakin's form was blurry, but his tone was smug. "Well, look who decided to join the land of the living."

He groaned upon hearing Kit Fisto cackle in amusement, eyelids drooping shut a moment. "What happened?"

"You fell into the waters on Kamino after battling Grevious." The bed shifted, and he opened his eyes to see Anakin - in civilian clothes, no less - sitting by his side. "We had Echo and Fives fish you out of the water when the battle ended."

"Why?"

"Captain Rex just promoted them to Arc Troopers."

"You didn't want to do it, did you?"

Anakin shrugged modestly. "I'm not much of a swimmer."

Kit chuckled heartily at the remark, folding his arms over his chest. "You've missed quite a bit, Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan grimaced, allowing his former padawan to prop pillows behind his back. Upon glancing around, he realized they were in the Jedi Healing Halls. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"You've been in a coma for fifteen days, Master."

"Fifteen days?" Obi-Wan exclaimed, ignoring how his chest hurt upon speaking. He glanced between them. "What in the blazes happened?"

"We managed to secure the DNA Ventress tried to steal, then Grievous and Ventress took off. Cody had seen you fall into the water, and we brought you to Coruscant." Anakin tried to smile, but he looked a bit pale. "Your left lung ruptured, Master. Five broken ribs and a dunk in the ocean, plus hypothermia and a concussion."

"You are quite lucky to be alive, my friend." Kit put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Your padawan was beside himself with worry - and we had a rather hard time convincing Bant to stay at her station orbiting the the Rishi Moons."

Anakin rolled his eyes, though he didn't deny the statement. "You didn't have to deal with a certain Duchess of Mandalore, Master Fisto. Seriously, Master, next time you pull a stunt like that, could you not fall into a coma?"

Obi-Wan winced, thinking of how angry and worried she must be right now.

"I do not pity your tongue lashing from the Duchess, Obi-Wan." Kit checked the chrono on his wrist-comm and glanced at the Chosen One. "It's nearly noon, Knight Skywalker. I believe you need to leave?"

"Where are you going?" Obi-Wan asked, watching Anakin stand. Seriously, why was it so disconcerting to see him in a pair of slacks and a black sweater?

"I've been granted two weeks of meditative leave. I'm visiting Naboo, and then Tatooine." Anakin shrugged, putting a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "I'm glad you're okay, Master."

He managed to smile, covering Anakin's hand. "Thank you, my apprentice. You should leave, before the Council gives you an excuse to stay."

A harsh laugh left Anakin. He squeezed Obi-Wan's shoulder, gave Kit a mocking salute, and all but waltzed out of the Healing Hall.

Obi-Wan shifted on the sterile, crinkly sheets, and glanced at his friend. "I sense something is amiss, Master Fisto?"

"You could say that."

"Why? What happened while I was toeing the gates of the Underworld?"

"Cad Bane collected a bunch of bounty hunters, held the Senate building hostage, and freed Ziro the Hutt."

"What? Didn't Ahsoka just determine he funded Aurra Sing's assassination attempt on Senator Amidala?"

"Indeed. And you've been assigned to retrieve Ziro the Hutt."

Obi-Wan used the arm that didn't have an IV in it to drag a hand over his face. "What aren't you telling me, Kit?"

"You're assigned to our favorite Jedi Knight."

* * *

"...are unbelievable."

Obi-Wan chuckled, walking the Halls of the Jedi Temple. He could spot the landing platform ahead. "Your concern is appreciated. But rest assured, I will be fine."

The hologram of Satine scowled at him, arms folding over her chest. It was nighttime on Mandalore, and he knew he was keeping her from sleep. "You are traveling to Nal Hutta."

"On a peaceful mission." Obi-Wan palmed the door open to the landing platform. The ship he was to use stood proudly in the morning sun, it's Commander descending from the ramp. "I will not be put in acute danger."

She rolled her eyes, sighing heavily. "Obi-Wan."

"Satine." He nodded to the amused Commander running diagnostic checks on the ship, and glanced back to the hologram. "I'm afraid I have to cut our transmission short, my dear."

"Don't rupture a lung."

Obi-Wan smiled, knowing his expression was humorless. "Since when have I been so reckless?"

Satine scoffed, rolling her eyes before cutting the transmission.

He checked the time, scanned the sky, and sighed.

Cody came to stand beside him, in full armor. "Sir, you seem troubled."

Obi-Wan glanced at the sky once again, scratching at his beard. "Quinlan Vos has that effect."

"Ah, yes," Cody seemed to be withholding a chuckle. "That Jedi has quite a reputation."

"That may be overstating it, Cody. Let's just say he's," his voice went up an octave, "crazy."

Cody did snicker at that before he pointed at the sky. "Ship entry from the west, Sir."

 _This is where the fun begins,_ Obi-Wan thought grudgingly while the Jedi Knight's ship halted directly over them. Dust sprayed everywhere, blocking his view of the man.

"Hey, Kenobi." Quinlan Vos jumped out of the ship, doing a neat somersault before landing on the ground. "Hey, Commander. Looking good." He walked to Obi-Wan, patting his shoulder. "Kenobi, you look worse for wear. How's temple life?"

Obi-Wan stiffened under the touch, glaring at the Jedi Knight's dirty, unkempt appearance.

Quinlan faltered, his hand dropping. "Good to see you too."

"Yes, well, if you could tell time half as well as you could stick a landing, we wouldn't be behind schedule, now would we?"

Cody muttered beside him, "Where's Skywalker when you need him?"

"Well, that's your opinion, man."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Let's get down to business. Ziro the Hutt was broken out during a hostage takeover."

"Yeah, I read the briefing about that mess."

"I suspect Jabba the Hutt is behind this. He still has it out for Ziro over the kidnapping of his son."

Quinlan glanced up from examining his fingernails. "Well, my information indicates that Ziro has damaging evidence against the Hutt council. My guess is they've taken him to the Hutt home planet Nal Hutta."

 _Aren't you a genius?_ Obi-Wan refrained from rolling his eyes while walking to the ship "As for this bounty hunter Cad Bane, we must capture and return both he and his quarry Ziro to the courts...I trust you and I can keep eyes forward in this common goal?"

"No problem. I owe Bane one anyway." Quinlan put a hand on his shoulder before running up the ramp. "I'll fly. You're my copilot."

Obi-Wan glanced at Cody. "I was afraid he'd say that."

* * *

"Estimated arrival time is in twenty-seven hours," Obi-Wan said when they were just passed Coruscant's atmosphere. He watched the Jedi Knight punch in the hyperspace coordinates, and swallowed his lunch as the ship lurched, wondering why he always had the unfortunate luck of being stuck with the galaxy's most lax of Jedi's.

Quinlan was silent for all of two minutes, engaging in auto-pilot and swiveling around in his chair. "You've been in the Holonet quite a bit, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan stared straight ahead. "I cannot fathom what you could be referring to, Quin."

"Oh, come on. There are dozens of pictures of you and that Duchess of Mandalore gallivanting around the Mandalorian systems."

"Duchess Kryze is an old friend. I was doing her a service."

"Didn't realize old friends danced with each other at galas. Or spent the nights together. A picture of you leaving the Duchess's apartment is worth at least a few hundred credits."

He ground his teeth together, fingers tapping on the controls. He could withstand the teasing from Kit and Anakin, but Quinlan was a different matter. "How I spend my personal time is none of your concern."

* * *

"Nal Hutta in sight."

Obi-Wan straightened in the co-pilot chair, blinking away sleep while he stared at the gaseous planet before them. "I'm not sure what's worse, Dagaboh or this place."

Quinlan chuckled, preparing the ship to enter the atmosphere. He was quiet while they descended into the planet, maneuvering past the bile-colored swamps to the palace.

"Gardulla the Hutt rules this palace," Obi-Wan muttered when the ship docked on the platform. He felt sick at the mention of the name. "Anakin used to be owned by her."

"No wonder he requested leave."

They followed the Gamorrean guards to the audience room. Every step brought loud, thumping music closer. The smell of beer, sweat, and rotting flesh nearly made him gag when they stood in the center of the audience chamber, waiting for Gardulla to notice their presence.

The music screeched to a stop, and the florescent lights where suddenly trained on them. Obi-Wan stood erect and waiting, studying the Huttess from her shadowy throne. This _thing_ had beaten Anakin and his mother for years, making him believe he was worthless.

He understood the importance of having the Hutt clans on the Republic's side, but he despised what they stood for.

Gardulla garbled voice spoke into a microphone, her protocol droid translating. "Kava su nudcha?" _How goes the war, gentlemen?_

Obi-Wan wished he had thought to learn Huttese from Anakin all those years ago. He folded his arms behind his back. "Great Gardulla, we bring unfortunate news. Ziro the Hutt has escaped our custody with the aid of the bounty hunter Cad Bane.

"Dobrah chuba koochoo." _The great Gardulla already knows this, Jedi knights._

 _Master,_ Obi-Wan corrected silently, not noticing Quinlan step forward and point at the Hutt.

"I'm beginning to think you're the ones who broke him out."

"Wanta?" _And why would the great Hutt families do such a thing?_

"That's what I'd like to know."

Obi-Wan put a hand on the knight's shoulder, withdrawing almost immediately upon feeling the darkness within him. "Quinlan, the Hutts are our allies."

"Chuba gusha Kenobi. Solo chuba killya." _Mighty Gardulla says you are lucky to be with a Jedi as wise as Kenobi, or you might not be allowed to leave here alive._

 _Oh, now you compliment me,_ Obi-Wan watched Quinlan spot an empty chalice on the floor and pick it up. The man went rigid, and he knew Quinlan was experiencing his infamous Force Vision.

Quinlan tossed the chalice to a servant. "Maybe next time I'll come alone, hmm?"

Obi-Wan turned to the Hutt, trying not to let his disgust show. "We only came to deliver the message. We should be leaving now."

He turned, motioning for Quinlan to follow him. The music began again, and they had trouble moving through the swarm of dancing bodies.

Quinlan's voice was low. "Ziro was here. He was holding one of those cups."

"Nice work." Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief when they exited the audience chamber, glancing around for guards. "If Ziro was here, and the Hutts held him hostage...perhaps he is in the dungeons?"

"The Hutts would have told us if he was here."

Obi-Wan yanked the knight to the side upon spotting a gaurd, keeping his voice barely above a whisper. "The Hutts may be our allies, but at their core they are crime lords and slavers. They would not tell us anything that would not benefit them."

"Well you have a rather low opinion of the Hutts."

* * *

Obi-Wan wasn't surprised to find Ziro's cell empty and the guards protecting him dead. He let out a sigh of resignation, and let himself be led by Quinlan out of the palace and into the swamps of Nal Hutta.

Force jumping had never been his ideal way to move about, but he had to if he wanted to keep up with Quinlan. He winced at every jolt, his bad leg throbbing and his chest feeling tighter than ever.

He slowed when Quinlan stopped, trying to keep from panting. "I understand your tracking talent, but why wouldn't Ziro leave the planet? Why not just fly away?"

"My senses tell me that he's still here."

"It's illogical." He watched Quinlan kneel down and place a hand on a vine. "He knows he's being looked for here.

Quinlan ignored him, beginning to jog away. "Something is keeping him here."

"If we'd brought a droid, this would go faster." Obi-Wan frowned, feeling like he was being watched. He only had time to turn around before a giant viper lunged from the waters and had its coils wrapped around him.

 _Breathe,_ he tried to remind himself, feeling his ribs beginning to splinter ever so slightly. When the creature snapped it's jaw, he found enough strength to grab its fangs and push it away.

A satisfying gurgle came from the creature when he managed to stab his lightsaber in the underside of its jaw.

Quinlan was staring at him when the body of the viper dropped to the ground. "Are you finished messing around? We're trying to catch Ziro, remember?"

Obi-Wan did his best not to scowl, disengaging his lightsaber and walking to the knight. "Which way have they gone?"

"Well, since you're suddenly so interested in my tracking abilities, they went this way." Quinlan pointed behind himself.

"I never doubted you," he muttered, running ahead of Quinlan.

* * *

"Quinlan," Obi-Wan muttered about an hour later, when they were sore from walking and sick of the swamp fumes. He watched Cad Bane's ship fly by them. "Looks as though we're not the only ones after Ziro."

"We're following, then?"

"This is where the fun begins." Obi-Wan led the way, keeping a safe distance from the bounty hunter's ship. He blinked upon seeing a simple hutt in the swamp, wondering what kind of Hutt would wish to live away from civilization.

"We must be cautious." Obi-Wan went to say more while he knocked on the door, only to look over in horror at the Jedi Knight cut open the door and kicked it in. "Vos, somebody lives here!"

"How Vos managed to train Aayla I will never know," he muttered before following the man inside. The stench of death was overpowering, but unlike his companion, he didn't voice the thought.

A deep, gravelly voice broke through the silence. "Break in my house, will you, smart guy?"

Obi-Wan stepped into the light, his lessons of Alien Anatomy 455 coming back to him. _A female Hutt has a deep, booming voice, with large breasts and an odor similar to rotting flesh._ He tried to smile at the grotesquely obese Huttess. "A thousand pardons, madam. He hasn't mastered the concept of knocking. For that, I apologize."

The Mother Hutt swatted a creature off of her, red-lips puckering. "I got trouble for you too, Mr. Fancy-Pants."

"No need. We're not here to harm you."

She scoffed. "That'll be a first for tonight."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning first my deadbeat son and his limp-lipped girlfriend come in and sponge me out of my starship. Then some slime sap and his droid charge in and force me to give up the skinny on where Ziro's headed."

Quinlan was holding his nose. "Big hat?"

"Yeah. Chad something out for blood. You want to kill my little boy too?"

Obi-Wan spoke quickly, knowing how easily Hutt's changed their minds about something. "Oh, no, madam, but if we don't find him before Bane does, your son will not be so lucky."

The Huttess huffed. "Teth. Ziro's heading for Teth."

Quinlan was already running out the door. "We need to get to that jungle planet. We need to get there fast."

Obi-Wan sighed, jogging after the Jedi Knight. "Quinlan! Quinlan, wait!"

"Hey, who's going to pay for my door?" The Huttess shrieked.

"Quinlan, have you gone mad?!" He grabbed the Knight's arm. "We cannot go back to the palace without Ziro! Gardalla will have our heads!"

"You worry too much, Obi."

Obi-Wan sighed, letting go of the Knight and folding his arms over his chest. "We need a plan."

"The plan is to get our ship and fly to Teth."

"That's it?"

"You said it yourself, Master Kenobi. The Hutts are our allies. Surely they wouldn't keep us from our ship."

* * *

"I've always liked Teth," Obi-Wan murmured to himself when the ship entered the pink atmosphere. He studied the high clouds and flat mountain tops, a reminiscent smile on his face while he remembered a camping trip with Master Qui-Gon.

He glanced at Quinlan, who was asleep in the co-pilot's chair. _Oh, my peaceful silence is about to be ruined._ "Quin! Wake up!"

Quinlan jolted awake while Obi-Wan piloted the ship to a landing, a funny feeling working up his spine upon spotting a distant grave. They walked down the ship's ramp in silence, peering at the Hutt grave before jumping down the cliff for a closer look.

Obi-Wan stopped at Ziro's dead body, ignoring the fluids leaking out of it and the mummified body of a Hutt in the grave. "Who could have done this?"

He glanced to Quinlan, who didn't say anything. The prickling feeling came back, and he turned around to see Cad Bane leaning against the wall of the open tomb. _You've gotten away with far too much, my friend. I will rejoice the day you are behind bars._ "Bane."

The bounty hunter ignored the malice, fingers drumming on his lightsaber. "Looks like we're both too late for the party."

"So this is not your handiwork?" He gestured to the body of Ziro.

"No, I wouldn't have made such a sloppy kill." Bane pushed off the wall lazily and walked towards them. "Doesn't seem like much sense hanging around here or making any trouble between us."

"Are you forgetting how you held the Senate hostage?" _And nearly caused the death several of my friends._ "I may not be capturing Ziro, but you are going to prison."

Cad Bane shrugged. "Well, now that you mention it, the Separatists are paying a million credits a head for a Jedi."

He put his hands on both guns, staring them down. Obi-Wan reached for his lightsaber, hearing Quinlan ignite his own when the bounty hunter began to run and shoot. They followed him over the rocky terrian, dodging blaster fire.

Obi-Wan kept moving when Quinlan tripped, trying to catch up to Bane. _First Grievous, that this man. Do I ever get a break?_ He thought while running after the bounty hunter and deflecting fire. _No, of course not. That would be too easy._

He withheld a groan when Bane shot the canyon he was on, trying to maintain balance and not fall into the depths of Teth. While he struggled to find solid ground, he could hear Quinlan and Bane fighting.

He stood finally, only to see Quinlan on the ground and Bane pointing a gun at him.

Obi-Wan jumped down, pleased when Bane had to roll away to avoid being kicked in the face.

 _Something's not right._ He paced the top of the canyon, staring down at Bane before hearing a lightsaber ignite. The droid Bane always had with him charged with Quinlin's lighsaber ignited - he only just missed being impaled and grabbed the lightsaber.

 _Use two lightsabers to defeat a bounty hunter, why not?_

Bane took the other lightsaber after a deflected blaster shot knocked his gun out of his hand, cackling madly while they dueled.

 _Well, this is a first._

He was so focused on getting the lightsaber back, so angry that the creature before him was not in handcuffs that he didn't notice Bane grab his lightsaber arm and -

Electrocute him. A scream might have left him - he wasn't quite sure. He'd been electrocuted before, but Bane was cruel, prolonging it for minutes before kicking him in the ribs.

At least three ribs broke.

Obi-Wan held onto his chest, not caring about the ensuing battle between Quinlan and Bane for a moment. Breathing shallowly and feeling the electricity shudder through his veins. He vomited in pain, trying to release his emotions into the Force.

 _There is no emotion, there is peace._

 _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

 _There is no passion, there is serenity._

 _There is no chaos, there is harmony._

 _There is no death, there is the Force._

He closed his eyes, breathing in as deeply as he dared.

When Bane had flown away on his ship, and they were hanging onto a ledge by their fingertips, Obi-Wan glanced at the Jedi Knight. "I never did enjoy hanging out with you."

"Well that makes two of us."

* * *

 _Author's Note: Hey guys! So...it's nine at night here in New York. Whoops. In my defense, I've been at a conference all day._

 _I don't know much about Quinlan Vos, so any feedback would be great._

 _I bought all the novelizations for the movies...I'm super, super stoked to read them._

 _There's about a 1,000 people reading this story, but barely any reviews! Come on people!_

 _So with that being said - who's interested in me posting the arc Obi-Wan dies from Satine and Padme's POV? (Part of it's already written...) And the Mortis arc? Anyone want that?_

 _Ta, my dears._

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_

Updated/edited as of 11 - 23 -2018


	21. A Delicate Topic

Chapters Twenty-One: A Delicate Topic

* * *

Episodes Referenced: "Heroes on Both Sides," "Pursuit of Peace," and "Senate Murders."

Chapter preludes episode "Overlords"

* * *

Two weeks in a coma.

Four days in the Healing Halls.

Over forty-eight hours flying around the galaxy with Quilan Vas trying to track down Ziro the Hutt.

Obi-Wan dropped the Jedi Knight off at a medical frigate near an independent planet (that took three days), picked up some much needed medical supplies for the planet of Kalevala (over-staying his welcome on the planet by two nights to many, one of the High Council members sniffed), escorted the Duchess to Coruscant to preside over Padmé's speech (one day), and currently sat in a hut on Ordina negotiating the end of their Civil War (four days). The Council had hailed him in the middle of the night for a meeting, and so he sat, swallowing his pain-meds with caf and putting the past week in simple terms for his sleep addled mind.

"Let me get this straight. Are you saying that Senator Amidala took Ahoska Tano, Anakin's padawan" he pointed to a sheepish Chosen One standing in the middle of the council chamber, "to Raxus, a _Separatist planet,_ in order to spur negotiation. Which failed, and the _Separatist's bombed_ Coruscant and caused a planet wide blackout. The Senate deregulated the Banking Clan and tried to approve the loan for five million more clones. Which would put the Republic in near bankruptcy and divert the money to the war. The loan was passed, and Senator Onaconda Farr was murdered."

He leaned back in his chair and grinned. "Well this is simply delightful."

Mace Windu rolled his eyes. "Are you done, Master Kenobi?"

"Do you want me to be?"

Master Yoda waved a hand at them, silencing the snorts of laughter. "Enough. Young Skywalker," he looked to the knight, "something to say, you do?"

Anakin folded his arms behind his back. "I knew Pad - Senator Amidala was planning on meeting with a senator off-world. I suggested she take my padawan to learn the grey that is politics."

"Training we should all have," Luminara murmured, "That's wise of you, Anakin."

He nodded his head in respect. "I didn't expect the Senator to take her to Raxus."

"Why didn't the Senator request Jedi protection?" Ki-Adi mused. "Or bring her own security?"

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "You've met Senator Amidala, right?"

"He has a point, Ki-Adi," Kit said with a smirk. He stretched his legs out in front of him, near slouching in his seat. "She is too stubborn to obey the law when morals are at stake."

"Well we must pride her on that," Anakin joked, a smile on his face even when some of the elder Jedi glared at him.

Obi-Wan tried to study his former padawan, wondering how much stress the past two weeks had put on him. _Wasn't he supposed to go to Naboo and Tatooine?_ He shook his head from the daze, taking another bitter sip of the caf.

"Might I suggest my padawan accompany myself and Master Kenobi to Chrelythium, now that she has begun to train in Jar-Kai with a shoto blade? She can study from Obi-Wan."

"Chrelythium?" Obi-Wan echoed, setting the caf down and leaning forward in his seat in the dingy hutt of Ordina. He could hear blaster fire raging outside the walls. "That's on the edge of the known galaxy."

"We have received a distress signal," Mace Windu supplied. "The planet has not been a part of the Republic for 2,000 years."

"Most disturbing, the matter is. Sending Skywalker to receive you, we are, Master Kenobi. When negotiations are done, on Ordina."

A cannon went off near his hutt - he had a hard time not flinching. "I'm afraid that won't happen for a number of days, Master Yoda."

"Make it happen, Obi-Wan." Mace glared at him. "We must investigate this distress signal before it is too late."

* * *

Six days later, Obi-Wan managed to negotiate the peace treaty on Ordina. He was exhausted from the constant fighting, in pain from sleeping on the floor, and none to happy that his former padawan was twelve hours late picking him up.

"Blame Ahsoka's flying," Anakin exclaimed when Obi-Wan hailed him. In the background he could hear Ahsoka mutter, "Nerfherder."

Obi-Wan glanced at the prince of Ordina in exasperation, and spoke as calmly as he could. "I quite frankly do not wish to have the Council blame me for this, Anakin. Please hurry."

 _"Have I ever let you down, Master?"_

Ahsoka snorted.

Obi-Wan merely shook his head.

 _"We're seven hours away, Master Kenobi."_

Prince ArBar of Ordina smiled when the transmission was cut, adjusting his position on the furs they sat on. His lekku's shifted while he spoke. "Your Jedi friend seems rather...lax, General Kenobi."

"Oh, that is one way to put it." He accepted the chalice that a servant woman poured him, surprised at the sour taste upon taking a drink. "Might I ask what this drink is made from, Your Highness?"

"Fermented bantha's milk." The prince drained his chalice and grabbed a card of cheese from the platter before them. "I'm surprised you can tolerate it. Most humans pass out from the mere smell."

Obi-Wan smirked, taking another sip. "My Master had a rather... interesting choice for my first drink. Tihaar. Everything is rather weak in comparison."

ArBar whistled in admiration. "That knocks even the strongest of Mandalorians under the table. Your master must have been an interesting one."

He smiled softly at the memory of Qui-Gon pounding him on the back while he coughed and muttered, "Do I need to call an ambulance?"

Had that really been over twenty years ago? It felt like an eternity ago that the two of them had sat in a dingy bar on Coruscant, celebrating Obi-Wan's sixteenth birthday.

He remembered taking Anakin to the same bar, expecting his Padawan to order something not meant for humans. It had been surprising when Anakin ordered the tamest of beers and asked when he should apply for his advanced speeder license.

Obi-Wan suddenly realized how little Anakin actually drank. Wine at a function, or beer when the more lax of Jedi coerced them to go out. He wondered if growing up around drunks had made Anakin uneasy around alcohol.

The prince of Ordina was speaking when he refocused on the conversation.

"...you for coming to our aid, Master Kenobi. I don't know how much longer the fighting would have lasted had the Jedi not sent their best diplomat."

Obi-Wan waved away the thanks. "It is my duty as a Jedi to help the Republic's citizens in their time of need." He took a sip of the fermented bantha's milk. "But I am hardly the best diplomat. Adi Gallia and her cousin Stass Allie are far superior than I."

"Her cousin? I thought the Jedi were not allowed to be in contact with their families."

Obi-Wan sighed, remembering this all to familiar conversation with the Chancellor months ago. "Some Jedi have family connections. It largely is based on their species, or their willingness to seek out blood. The Gallia family is strong in the Force. Many of their family have joined the ranks of the Jedi Order, or become priests in the Jedi Temples."

The prince considered the words a moment. "I have heard rumors that some Jedi marry. Or leave the ranks of the Jedi to be with loved ones."

Obi-Wan hesitated, putting down his drink and staring about the fur-skin walls of the tent. "Some, yes. It's very rare."

"Ah. This is a delicate topic." ArBar took another cheese curd and popped it in his mouth. "Let us move on, then, while we wait for your apprentice."

* * *

"Sometimes I wonder if you make me wait just to get a reaction," Obi-Wan grumbled when he boarded the _Blue Angel_ and made his way into the cockpit.

Anakin shrugged, not turning around while he did the take-off procedure. "Ahsoka needed to practice flying long-range. We didn't use hyper-drive either."

"Well that would have been helpful knowledge. I've been stuck on planet for longer than I hoped to be." Obi-Wan leaned against the pilot's chair, glancing to the young Togrutan asleep in the co-pilot seat. A blanket covered her small body. She didn't wake at his voice, or the ship taking off and beginning to move through Ordina's thin atmosphere. "Your padawan has developed your ability to slumber through anything."

"She's tired. We've been sleeping in shifts. The flight here took nearly two days."

"Hmm." Obi-Wan gripped the chair's back while they entered hyperspace, scratching at his beard and speaking only when his ears stopped popping. "What do you think this signal means?"

Anakin shrugged, engaging auto-pilot and spinning the chair about. "I don't know. I'm thinking it's a Separatist trap but…"

"That was my initial theory." Obi-Wan went to lean against the wall, and nearly tripped over R2. The droid whirred angrily, rocking on it's treads and doing a series of clicks that sounded suspiciously like a curse word. "I'm sorry, my friend."

R2 beeped indignantly, much to Anakin's amusement. He ran a hand through his hair, which seemed longer than it ever had been. "It doesn't make sense. Chrelythium is on the edge of the galaxy. Even pirates don't venture there."

"I hear the 501st was sent ahead?"

"They were with Plo Koon doing a special ops near there."

"Ah." Obi-Wan glanced over at Ahsoka's groan and grinned. "Our young Padawan awakes."

"You guys are louder than the Padawan's in my hall," she grumbled, rubbing at her eyes and yawning.

"You could always move in with me and Master Obi-Wan, Snips."

Ahsoka snorted, stretching her arms. "That's gonna have to be a hard _no,_ Master."

"Oh, I do not blame you, Ahsoka. Master Skywalker is not the best of roommates-"

"Hey!"

"Always sleeping in, leaving dirty dishes lying around, putting muddy boots on my furniture-"

"Okay, Master -"

Obi-Wan smirked, enjoying the younger man's annoyance. "He forgets he doesn't have to sneak out now that he's a Knight. And he cooks the strangest of dishes."

"You don't mind the last bit," Anakin muttered. "But you steal my cloaks."

"No no, my padawan. I simply burrow what you don't use."

"And then drop it on some battlefield!"

Ahsoka was giggling now, waiting for herself to calm down before saying anything. "Why do you two still live together? Don't most Padawan's move out once they are knighted?"

A silence fell over them. Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other, not knowing what to say. He remembered the days and weeks after Anakin had been knighted. It was at the beginning of the Clone Wars, when the man had been struggling in rehabilitation - and now that he thought about it, struggling to balance married life versus being a commander.

Anakin sighed, undoing the straps of his glove and tugging it off. The metal arm gleamed eerily in the light from hyperspace. "This is why, Snips. I couldn't use a lightsaber, let alone feed myself. It took me months to rehabilitate."

"How'd it happen?" Ahsoka asked, head cocking curiously. She didn't seem to notice her master's uneasy shift in his chair. "It was at Geonosis, right? The first battle? Something about Dooku?"

"We fought him," Obi-Wan murmured, remembering the torture he went through, the screams during the ensuing battle from his fallen brethren. "I was knocked unconscious...when I woke up, Master Yoda and Senator Amidala were there, and Anakin had one arm."

"Senator Amidala was there?" Ahsoka chirped, her eyes wide. "Why?"

"Anakin?"

Anakin rubbed the back of his neck. "I had been tasked with keeping Senator Amidala safe. We heard that Obi-Wan was in danger and we went to rescue him."

"They did a fabulous job at rescuing, Ahsoka. I was chained to a pillar and waiting to be eaten when they arrived."

"But we did rescue you, Master."

"Senator Amidala rescued us. And the timely intervention of Master Yoda and the newly discovered Clone Army."

Ahsoka snickered, glancing at her master. "How often does the Senator get you two out of sticky situations?"

Anakin waved the question away, digging out his comlink when it started to chirp. "I believe Master Obi-Wan has a lesson plan for you, my young Padawan."

* * *

He hadn't fought in Jar-Kai in years. Ahsoka was quicker than him, he had to admit, willing to take every slim opening he gave.

"You focus on the offensive," Obi-Wan murmured when he ducked out of the way of her blades and brought his own lightsaber against them. He could see the frustration in her eyes. "Pull back."

Ahsoka didn't respond, regaining her footing when he shoved her away and lunged.

It was different, training with Ahoska than with Anakin. She was more careful with her movements, but thought only two steps ahead of her rather than five.

Anakin knew how to utilize the space around him.

Ahsoka didn't.

Obi-Wan spun in a half-circle, catching the shoto blade with his lightsaber and only just noticing the green lightsaber sizzling near his neck.

"I win," Ahsoka chirped, her smile wide.

He spotted a Nubian pillow on the couch of the common area and smirked. "Do you remember your first lightsaber training, Ahsoka?"

"This weapon is your - oof!" Ahsoka staggered when the pillow hit her head, and couldn't stop him from sweeping her legs out from under her. She hit the floor on her side. One lightsaber clattered from her hand, and the shoto rolled to his feet.

"First rule of lightsaber training," Obi-Wan kicked the pillow away - hoping it wasn't Padmé's - and pointed his lightsaber at her. "Be mindful of your surroundings. Utilize them to the best of your advantage."

Ahsoka glared at him from the floor, disengaging her lightsaber. "That was a dirty trick."

"Perhaps." He disengaged his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt, then called the shoto to his hand and disengaged it before extending his hand. "You must always be ready to anticipate any move from your opponent."

"Duly noted." Ahsoka accepted the hand, rubbing her hip upon standing before taking the shoto. She wiped the sweat from her brow, trying to steady her breathing. "I didn't realize you were proficient in Jar-Kai."

Obi-Wan shrugged, wiping his own brow. "Times were different when I was a padawan. We were given more time to pursue our own passions. We were not so focused on becoming soldiers."

Ahsoka had moved to the table where they had tossed their bottles of water somewhere after round five of dueling, and leaned against it with contemplative look. "That sounds...nice."

He knew his smile was grim. "You can shower first, Ahsoka. I should check on your Master and see how much longer we have until we reach Chrelythium."

* * *

Upon nearing the cockpit, Obi-Wan heard voices. Something told him not to announce his presence, and so he waited against the wall, listening to the ship clank, the water running, and the frustrated voice of the Chosen One.

"...can't guarantee anything, Owen."

"You promised Dad, Ken! And Beru!"

"I'm trying as hard as I can! You have _no_ idea what I'm-"

"Oh, here we go again! You know, for once in your pathetic -"

"Boys, please! Stop this arguing!"

"No, Beru, let -"

"Anakin Lucas Skywalker! Owen Mace Lars! We are _not_ doing this now!"

 _What in Sith's hells?_ Obi-Wan thought, angling himself so he could see into the cockpit. A holo of a man and a woman was just visible to him, blocked mostly by Anakin seated in the pilot's chair. _Has he even moved in the past five hours?_

The woman was talking, her voice soft but full of authority. "Anakin is doing the best he can, dear. You must accept that."

Anakin scoffed. "Thank you, Beru!"

"And you, Mr. Skywalker! Do not take your frustrations out on your brother. This is hard on all of us."

 _She must get along well with Padmé._

Anakin ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. "The Council owes me ten days of leave, since they cut it short when the Senate bill debates began. I will try to get to Tatooine as soon as I can."

"You better, Ken."

" _Owen."_

"What? Dad's dying, honey. He wants Anakin here."

"He's right, Beru." Anakin glanced behind him, shoulders sagging when he spotted Obi-Wan. He turned back around. "You heard what the doctors said. His body can't handle a fourth infection. A simple cold will kill him."

Beru sighed. "Let us pray that it does not happen for many years."

Obi-Wan turned and walked back to the common room.

He didn't wish to be witness to any more of the conversation.

* * *

 _Author's note: Mortis arc is next, guys! Whoot!_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_

Note: So sorry for any odd errors or weird formatting. FanFic and I have not been cooperating as of late.

Update/edited 12 - 20 - 2018


	22. Overlords

Chapter Twenty-Two: Overlords

* * *

Episode: Overlords

* * *

"What the fuck?"

From the co-pilot's seat, Obi-Wan glared at the younger man. It was the first time he had looked at him in the past five hours - the conversation he had witnessed between the Lars-Skywalker's had made him vastly uncomfortable. " _Anakin._ Your padawan is in rather close proximity."

"The 501st has some pretty colorful language," Ahsoka piped up from the navigator's seat.

"Oh, I'm they do. They are your master's men, after all."

"Obi-Wan," Anakin snapped when the ship jolted out of hyperspace. He started to press buttons, muttering something in Huttese.

"I beg your pardon, Anakin. I don't quite know what you're saying. Or what is going on."

"Ahsoka." Anakin spun around in his chair, his brow creased. "Did you put in the correct coordinates?"

"You stood over my shoulder while I did it!"

Anakin growled, spinning back around and punching in the transmission code to the Republic ship. "I'm hailing Rex."

It took only a moment for a hologram of the 501st's Clone captain to spring onto the dashboard.

 _"Sir?"_

Anakin spoke. "Rex. Rex, do you read me? We're at the rendezvous point awaiting your arrival. Where are you?"

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows, pulling up the coordinates in front of him and frowning.

Rex leaned against the holotable. _"Sir, we are at the rendezvous point and there's no sign of you on our scanners."_

"Oh, come on. That's impossible." He looked to Obi-Wan. "Something's wrong. We're at the exact coordinates where the distress signal originated, but there's nothing here. Rex is at the exact same coordinates and he's not here.

"This is getting interesting."

Rex began to cut out. _"Unable...find you. Where...sir?"_

Ahsoka stood from her chair. "Something's blocking the signal.

The steady roar of the engine suddenly silenced. The lights flickered a few times before shutting off. Everything went black - and the emergency lights didn't come on.

Obi-Wan pressed the hail button, then tried to broadcast their signal. "Not good."

Ahsoka's voice was small. "Everything's dead, even the life support."

Anakin pressed his lips together. "This is really strange.

Before anyone could say anything more, the engines roared back to life. The lights, dimmed to preserve their battery during hyperspace, now shined too brightly.

Obi-Wan forced his voice to remain calm. "There. See? Nothing to be concerned about after all."

Anakin glared at him.

Ahsoka leaned between their chairs, her finger shaking as she pointed ahead of them. "Then what's...that?"

A brilliant, ethereal light was upon them. He could barely look at it. It took a moment for him to realize that the ship was moving closer to the light.

"It's pulling us towards it," Ahsoka muttered.

Obi-Wan glanced at the people in the cockpit. _Children, both of them,_ he thought, seeing the fear on their faces. "Everyone, strap yourselves in. Looks as though we're going for a ride."

It was the last thing he said before blacking out.

* * *

A groan sounded in his ears. Anakin was speaking.

"I must have blacked out."

 _Rex not at coordinates. White light. Darkness._ Obi-Wan grimaced while he sat up, blinking the grogginess from his eyes. "Then who landed the shuttle?"

Ahsoka rolled her neck. "Not me."

Obi-Wan glanced out the window, where a lush forest greeted his gaze. It wasn't the strangest planet he'd ever seen - the sounds of wind-chimes could be heard in the distance, and the wind shifted the leaves in the trees ever so slightly. There were mountains on the horizon, and...rocks, suspended in the air.

Huh.

There was a buzz in the air, one that made him a bit light-headed with the power of it. The last time he had felt that much power…

He glanced at Anakin, who seemed to notice the planet surface at the same time.

"Where _are_ we?" Anakin muttered.

Ahsoka checked the navicomputer. "Some kind of organic mass. All of our readings indicate that it's bigger than an asteroid. But at least the atmosphere is breathable."

At the same time, Obi-Wan was checking their coordinates. A sinking feeling settled in his stomach, which made the buzzing worse. It was like he was high and drunk at the same time. "Well, this is getting more unusual by the minute. I can't even lock down where in the galaxy we are. Or if we are even in our own galaxy."

Anakin tried to fire up the engines. "Well, the ship's systems seem fine but for whatever reason, nothing's working."

He glanced at Anakin, trying to determine if the genius was formulating a reckless and suicidal plan that would get them out of the mess they were in. He got a helpless look instead.

Ahsoka stood and headed to the ramp without a word. They glanced at each other, and followed the padawan out.

"Do you happen to have binoculars in this piece of junk you call a ship?" Obi-Wan asked while Ahsoka trotted down the ramp.

Anakin banged a compartment above the ramp hatch on his way down the ramp, chuckling when the binoculars nearly fell onto Obi-Wan - he only just caught them using the Force.

"Glad to see you still have your reflexes, Master."

"Always so kind, Anakin." He joined Ahsoka, raising the binoculars and adjusting them. Shades of green filled his gaze, but there was something undeniably eerie about the planet. It seemed so...normal.

Ahsoka pointed at a hill. "Hey! I saw something. A reflection, up on the hill."

"I don't see anything."

Anakin glanced around. "What the what? Did you hear that?"

Obi-Wan was tempted to roll his eyes. "I didn't hear anything."

"Are you the One?" A woman asked, her voice echoing around them.

The three of them spun around. The woman before them oozed light and goodness, her skin and dress gleaming ivory. She didn't seem real, but the green hair rippling under her headpiece and her calm gaze proved otherwise. The words _delicate, pure, Satine_ ran through Obi-Wan's head.

On instinct, Obi-Wan took a step towards Ahsoka, ready to protect her from the stranger. He noticed Anakin take a step back, sandwiching Ahsoka between them.

Anakin folded his arms, tying his best to flirt and failing miserably. "Hello. Who are you?

The woman clasped her hands together, tilting her head up. She only focused on Anakin. "I am Daughter. Are you the One?"

" _His midi-cholarian count is higher than Master Yoda's!"_

" _I believe him to be the Chosen One, masters."_

" _Train the boy, Obi-Wan."_

Anakin let out an uncomfortable laugh. "Uh...the One what?

The Daughter's gaze remained steady. "I will take you to him."

Ahsoka spoke. "Him, who?"

Obi- Wan walked up behind Ahsoka, hoping his tone wasn't too accusatory. "Did you bring us here?"

"Only he can help you." The Daughter glanced up, frowned at the sky, and turned about. "There is little time. Follow me. We must have shelter by nightfall."

Anakin stared after the Daughter a moment, then turned to look at them. "And we thought the planet was strange. How about this one?

Obi-Wan stepped between his former padawan and his grandpadawan, spreading his hands out . "We'll be fine as long as we stay together."

Ahsoka swallowed hard.

He glanced at Anakin, daring him to say anything. For once, Anakin got the hint, smiling at Ahsoka before leading them to the Daughter and away from the ship.

* * *

What might have been a few hours into their trek up the mountain side, Obi-Wan spoke quietly. "Have you noticed the seasons seem to change with the time of day?"

Anakin nodded his head. "Yeah."

Ahsoka glanced over her shoulder, where a several hundred meter drop greeted their gazes. "And there are no animals."

"And you sense it?"

"Mm-hmm, since we arrived." Anakin shook his head. "The Force is...very strong."

Obi-Wan pushed aside a branch. "An intersection unlike anything I've ever felt before. Be wary."

Anakin nodded before jogging ahead to the Daughter. "Excuse me. Who are you taking us to?"

"The Father, of course."

Sarcasm seeped into Ahsoka's words. "Of course."

"And what exactly are you?" Obi-Wan asked, moving to the side of Ahsoka now that the path had widened.

"We are the ones who guard the power. We are the middle, the beginning, and the end."

Anakin snorted, stopping to let the Daughter walk ahead. "Glad she cleared that up for us."

The foliage around them, which had been green and bright, suddenly shriveled and dried red. They rustled in a wind not felt, reminding Obi-Wan of autumn on a temperate planet.

From above them, bits of rock began to rumble. A chunk of the mountain began to fall - right where the Daughter was.

Anakin leaped to shove her out of the way.

Ahsoka stumbled back to avoid getting hit by the boulder.

The force of Ahsoka running into him made Obi-Wan stumble. Vaguely he was aware of himself falling, and struck out a hand to grab hold of something.

When the dust cleared, he was grasping the edge of the mountain. The ground was several hundred meters below him.

Rocks skittered past him. Ahsoka's eyes widened. She hurriedly gripped his arm and hauled him to steady ground.

Obi-Wan grasped her elbow as he straightened. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He looked to the boulder and put a hand on it's rough surface. "Even this rock has a Force signature."

Ahsoka put a hand on it and shuddered. "It's...dark. Evil. It reminds me of Ventress."

"Yes...I'd advise against moving something tainted by the Dark side."

"Ya think?"

"Ahsoka."

"What?" She glanced around and frowned. "SkyGuy must be on the other side. We must have been separated when the avalanche came down."

"I don't believe this was an avalanche, young one. This is too precise. It targeted the Daughter." Obi-Wan shook his head and punched in Anakin's frequency on his wrist-comm. "Anakin, are you there? Are you all right?"

Anakin's voice crackled through. "Yeah. But our friend here _HAS RUN OFF!_ " He sighed. "Go back to the ship and try sending another distress call. _I'll follow her_ and find out how to get off this rock."

Obi-Wan realized he'd been leaning against the boulder and straightened. "And if this is a trap?"

He could practically see Anakin rolling his eyes. "Then I'm not gonna wait around to find out."

"Anakin, stop! Wait for us to find another way around and meet you."

He didn't get a reply. "Anakin?! So reckless and impatient."

Ahsoka smiled. "He'll find her."

Obi-Wan glanced at her hopeful, youthful eyes. He didn't wish to ruin the hope, and chose his words carefully. "Yes...and what else?"

Thunder crackled overhead. He glanced to the sky, unease working through his bones while he watched the sky turn black. "Storm's coming."

"I'll race you to the ship."

He shook his head, and took off after the Padawan.

He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

It was nearing dusk by the time they reached the clearing where they had left their ship. He glanced up at the sky, watching the day's light disappear within moments, replaced by an inky blackness. For a moment everything was dark, but then stars came out.

Obi-Wan glanced to where the ship was - but the ship wasn't there.

Ahsoka noticed at the same time. "The ship's gone."

"Yes, I see that."

"It was _here,_ no question. And look." She gestured to their feet, where the once dried, red plants were dying and evaporating in a wisp of smoke. "Everything's dying.

An oily, heavy voice from behind them. "Did you lose something?"

Obi-Wan spun on his heel, staring at must have been evil himself. A man with gray, sickly skin and tribal tattoos stared at them, red eyes unblinking. He was vaguely aware of Ahsoka igniting one lightsaber.

The man inclined his head. "You didn't do as you were asked."

"And what was that?" Obi-Wan asked, hand moving to hover over his lightsaber.

"My sister said to wait!" The man - beast - howled.

"Did she now? Well, we were unfortunately separated. We'd like our ship back if you don't mind."

"NOT!...Yet." The Son strolled up to Obi-Wan, his words low and menacing. "Is it true that he is the Chosen One?"

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes and stepped back, igniting his lightsaber. He felt like an overprotective father, ready to defend his children while he angled himself in front of Ahsoka. "What do you know of such things?"

"What is about to happen shall occur whether you like it or not." The Son waved his hand in the direction of their lightsabers, smirking when the blades disengaged.

"You are Sith," Obi-Wan muttered. _You are Sith? How eloquent._

 _"Sith?"_ The Son's chuckle echoed around them, mixing with a crackle of thunder. Rain started to come down, sizzling when it touched their skin. "Sith? Yes...and no. The storms here are quite lethal. If you want to live, I suggest you find shelter."

The Son turned and ran in the other direction. Lightening cracked across the sky, temporarily blinding them. When they looked again, the Son was gone, replaced by a giant black raven flying away.

Ahsoka hooked her lightsabers on her belt, staring up at the sky. "What...in the universe...was that?"

"I'm not quite sure." Obi-Wan jumped when lightning struck the ground near Ahsoka. He glanced around and felt his shoulders loosen ever so slightly. "Quick. There's a cave over there."

"Do you think it's safe?" Ahsoka asked while they ran to it. "What there is something sleeping in it?"

"The Mother?" Obi-Wan smirked when she rolled her eyes, igniting his lightsaber and cutting a bush at the cave's entrance. "Kindling," he explained to Ahsoka. "We don't know how long this storm will last."

* * *

Obi-Wan sat in near silence, his stomach twisting and groaning for food. He had found a half-eaten ration bar in the recesses of his belt, and had given it to Ahsoka without a second thought. It was easier to deal with a bit of hunger than watch her starve.

The fire crackled cheerfully, drowning out the sound of the rain overhead. Crystals shined around them, illuminating the sleeping figure of Ahsoka. He couldn't bring himself to sleep. Worry for Anakin kept him on edge.

His head snapped up upon feeling a long dead Force presence surround him. _No...it can't be._ Nothing was in front of him. _A trick of the light._

"Obi-Wan, have you done as I asked? Have you trained the boy?"

Obi-Wan was on his feet and igniting his lightsaber before he could think. There was a part of him that wished to leap into his master's arms and embrace him. _But this planet is so strange...I'm probably hallucinating,_ he thought, watching the ghost stare at him sadly. "Master Qui-Gon. How are you here?"

Qui-Gon began to pace. "I am here because you are here."

 _Mind games. Even dead he plays mind games._ "No, I don't understand. _What_ is this place?"

"Unlike any other, a conduit through which the entire force of the universe flows."

"Are we in danger?"

"This planet is both an amplifier and a magnet. Three are here who seek Skywalker. They, like me, believe him to be the Chosen One."

Obi-Wan remembered the Son's fierce question, the hunger in his eyes. He sighed heavily, disengaging his lightsaber. "You were right. The Force within him is stronger than any known Jedi. I have trained him as well as I could...but he is still willful and balance eludes him."

"If he is the Chosen One, he will discover it here."

"And if not?"

"Then you must realize with his power, this is a very dangerous place for him to be."

Thunder rumbled. Obi-Wan put a hand to his beard, contemplating his master's words. He wanted to ask so much. _How can I help Anakin achieve balance? Why did you appear to me now, after all these years? Who's the Sith lord that is controlling this war? Why did you leave me when I needed you most?_

When he glanced up, Qui-Gon was gone and Ahsoka was flinching in her sleep. Shaking his head, he went to her.

"Ahsoka. Ahsoka!" He put a hand on her shoulder, a frown on his face when she jolted awake.

"I had a vision," Ahsoka stammered. "I think Anakin may be in trouble."

"What makes you say that?" Obi-Wan asked, helping her stand.

"I...don't want to talk about it. You just have to trust me, Master Kenobi. Please."

He hesitated, glancing outside to the clear night and again to the padawan. "Ahsoka...you have earned my trust time and time again. But to rush into something blindly...it's foolhardy. You have to examine every outcome before making a choice."

Ahsoka squared her shoulders, looking him in the eye. "I understand that, Master Kenobi but - my dream warned me that Anakin is in danger of the Dark Side. _Something_ will happen if we don't get to him in time and get off this planet."

"The Dark Side?" Obi-Wan rubbed at his chin, letting the words sink in. The conversation with Qui-Gon went through his mind once again.

 _Then you must realize with his power, this is a very dangerous place for him to be._

"Okay. We leave and try to find Master Skywalker." He returned her smile briefly, standing still while she went to extinguish the fire.

Something was coming, he knew, something he couldn't control.

 _No. Stop that,_ he thought with a shake of his head. _Thinking the worst is never a good thing._

"Master Kenobi? You ready?"

* * *

The heat returned when the sun came up, revealing silvery trees that grew while they walked. Every trace of the acidic rain disappeared while the plants grew before their eyes.

"The longer we stay here, the stranger this place gets," Ahsoka murmured eventually before glancing at him. "What about Master Skywalker? Do you think we can get to him in time?"

Obi-Wan had indulged her in the prophecy of the Chosen One while they walked, and now did his best to smile. "Anakin will not be easy to deceive."

Something screeched in the distance. Obi-Wan frowned, turning when a shadow passed over them. He yelped when talons dug into his arms. The ground was no longer beneath his feet. White feathers and a gold beak filled his gaze when he glanced up, and wings beat against the air. Goodness and light oozed around him. _The Daughter is carrying me. Then that means…_ "Ahsoka!"

"Let go of me, you black feathered bastard!" Ahsoka was shouting, struggling against the Son's black taloned grip.

"Ahsoka!"

The Daughter's voice echoed around them. "Struggling will not you good, young ones. Remain calm."

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to do that?" Obi-Wan barked, but his words were swallowed by the wind.

The Son and Daughter flew towards a towering monastery that reminded Obi-Wan of the castle on Takodona, with it's high spires and ancient architecture. Had he not been trapped in the claws of an angry, ethereal griffin, he would have loved exploring the secrets of the monastery.

Unfortunately, that was not the case.

Anakin was in the courtyard, staring down an ancient man that was the very definition of a wizard.

Obi-Wan refrained from grunting when the Daughter landed and his knees slammed into the marble. Blinking dust out of his eyes, he watched while Ahsoka struggled and the wizard - who must have been the Father - spoke.

"Whatever he wants, don't do it, master!" Ahsoka screeched.

Anakin's voice was a snarl. "Let them go. I will _not_ play your games."

The Father began to pace. "Oh, but I think you will. I have ordered my children to kill your friends. The question is," he was suddenly watching from a ledge far above them, "which one will you choose to save: your master...or your apprentice? You must now release the guilt and free yourself by choosing."

 _Anakin can't even decide what kind of cereal to have,_ Obi-Wan found himself thinking while feeling Ahsoka's fear mount tenfold and Anakin's frustration increase.

"No!" Anakin shouted.

Obi-Wan watched his grandpadawan cry out in pain while the Son crushed her arm. He knew Anakin would destroy himself before choosing between them - so he chose for Anakin. "Their powers are too strong for us, Anakin! Save Ahsoka!

"Let. Them. Go."

The Father shrugged. "Only you can make my children release them."

 _Oh, bollucks. Why did I even bother reasoning with him?_ Obi-Wan braced himself on one knee, arms beginning to ache from being held in the Daughter's embrace for so long. "Anakin! The planet is the Force! Use it!"

Anakin took a deep breath in, letting it out slowly while bringing his arms up. His voice echoed through the courtyard. "You will let them go!"

Dust kicked up while Anakin grabbed hold of the Force itself. By his will, the Son and Daughter lifted in the air. Day changed to night. Stars shined in the sky and in the marble of the courtyard.

The Daughter's grip slackened. Obi-Wan winced while he dropped to the ground, watching Ahsoka land as well.

Anakin drew his hands together before Force shoving the Son and Daughter into the wall.

Ahsoka scrambled to her feet when the Son rose not a moment later, igniting her lightsaber.

Obi-Wan did the same when the Daughter rose.

Anakin was shouting, using the Force to drag the siblings to the ground. "On. Your. Knees!"

Obi-Wan watched in morbid fascination while the siblings screeched and struggled, eventually gasping for air when they changed back into their humanoid form.

He glanced to the sky, watching it slowly turn from night to day in a matter of seconds.

The Father was behind Anakin, speaking in a voice to low for Obi-Wan to hear while he and Ahsoka walked up. The siblings were right behind them, muttering to each other.

"...taken your test." Anakin was growling. "Now fulfill your promise and let us go."

"Ah, but first you must understand the truth. Now all of you, leave us."

Ahsoka stood on her toes to whisper to Anakin, "Do not trust him."

"You think?"

The Father inclined his head. "I said leave us.

Obi-Wan touched Ahsoka's arm, guiding her away before she could say more. He studied the talon mark on her arm, and was about to say something when the Daughter spoke.

"Your ship is waiting on the landing platform at the East Tower. I can take you there."

"Thank you, my lady. You are a most gracious host." Out of the corner of his eyes, Obi-Wan watched Ahsoka roll her eyes.

"Not many can subdue my dear sister and I, Obi-Wan Kenobi." The Brother smiled a bit too sharply, like he was hiding something. He led the way while they turned the corner and began to walk up some stairs. "Your son will need to sleep. Recharge."

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to say Anakin was most definitely _not_ his son, and closed it just as quickly. There was no arguing the truth. "Very well. Thank you for informing me."

* * *

 _Author's note: Well hello there. You made it to the end of this ridiculously long chapter. I must apologize for ghosting you guys last week without explanation - I was on spring break and didn't have time to write. So here this is. Thank you for all the concerned Pm's I received - made my week!_

 _Love you dears. Happy April Fools Day (and if you celebrate Easter, happy that too)._

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	23. Alter of Mortis

Chapter Twenty-Three: Alter of Mortis

* * *

Episode: Alter of Mortis

* * *

"You ready to get out of here?" Obi-Wan asked once the Father had escorted Anakin to the ship.

Anakin stared at the retreating back of the Father before nodding. He was quiet while walking up the ramp.

Obi-Wan frowned, wondering what the Father could have possibly said. He followed Anakin to the cockpit and sat in the co-pilot's seat. He didn't say much during take off, and spoke only when the roar of the engines could mask his words from Ahsoka. "Anakin -"

"I'm fine, Obi-Wan."

"You need to rest, Anakin. You have been through quite the ordeal."

Anakin refused to look up from his controls. "I can pilot a ship out of the atmosphere."

" _Anakin."_ Obi-Wan reached out and gripped the young man's shoulder. "I am perfectly capable of piloting a ship. I flew you around the galaxy for seven years, didn't I? I will have Ahsoka wake you when we reach the atmosphere."

"That only gives me an hour."

"Systems check takes twenty. We have to let the engines run for thirty minutes before reaching atmosphere. That gives you about two, my friend."

Ahsoka poked her head into the cockpit. "Make that an indefinite amount of hours. There's a storm coming in - it's blocking the navigation systems. We'll have to fly around for awhile until we find a break in the storm to ascend into the atmosphere."

"See, Anakin? Problem solved."

Anakin hesitated before nodding and getting up. "Fine. But stay in the co-pilot seat!"

Ahsoka snorted, only to scrunch her face up when he rubbed her montral while passing by. "Hey! Anakin!"

"What happened to Master, Snips?" Anakin called from the bunk.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes while he moved to the pilot's seat. "Anakin! Sleep!"

* * *

Five hours later, and they had yet to find a break in the storm. Obi-Wan was becoming frustrated. The rain had ceased, but thunder and lightning continued to shake the skies.

"Ahsoka, can you check the power converter again?"

She nodded, rising from her seat.

Obi-Wan angled the ship away from a bolt of lightning, muttering, "I hate flying. So unpredictable. It's chaotic."

Ahsoka was speaking quietly. "Were you having a nightmare?"

Obi-Wan frowned, feeling the air turbulence beginning to fight him.

Anakin groaned. "Something like that."

"If you're done napping, I could use a little help here," Obi-Wan called to Anakin.

"I'm coming."

The door to the rest of the ship slammed shut when the ship jerked. Obi-Wan didn't think much of it, doing his best to keep the ship in the sky.

Anakin burst into the cockpit a moment later, looking out the window and pushing buttons. Fear rolled off of him in waves.

"What's going on?"

"The Son took Ahsoka."

The blood drained from Obi-Wan's face "What in the blazes are you talking about?"

Anakin sat in the co-pilot's seat, jerking the controls away from Obi-Wan. "Move. Let me fly."

The ship jerked. Obi-Wan stared out the window, now seeing the raven like form of the Son. Something was indeed dangling from his claws - a padawan shaped something.

The Son was leading them into a canyon of rock pillars - and Anakin was following. _He's leading us on a chase,_ Obi-Wan realized while his former padawan recklessly flew the ship between pillars and through an ever increasing amount of fog for several minutes.

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin, unnerved by the fear in his eyes.

The Son disappeared into the fog.

Anakin increased the speed - and nearly ran into a gleaming black tower.

A sudden memory surfaced in Obi-Wan's mind, when he was teaching Anakin how to fly a speeder on Coruscant. He had been so busy lecturing about turn signals and mirrors and speed limits that they failed to notice the apartment building before them.

The speeder had crashed and fallen down two levels of the city planet. Anakin got a concussion and a broken collar-bone, while Obi-Wan received a broken nose and severe whiplash.

"Look out!" Obi-Wan shouted, yanking at the controls and moving the ship away from the tower.

On instinct, Anakin yanked back. The ships engines spluttered. He was suddenly glad he hadn't eaten in the past twenty-four hours - the ship was spiraling out of control, heading towards the brightly lit ground. The crash caused his body to pitch forward over the controls.

Metal screeched on the ground. Smoke filled the air for a moment while the ship skidded to a stop. Electricity crackled over the controls and the now exposed wires. The emergency lights started to blink on.

The dust settled. Obi-Wan blinked, hearing Anakin groan. The question, ' _Are you hurt?'_ died on his lips when he caught the glare of the younger man. Rising from the controls and ignoring the twinge of pain from the movement, he spoke quickly. "I didn't think you saw it."

Anakin followed him out of the cockpit, frustration seeping through his words. "It was a giant _tower._ Of course I saw it!"

The ramp - surprisingly - was able to be lowered to the ground. Darkness greeted them while they descended - the evil kind. They could see well enough, for the ground was covered in shining gems.

"Any sign of him?"

"No." Obi-Wan walked forward, staring at the Tower before them. He didn't even need to reach into the Force to sense the evil coming from it. "But I think it's obvious where he's taken her."

"We must hurry."

Obi-Wan didn't quite register what Anakin had said until he was walking away from the ship. He darted in front of Anakin, gripping the man's shoulders. "Anakin, this wasn't a mistake. He brought us here for a reason."

Anakin hesitated, glancing to the ground.

Obi-Wan crossed his hands over his chest. "We must not get involved. Any conflict here could have dramatic repercussions for the universe at large."

Anakin shook his head and brushed past him. "I don't care. He's too powerful for Ahsoka. I won't leave her alone."

Obi-Wan knew he was pleading when he grabbed Anakin's shoulder and yanked him around. "We are in the middle of something we don't truly understand. We'd be wise to confer with the Father first.

"There's no time."

 _Why must you be so dreadfully willful?_ Obi-Wan thought in exasperation. _I care for Ahsoka too._ "This is what he wants, to divide us."

"It's my fault he took her."

"You must feel how strong this part of the planet is with the Dark Side." Obi-Wan patted Anakin's upper-arm and turned towards the ship. "The Father will know what to do."

A scoff came from Anakin. "He can't help us."

Obi-Wan turned, his shoulders sagging in defeat while watching Anakin walk away. He shook his head. "Be careful, my apprentice."

"Give me two hours, Master. Then you can find the Father."

* * *

In the depths of the ship's cargo hold, Obi-Wan found two boxes filled with ration bars, freeze-dried chocolate ice-cream, squeezable peanut butter, and a package of water bottles. He settled on the ramp of the ship to eat one of each, finding himself wishing for the greasy food from Dex's Diner.

He tried to ponder over Master Qui-Gon's words, how dangerous this planet could be for the boy they both saw so much potential in.

But one thing prevented him to do that - Master Qui-Gon's theory about the Living Force _was right._ Qui-Gon had somehow - miraculously - managed to maintain his consciousness after death.

 _How?_ Obi-Wan wanted to find Qui-Gon's research and figure out how such a thing was possible. He crumbled up the wrappers of his meal and stared at the Tower.

Two hours passed. Then three and four. Obi-Wan tried comming Anakin, to no avail. He began to pace. "Anakin. Always on the move. How do I even find the Father?"

A shimmering caught his eye. He turned, peering over the ship to a tower. Light and goodness oozed from it.

 _The Daughter's tower._ He smiled, and set off towards it.

The climb through the mountain trails could have taken minutes or hours - he wasn't quite sure. Time was rather odd here, he had begun to realize. His muscles screamed with every step, but the ever-nearing presence of light kept him going.

He was climbing the steps of the tower when a body crackling with red lightning landed at his feet. _The Father._

"I hate you!" The Son was shouting while turning into a griffin. He screeched, creating a gust of wind upon flying away.

"Father!"

Obi-Wan glanced up to watch the Daughter run down the steps and to the Father. He quickly knelt, feeling for a pulse. "He's alive."

"Quickly. We must get him inside. He needs to be healed."

"You have healers?" Obi-Wan asked, picking up the Father with little effort. He was surprised such a powerful being was so weightless. "I thought you were alone on this planet."

The Daughter had been climbing up the steps, and paused to throw a bemused smile over her shoulder. "Obi-Wan Kenobi - where do you think your Jedi healing arts come from?"

* * *

Obi-Wan had never been good at the Healing Arts. He crouched on the ground, watching the Daughter perform the Arts in a way that he had only only read about. It was astonishing, truly, witnessing this. Had they not been fighting for their very lives, he would have bombarded her with questions.

 _How did you come to exist? When did you come into existence? Does Master Yoda know of your existence? What species is he? Is there truly more than one galaxy? Did you ever meet Darth Bane? What's the Living Force? Can I speak to Master Qui-Gon again? Is Anakin in danger? Is there any hope for peace?_

The Daughter put her hand on her father's chest, a brief smile tugging on her lips when he sighed in relief. "We will leave him to rest."

"I must talk to him."

"Not until he's stronger." Her voice was laced with authority.

"But your brother is losing himself to the dark side. He's taken our friend."

"Then he must have his reasons."

 _This is like reasoning with Satine,_ he thought, trying to come up with a different approach. "The same reason he had for attempting to murder your father?"

"He would never do such a thing."

"But I saw him."

"It is not his fault. My nature is to do what is selfless." The Daughter closed her eyes. "But my brother's will always be to do what is selfish.

"Then know you must help us." _My padawans are in danger._

"I cannot interfere with the ways of the Force." She stood and began to walk away. "My father forbids it.

Obi-Wan remained crouched beside the Father, watching his chest rise and fall. "Your brother will flee this place and wreak havoc on the universe. You and Anakin combined have the power to stop him."

The Daughter stopped, glancing to the ceiling. She shook her head and motioned towards him. "Come with me."

Thunder boomed while he stood and followed her out of the tower.

* * *

The Daughter spoke when they had been walking for some time. "I remind you of someone."

Obi-Wan did his best to remain calm, focusing on the rocky path ahead of them. He could feel the Daughter probing at the edges of his consciousness, trying to coax the answer out of him. "It's terribly unkind to seek an answer without consent, my lady."

"My apologies. But your worry extends beyond your brother and daughter - for someone who is similar to myself."

He brushed a branch out of the way, knowing it was impossible to lie to this being. "Very well. My...partner Satine...is very much like you, my lady. Believing the best in everyone, no matter how far they have fallen. She longs for peace in our galaxy, and fights hard to make it happen."

The Daughter smiled softly, hopping down a ten foot ledge with ease. She watched him jump down before speaking. "She sounds like a remarkable woman. You must be proud to have such a worthy partner."

"More than you can fathom."

She frowned, studying him a moment. "But I sense the Jedi do not allow such love to occur? How is that wise? Every creature needs compassion, someone to draw their strength from."

"You have not been in our galaxy for many years, have you?" Obi-Wan sighed when she shook he head. "Much has changed since you were brought here."

"Indulge me, then. We have some time before we reach our destination."

* * *

The Daughter led him into a cave and stared over a cliff edge edge.

Obi-Wan found himself doing the same, staring in awe at an altar surrounded by blue flames. There was a strange aura surrounding it, one that wasn't dark or light. The perfect medium.

She lead him down a flight of stairs before halting. "I can go no further. When you reach the altar, it will give you what you need."

"I - I don't understand."

"He who wields the blade will be able to control my brother." She glanced at Obi-Wan, her next words echoing inside his head. ' _I understand this will not be your first encounter with a dark blade. Pre Vizsla wielded one, did he not?'_

Obi-Wan squared his shoulders and jumped onto jumps onto the rock before him. Slowly, it rumbled and lowered to the ground. He walked to the altar, hearing whispers of those long since passed. The fire was cold around him.

The alter separated like a holocron, revealing an ancient black hilt. Obi-Wan hesitated a moment before grasping it gently. The hilt turned into a blade in his palm. He stared at it in astonishment before glancing at the Daughter.

' _That dagger is only thing that can halt my brother and his hold over your Togrutan padawan. Wield it wisely, Master Kenobi.'_

* * *

"Stay behind me," the Daughter murmured while they walked up the steps to the Son's tower. "I do not wish to send you back to your galaxy in pieces should my brother kill you before you have a chance to wield the dagger." She gave him a side-long glance, lips quirking up in a smile. "And I doubt your Satine would be very pleased either."

"She would drag me out of the afterlife to yell at me for being so incredibly stupid."

The Daughter fell into silence while they walked into the throne room. Hues of yellow and orange greeted their gazes.

"Sister." The Son stood beside his throne, studying it for an impossibly long time before turning around. "What a pleasant surprise. And you brought a friend."

Obi-Wan glared at him, wondering why the Son reminded him so much of Chancellor Palpatine. The dagger hung heavily at his hip, itching to be used.

"What have you done, brother?"

"Done? I have done what is right." The Son sat on his throne, steepling his fingers together. "Or what is wrong, depending on your point of view."

"Our father is dying. Did you do it? "

"He is just so selfish and was taking too long to die, so I decided to move things along. Now, why are you here?"

"I won't let you leave this planet!"

The Son stood, anger crackling through the Force. "You are not strong enough to keep me here."

Obi-Wan stepped forward, fingers twitching towards his lightsaber and the dagger. "Not alone, she isn't."

The Son smiled smugly. "Are you referring to your friend, the Chosen One? You might want to check up on him. He's a little preoccupied right now."

The _thing_ wasn't even done speaking before Obi-Wan was running to the window. Through the tinted red glass he watched Anakin desperately trying to fend off Ahsoka in the courtyard. He kept switching between Djem So and Soresu, which would have been effective if he had a dueling partner by his side.

He glanced around for some stairs, letting out a growl of frustration when he heard the siblings begin to fight in the throne room. There was no chance he could sneak back through the throne room and race down the steps.

 _Window it is,_ he thought, backing up. _Oh, I'm going to be picking glass out of my skin for a month._

He ran, crashing through the window and falling to the ground. Barely giving himself time to land and recover, he was running, listening to Ahsoka yell at Anakin in a voice that sent chills down his spine.

"And now the student will kill the master."

Anakin was visible now, using the Force to call his lightsaber to him. He stood in time to block her lightsaber strike. "You're getting ahead of yourself, aren't you, Snips?"

"Don't call me that. I hate it when you call me that!"

Anakin used the moment to distract her, dislodging her lightsaber from her grip and sending it in the air. She flipped over him and landed on a ledge, letting the lightsaber fall into her hand.

Obi-Wan ran up beside Anakin, igniting his lightsaber and sharing a hopeless smile with him.

Ahsoka turned around, a smirk on her face while she ignited her lightsaber and her shoto blade. "Two Jedi. Finally, a challenge."

She leaped forward, passing her lightsaber under Anakin's feet. He jumped into the air. Obi-Wan raced to block her shoto blade.

"Regretting our training, Kenobi?" Ahsoka asked with a cackle, advancing rapidly on them.

"At the moment? Yes!"

Anakin grunted when Ahsoka kicked him in the chest. "Good job, Master!"

* * *

Obi-Wan could feel sweat running down his back. He ducked under Ahsoka's arm when she feinted, giving Anakin an opportunity to try and fight her. There wasn't a spare moment to tell Anakin about the dagger - they just kept fighting, hoping she would tire.

Anakin used the Force to push Ahsoka away. She skidded, stabbing her lightsabers into the ground to try and slow her momentum. Panting, he shouted desperately, "Any suggestions?!"

"Yes!" He grabbed the dagger from his belt and held it out. "We cut her free."

Anakin stared at him. "What is that?"

"It can kill the Son."

Ahsoka screamed in frustration. _"Where did you get that?!"_ Her voice sounded like the Son.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but grin.

"Give it to me!"

She ran towards them.

At that moment, the window shattered. Obi-Wan used the Force to shove Anakin and Ahsoka to the ground, listening to glass fall around them. The bodies of the Son and Daughter landed not far from him.

The Son stood first, grinning while he raised his hands. Red lightning snaked towards the Father. "So glad you could make it to our little party, Father."

Obi-Wan stood, watching Ahsoka smirk in triumph.

The Father dissolved the lightning. "You will stop this."

The Son smirked. "You are too weak for me, old man. You mean nothing to me anymore."

"Oh Force," Anakin muttered in horror, glancing away when the Son used lightning to force his father to his knees.

 _The Son is distracted,_ Obi-Wan realized. He grabbed the dagger and threw it. "Anakin now!"

He should have known Ahsoka would intercept. The darkness inside her made her reflexes far too quick for even a Jedi. A smile crossed her face when she ran to the Son's side.

"Everything has transpired exactly as I planned," the Son purred.

The Father stood, is voice a croak. "You showed them the altar?"

"I am sorry, Father. I didn't know how else to stop him."

The Son glanced at Ahsoka, holding out his hand. "Give it to me, child."

Anakin swallowed, staring at his padawan. "Ahsoka...no."

Ahsoka smiled at them and pressed the dark saber into the Son's palm.

"Thank you. Your usefulness has come to an end." The Son touched Ahsoka's _ajna._

Her tiny body crumbled to the ground, her lightsaber rolling from her hand.

"No!" Anakin yelled in desperation. With a wave of his hand, the Son flicked Anakin to the ground.

Obi-Wan darted to his apprentice, helping him up while the Son spoke and threatened the Father. He refused to let go of Anakin's forearms, forcing eye-contact. Fear stared back at him. "Not now. Not yet. Breathe. You won't do Ahsoka any good in this state."

Anakin closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face. He breathed raggedly, gulping down air.

"The Jedi have brought me the dagger, and you have brought yourself. Now, Father, you will die."

"Father!" The Daughter screeched.

The sound of metal ripping through flesh pierced the air. They turned to watch the Son stumble back in panic, eyes going wide when he realized he had stabbed his sister and not his father.

" _Why?"_ He howled, turning into a griffin and shooting into the sky.

Anakin shook himself, and ran to Ahsoka, leaping onto the platform.

Obi-Wan was not far behind, vaulting onto the platform in time to see Ahsoka's gray, cracked face. Horror coiled inside him when her eyes rolled back into her head. _My fault. Anakin will never forgive me for this. I should have never convinced Windu that Anakin needed a padawan._

The Father yanked the blade out of his daughter's back, his voice shaking. "My daughter. What have I done?"

The Daughter coughed weakly, her glow illuminating Ahsoka's gray skin. "Do not hate him, Father. It is his nature.

"No. All is lost. The balance has been broken." The Father glanced at Anakin, who was checking the padawan's pulse and trying not to cry. "I thought by bringing you here, I would. But I have destroyed everything."

 _You brought us here?_ Obi-Wan raged in his mind. _You took us away from our loved ones and thrust us into this madness?_

"Can you help her?" Anakin choked out.

The Father stared at his daughter. "There is no light. The evil has been unleashed, and the dark side shall consume her."

"You must help her." Anakin was sobbing now. He didn't seem to notice Obi-Wan putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I cannot undo what is done. There is no hope."

Anakin's voice caught. "Yes, there is. There's _always_ hope."

The Daughter touched her father's cheek, then turned her head to the unbreathing Ahsoka. A conversation passed between them before the Father sighed and nodded. He stood stiffly, gesturing for Anakin to sit in front of him.

The Father raised hands to sky, and Anakin mimicked him. "Then let my daughter's last act be to breathe life into your friend.

Anakin put his middle fingers on each of their _ajna's._ He was eerily still for several seconds for a moment.

Obi-Wan had to look away when light erupted from the Daughter and Anakin. He only looked back when bodies thumped to the ground - probably the Daughter and Ahsoka, judging by the way their heads were rolling.

Anakin fell forward on his palms, panting heavily.

He glanced at Ahsoka, staring at her chest, praying to witness the rise and fall of her chest. _No,_ he thought when nothing happened. _No!_

A choked sob came from Anakin.

Ahsoka was -

Coughing, struggling to sit up. Anakin raced forward and held her tight. Obi-Wan knelt to her side, putting a hand on he shoulder and thanking every deity he could think of - thanking the Force seemed a bit odd right now.

Anakin pulled away with a strained chuckle. "Hey, Snips."

Ahsoka glanced between them, looking bewildered and confused while her mind raced to catch up to what her eyes were seeing. Her voice was hoarse. "What's...going on?"

 _She doesn't remember anything._

"Uh...not much. It's good to see you." Anakin helped her stand.

Obi-Wan pressed her lightsaber into her hand, not being completely discreet when he checked her pulse. She gave him an amused look, and clipped her lightsaber to her belt.

"As the balance in this world crumbles, so shall war escalate in your galaxy." The Father knelt to his daughter's side, beginning to cry when lightning crackled across the sky. "As my son has descended into the dark side, so have the Sith gained strength."

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin, wondering if peace might be a disillusioned fantasy now. _Satine will love my new philosophy._

"We will stop your son," Anakin swore.

"No! You must go now. He needs your ship to leave the planet. You must leave before he can take it."

"What about you?" Obi-Wan murmured.

The Father took his daughter's hand. "I shall mourn all that I have done. And all that is yet to be."

Obi-Wan had a sudden image of himself holding a newborn and pleading with someone to stay alive. He glanced at Anakin and Ahsoka before turning to jump down the platform. A weak smile crossed his face when he offered a hand to Ahsoka.

She stepped down shakily, like she didn't quite trust her legs.

Anakin squeezed her shoulder. "Let's get you to the ship, Snips. I have some freeze-dried ice-cream."

"I don't feel so good," Ahsoka muttered, putting a hand to her head when they had walked for awhile.

Anakin caught her arm when she stumbled, giving Obi-Wan a hopeless look while she vomited the remains of her last meal. He rubbed her back gently. "You don't happen to have any nausea medication in that belt of yours, do you Master?"

"'fraid not, Anakin." Obi-Wan put a hand on her shoulder, wincing in sympathy while she dry-heaved. "Can you make it to the ship, Ahsoka?"

She nodded weakly, wiping her mouth with her glove. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm good."

* * *

 _Author's note: Guess who forgot to upload until now?! Me!_

 _This chapter was really fun - heck, most of them are. I'm sure some of you will comment about the Daughter thing - honestly, I have always thought the voice actresses for Satine and the Daughter sound very similar. I actually had to look it up when I first watched this arc, years ago. So that's why she's mentioned._

 _Also, I posted the first chapter of "Cyar'ika Jetti" on Thursday - I think it was Thursday. Could be wrong._

 _Ta, dears._

 _ii Digestive Readers ii_

Updated/edited as of 12 - 20 - 2018


	24. Ghosts of Mortis

Chapter Twenty-Four: Ghosts of Mortis

* * *

Episode: Ghosts of Mortis

* * *

"Masters?" Ahsoka asked carefully when the ship was in sight.

"Yeah Snips?"

"What in karking hell did you do to the ship?"

"Ahsoka!" Anakin snapped, neatly sidestepping a fallen tree while they walked. "Language!"

"Oh please, Anakin - she hears worse from you." Obi-Wan attempted a smile when his former padawan glared at him, then glanced at the ship. The front was so busted it would be a miracle if the ship ever got out of the atmosphere. "Ahsoka is right - what did you do to the ship, Anakin?"

"What I do to the - you were driving it!"

"You took the controls from my hands -"

"And you took them back - and then crashed my ship! You're paying for the damages when we got off this planet."

"If we get off this planet," Ahsoka muttered, rubbing at her brow and wincing. "Man, whatever the Son did sure gave me a heck of a headache."

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin, who was rubbing his own brow. He sighed, pulling Anakin to a stop while the Togruta went on ahead. "Please tell me you have some form of painkiller on that ship of yours?"

"Relax, Obi-Wan." Anakin glanced at the ship, where his padawan was scrambling up the ramp. "Let Ahsoka work on the ship. She's gonna keep wondering what the Son did to her otherwise."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? She is probably suffering from a concussion - or worse."

"We all are, Master. I'll stay put, if you're that worried."

He gave Anakin a skeptical look, folding his arms over his chest. "You? You're offering to stay put? That's a first."

Anakin smiled, and clapped him on the shoulder. Before he could say anything, a bit of thunder rumbled nearby.

"We better get inside the ship," Obi-Wan muttered, glancing up when the first drops of rain came down.

* * *

It rained for hours. They took turns sleeping, though Obi-Wan let them sleep through his shift. Lack of sleep was nothing new - come to think of it, he probably hadn't slept in over twenty-four hours. Come to think of it, he hadn't slept most of the way to Chrelythuim.

He rummaged around the cargo hold while Ahsoka worked in the underbelly of the ship, and found some cups and a few self-heating caf packets.

"Thanks," Anakin murmured when the caf was ready, not moving from his spot on the lowered ship ramp. He grimaced upon taking a sip. "This stuff taste worse than bantha dung."

"What?" Obi-Wan chuckled when Anakin waved his curiosity away, leaning against the ramp and staring outside, where the rain had yet to cease. "I'm getting a little tired of how unreliable the weather is here.

"Some might say that's part of the appeal."

Obi-Wan turned around, taking in the exhaustion on the younger man's face. He kept his voice low. "You did well, Anakin. How do you feel?"

Anakin sighed, staring out into the storm. "I'm not sure we're doing the right thing by leaving. The Son is consumed by the Dark side."

He wasn't surprised Anakin was thinking of the Son and not his own physical well-being. Folding his arms over his chest, Obi-Wan thought for a moment before speaking. "And if we stay, we may be used to the Dark side's advantage."

A clang came from the underbelly of the ship, and Ahsoka popped up a moment later, wide goggles over her eyes. "Well, you want the bad news or the really bad news?"

Obi-Wan leaned forward, the corners of his lips twitching into a smile at the sight. She almost looked like a young Anakin, eager for praise while fixing the ship. "Well, let's try the bad news, laced with a little optimism."

Ahsoka hopped out of the underbelly while speaking. "We've got two cracked shilo pins, a busted power converter, the engines should be fired twice to dump debris, and the backup vents need charging."

"Sounds terribly downbeat."

Ahsoka grabbed a wrench from a compartment above her, smirked, and jumped back to her work. He glanced to Anakin getting up and grabbing a collapsible speeder, but didn't say anything to him. "Can it be fixed?"

"Uh... I can reroute the primary initiator, weld the dampening vents, and that might give us enough power to leave the atmosphere. After that, I have no guarantees she'll hold together."

"We'll take our chances. Better than staying here." With that, Obi-Wan followed Anakin down the ramp, vaguely noting the rain had stopped. "Where are you going?"

Anakin spoke calmly while he unfolded the speeder bike and climbed onto it. He never looked Obi-Wan in the eye while going about the task. "To see the Father. I'm not convinced that the Son will be contained here without our help. Perhaps we should make a stand."

"Anakin -"

"If I don't get the Father's blessing to leave…" Anakin shook his head. "It'll haunt me forever."

Obi-wan knew anything he said would not deter Anakin. Sighing, he watched him speed away towards the monastery.

"Master?" Ahsoka called from the ship. Her boots pounded on the ramp. "I need your - you're not the master I was looking for. Is that Anakin speeding off? To where?"

"To talk to the Father." Obi-Wan turned around, raising his eyebrows at the Padawan. "What do you mean I'm not the master you were looking for?"

"I need help rerouting some loose wires and R2 isn't here so -"

"R2 has more loose wires than the ship," he muttered, shoving his unease for Anakin down and following Ahsoka up the ship.

* * *

Obi-Wan tried not to fret when Anakin didn't come back after two hours. He paced the ship for a long time, fiddling with the scanners in hopes of broadcasting their signal. The rational part of him knew it was foolhardy to do such a thing, but he couldn't help it.

 _The Daughter sacrificed herself...for her father. For us. She's the epitome of the light side of the Force…_ He leaned back in the pilot's seat and sighed, taking a sip a fresh cup of caf. _It's always the selfless who suffer the most._

He realized the ship had gone quiet, the air no longer filled with banging and cursing. Chuckling to himself, he gripped the caf while rising from the seat and walked the few paces to the edge of the opening.

Ahsoka lay on the floor, fast asleep.

A part of him didn't want to wake her, but nonetheless, this was not the time for napping.

"Might I suggest less sleeping and a little more work?" He murmured, kneeling down while Ahsoka jolted awake.

She stood stiffly, pushing the goggles away from her eyes. "Sorry, Master Kenobi."

"Here," he passed her the cup of caf. "This should help."

Ahsoka took it gratefully, unawares of the plan starting to form in his mind.

"We need to change plans," he muttered, heading into the cockpit and extracting the second speeder bike. "You must focus on the firing drives. Disengage them."

"But I'm almost finished putting this junk heap back together, and now -"

"Just...do as I say. We don't have much time." With that, Obi-Wan headed down the ramp, one hand on the speeder bike. He heard Ahsoka mutter something, but was too focused on the figure before him to respond to what she said.

He didn't recognize his voice as his own. "Where's. Anakin?"

The Father shrugged, walking - gliding - until he was before Obi-Wan. "He came to me for guidance, but at the crossroad, only he can choose. The Force will be his guide now."

"I don't like this. What have you _done?"_

"I...have done nothing." The Father glanced to the tower, where the giant diamond sparkled high above it. "I am merely letting the will of the Force take shape."

"Where has he gone?"

"To the well of the Dark side."

 _The well...Dark Side?! Anakin already treads the line between light and dark..._ Stomping down the urge to strangle the Father, because _haar'chak_ , he was Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Jedi who didn't make irrational threats to powerful deities. He unfolded the speeder, ignoring Ahsoka walking down the ship ramp. "Anakin has gone to confront your son, hasn't he?"

"Deep within this planet all that is dark is channeled."

Obi-Wan hopped onto the speeder. "And how do I get there?"

"You cannot interfere!"

"The way I see it, if we were not supposed to interfere, Ahsoka and I wouldn't be here in the first place!" Obi-Wan turned his head to speak to Ahsoka. "Look after the ship. I'm going to find Anakin."

He half-expected the Father to stop him from heading to the dark well, but...the man didn't.

His only thought was to get to Anakin - regardless if Anakin was turned to the Dark Side already.

* * *

The planet, Obi-Wan was beginning to realize while he flew the speeder bike over the terrain and into a series of blue caves, was the very representation of the philosophies of the Force. Blue and green foliage covered the ground, whispering to him in a language he had never understood, but was quite comfortable listening to.

 _The Light Side._

But there were patches of gray, and muted shades of purple and orange, talking quietly, just out of reach. It reminded him of Jedi who didn't always follow the Code, who looked everywhere for answers - even the Dark Side.

 _The Grey Jedi. The Lost Twenty._

And finally - The Dark Side of the Force, the angry reds and yellows of the Dark Well, where magma flowed from the high walls and splashed into pools. So much anger emitted from the walls, screaming at him and wanting to argue, demanding every bit of his attention.

In the midst of the swirling Force, he couldn't feel Anakin's. A sick feeling began to settle in his stomach while he descended into the Dark Well and landed at an engraving in the ground, near Anakin's abandoned speeder. He hopped off the speeder slowly, glancing around and thinking, _Why does this remind me of Mustafar?_

Over the roar of magma, he felt a presence come toward him - angry and scared. He spun around, hand on his lightsaber. "Anakin...are you all right?"

Anakin had soot on his face, though he kept his gaze away from Obi-Wan. "There has been a change of plan." He smiled slightly, and used the Force to push Obi-Wan's speeder into the magma. "Sorry."

Obi-Wan took a step back, brow furrowing in confusion when Anakin started to pace. He had to swallow a scream when he caught sight of his apprentice's _gold eyes._

"You will not understand what I have to do to end the Clone Wars. You will try to stop me."

He wanted to argue, he wanted to shout and yell, ' _You have a duty as a Jedi, a husband, a master! You can't abandon it for some Dark Side nightmare!_ But before he could say any of that, something like lightning struck him from behind. It was far worse than any electrocution than he had ever experienced. The force of it tossed him to the ground, made him clutch at his chest and struggle to breathe in the smoke-filled air.

In his peripheral vision, he watched the Son land on the ground, red lightning sparking over his knuckles. But he was focused on Anakin, and the horrifying realization that he was...evil. "Anakin... _why?"_

"I'm sorry." Anakin's voice cracked. "I have seen that it is the Jedi who will stand in the way of peace."

Obi-Wan stumbled while he got to his feet, hand pressed to his chest. He watched Anakin speed off on the other speeder, remembering that he had stupidly _left Ahsoka alone on the ship._

"He's mine now." The Son cackled, turning into his griffin form and flying away, out of the Dark Well. The movement of his wings caused sparks of magma to fall into the air.

He absently batted the sparks from his tunic and sighed heavily. "Train Anakin, Master Qui-Gon asked. It'll be fine. You're fine. Not like the galaxy will be at stake in twelve years."

He half-expected Qui-Gon to pop out of nowhere and tell him he was being melodramatic, to trust in the Force and focus on the mission at hand.

He got nothing besides the roar of magma. _Even in death you continue to be alluding,_ he thought, punching in Ahsoka's comlink frequency. "Ahsoka, come in, please...can you hear me?...Ahsoka!"

"Yes, Master. Any success with Anakin?"

The hope in her voice nearly broke him. "No...quite the opposite."

"Master..what are you saying?"

 _If he let the Son wound me...what's he going to do to Ahsoka?_ "Anakin has joined with the Son. Do not engage him."

"But -"

"Just _do_ as I say!" His shout caused a few rocks to fall from the walls. "Listen to me. You have to disable the ship."

"But I just finished putting it back together."

"Ahsoka, please listen. We have to prevent Anakin _and_ the Son from leaving."

"...yes, master."

Obi-Wan cut the transmission, and stared up at the walls, breathing shallowly while he walked to where the cave floor and wall met. Sweat was beginning to bead on his face and trail down his body. He tried to map out a route up the steep walls, shook his head, and began to climb.

He could feel the heat of the wall burn through his gloves, but it didn't matter. He climbed and climbed, trying to use the Force to aid his ascent.

Time crawled by. He refused to think about Anakin, the glittering gold eyes and growling voice. That _beast_ he had witnessed couldn't possibly be the sandy-haired boy that used to follow him around the Temple and beg to learn Form III of lightsaber training.

Something whirred beside him.

"Hmm, nice job," Ahsoka smiled at him, her hands gripping the handle of a speeder bike.

 _There are only two speeder bikes on ships. Anakin went to the ship. She engaged him._ Obi-Wan flung himself onto the speeder, trying to keep his voice light. "What took you so long?"

"Here." Ahsoka handed him the firing drive. "I did as you said. The shuttle's going nowhere without that."

"Good, that gives us some time to rescue Anakin." Obi-Wan gripped the sides of the speeder when she sped out of the well, muttering, "Drive to the monastery. I have a feeling that's where we'll find Anakin."

"Do I get ten credits if he's not?"

"You're spending to much time around the 501st."

* * *

"Be wary, Ahsoka," Obi-Wan muttered when the courtyard of the monastery came into view and the distinct figures of Anakin and the Father became visible. "Anakin may still be -"

"Master!"

He shook his head, not saying a word until Ahsoka had landed and he was walking towards Anakin - who was smiling while he stood from the ground, premature crows feet crinkling and blue eyes - _blue eyes, thank the Force_ \- lighting up in relief at the sight of them.

"Are you all right?" Obi-Wan asked quietly, not giving into the urge to pull Anakin into his arms and never let go - after he yelled at him for ten standard hours about the stupid Dark Side stunt he had just pulled.

Anakin rubbed the back of his neck. "I think so, but we must stop the Son once and for all."

The Father glanced at Anakin. "We have little time, and you'll get only one chance. You know what you must do."

The words ' _what's the plan?'_ were on the tip of Obi-Wan's tongue, but he swallowed them upon witnessing the Son levitating into the courtyard.

A sneer formed on the Son's lips when he landed. "How quaint. My own personal send-off."

"I ask you one last time. Do not leave, my son."

"You have no power to keep me, old man. You must understand by now, this planet is not my destiny."

"What you will do will destroy all that is good. I beg you, restrain yourself and stay."

"I cannot."

"And then it shall be. I love you, my son."

"Do you?"

Anakin igniting his lightsaber, moving to stab the Son.

The Son grabbed Anakin by the throat, smiling at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan felt a snarl form on his lips, igniting his lightsaber at the same time Ahsoka did.

The Son tossed Anakin behind him, the smile growing larger when Anakin crashed into the ground and groaned. He used the Force to take the lightsabers from their hands - then shove them to the ground.

 _Death by Force shove. Fantastic,_ Obi-Wan thought when his skull hit the stone of the courtyard.

* * *

When Obi-Wan groaned awake, he was surprised to find the Son dead and the Father talking to Anakin quietly. He looked to Ahsoka, who was stiffly getting to her feet and rubbing her back.

"You'd think we'd build up a tolerance to blacking out by now," Ahsoka grumbled, helping him up.

He chuckled, bending to rub at his leg. "Now that would be too easy, my young padawan."

Anakin glanced at them while they walked over to him, eyes unfocused and glassy. He gestured to the now-empty robes of the Father, the meaning clear: he was dead.

No words were spoken when the rocks levitating in the air began to fall, one by one. The crystal above the tower smashed, shattering into a billion pieces and emitting a white light that seemed to encompass the entire planet.

Obi-Wan raised his arm to shield himself from the light and -

woke up to Captain Rex shouting, "General Skywalker, come in!"

He glanced around, realizing they were in the shuttle and not on Mortis. There wasn't a black hole in front of them, or a lush green planet - just a Jedi cruiser that had seen better days.

Anakin shook his head. "We read you, Rex. Can you hear me?"

"Yes, sir, standing by. We were worried. You were off the scopes there for a moment."

"A moment? We've been gone more than a moment, Rex."

"Sir, I don't understand. You'll need to explain."

Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan, who gave a quick shake of his head. "You...wouldn't believe me if I told you. We're coming in now."

"Copy that, sir. Standing by."

"Are we gonna discuss what just happened?" Ahsoka demanded when the transmission cut.

 _I need a drink,_ Obi-Wan thought while turning around the face her. "Let's just stay calm and discuss this when we're settled on the cruiser. We'll decide what to do then."

"You're not planning to bring this before the Council, are you Obi-Wan?"

"I don't know, Anakin. I don't know."

* * *

 _Author's Note: Well, my only excuse for abandoning this story for a month is: life got busy and college final papers took up most of my time in April. (Spring semester ended, and I was busy preparing for the summer semester.)_

 _So...I decided to end this fic at the end of season four. I have some plans for seasons five, six (and the unfinished reels that were released online) and RoTS. But before all that: I'm finishing the 3 fics I have going now._

 _Oh, and I'm considering making a Tumbler that's linked to this account - thoughts?_

 _Enjoy this chapter, dears._

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	25. Darkness Breeds Darkness

Chapter Twenty-Five: Darkness Breeds Darkness

* * *

 _Previous Episode: Ghosts of Mortis_

 _Chapter Preludes: The Citadel_

* * *

"Remember, not a word to Rex or Cody. Not until we discuss what happened."

"Yes master," Anakin and Ahsoka chorused while the former brought the shuttle into the cruiser hangar. Cody and Rex - the former who was gripping a thermos and ignoring his chattering partner - were waiting for them. R2 was beside them, rocking back and forth on his treads in excitement.

Obi-Wan glanced at his two apprentices. "Now if you could agree with what I say all the time -"

Anakin cut the engines, glancing at him in amusement. "Yeah, no."

"I can only hope for such a thing."

Ahsoka laughed, hopping out of her seat and releasing the ramp latch. The hangar was buzzing, filled with shouting clones and oil fumes and clanging machinery.

"Gone for more than a moment, sir?" Rex asked when they stepped down the ramp, raising his eyebrows. "What does that mean?"

Obi-Wan didn't know what to say. _We traveled to Mortis and got caught in the battle between the literal personas of light and dark! I saw my dead master! Ahsoka died! Anakin turned to the Dark Side!_

Anakin grinned when R2 squealed and whirred up to him, addressing Rex while stooping to pat the droid. "We traveled back to the time when Obi-Wan had that luminous mullet. It was hilarious - I even got pictures!"

"Anakin…"

Cody pressed his lips together, trying and failing not to laugh. Rex chuckled, though it sounded more like a giggle.

"You had a mullet?" Ahsoka asked, leaning back on her heels to examine the back of his head. "When? _Why?"_

"Anakin, let's not discuss my life choices."

"I'll show you some holos later," Anakin whispered loudly to his padawan, who nodded and grinned.

"General Kenobi. Should we get to the discussing the mission at hand?"

"That would be much appreciated, Cody."

Anakin straightened, glancing at the thermos in Cody's hand while they walked to the command center. "That's not caf, I take it Commander?"

"Tea, General Skywalker. I'm not a fan of caf - unlike the 501st."

Obi-Wan fought a smile. "Really, Anakin - half the caf in the Galaxy is drunk by your men."

* * *

In the command center, they stood around the holo, listening to a young clone technician ramble about signals and frequencies and missing milliseconds in the logs and "kriff, we really need a software update on this flagship."

Cody gradually drew his gaze away from the map, raising an eyebrow at the rambling technician before them. "What are you saying, Shiny? In simple terms?"

The technician gulped nervously, though he pointed to the spot on the map and managed to speak in a relatively steady voice. "We've been monitoring this signal for six days. The moment the Generals shuttle was logged, the signal to Chrelythium was gone too."

"Like a glitch?" Obi-Wan asked, scratching at his beard. He exchanged a glance with Ahsoka, remembering once again it had been days for them and only a matter of seconds for the galaxy.

 _So much can change in such a short period of time,_ he thought, looking over to Anakin - who hadn't spoken a word since they maps had been drawn up, choosing to the let technician speak.

"General Skywalker?" Rex asked when the silence got to much to bear. "Have any thoughts?"

Anakin offered a humorless smile. "I'm still thinking about Obi-Wan's mullet. But to answer your question, Rex." He folded his arms over his chest. "These systems are old. I don't think they've been updated since the war began."

"But that doesn't explain why the signal from Chrelythium suddenly stopped."

 _Because the signal was for us,_ Obi-Wan thought when Anakin didn't respond. Tapping his fingers against his arms, he said, "How about we monitor for a signal for the next twelve hours? I can contact the surface now and explain why we continue to occupy their airspace. If nothing comes of the monitoring General Skywalker and Commander Tano will take a battalion to the surface to investigate and ensure there is no Separatist activity. Meanwhile I will stay up here and contact the Council to see how to proceed."

"Wait." Ahsoka looked between him and the holo map. "This was a mission issued by the Order - not the Chancellor?"

"The Jedi Order _is_ allowed to operate without the consent of the Chancellor, Ahsoka. There was even a period in time when a Jedi _was_ the Chancellor." He might have been speaking to Ahsoka, but he was looking at Anakin while he spoke. "We didn't always have a disdain for politics and diplomacy."

"We didn't always have friendly relations with Mandalore, yet here we are."

Obi-Wan glared at the younger man, folding his arms over his chest. "Yes, well - things change. Cody, if you can find the frequency for the Chrelythium authorities that would be wonderful. Rex, Anakin, Ahsoka -"

"Brief the men, inspect ships and weapons, then eat something," Anakin and Ahsoka chorused together.

"That's not creepy at all," Rex muttered.

Cody smirked at his fellow clone. "Told you Kenobi has them trained. You owe me ten credits, Rexie boy."

* * *

The meeting between him and the Chrelythium authorities went on for two hours. It was a relief when they finally ended the transmission.

Cody walked beside him in the bustling halls, reading a datapad and telling Obi-Wan of all the antics the 501st and 212th had gotten up to while the divisions traveled together.

It was amusing to listen to Cody rant about Rex with a friendly smile on his face, his usual mask of calm forgotten.

 _Is this what everyone sees when Anakin and I complain about each other? Smiling despite ourselves?_

 _Guess our men really do pick up our habits,_ he thought, bidding Cody goodbye at the mess hall.

The walk to his quarters involved more than one clone saying hello and stopping for a chat that was far longer than thirty seconds. The constant conversation made him forget for a moment what was weighing on his mind.

Obi-Wan sighed in relief when he caught sight of his quarters, the sound echoing in the relatively quiet hall.

But he didn't want quiet. Quiet meant listening to the thoughts in his head, the buzzing memories of Mortis, the paleness of Ahsoka's dead body, the joy and frustration upon seeing Qui-Gon again, the hate and fear in Anakin's eyes…

Running a hand through his grimy hair - when was the last time he showered? Before Ordina? A week ago?, he palmed the door open to discover Anakin and Ahsoka waiting for him. They started talking the moment the door was closed, stumbling over each other and not taking time to breath.

"What are we going to tell the Council?" Ahsoka exclaimed her perch on the desk.

Anakin - seated on the bed - scoffed. "Snips, the Council wouldn't even believe -"

"This is insane. Sentient beings that are _legitimately_ the Force?!"

""The Father wiped my memory!"

"You don't remember turning to the Dark Side?!"

"Well you don't either! Master, I saw Qui-Gon and -"

Obi-Wan held up his hand for silence, thanking the Force they were on _The_ _Negotiator_ and not Anakin's cruiser. Relative silence filled the air while he walked to the locker and pulled out a bottle of Alderaanian Scotch and a tumbler.

"Master Kenobi?"

He poured too much Scotch and downed half the glass in one gulp. It burned down his throat, though he hardly noticed - he'd gotten used to the feeling throughout life.

"Obi-Wan? What are we going to do?"

He set the tumbler down - more like slammed it - and braced himself against the counter. _They're scared. We face death every day, and this scares them - hell, this scares me._

Sighing deeply, he turned around. Fear and worry were etched onto their faces - they weren't doing anything to hide it.

 _I can take down a Sith Lord and love a Mandalorian and argue with Mace Windu and and call Anakin brother but I'm just as scared and confused as they are._

"Nothing."

"Are you serious?"

"Obi-Wan, did you get knocked on your head to hard?"

He grasped the tumbler again and took a sip before answering. "My head is perfectly fine, Anakin. But we will not do anything until we have had time examine this problem and solve the mission at present."

Anakin gaped like a fish for a moment. "But the signal was for us - for me! To prove I was the Chosen One." He put air quotes around the last three words. "We're just gonna sit on our asses and do -"

"We are not bumming around, Anakin. I contacted the local authorities of Chrelythium - they willing be expecting you and your battalion ten hours from now. You are to search for a Separatist presence and report back to me."

Ahsoka folded her arms over her chest. "What will you be doing, Master Kenobi?"

"I will be contacting the Jedi Council and informing them of the mission's progress when you return. Force willing, we do not find anything on the surface and are requested back at the Temple by the end of the week."

"You won't tell them about Mortis?" Anakin asked skeptically. "You don't keep secrets from the Council."

"We all have our secrets, Anakin." He finished the Scotch and set the tumbler down. "This is one I do not wish for the Council to know about. Not before I do some research."

Ahsoka snorted. "Madame Nu will think you're high on spice."

"I won't be researching in the Archives. Master Qui-Gon...he spent his entire life learning and recording information about the Living Force. He dragged me to Lothal on more than one occasion, hoping to speak to the elders and priests there. I still have his notes and research - I believe Bant Eerin might have some too."

"Why would Master Fisto's old Padawan have Qui-Gon's notes?" Anakin asked. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Master Eerin was Padawan to Master Tahl before she passed," Obi-Wan hesitated, remembering the dark days after the master's death. He knew his audience deserved an explanation. "Master Tahl and Master Qui-Gon were - ah - partners...romantic partners."

" _What?"_ Ahsoka looked between them and grinned. "Huh. Interesting. So the 'a Jedi has no attachments lecture -'"

"Can it Snips."

"Anyway," Obi-Wan interrupted, "Master Tahl often gathered bits of information for my master while on missions. Qui-Gon didn't have the heart to take her belongings when she died - Master Eerin kept them. I wouldn't imagine she has thrown them out."

Anakin leaned his elbows on his knees, fingers clasping together. "Master Eerin is rarely in the Temple. How are you gonna contact her?"

"Now that is a good question. She was undercover, last I knew."

"Well that complicates things."

"Indeed."

"Well, we're getting nowhere. Now if you excuse me - I'm gonna take a nap," Ahsoka muttered, hopping down from the desk. "Don't wake me unless absolutely necessary."

Obi-Wan nodded, watching the Padawan leave the room. He was quiet for a moment, suddenly thinking of her unmoving chest and strongly considering a second drink.

"You should get some rest, Master."

He glanced to Anakin, who looked more exhausted than ever. "You should too."

"You didn't sleep, did you? On Mortis?"

"To be entirely truthful," he poured more Scotch into the tumbler. "I haven't slept in twelve years."

"Very funny."

"I think so." He took a drink, letting it go down his throat slowly. It burned all the way down. "Anakin...before Mortis I heard your conversation -"

Anakin stood, his jaw suddenly set and muscles tense. "I don't need to discuss my family right now, Obi-Wan."

"Your stepfather is dying, isn't he? Surely you can appeal to the Council and ask for leave. I'd vouch -"

"Moisture farmers don't concern the Republic, so this matter doesn't concern the Order." Anakin gave a tight smile, walking to the door. "I'm gonna grab some grub - want anything?"

"I will in a bit." Obi-Wan stared at the liquid in his glass, pressing his lips together. He wasn't surprised when Anakin hesitated at the door, then left a moment later.

 _What has this Galaxy come too?_ He thought before downing the rest of the glass.

Fingers shaking, he pulled out his comlink and punched in Bant's frequency.

He spent the next twelve hours drinking, trying to research the living Force and attempting to contact his childhood best friend.

All he got was a pounding headache.

* * *

"...the Chrelythium authorities claim they have been trying to contact us for the past fourteen days, trying to tell us there is no threat. They could never reach us until an hour ago - but that was thanks to Anakin. He rerouted their servers and put new wiring in their main communication systems."

Mace Windu frowned, leaning forward in his seat. "There was no evidence of Separatist involvement?"

Anakin shook his head. "I ran every scan I could think of, Masters'. There was no trace of a Separatist digital presence, and no malicious activity on planet, droids or otherwise. It seems to be just a glitch or a malfunction."

Yoda squinted at them, tapping his fingers in his cane. Even over several dozen parsecs his gaze was piercing and owlish. "Sense something amiss, I have. A change, in the Galaxy. Felt it, have you, Obi-Wan, Anakin?"

"By change I hope you mean some good news," Obi-Wan quipped, stepping on Anakin's foot before anything could be uttered.

Mace's scowl deepened. "I'm afraid not, Master Kenobi. We would like you to come to Coruscant immediately, without haste. Certain dire matters have risen, and we need both of you present."

"Regarding?" Anakin prompted, nearly yanking his foot away and jabbing Obi-Wan in the ankle.

"Discuss this on Coruscant, we will. Serious, this is. Wish to convey it over transmission, we do not."

"Master Kenobi, Skywalker - we'd like your best troopers to be present in the briefing with Master Koon - preferably without Padawan Tano, Skywalker."

Obi-Wan felt all hopes of contacting Bant and researching Mortis slip through his fingers. Putting on what he hoped to be a charming smile, he bowed his head. "Of course, Master's. We will be en route within the next two hours."

"Make it thirty minutes, Kenobi," Mace muttered. "That's an order."

The transmission cut.

"Thirty minutes isn't enough time."

Obi-Wan gave a grim smile to the younger man, punching in Cody's frequency and relaying the orders.

"Best troopers? That would Echo and Fives, sir."

"Don't forget Rex," Anakin added before the transmission cut. In the now dark holo-chamber he whispered. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Cheer up, Anakin. Maybe -"

"Did you contact Master Eerin?"

"I tried - no such luck. Why do you have a bad feeling?"

"I dunno know. The Father spoke of darkness consuming our galaxy now that him and his children were dead, and now Mace won't tell us of a super important mission? Seems kinda sketchy."

Obi-Wan put a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "You should not dwell on the negative, Anakin. Darkness breeds darkness."

"Now I have the terrifying image of Ventress and Maul doing the dirty."

"You're insufferable."

* * *

The journey through hyperspace took roughly twenty-three hours.

It was a relatively easy travel - they didn't get shot at, Obi-Wan helped Ahsoka learn Jar-Kai, and Anakin huddled away with his engineers for one reason or another. At some point he managed a few hours of sleep, but it was interrupted by nightmares of Mortis and phantom gunfire from some battle.

But that was normal - life was normal while they flew to Coruscant, the planet he had called home for so many years.

Everything was so calm and _normal_ that Obi-Wan almost forgot the events that just transpired - and what was looming over them.

The descent into the atmosphere, as always, made him feel ill. The alcohol coursing through his system certainly didn't help matters. He stood in the bay of the cruiser, one hand clutching at a handle while the clones and Anakin chattered around him.

The roar of the engine made him barely hear Anakin speaking to him - he only noticed Anakin's lips moving. "Pardon, Anakin?"

"Force, you _are_ getting old." Anakin didn't bother glancing up from his datapad. "Rex has to be present for the inspection of the 501st's new warehouse - he will be at the meeting via holo."

"Sir - do you even know what this meeting is about?" Echo asked, leaning back in his seat.

"Like the Council tells me anything."

"I was talking to General Kenobi, sir."

"Of course you were."

Obi-Wan felt his lips twitch downwards at Anakin's comment, though he ultimately shrugged while glancing around the small bay. "I do not, actually. You know as much information as I do."

"Sounds fishy to me," Fives murmured, fiddling with his gun. "Weird things happen when Jedi keep secrets - no offense, generals."

"None taken, my friend. I agree - but sometimes they are for the best."

Anakin finally looked up, raising his eyebrows. "What happened to the man who used to say secrets are for those with ulterior motives?"

"I'm afraid that man changed, Anakin."

The cruiser jolted and groaned, and the emergency lights flickered briefly while the gears and engines silenced. The sudden pop in his ears signaled that the gravity was shutting down.

Everyone was quiet, glancing around while the ramp hissed and opened.

"Well…" Obi-Wan straightened, forcing a smile onto his face. "Who wants to discover what death-defying mission the Council has in store for us today?"

Cody shook his head, putting his helmet back on. "When you put it that way, sir, it sounds delightful."

There was no one waiting for them at the cruiser docks. They walked in relative silence towards their transport, taking in Coruscant all at once. For once, the muggy, loud, gasoline smelling air was a blessing to experience.

Anything was better than the overly clean and pure atmosphere of Mortis.

Beside him, Anakin was rubbing above his elbow, at the place where his mechanical arm fused with his nerve endings. "Shifts in atmosphere mess with the electricity fields," he explained when Cody gave him a concerned glance. "Should probably have it checked out."

"Ah."

"Anakin - you remembered to put Ahsoka in charge of inspection?"

Anakin nodded while they climbed into the transport. "I did - her and R2 should be tied up while we are at this briefing. Whatever the hell it is."

* * *

 _Author's Note: Still Sunday by an hour here in New York! This chapter was interesting to write. I feel like it was about here in the series where many of the plotlines started to overlap and become really intricate. I've been having a ton of fun thinking about what characters to bring in and different scenarios that might occur within the episode itself._

 _Writing the clones are especially fun, because they're so sassy to each other and Kenobi/Skywalker, but they're respectful when they need to be._

 _Well, that's all I have to say._

 _Night (or morning, afternoon, evening, whatever) my dears._

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	26. The Citadel Part One

Chapter Twenty-Six: The Citadel Part One

* * *

Episode: The Citadel

* * *

"Even Piell? Captured? The man who can sense younglings stealing snacks from the pantries?" Anakin gave a huff of laughter.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Really now, Anakin?"

"What? Surely you were victim to his lectures about unnecessary food waste, Master."

Plo Koon shook his head at their banter, letting the footage of Piell's cruiser being boarded by Separatist forces play. It was muted, showing the clone troopers attempts to stop the droids and failing miserably. There were far too many bodies falling amid the gunfire, and only a flash of a lightsaber before a droid shot the security cameras.

Obi-Wan frowned when the recording finished, trying to remember back to several weeks ago, before Mortis. "Master Piell was on an undercover mission, was he not?"

Plo Koon nodded. "Master Piell knew the risk he was taking - now is a time for action. There is word he has been taken to the Citadel." Dimming the lights, he pressed a button on the holo-table, bringing up a crude map of the Citadel. "As you are aware, the Citadel is their most isolated and impenetrable detention facility. No one has ever escaped."

Anakin spoke quietly, trying to keep some humor in the situation. "There's a first time for everything."

"Indeed there is," Obi-Wan murmured, staring at the Citadel hologram.

"Their security has prevented our probes from obtaining recent reconnaissance," Plo brought up a second, more crude map of a tunnel network, "So we've been forced to construct a crude map based upon data from the archives.

Obi-Wan spoke more to himself than the chambers occupants. "And since the data is extremely old, the map will be difficult to rely on."

Anakin shook his head. "So we're essentially going in blind."

Rex's crackling voice came over the holo. "Beg your pardon, generals - but how do we know Master Piell is still alive?"

Obi-Wan forced a smile. "The Separatists won't _dare_ kill Master Piell until they have what they need."

Plo folded his arms behind his back. "He obtained the coordinates of a secret hyperspace lane known as The Nexus Route, which travels into the heart of both the Republic and Separatist homeworlds.

"They could prove vital in maneuvering our forces deep into remote Separatist sectors."

Anakin glowered at the map. "Or the enemy could use them, to slip through our defenses. And attack Coruscant."

"These hyperspace lanes are of immense interest to both our sides and could tip the scale of the war to whomever is in possession of them." Plo shut the holo-table down. "That is all."

Captain Rex nodded and cut his transmission.

"General Plo," Cody asked, holding up a hand to prevent Echo and Fives from leaving. "Do you wish to have any of the Wolfe Pack on this mission?"

"I'm sure members of the Third Systems Army will be more than enough," Obi-Wan began.

"I could use Sinker's engineer training," Anakin said when the Kel Dor master hesitated.

"I believe Obi-Wan is correct - soldiers from the Third Systems Army should be more than enough."

"You can contact any clones you need here, Cody."

"Copy that, General Kenobi."

Plo Koon spoke while they walked out of the chamber and into the bright hallway. It was noon, meaning the hallway was empty and most everyone was eating lunch in the cafeteria. "Based on the archive schematics, we've narrowed it down to three possible locations they could be holding him at."

Obi-Wan frowned. "My greatest concern is infiltrating their outer security. The life-form scanners will not be easy to fool."

Anakin smirked, like he was trying and failing to look innocent. "Oh, I've got a thought about that."

He glanced at the young man, about to ask what the plan was when Ahsoka came running up behind them.

"Master!" she exclaimed, skidding to a halt at Anakin's side. "Master! I'm sorry I'm late. I just heard about the briefing. We're going to rescue Master Piell, right?"

Anakin glanced at them, pleading for help.

Plo hummed, beginning to walk away from them. "You two have much to discuss."

Obi-Wan waited until they were out of earshot to laugh. "I always prayed Anakin would have a Padawan just as willful as himself."

"You are certainly your master's apprentice for wishing such a thing on someone."

"I cannot fathom what you are talking about." Obi-Wan smiled at the Kel Dor's shake of his head. "But speaking of Master Qui-Gon...do you happen to know the whereabouts of Master Eerin? I realized my collection of his studies are incomplete - I believe she may have them."

"You are playing a fool's errand, Obi-Wan. Your master was ridiculed for pursuing such studies."

Obi-Wan halted beside a window, folding his arms over his chest and lowering his voice. "But what if he was correct, in some sense? That the Force...is in fact tangible, both in life and death?"

"I'm sure the answers to your troubles will reveal itself, in time." Plo clasped a hand on his shoulder, and checked his comlink when it chimed.

"Ah yes - time. We seem to have short supply of that."

"My niece is contacting me - care to join us for a round of sparring? I'm sure Sha would appreciate a second opponent."

"Another time, perhaps. I am rather tired." _And hungover._

"Bant will be back within the month, my friend. Perhaps she will help aid in your quest."

He watched the elder master walk away, and drew a heavy hand over his face. "You just _had_ to pursue such studies, Master Qui-Gon."

* * *

"You look happy. Have holo-sex or something?" Anakin quipped when Obi-Wan walked into the Temple hangar the next evening. He didn't seem fazed by the glare that was shot his way, or the clones sniggering around them.

Obi-Wan thought of the hours of flismywork he had completed for the Third Systems Army, which had been timely interrupted by the Duchess of Mandalore somewhere around midnight. He shook his head, unable to keep the smile from his face. "I don't often take part in activities you find pleasurable, Anakin."

"You're no fun. Rex - can you check on R2 and make sure he has the battle droids prepared? And Splat," he addressed to a young clone standing nervously to the side. "Take C-3PO back to the Nubian embassy once we leave."

Rex snorted, clapping Splat on the shoulder while he went towards the shuttle. "Have fun with Goldenrod, kid."

"Sir?" Splat asked, following the clone captain. "Goldenrod? C-3PO?"

"Battle droids? C-3PO?" Obi-Wan asked once the remaining clones had been given their orders and scurried away to complete them. "What in the galaxy are you planning, Anakin?"

"We'll need them for the mission. 3PO was requested to reconfigure the shuttle's dialect."

"Ah - how did you obtain battle droids?"

Anakin waved the question away, beginning to walk towards the shuttle, where their men were preparing for the mission. He was silent for once, tapping his fingers against his lightsaber while they walked.

"I did not have much of a chance to look at Qui-Gon's studies."

"I figured."

"The battle droids are painted in the 501st colors," he noted upon catching sight of the three battle droids waiting behind R2-D2.

"Mmm hmm - R2, make sure they don't stray from the flight plan."

One of the battle droids saluted. "It's all under control, sir."

Anakin sighed in frustration, shaking his head before he inspected one of the battle-droid's. "I was talking to R2."

"Looks like R2 isn't the only one with loose wires - ow! Anakin, control your droid! He zapped my leg!"

"Apologize to him, Obi-Wan," Anakin mumbled, walking around to the backside of one of the battle droids and prying open the back panel.

" _Apologize?!_ He's a droid!"

"Yet you're saying 'he.'"

Master Patra's voice crackled over their wrist-coms. "The containment freezers are ready."

"Copy that, Manuel." Anakin snapped the back of the battle droid into place and smiled at Obi-Wan. "You're gonna love this."

"Am I?" Obi-Wan followed him, jaw unhinging a little while they walked to the containment freezers. The overhead lights cast an orange glow on the machinery, and the temperature must have dropped at least ten degrees celsius. He shivered, glancing at the steam billowing out from the freezers.

Rex took his helmet off when the clones joined them, gulping audibly before speaking. "I've never been carbon-frozen before, General."

Anakin shrugged. "It's the first time for us too."

Obi-Wan took his place, glancing at Anakin in his astonishment. "This is your brilliant idea? Carbon-freezing?"

"Hey, you wanted to shield us from the life-form scanners."

"Are, uh, we sure this thing is safe?" Fives glanced up at the steam billowing around them. "I don't want to end up a wall decoration."

Obi-Wan spoke more for himself than for the others. "Try to relax. We'll be unfrozen as soon as we arrive."

While Master Patra completed the sequence to lower them into the freezers, Obi-Wan folded his hands in front of him and glanced at Anakin.

 _That's the smile of a madman,_ Obi-Wan thought before he was covered in carbon.

* * *

He had heard stories about being frozen in carbon, that one vaguely had a sense of self. The passage of time was nonexistent, and memories swarmed together in a haze, morphing and twisting into a grotesque holo-vid.

There was Mortis, in all its horrifying beauty, Anakin laughing beside Ahsoka while they were being tortured. They hung from their ankles, eyes golden while they swung above an endless canyon.

"Come on, Master Kenobi! This is fun!" Ahsoka called, grinning wolfishly. "Look! There's the Son behind you!"

He turned around, hand on his lightsaber, ready to face the monster - only to see a younger Anakin, his face screwed together, lower lip quivering and tears trailing down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to break the training saber!"

Obi-Wan blinked, wondering why the hell he was standing in a Jedi Temple dojo, the one not far from the creche. He glanced down at himself, surprised to find a stub of a ponytail and tunics unblemished from gunfire. A quick hand over his chin hand him realize there was no beard, only some rough stubble.

"I'll try harder next time - I can put it back together, I can -"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan found himself murmuring, kneeling down beside him. He put a hand on the boy's shoulder, watching him flinch at the contact - how had he not noticed that action before? "It's just a training saber - I'm plenty sure the Temple can spare one."

"But I broke it!"

"Well," he sat cross-legged on the mat and took the saber from Anakin's hand to inspect. "I'm at confident you can fix this."

He smiled when Anakin plopped down beside him, and looked to the lightsaber - only to realize he was holding a Mandalorian knife - the very one Satine had gifted him for his twenty-fifth Lifeday.

A woman was speaking quietly, every word measured and sure. "You should not worry for him, my darling. Obi-Wan is a smart man. He will be fine."

Obi-Wan was now sitting on his bed, in the room he had slept in since becoming a Padawan, holding the knife and listening to the conversation in the apartment sitting room.

"He loves too fiercely, Tahl. Too much."

"Some might say he takes after you."

"First Cerasi, then Siri, now -"

"A Mandalorian?" Tahl gave a small laugh. "You must let go of these prejudices. The Duchess is a wonderful young lady -"

Obi-Wan put his feet on the floor, burying his head in his hands.

"Who supported the slaughter of non-human Mandalorian -"

"Because they pleaded guilty to murdering her brother and his wife. She probably spent hours agonizing about the deaths."

Qui-Gon sighed heavily, remaining silent.

"You don't have to be strong for me, Obi-Wan." A hand combed through his hair, gentle and motherly. Satine's voice cracked while she spoke. "You're allowed to grieve."

He _knew_ this wasn't a memory. The overwhelming despair he was feeling was too raw, too fresh to be considered anything other than some future event.

* * *

He gave a gasp - which sounded more like a sob - and wondered why he was breathing in sulphur and ash.

Coughing, he closed his eyes to calm the swirling sounds of machinery and groans and R2-D2 chirping in concern.

Carbon freezing. Right. They had to be carbon frozen to avoid the life-detection-scanners. They were rescuing Master Piell, who would probably complain about being rescued.

"I'm quite alright, little friend," he murmured to R2 when he cracked his eyes open again. Force, the planet looked like Mustafar and Mortis combined. A smile crossed his face at the indignant shrill. "No, I am not lying. Thank you for unfreezing me."

R2 beeped gently, nudging his legs before whirring away.

Aware of that the shuttle was only meters away from a cliff ledge, Obi-Wan rubbed his shoulder and tried to focus on the Force presence' around him.

 _Cody, Rex, Ahsoka, Anakin...Ahsoka._

He turned to the side, catching sight of Anakin staring at the young Padawan in shock.

"I must have carbon sickness because I could swear that's Ahsoka."

Anakin glanced him, the magma reflecting in his blue gaze, making his eyes appear gold. "Your eyes are fine. It's Ahsoka's hearing that needs help."

Ahsoka crept forward, peering over the cliff ledge. "I received orders to join the team. I thought you knew."

Obi-Wan shook his head, leaving them to their bickering and walking over to an unthawed Cody, who seemed rather confused when he spotted Ahsoka. "What is it?"

"Sir, Commander Tano -"

"I am well aware of the situation, Cody. I have no knowledge of her orders."

"Do you think anyone will suffer carbon sickness?" Cody asked, glancing to the clones till being unfrozen. He frowned when one of the newer recruits - Longshot - bent over and vomited.

"Let us pray that will not -"

Anakin's voice rose over the sudden crash of rock into the bubbling magma. "He didn't tell me."

"You were already in carbonite."

"Well, I gave you a specific order not to come."

Cody sighed. "I'll check on the shinies."

Ahsoka huffed. "If there's one thing I've learned from you, Master, it's that following direct orders isn't always the best way to solve a problem."

"They are more alike than they wish to be."

"Indeed they are, Cody." Obi-Wan turned to his apprentices - because who was he kidding, they were both his apprentices. "I see Anakin's new teaching method is to do as I say, not as I do," he smiled at Anakin's eye roll and said to Ahsoka, "Welcome aboard."

Ahsoka gave a triumphant smirk, putting her hands on her hips. "I can handle myself, Master."

"Uh huh - head into the shuttle and help Kix with the medical supplies."

"But shouldn't I help with the planning -"

"Those orders not to come on the mission weren't from me - they were from Master Windu." Anakin folded his arms over his chest, glancing to Rex when the veteran clone strolled up hesitantly. "Help Kix."

Ahsoka muttered something in her native tongue under her breath, sulking away to the shuttle.

Rex cleared his throat. "Should we map out the walking route?"

* * *

"I wish we could split up. It'd making finding the bastard easier."

Obi-Wan shook his head while the clones finished packing the equipment. "Again you marvel why the Order doesn't make you a diplomat. Your way with words -"

"Hey! I would make a fantastic diplomat."

Beside them, Cody did his best not to laugh. "Care to have my mountain of flimsiwork, General Skywalker? That's half the fun of a high position."

"Would you convince everyone with your roguish charm to sign a treaty?" Obi-Wan asked, curious to see where this conversation was heading.

Anakin shrugged, then rubbed at his bionic arm and grimaced. "I'd just point a lightsaber at them."

"Ah - what does Senator Amidala call something of that sort?" He fought to keep the smile off his face, remembering Satine's laughter about the odd-innuendo. "Aggressive negotiations?"

"Something like that," Anakin gritted out, watching Rex give an all-ready signal from some ways away. "If you guys move out now, I can guard the end of the line, cover ourselves."

"Sound good to you?" Obi-Wan asked his clone Commander, who nodded and put on his helmet.

"Begin move out!" Cody shouted, not waiting for the entourage to follow them. The mad scramble of clones could be heard behind them, followed by the steady clanking of armor and the clink of guns.

Obi-Wan felt for his lightsaber, then focused on the weight of the pistol he had stashed in his tunics and the Mandalorian knife tucked into his boot. He sighed in relief, and let his mind empty of all thoughts - the magma was beginning to remind him of the Well of the Dark Side, and he really did not need that reminder right now.

"We'll have to watch our footing around the bend, General. Might be treacherous. Loose rocks and all."

"I cannot say this is my favorite of missions." Obi-Wan jumped a a half-meter crack and waited for the clone to do the same. He nearly lost his footing at the strong blast of sudden wind, and only just managed to catch himself. "Damn - if this wind keeps up, we won't be able to use jetpacks into the Citadel."

"True - but at least you will have a pile of flismiwork still sitting in my office, sir. Promotions, death certificates, transfers, a few AWOLS, some Jetti stuff, some decrypting -"

"Oh what fun. I cannot wait."

"Give the decrypting to General Skywalker?"

"Of course - do you hear something?"

He halted, holding up a hand to slow the line of clones behind him. Staring at the next bend, he listened for a long moment, trying to hear over the sound of roaring magma. There, faintly - machinery. With a grim smile he pressed the broadcast button on his wrist-comm. "We're close to the structure. Put your weapons on the highest setting - we don't know what we may walk into to."

"Copy that, Master Kenobi."

Eventually, they come to a spot where everyone could huddle together and catch a moments rest. Canteens of water were passed around, and no one talked - they were all staring at the Citadel. It was a massive fortress, surrounded by lights and stone. Obi-Wan could feel the decades worth of torture and fear coming from the building, the several hundred unlucky who had perished within the walls. He wondered how many were currently in the walls, waiting for a rescue that would never come.

Anakin strode up beside him, reaching out a hand behind him and smirking when he caught the knapsack Rex tossed him.

"Neat little party trick," Obi-Wan commented when they knelt to the ground. He didn't get a response, and glanced behind him when Ahsoka jogged up. The flush on her face was evident, even in the warped light from the magma. _How dehydrated is she?_

Anakin dug around in the knapsack and retrieved a pair of binoculars. He was quiet while scanning the cliffside. "I see the entry point.

Cody spoke quietly. "You were right. The wind conditions are too strong for jetpacks."

Obi-Wan glanced up at Cody. "We'll have to do it the old-fashioned way: with ascension cables and a steel grip."

"I don't think so," Anakin murmured, still staring through the binoculars.

"What do you mean?"

"Electro-mines. There's nowhere to put a grappling hook at that height, and we hit one of those..." It was hard to gauge Anakin's emotions while he passed the binoculars to Obi-Wan. He seemed so calm about the situation. "The mission's over. They'll know we're here.

Rex sighed, looking to the steep cliff-face. "I suppose that means we free-climb it."

"Come now, Rex - your lack of enthusiasm is disheartening." Obi-Wan grinned at the look he was given, and stood stiffly. "But I believe we need a moment's rest."

Anakin looked like he was about the argue, then he glanced at the padawan and their men. He nodded. "Everyone eat a ration bar - we'll need our strength climbing up the cliff."

"That includes you too, sirs," Rex murmured, tossing each of them a bar. "You two might faint from hunger - _again."_

* * *

"This is perhaps one of your more dangerous ideas, General."

Obi-Wan reached upwards, feeling for a ledge to hoist himself closer to the entry point. "Dangerous? This is by-far reckless. Hair brained. Utterly stupid and dumb."

"You get higher on adrenaline than a spice addict," Cody muttered, cursing when rocks from underneath Obi-Wan's boot _accidentally_ hit his face.

"Me? Loving adrenaline?" He waited for a gust of wind to pass before glancing down to the Clone Commander. Several other clones below them, still struggling to catch up. "You have me confused with my students."

Cody shook his head, scooching to the side when a ectro-mine sparked. "There's a cluster of those karking mines above your head, sir. You'll have to avoid those."

He nodded, and resumed his silence, focusing on breathing and _not_ the recent memories of doing this on Mortis _._ He definitely wasn't thinking about the visions from the carbonite freezing, or the overwhelming feelings of despair.

He peered upwards, spotting a slab of cement jutting out from the cliffside. Hanging from one hand, he shouted down to Anakin, "The entry point is just a few more meters."

Using the Force to aid him, he jumped to a ledge and grabbed ahold of the concrete with his hands, pulling himself upwards. Even through the thick gloves he could feel the concrete scraping at his skin. His muscles screamed in protest while he dangled, trying to spy a door or a convenient hatch.

He had to duck when Commando droids and destroyer droids came onto the ledge. Using one hand to dangle, he looked to Anakin and made a hushing motion. The young man understood, signaling to the clones to still their climbing momentarily.

The droids clanked around the ledge, coming uncomfortably close to him before turning away and heading inside. A red ray-shield came over the entrance. He sighed, and yelled to Anakin: "They locked the door. It's ray-shielded!"

Anakin looked horrified. "Ray-shielded?! That wasn't the plan."

"Well it's in the plan now!"

Ahsoka hauled herself up a few more meters, peering upwards. "There's an opening up there."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "We know. They're ventilation ducts. But they're far too small for us to gain access."

"Too small for you maybe, but I think I can squeeze through."

Obi-Wan readjusted his grip on the ledge. "Well...we hadn't planned on Ahsoka being here. Perhaps she's right."

Ahsoka smiled, hopping up the rest of the cliff-side without any visible trouble. "Watch your fingers," she chirped to Obi-Wan when she passed him, back-flipping onto the ledge. The smile turned into a smirk when she caught his exasperated expression, and she disappeared a moment later, dropping the ventilation covering on the concrete.

The minutes crawled by. Obi-Wan and Cody hauled themselves onto the platform, worried she might have gotten captured - only to be greeted by her smug face leaning against the threshold of the entrance.

"See? I can take care of myself," she said to Anakin when he came onto the ledge.

Obi-Wan shook his head, reaching out a hand to Longshot and then Kix, whom was radiating annoyance.

"I want to check General Skywalker's arm at some point, General Kenobi. The electro-mines might have disrupted the mechanisms."

"Good luck convincing him," Obi-Wan murmured, hauling Echo up, and then a few clones he didn't know onto the ledge. "You would have an easier time wrestling a gundark."

"Why is it always gundarks sir?" Cody asked, helping Waxer up.

"Well -"

"Charger!" Rex suddenly screamed, his voice hoarse through his helmet.

Obi-Wan rushed to his side, only to watch the young clone fall and get electrocuted by ectro-mines. Alarms began to blare, amplifying the headache that was beginning to form behind his brow. He looked to Anakin, trying to smile. "Well, they know we're here."

* * *

 _Author's note: I must say, guys - this chapter took me forever. I just wasn't feeling it. I had some trouble with my health - yay chronic illnesses! (sobs) - and then had to focus on school and ekkk. But this is published, so that's good._

 _I finally - finally created a Tumblr. Here's my username:_ iidigestive-readerii

 _I haven't posted much yet, but go follow me if you want. I'll link it to my author page as well (at some point). I'm intending to use it as a place where I can post short (like a few hundred word) stories that aren't in my SW AU, or perhaps even stuff that's not SW related (now that'd be a shock to everyone, eh?)_

 _But as far as this episode goes: Ahsoka complains (repeatedly) that Anakin is preventing her to go on certain missions because they're to dangerous or whatnot. But personally - I think Anakin was right this time. Obi-Wan and Anakin were risking their lives (and of course everything works out) but still. They didn't want Ahsoka's life in unnecessary danger._

 _Well that's that. I'm having fun drawing Legends elements into this story now too - it's just so cool and worth checking out._

 _ii Digestive Reader i_ _i_

Updated/Edited as of 12 -20 - 2018


	27. The Citadel Part Two

Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Citadel Part Two

* * *

Episode: The Citadel continued

* * *

"What do we do, sir?" Cody asked quietly while the alarms blared.

Obi-Wan looked over the nervous faces staring at him, and forced a smile. "Follow the plan of course - Anakin? You memorized the schematics. You lead the way."

Anakin blinked in surprise, though he quickly recovered when the clones and Padawan looked to him. "Right. We're currently in Sector Nine - come on."

They quietly went down the hallway, weapons drawn and mouths silent. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan took turns darting ahead, cutting down lone droids before more alarms could be made.

"Turn on helmet lights?" Cody asked when the overhead lights began to flicker.

"No," Obi-Wan murmured, staring at Ahsoka while she went up ahead. She held up a wait signal, and a moment later droids ran passed their hallway.

"Clear," Ahsoka murmured, clutching at her unignited lightsaber.

Anakin moved to Ahsoka's side, speaking to Rex while he passed. "Take out their surveillance."

Rex nodded, fitting the silencer on his blaster before shooting the cams.

Everything was still for a moment.

Then laser guns are shooting at them, and he's igniting his lightsaber before he realized what he was doing. _The clones can't die, Anakin and Ahsoka can't get shot. Not this early in the mission._ He waited until everyone had hid behind crevices in the wall before ducking beside Boil.

The laser guns were still shooting from the ceiling. He looked to Rex, knowing the clone was always a bit trigger happy in these situations.

Rex took out his sniper and began shooting the laser guns, gradually clearing a path.

Obi-Wan led the party down the hall, occasionally helping to clear the laser guns, though it's was tough to swing a lightsaber in the tight hallway. His padawans were so close he could practically feel their breath on his neck.

For a single click, there was silence. They all glanced around, catching their breath.

He signaled for everyone to move forward before feeling something prickle at the back of his neck.

There was a horrible grinding noise behind him.

"The walls are electrified," Cody murmured while they all froze, staring at the oncoming wall of magenta electricity.

Obi-Wan finally registered what would happen if they stood still any longer.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" Cody shouted, shoving Ahsoka forward, where there was a hallway they could all hide in.

 _Twenty meters away._

He sprinted, putting the clones before himself, trying to get everyone to safety, only a step ahead of the electric wall.

"Longshot!" Cody shouted, the remaining words getting lost in their scramble to safety.

He utilized the Force at the last moment, using it to shove himself and Cody into the hallway.

Longshot screamed, and everyone turned around to watch the young clone get cut in half by the electric wall.

" _Longshot!"_ Cody screamed, his voice hoarse.

Obi-Wan froze, remembering that Longshot was the clone Cody had been worried about. He shook himself of the guilt and murmured, "We must keep moving."

* * *

Two hours later - it might have been more, the chronos stopped working - they were getting close to where they thought Master Piell was being held. They kept backtracking, trying to avoid the Separatist droids, shooting surveillance cameras, trying not to think how easy this would be with R2.

"Fuck this," Anakin muttered when they reached an intersection, spinning around in a circle. "Master, do you sense it?"

"The complete and utter lack of the Force? Drastically."

"Snips?"

"Yep. Force suppressors down the west wing. That must be where Master Piell is.

Fives tapped his gun with his leg. "Then why aren't there any Seppies?"

"Or weird alien guards?" Boil asked.

"Snips, you and Rex guard the hallway. Kix, with me."

"Excellent question, soldiers," Cody murmured, clapping Fives and Boil on the shoulder while they walked down the west wing. " _You two_ can head in the cell first and check for clankers."

"Wonderful sir."

"Your Commander is a little shit," Anakin muttered while the technicians went to work unlocking the door where Piell was presumably trapped behind.

"I've been telling you that for years, General Skywalker," Kix answered. "You didn't believe me."

Obi-Wan smiled, igniting his lightsaber when the technicians gave an all-clear signal. His former padawan did the same, buzzing with anticipation.

Boil and Fives stepped into the dark cell when the door whooshed open, shooting the interrogation droids inside.

He scrambled down the steps of the cell, Anakin hot on his heels. The bodies of the droids were on the floor. It was dark besides the glow of the suspension field Master Piell was hanging from.

"Secure the entrance," Anakin barked.

Obi-Wan went to the elderly master, catching him when Anakin cut the mechanism that suspended Piell.

He pressed his fingers to Piell's neck when they got him on the floor, well aware of Kix itching to come forward and examine.

 _Alive. Pulse strong._

"Master Piell, are you all right?"

For a terrible moment, Piell didn't speak. Then he coughed and squinted up at him. "Obi-Wan. What took you guys so long?"

Anakin rolled his eyes, helping the master up. "At least your sense of humor is still intact."

"It takes more than they got to break me, young Skywalker."

 _Because teaching younglings about galactic funeral rites didn't?_ Obi-Wan thought while handing the spare lightsaber he had discovered at his elbow to Piell.

Anakin spoke while the elderly Master limped forward, testing his muscles. "So you have the coordinates for the Nexus Route?"

"I got them, all right. Half of them anyway. My captain's got the other half." It was a good thing Peill had his back turned, else he would have missed the incredulous look Anakin and Obi-Wan shared. "I erased the computers when we were boarded and had both of us memorize part of the intel. That way, if somehow I cracked," he kicked the foot of a droid, "the information would be useless to them without the other half."

"Where's your captain?" Obi-Wan asked.

Piell turned around, studying them carefully. "Being held with the other officers, I assume."

"We're going to need a new plan for getting out," Anakin murmured. "We thought all your men died. We didn't anticipate this many."

"Don't we always plan for the unexpected?" Obi-Wan quipped, standing and helping Anakin up.

"That depends if General Skywalker _has_ a plan," Cody dead-panned while he walked down the steps of the cell.

Anakin shook his head. "You know what, Cody…"

Piell chortled, staring up at the Clone Commander. "Oh, I like this one."

* * *

Cody took the lead through the tunnels, walking slowly and surely. He stopped at every hallway, checking repeatedly for droids before giving an all-clear signal and moving onwards.

Everything was coming along swimmingly...for twenty minutes.

Just while they turned to a different hallway, assassin droids rolled into their sight.

Obi-Wan leaped in front of his Commander and clones, determined to protect them. He winced upon hearing assassin droids roll up behind them, where Anakin and Ahsoka where guarding Master Piell.

He ignited his lightsaber when the three assassin droids began to run and open fire, trying to deflect every blast. The clones tried to spread out and shoot, but it was too dangerous - the blasts were in danger of ricocheting off the wall.

The assassin droids ran on the walls and ceiling, shooting at them every which way.

A clone was shot in the chest.

Ahsoka was somewhere behind him, getting choked by an assassin droid.

He was fistfighting with droid, trying to push it away and not get stabbed or shot. _This thing is a better fighter than Master Windu,_ he thought before shoving it away and slicing it clean through.

An assassin droid suddenly slammed into the wall by his head - Anakin's doing, probably. Then there was silence - all the assassin droids were dead.

Panting hard, he muttered, "We need to keep moving."

The silence didn't last. A shrill, piercing shriek began to echo around them. He grimaced, hands going to cover his ears.

Cody nudged his arm, and they watched the blasters and lightsabers float to the ceiling - and Anakin, who hung there.

 _Electromagnetic field. Anakin has a metal arm - and is getting electrocuted._

"Anakin!"

"Master!" Ahsoka shouted.

He watched helplessly while Anakin hung limp from the ceiling, most likely unconscious.

A voice cracked over the speakers. "You fools! I hope you enjoyed the reunion with your fellow Jedi," commando droids surrounded them from all sides, "because you're going to be my guests for a very long time."

Obi-Wan shared a glance with Ahsoka and Piell, all determining one thing: the droids must be taken care of. He summoned all of his will, trying to push away the commando droids and quell their blasters at the same time. It wasn't working. The droids weren't moving.

"They're magnetized," Obi-Wan realized.

Any moment now, and the Force would give him a nosebleed. He tried to keep up the use of the Force, watching while the clones began to punch the battle droids.

Cody and Kix were knocked to his feet rather quickly.

He could hear the crackle of electricity again, and Anakin groaning.

Their weapons suddenly dropped to the floor - as did Anakin. He didn't have time to glance over, catching his lightsaber and destroying the commando droids by cutting off the heads and stabbing their chests. It's a bit excessive, but he's a bit pissed, and allowed himself one moment of satisfaction.

Rex was helping Anakin up, muttering, "Are you all right, sir?

Anakin met Obi-Wan's eye, nodding his reassurance even while rubbing his bionic arm. "Yeah...let's get of here. We're heading left."

* * *

It didn't take long to find the second detention wing. They kept stopping and stretching out their senses, trying to find the _lack_ of the Force, where the crew would most likely be, surrounded by Force suppressors.

"This wing is part of the original building," Anakin murmured when they finally found the detention wing. "It's supposed to be completely isolated, no guards. There's a maze of fake hallways just past this, to confuse prisoners should they try to escape. And if we were to turn around and head right instead of left-"

"Are you done salivating over this wretched place?" Obi-Wan asked, igniting his lightsaber and stabbing a passing mouse droid.

"Young Skywalker reminds me of a certain padawan talking about Soresu forms," Piell drawled, glancing back at them and raising his bushy eyebrows. "Everyone thought he was crazy."

Cody chuckled. "My scanners are picking up several lifeforms, sirs."

Obi-Wan nodded to show he heard, signaled all the clones to wait while he, his fellow Jedi, and Cody strode to the holding cell.

Anakin knelt to examine the unlocking mechanism, muttered something under his breath, and went to work cutting a hole through the door.

"Anakin and I will wait out here. Ahsoka, you first, then Master Piell."

Anakin shot him a dark look - one he pretended not to notice. He didn't _want_ to be sending Ahsoka into danger, but he couldn't have her be protected all the time either.

The hole fell through. Red light spilled out. Ahsoka darted through first, having a brief fight with - commando droids? He wasn't quite sure.

"Really?" Anakin muttered while Master Piell went inside. "Why are you suddenly calling the shots?"

"Anakin, let's not have this conversation now."

" _Obi-Wan._ This entire -"

Obi-Wan stopped just before he went through the hole, looking hard at the man he raised. _This place is making us irritable._ "I outrank you Anakin, in both the GAR and the Order - is that reason enough for you?"

Anakin scoffed.

"...you brought friends," Piell's captain was saying when the two of them strode into the cell. His commander had gone back to fetch the medics, and came down back a minute later. It wouldn't have been hard to imagine the wiry man fighting for the Separatist cause. He got a cold prickle up his spine while they locked eyes. There was something about this man, the way Tarkin stared at everyone ade Obi-Wan vastly uncomfortable.

Piell turned around, scrutinizing them. "Tarkin, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker.

Tarkin, in his posh - Coruscanti? Eriadu? accent, spoke. "Now that you've found us, how do you expect to get us out? If they've locked this fortress down, there's at least ten squads on their way. It's going to be impossible to escape."

Obi-Wan moved aside to let his men take Piell's out in the hallway. "What if we split up? My team will create a diversion, while Anakin leads the others away. That way, if one of us is captured," he ignored Anakin glaring at him - because yes, it was a very stupid plan, but an effective one. "The enemy will only have part of the information and not all of it.

Anakin turned and went back into the hallway.

Tarkin stalked towards him, his beady eyes narrowed. "General Kenobi, I think it's better if we stick together. A stronger force would have a better chance of protecting the information.

"Not in this situation."

Tarkin scoffed, glancing at his general. "But surely we'd have more strength in numbers, rather than divide us."

Obi-Wan glanced at Piell, knowing his plan would be approved. He felt his mouth twitch, and turned to head into the hallway.

"Obi-wan has a point," Piell was saying. "I'll go with him; _you_ go with Skywalker."

"I get the pompous ass?" Anakin asked from the floor, his bionic arm being examined by Kix. He winced when Kix prodded the area between flesh and metal, and then hissed when a pain-killer shot was applied.

Obi-Wan glanced around the hall, observing all the clones testing their limbs and weapons, trying to eat ration bars and drink water without getting sick, taking breaths to calm themselves. He pressed his lips together, realizing there were only two medics - and one of them was struggling to walk.

"You memorized the layout of the building?"

Anakin nodded, beginning to rewrap his arm when Kix moved onto Ahsoka, who was nursing a nasty bruise around her neck from the commando droid. "We entered on the upper levels - you guys should leave from there too, but take a different route. Don't ping R2 - the Seppies can trace it back to you."

"My men are intelligence officers," Tarkin sniffed while he and Piell came out of the cell. He glanced down at Anakin taking a moment's rest and wrinkled his nose. "I'm sure they could help you figure out a way back to your ship, General Kenobi."

"No, stay your men stay with you. Waxer! Boil! Jesse!" Obi-Wan waved the clones over. "Please tell me you three have been memorizing the way out of here."

"We wouldn't be Arc troopers otherwise," Boil said around a mouthful of a ration bar.

"Good. You three, Cody, and Master Piell's medic are coming with me. Master Piell - you pick what men you want to join us. Anakin," he turned to his former padawan, "take Ahsoka, Rex, and everyone else."

"How are you going to distract the Seppies, General Kenobi?" Rex asked when he joined the group. "I'm not overly fond of dying because a plan went sour."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "You're not dead yet, are you Rex?"

"I still have a bag full of detonators!" Fives yelled down the hall. "We can blow them up!"

"His growth chamber had a leak in it," Rex explained while Tarkin looked aghast at the level of disrespect. "You get used to it."

"Fives might be onto something," Obi-Wan murmured. "I can take the detonators, and plant them in the hallways occupied by the Seppies -"

"Because they will be occupying the hallways we came through," Cody finished.

"Exactly. We won't have to use the Arc troopers so much - not offense, gentlemen -"

Waxer shrugged. "None taken."

"And all the attention will be on us, so Anakin and his team can get out and back to the ship without attention being drawn to them."

* * *

Battle droids were hot on their tail. His team moved quickly, planting the bombs in every crevice they could find, timing them to blow up at the same time.

 _Or else they'd all be wall-decorations._

"Turn right, and we'll have just a few more clicks until we reach the ship," Jesse murmured to him.

Obi-Wan nodded, letting Master Piell and the clones head forward. He stayed at the intersection, watching the battle droids scurry into the hallway. A small smile crossed his face, and he pressed the detonator on his wrist.

The droids screamed. The wall of fire was at his back while he ran away, towards his men and to safety.

He tripped over a fallen droid, biting down a curse when his knee hit the steel floor.

"You okay sir?" Cody asked skeptically.

"You always did have a flair for dramatics, Obi-Wan," Master Piell murmured.

"I cannot fathom what you are talking about."

* * *

 _Author's Note: I'm so sorry I've been slacking on this fic. I have so many other things to do, and other stories I'm writing, and ya know - life. Work. School._

 _It sucks, really, when you feel like you have an obligation to something that you do in your spare time. I feel like I forgot I write fanfiction for me, ya know?_

 _Well anyways, enough of my problems. here's this chapter, complete with Tarkin and sassy clones. And Fives. Yay Fives! (Though Cody and Rex and Kix are more my favorites but... ^-^)_

 _Much love_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_

 _P.S._

 _Check out my new...story? It's called "Pictures are Worth a Thousand Words." I'm super excited about it. Let me know what you guys think of it. It's more canon-verse than my usual stuff._


	28. Counter Attack

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Counter Attack

* * *

Episode: Counter Attack

* * *

"Where are the ventilation shafts we're supposed to climb through?" Piell murmured not long after they blew up the hallway.

Obi-Wan made a non-committal noise and gestured to Boil and Waxer ahead. "They know better than me."

"We should have grabbed Fives," Cody muttered. "He would have made this trip humorous at the very least."

"I'm not amusing?" Obi-Wan asked while their large party stopped. He watched the ARC troopers glance around the conveniently empty hallway and fire suspension cords at the wall - probably to take down the ventilation shaft coverings. "I fancy myself rather charming."

Cody snorted. "Duchess Kryze agrees with you in that aspect, General. When's she's not yelling - or snogging - you."

Piell chuckled while the coverings clattered to the ground. "Can you transfer to my army, Commander? You amuse me."

"And leave General Kenobi all alone in his recklessness? I fancy not, General Piell."

"General Kenobi," Waxer called while he wound up the suspension cables. "Wanna be the first the climb in the ventilation shafts?"

"In?" Obi-Wan echoed, walking to where the ARC trooper was standing and bending down. "Well...we shouldn't have hoped for an elevator that brought us straight to the shuttle, hmm?"

"Well that would be just too easy," Cody quipped when he and Piell joined him, taking off his helmet for a better look. He glanced over at Obi-Wan and smiled. "After you, General Kenobi."

"No no Cody, after you. It looks perfectly safe. I'll even take you out the dinner if we survive this misadventure."

"Sure you will." Cody shoved his helmet back on and crawled into the opening.

"Do you flirt with everyone, Obi-Wan?" Piell asked they followed the clone commander.

Obi-Wan grinned, stopping to make sure everyone had made it in safe. He felt his back twinge while they shuffled through the shafts - he was rather envious of Master Piell, whom was so short he could walk without his head brushing the ceiling of the shaft.

He kept watching the openings of the floor, pausing the large party whenever security droids passed underneath them.

At some point they came to an opening space and broke for a five minutes rest. While waters were being passed around, Boil took the opportunity to show them the Citadel schematics.

"The next three passages lead to the shuttle, Generals. Doesn't matter what one we take really."

Obi-Wan nodded, taking the water from Cody. He was a bit too tired to speak.

"What's the shortest passage?" Piell grunted, shrugging when he got a few looks. "What? I'm old. I've been tortured. I want the easy way out."

Boil grimaced, flipping through the holos. "Well…"

* * *

It was one thing climbing a rocky wall or a training wall.

It was another thing to be climbing _up_ a dim ventilation shaft, fearing that security doors would close and cut off their escape route - or cut them in half.

His hands were cramping, but he kept climbing upwards, focusing on the clones above him.

This was definitely better than Mortis.

He hopped into an enclosure at one point, fiddling with his comlink and putting the frequency to the shuttle in. "R2, send the shuttle to the rear landing platform.

For a moment he feared the scanners were jammed.

One of the battle droids spoke. "We've already been given the go-ahead by General Skywalker, sir, assuming _you_ are still on schedule."

A passing clone gave a snort at the droid's words.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "The trick will be if Anakin arrives on time."

He cut the transmission, and only just returned to climbing the wall when -

"A probe!" Cody shouted from a few levels up.

Master Piell - despite being weak beyond imagination - Force jumped several levels upwards and sliced the probe in one clean motion. He and the probe bits fell back onto a motionless security door.

 _I have a bad feeling about this,_ Obi-Wan thought, glancing down at the elder Jedi master. "Did you get it?"

A horrible creaking noise echoed through the tunnel. From far below Piell, the security doors began to snap close, one after another in rapid succession.

"Security doors!" Obi-Wan finally shouted when the severity of the situation hit him. "Move, or you'll be cut in half!"

It was a mad scramble to safety. The entrance to the next floor was visible while they climbed, listening to the doors slam behind him. He could hear grunting and muttered curses, but he was farther ahead than everyone, virtually cut off from his men.

"I can't -" someone yelped before the security doors sliced the person in two with a crunch.

Obi-Wan - hanging by a ledge - grimaced. He glanced around, finding himself completely alone.

A lightsaber began to cut through the metal below him, and a moment later Piell's grizzled head popped through. "We lost one. Looks like we've got some cutting to do."

* * *

It was probably an hour later before they managed to get everyone out of the corridor and into the ventilation shafts once again. Obi-Wan let Piell lead for some time, dropping back to dictate a coded transmission to the Jedi Temple.

 _We split into two groups. Rendezvous points are the landing field behind the tower, where R2 will pick up Ben, and the pipeline exit, where they'll find 'Soka. Send fleet if either request it._

 _-Ben_

"Hey General," Cody hissed up ahead. "Found something.

Obi-Wan crawled passed his men, gratefully rolling his shoulders when he came to the ventilation coverings and looked out. The escape shuttle was on the landing field, surrounded by gray fumes but...

"The shuttle's there, but there's no sign of R2," Cody murmured beside him.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Something might have happened. We'll have to make our way around to the other side and get a different view. This could be a trap."

He kicked the grate out, nodding in thanks when Cody wordlessly handed him an extension cable. Glancing down at the lava several hundred feet below, he swallowed hard and dropped down a level.

Thankfully, he landed on a narrow ledge - and no battle droids were present. He gave an all-clear signal to Cody, and began to walk along the ledge slowly, checking for threats.

 _Just a empty bay of boxes and broken parts. Nothing to worry about._

The clones dropped down, one by one, until they met the second spot to jump down. He let the clones drop down to the bay, helping the weaker ones before jumping down himself.

 _The shuttle is just beyond the bay. I can see it. Anakin's probably waiting at his rendezvous._

 _Everyone is safe._

He wondered how many times he'd have to repeat that line before he believed it.

His comlink beeped.

"Anakin?" He asked, hearing the hope in his voice.

Warden Sobeck's oily voice came through the speakers. "I must commend you on your escape tactics, but in the end, it was easy to predict your every move."

The gun turrets behind their large party activated. Destroyer droids rolled out from the previously unnoticed doors, blasters trained on them.

Obi-Wan sighed, and shook his head.

They were surrounded.

* * *

"Your plans are worse than General Skywalker's," Cody muttered while they were led into the Citadel.

"Shut up," Obi-Wan grumbled while they turned down a dark corridor, his hands restrained and behind his head.

A few of the clones snorted, only to jabbed in the back by the electro-prods. Obi-Wan winced at their gasps of pain, now determined to stay quiet. He refused to think about anything but their current situation, because if he thought, he'd start worrying about Anakin and Ahsoka, where they were, if they were all leaving this place alive, what would happen to Satine if he was killed.

The doors to the Command Center whooshed open, and they stepped in. Everyone was prodded into a neat line.

Obi-Wan caught the eye of Master Piell, who grimly glanced away when the doors shut behind them, the lock churning in place.

Warden Osi Sobeck was waiting for them on the ledge, his back to them, wrinkled hands folded.

 _How often do those hands hold a punishing whip?_

Sobeck turned, his gait lopsided and his blue, toad-like face. "Welcome back."

Obi-Wan smiled. "I must say, you're not at all what I pictured for someone with such a soft voice."

Down the line, Cody sighed.

Sobeck clomped towards him, smelling like rotting onions. He peered at Obi-Wan for a long minute, breathing heavily before stomping down to Piell. "I want your half of the information. Give it to me now, or I'll start executing your men."

Piell scoffed. "This is war, Sobeck. We're all prepared to die to protect that intel."

 _Are we?_ Obi-Wan thought grimly.

"Really?" Sobeck cackled. His scrawny gnarled hand reached to his right - where Cody stood - while he stood, groping blindly for a moment before retrieving Cody's gun.

A pulse of fear and revulsion went through the Force - Cody recoiled, watching Sobeck point his own gun at his face.

Obi-Wan had lost so many men throughout the war...he couldn't lose Cody too...not his first command. He knew the clones were _bred_ \- what a disgusting word - to die for the Republic...but that didn't make it any easier.

A shot rang out - Sobeck had killed the clone next to Cody. In the head. The man collapsed, a hole burning through his helmet.

Obi-Wan didn't know whether to be thankful it wasn't Cody.

"Sir," a battle droid turbo from one of the monitors. "We have located the other group, and our droids are closing in on them."

Sobeck tossed Cody's gun carelessly to a waiting droid, and began to pace. "Your Jedi resolve only delays the inevitable. Take them to interrogation. Torture them slowly."

Obi-Wan looked straight ahead while they were ushered out, unable to look anyone in the eye. _We've gotten out of worse scrapes than this._

His arms were starting to ache. They went down corridor after corridor, following two battle droids. It was impossible to escape - there were probably security cameras trained on them.

 _Come_ on, _Anakin._

Just before they turned a corner, two battle droids clanked into view.

Two battle droids painted _blue._

 _Oh thank the Force._

Piell glanced at him, utterly confused at the 212th's obvious relief.

"We'll take them from here," the 501st droid bleeted.

The Separatist droid hesitated. "Uh, I think we have a -"

"We'll handle it."

"Yes, sir."

Obi-Wan had a hard time suppressing a smile while they walked passed the Separatist droids and around the corner, flanked all the while by 501st droids.

A shrill echoed behind them. Obi-Wan turned, never more thankful to witness Anakin's odd droid skidding towards them.

"Good to see you, R2." Obi-Wan knelt, grateful lowering his arms and presenting his wrists - R2 cut the restraints. "I wondered where you've been."

R2 beeped, rocking back and forth on his treads while he cut everyone's restraints, one by one.

One of the 501st battle droids spoke. "The commander is pleased to see you as well -"

Cody snorted. "That's _not_ what he said."

"...sir, but would like to return to the shuttle as soon as possible."

Obi-Wan nodded, rubbing at his raw wrists. "Yes, I couldn't agree more."

"What about General Skywalker, sir?" Waxer asked quietly.

"Not to worry," Obi-Wan murmured while they walked. "He'll switch to plan 'b.'"

"We're following _droids?"_ One of Piell's clones muttered.

"Skywalker's droid has a mind of it's own," Obi-Wan answered.

"You trust it?" Piell asked.

"Mmm...I wouldn't go _that_ far."

* * *

It was strange, Obi-Wan realized, to be walking alongside the shafts they had been crawling through only an hour ago. He kept a hand loosely over his lightsaber, watching R2 whir towards the entrance and opened it.

Two battledroids turned around at the sound of their approach, guns at the ready. "Hold it. Where are you going with these prisoners?"

"We're transferring them aboard the shuttle from Citadel to Point Tarron," the 501st battledroid stated.

"Point Tarron? There's no outpost there."

"Uh, it's new...We have orders. We're coming aboard."

One of the battledroids seemed to be contemplating the words, then gave an okay signal. Their small group stepped back onto the landing platform they had been on only moments ago. He could see their shuttle.

Obi-Wan just barely withheld a groan when a gun pressed into his side.

"Wait!" The battle droid held a clawed hand to it's earpiece.

"The prisoners are escaping with reprogrammed battle droids. Let no one on board that shuttle."

Obi-Wan couldn't resist a smirk when the droid looked at him. Grabbing his lightsaber, he sliced the droid in two, only just dancing away when the turret guns began to shoot.

He joined his men while they ran, ducking behind some cargo sheds. Someone - he didn't know who - stepped out and shot at the destroyer droids that had just come outside.

Force presences slammed into him - and Anakin was suddenly on his right, Ahsoka and Rex and everyone else behind him.

"Sorry I'm late," Anakin murmured sheepishly.

"How nice of you to join us," Obi-Wan drawled even while he wanted to give them a hug and a lecture about making him worry.

Ahsoka peered around the cargo crate, only to yank her head back to avoid getting shot. "The ship is surrounded."

Tarkin spoke for the first time, his voice grating down Obi-Wan's spine. "We need to launch a full forward assault and take that vessel!"

Obi-Wan shook his head, listening to the sounds of battle. "We may have a bigger problem: those turrets. If we don't take them out, they will use them to destroy the shuttle and prevent our escape."

"Which is precisely why we should get aboard that shuttle and use the weapon systems to decimate those droids."

Anakin stood suddenly, igniting his lightsaber and pointing upwards. "Whatever we're gonna do, we better do it fast."

Obi-Wan turned, watching speeder-manned-droids come flying through the air towards them. They had to fall to the ground to avoid getting shot.

"Coast clear," Rex whispered.

"Not for long." Anakin glanced up, watching the droids come back around. Using the Force, he and Piell jumped onto the overhead speeders and began the battle to destroy the arrieal assult.

Obi-Wan shook his head once to clear the worry, and looked over to Fives. "Well - still have those bombs?"

The Arc Trooper was clearly pleased. "Echo has droid poppers!"

"Have fun!" Obi-Wan waved them on and ignited his lightsaber to avoid an incoming blast. The Arc Troopers scampered away to a better vantage point, dividing the bombs between them. He looked up at Cody and Ahsoka, who were both shaking their heads. "What?"

One of the speeders exploded up above.

"Nothing sir." Rex stepped out to observe the battle - mainly 212th and 501st men, as Piell's were mostly wounded - shooting a destroyer droid calmly before ducking behind a different cargo unit. "General Skywalker," he said over the comlinks, "a droid is manning one of those turrets. They're gonna blow up the shuttle, sir."

Obi-Wan grimaced, about to speak when Ahsoka leaped to destroy a destroyer droid sneaking up on Rex. She managed to do so - only to have a stray bolt hit her in the shoulder.

Another speeder exploded, and what sounded like bodies fell to the ground.

"Commander!"

"Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan shouted, glancing between her, the figures of Anakin and Piell, and -

"Echo!" Fives screamed over the sound of a massive explosion.

Obi-Wan turned, watching the shuttle go up in flames. "Oh, not good."

Most of the Separatist droids were in parts, smoking on the platform. The only sounds were people picking themselves and each other off the ground, and the gushing of the lava below.

The General in Obi-Wan took over. "We have to go now," he ordered, turning on his heel.

Slowly, one by one, everyone began to run. He glanced over to Ahsoka, who was running beside him, a bacta patch messily applied on her arm. Blood was oozing through the bandage. But...she was alive. That's all that mattered.

"Four dead," Cody muttered when he caught up to him.

"Five - Echo's dead." Obi-Wan shook his head at the distraught look, glad to turn his attention to Waxer and Boil, who began took the lead and began to lead them to relative safety.

"Contact the Temple," Piell urged behind them, riding on Rex's back. "My comlink's near jammed.

"Already doing it." Obi-Wan tried three times, breathing shallowly when he realized there was a large, stinging gash somewhere on the right side of his torso. Finally, Master Plo's figure came through, shaky and blue.

"Master Kenobi," Master Plo answered. "What has happened?"

"I'm afraid we've had a situation with the shuttle."

Anakin was suddenly beside him, talking into his own comlink. "By 'situation,' he means 'big explosion.' We're gonna need a rescue."

Plo looked vaguely amused. "It will be done. I'm sending our cruisers now."

"Just over that hill!" Waxer shouted when the transmission cut and the alarms from the Citadel began to sound. "There's a tunnel!"

* * *

"How Fives moved from his position?" Anakin asked to no one in particular.

Obi-Wan glanced over from the small huddle he and the commanding officers had formed once everyone had taken a short nap or eaten some food. "He's been on look out for five hours."

"I'll talk to him," Rex muttered, his helmet tucked under one arm while he walked away.

"Can't imagine what that's like," Cody murmured. "Fives and Echo were inseparable."

Obi-Wan glanced over at Anakin, who met his gaze. He shook his head slightly and spoke. "We'll need to hold out until the council sends a ship."

Piell, standing on a rock, shrugged. "Not a problem. We've beat them once. We'll beat them again."

"This landscape is almost impossible to cross," Rex said when he came back. "How are we going to get to the rendezvous point?"

"That is the trap of the Citadel," Obi-Wan said. "It was designed so it would be almost impossible for fugitives to get off the surface, even if they escaped the tower."

Anakin's smile was half-hearted. "Lucky we're not just any fugitives."

"I hope you're right," Piell countered.

* * *

 _Author's note: reasons why Cody should be protected, in Obi's mind:_

 _Cody is a flight marshal of the Third Systems army_

 _He holds a higher rank than most Jedi knights_

 _Is a voice of reason_

 _Must be a special kind of wizard to be able to put up with Obi, Anakin, Ahsoka, and their combined bullshit._

 _Plus, this episode makes me sad and amused because_

 _Echo dies_

 _James Arnold Taylor had to voice Obi-Wan, Plo Koon, and Warden Sobeck in this episode - and that just cracks me up._

 _Have a good night ^-^_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	29. Citadel Rescue

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Citadal Rescue

* * *

Episode: Citadel Rescue

* * *

He didn't know how long they had been walking. Everyone was exhausted, sweat dripping down their faces and faces pulled into tight grimaces.

"My undertunic is soaked," Anakin muttered while they wove through the tunnels. "Can't wait to get off this planet."

"Oh no, what a nightmare," Ahsoka said sarcastically. "Tunics must suck."

Obi-Wan gave her a pointed look, to which she grinned at. "You grew up on Tatooine, Anakin - shouldn't you be used to heat?"

"Heat sure - not humidity. Tatooine isn't humid by any means."

"Learn something new everyday," Piell murmured, watching their troops spread out, guns drawn and footsteps well-placed. Pockets of lava began to pepper the ground, making conversation and walking difficult.

Rex walked ahead at the entrance of the tunnel, holding up his fist while he peered out for droids. "We're clear!"

"What's our next move?" Ahsoka asked quietly, rubbing her arms.

"We're going to have to fight our way off this rock," Anakin answered.

"Contact the Council." Obi-Wan folded his arms over his chest. "See when they plan to rescue us.

"I'll handle it," Master Piell muttered, waddling up to R2. Moments later, the figure of Mace Windu fizzled into existence.

"Master Piell, it's good to see you alive, my friend."

"Likewise, Master Windu. Our escape route has been compromised, and there are several squads of droids closing in on us."

"When can we expect your arrival?" Anakin asked while he walked up behind the short master.

"Master Plo is already en route."

Master Yoda stepped into the frame, his voice gruff over the speakers. "Gunships will arrive to evacuate you and your men, but do not delay, only a small window of opportunity shall we have." A map came through R2's projections, showing a small island. "Your rendezvous point will be this island."

Piell dipped his head. "Understood."

"May the force be with you," Mace murmured while the transmission cut.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak, to suggest they should review how close they were to the island when -

"Incoming!" Cody shouted, lifting his blaster while assassin droids came running in.

They began to run, igniting their lightsabers and pushing Piell and Tarkin in front of them. Those two had the information. They were the ones who needed to survive.

Fives took a detonator and threw it. The force of the blast knocked him onto the ground - Rex stooped to help him up.

Obi-Wan loosened his tense stance, scanning the skies while he disengaged his lightsaber. "No doubt, there's more on the way."

Obi-Wan took the lead while they ran along a cliff ledge, lungs burning and muscles crying out in pain. The magma was meters below them, bubbling and slamming against the rocks. At the edge of the cliff he glanced down - only to find spider droids crawling up the cliff-face.

"They're boxing us in!" Ahsoka shouted, spinning about in a circle. There were spider droids coming down the walls, assassin droids on speeders coming towards them, and the droids below, of course.

The droids began shooting.

Piell and the clones began to counterassault. Obi-Wan grabbed his lightsaber and joined them.

"Lock in your cables!" Anakin shouted to the clones. "R2, we need your droids to hold off the enemy as long as possible." R2 shrilled. "Good - everybody follow me!"

"Cody, Fives - we'll take the injured on our backs," Obi-Wan murmured while he helped an injured officer onto his back and clones began to climb down the cables.

"This is sheer madness!" Tarkin shouted over the gunfire.

Obi-Wan didn't have it in him to respond. He went down the cliff as fast he could, listening for Ahsoka and Master Piell behind them. "Keep moving!"

A horrifying snap went through the air, followed by three clones and and falling into to the magma. The assassin droids kept shooting at them from above when they landed on solid ground, narrowly missing them. Putting the injured officer down, he dropped into the dark tunnel-hole Anakin had described earlier, all too happy to help everyone down and out of harm's way.

"We have to hurry!" Obi-Wan ordered, turning on his heel when everyone - besides Cody and Anakin - were down. "They'll catch up in a moment."

* * *

Once on the northern shore, they were able to slow for a moment, patching up jarred bandages and taking drinks of water. Their party - once large, now swindling down to a pitiful amount - crouched behind a ledge. Obi-Wan watched the sky for speeder-bikes, waiting an agonizingly long time for the hum of the engines to disappear before giving the all-clear signal.

He was first in the single file, carefully walking along the edge, the lava only a hairs-breath away from his foot at times.

"What if your Jedi friends are not there when we arrive?" Tarkin asked cryptically from the back of the line.

"Keep moving and you won't have to worry about that, Tarkin," Piell barked.

"Why did Master Piell have to share half the intel with _that_ guy?" Ahsoka muttered. "It's like he's not even grateful we rescued him.

"Captain Tarkin feels the Jedi should be relieved from the burden of leading the war effort," Anakin supplied easily.

The path widened, and they could walk in two and threes with some ease.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at her master. "That's ridiculous."

"Maybe, but we aren't soldiers. We're peacekeepers. The Jedi Code often prevents us from going far enough to achieve victory."

Obi-Wan's mind flashed back to the argument he had with Satine all those months ago, on _The Coronet._

 _"A peacekeeper belongs on the front lines of conflict, otherwise he wouldn't be able to do his job."_

 _"The work of a peacekeeper is to make sure that conflict does not arise,"_ she had snapped.

 _"It's a noble description, not a realistic one."_

 _"Is it reality what makes a Jedi abandon his ideals? Or is it simply a response to political convenience?"_

Obi-Wan knew his smile was strained when he glanced over at them. "A rather simple point of view."

Anakin gave a small shrug. "Either way, he is a good captain.

Master Piell waddled up beside them, only to stop and glance around, ears pricked. They all stopped gradually, hearing the faint, high-pitched humming in the distance.

"Did you hear that?" Ahsoka asked no one in particular.

"Yes," Piell murmured dryly. "We're going to have company."

* * *

"Why must Anakin keep talking to that asshole?" Ahsoka muttered while she walked by him some time later.

Obi-Wan pressed his lips to keep from laughing, knowing she was referring to Captain Tarkin. Following her and R2 down a ledge he said, "Let's keep moving. If we're not at the rendezvous at the exact time, we'll miss our window."

Before his words were even over, the high pitched humming sound came again, louder and clearer than before.

"Those creatures are gaining," Rex murmured, referring to the anoobas the Separatist were using to hunt them.

Obi-Wan stopped with the rest of the party, scanning the thick fog for a sign of the anoobas.

Piell scowled. "If they've caught our scent, they'll lead the droids right to us."

"We're gonna have to deal with them," Anakin said.

Ahsoka glanced around, then pointed to her left. "What about using this cave to surprise them?"

"If we can get them to pass by, we can attack them from behind, but we need a distraction," Piell answered cryptically.

"Leave that to me," Anakin began before Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "And Obi-Wan, of course."

"Okay, the rest of you, follow me."

* * *

"Why did you want to surprise the anoobas with me?"

 _Because I knew Tarkin would try to join you, and I have a bad feeling about him._ Obi-W shrugged instead, picking his way through the fog-covered ground. "Someone needs to have your back."

"Heh - thanks."

"You've never seen anoobas, have you?"

"They can't be worse than gundarks...they are?"

"Well...some people have them as pets."

"You're kidding."

R2 shrilled suddenly, causing them to fall silent. A few moments later, he shrilled again - and they stopped walking, igniting their lightsabers and peering through the fog.

Growling echoed around them.

They can't see through the fog until the anoobas are about twenty paces away, eyes shining and mouths dripping. One of them leapt at Obi-Wan.

He spun about, kicking it down before slicing a second in two. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw two leap at Anakin - but he couldn't help because _kriffing hells,_ assassin droids were coming in on speeder bikes.

Deflecting the blasts, he tried to keep an eye on Anakin, foolishly hoping the anoobas would weary.

Vaguely, he was aware of help arriving, of Cody and Commander Tarkin and a few others shooting the droids they were trying to fight.

Anakin was doing backflips to avoid getting shot - but Obi-Wan wasn't paying attention to that. He was trying to study the speeders, which had already taken the life of one of the clones.

Cody was at his back suddenly, shooting and yelling, "The plan, General?"

He deflected a blast, wincing when it ricocheted off of a stalagmite - before getting an idea.

"Oh, you're not gonna like this Cody."

"What - General!"

Obi-Wan hopped onto one of the stalagmites before his Commander could finish the exclamation, running on the tips and stabbing a droid in the process. Using the momentum of the lightsaber, he jumped and twisted about, landing on a passing speeder for just enough time to stab the assassin droid.

He fell onto a stalagmite overhanging the magma - only to hear an anooba growling at his feet.

When the anooba lunged, he was too tired to raise his lightsaber - he simply kicked into the magma, grimacing when it screamed in agony and disappeared.

He stood slowly, listening to a single explosion before silence filled the air.

"So much for the hunting party," Cody drawled from somewhere on the still field.

"There are more squads on their way," Tarkin snapped to no one in particular.

Obi-Wan ignored them both, concentrating on the ever slight shift in the Force. He frowned, turning away from the magma at the sound of approaching footsteps.

 _Ahsoka's_ approaching footsteps, carrying the horrifyingly still body of Master Piell.

"Oh, no."

Scrambling down the stalagmite, Obi-Wan ran towards her, slowing down beside Cody. Everyone - everyone that survived up until now - watched in stunned silence.

Ahsoka stumbled forward, gratefully sinking to her knees when Anakin lifted Piell from her shoulders and onto the ground. He put a hand on her shoulder momentarily, voice too low for anyone but Ahsoka to hear.

Her voice cracked while she spoke. "He died honorably."

Anakin stood stiffly, not quite looking at anyone. "What about the information?"

"I have it. He...told me just before he died."

Obi-Wan sighed, kneeling to the ground beside her. "You did everything you could, Ahsoka."

She glanced at him, eyes haunted and wet.

It occurred to him that maybe, just maybe, she might have been thinking of Mortis, and the very real possibility that it could have been any of them whom died.

"General Kenobi," Fives murmured, making everyone by surprise. Pulling his helmet off, he gave a bemused, sad smile. "Would it be okay if we take the bodies that we have - Jedi and clone - and give them a service? We've lost so many…it's the least we can do."

Tarkin opened his mouth to protest, and promptly closed it when Fives glared at him.

Obi-Wan glanced down at the still face of Master Piell, expecting him to wake up and make a jest about aching joints or start saying 'back in my day…' Swallowing the lump in his throat, he nodded stiffly. "His people wrap the dead in the clothes they were buried in...we can only take a few minutes though."

"Sir...that's all we need."

* * *

Most everyone was quiet once they'd lain the bodies to rest, walking along the paths and only speaking when necessary. Even Tarkin was quiet - though that probably had to do with every clone glaring at him every time he went to speak.

Obi-Wan led, keeping his eyes focused ahead of him, not allowing himself to think _dead. Another Jedi dead. Gone._

 _A Jedi gone, and somehow, I know that people can become the literal Force once they pass!_

 _Thanks Qui-Gon._

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Obi-Wan looked ahead and felt his shoulders slump in relief. "There's the extraction point," he said, pointing to the island up ahead, separated by bubbling magma.

Anakin and Cody ran forward, each shooting a cable across magma. The cables thunked while they embedded into the stalagmites. The idea was to scoot across the cables and to the island without falling into the magma - not easy, but the threat of being burned alive seemed far worse.

Everyone waited in relative silence while Rex and Captain Tarkin scooted across, no doubt praying that at least one of them made it to the other side safely.

Rex was the first to get across, leaning forward to pull Tarkin to safety. He glanced up at the sound of engines, shouting "Incoming!"

"Ahsoka, Fives - go now!" Obi-Wan murmured, igniting his lightsaber. He stared up at the incoming speeder bikes, grimly watching Commander Sobeck come flying in.

"Look what I found," Sobeck cackled while the remaining droids began to shoot.

"I hate this planet," Anakin grumbled while they worked on deflecting the blasts.

Obi-Wan glanced around, realizing they were the last two to cross over. _Hopefully we can provide a distraction,_ he thought, utilizing the Force to jump up and land on a passing speeder, neatly shoving the droid off in the process. He was aware of Anakin doing the same, and R2 doing something that made Sobeck scream in rage.

Something crashed - a speeder it sounded like.

Obi-Wan - using his lightsaber in one hand while driving the speeder in another - kept deflecting the remaining blaster bolts.

Anakin flew by, getting ready to jump from his speeder. "Sobeck's on the island!"

Obi-Wan followed suit, landing awkwardly on his knee before they scooted across the cables.

Sobeck was strangling Tarkin, about to kill him.

Ahsoka stabbed Sobeck in the chest.

Obi-Wan and Anakin spilled onto the island, staring at her in shock. The body of the warden fell to the ground.

Tarkin straightened, brushing the grime of his jacket. "My thanks, Padawan Tano. I see you've trained her well," he added sneeringly while walking by Obi-Wan and Anakin

Obi-Wan glared at the Captain's back before turning to - well - whoever would listen. "The rescue ship should be here by now."

"So should the rest of the Separatist army," Anakin said dryly while he glanced up. He smiled, and everyone followed his gaze, watching the Republic shuttle come down through the fog.

The doors opened, and Master Plo leaned over the side. "I believe you've worn out your welcome."

The clacking of spider-droids sounded behind him. He ignited his lightsaber, urging the clones and Ahsoka into the shuttle, stepping backwards and deflecting blasts until a hand grabbed his arm and hauled him into the shuttle.

Red lights came on while the shuttle took off. The clones slumped to the floor, exhausted and out of breath, exchanging only a few words with their 104th brothers.

Plo Koon spoke into his comlink when they went through the thin atmosphere. "Admiral Coburn, we have the survivors. Recall all fighters."

 _Survivors,_ Obi-Wan thought grimly, unable to keep on his feet. He sunk to the floor between Ahsoka and Cody, putting his head in one hand.

"Yes, general. Prepare to jump to lightspeed."

"Who's doing the aerial assault?" Anakin asked wearily, listening to the explosions outside the shuttle.

"Master Tiin," Plo replied.

"Good...good, that's good." Anakin slumped to the ground, leaning his head on the durasteel wall and closing his eyes.

Ahsoka leaned her head against Obi-Wan's shoulder and let out what he suspected was a long held breath.

Obi-Wan barely registered the shuttle landing in the cruiser. He closed his eyes against the red emergency lights.

Plo's voice came through his haze. "We're all ready, Admiral."

* * *

 _Author's note: the last bit of this episode will be used in the next chapter. I have...erm...plans._

 _Meaning Ahsoka spending time with her grandmaster! Yay! Feels! ^-^_

 _Also what's interesting about this chapter - Ahsoka starts calling her masters by their first names - mainly Anakin, but she does slip up and say Obi-Wan instead of Master Kenobi. I'd guess it's because she's becoming more familiar with them, and getting older_

 _Oh, and I know many of my readers are not native English speakers so!_

 _Stalagmite - n. A mound or tapering column rising from the floor of the cave, formed of calcium salts deposited by dripping water and often uniting with a stalactite (the mounds on the ceiling of a cave_ )

 _And finally - I didn't include Piell's funeral 'cause I wasn't comfortable writing it. Hope you guys can understand that. ^-^_

 _Have a good rest of your day!_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_

 _P.S. if any of you are a fan of the Korkie Kenobi theory, go check out my fic "Pictures are Worth a Thousand Words." It's all about Obitine dysfunction, Korkie growing up/living in the prequel, TCW, Rebels, and OG trilogy._

 _Each chapter is a set of four to six oneshots loosely based off of a theme or idea. It's probably the second favorite thing I've ever written on here (after this story). Go check it out and let me know what you think!_

 _-oh, and as usual - I'll edit this later. Today hasn't been too great of a day, and I don't have the brain power to edit this._


	30. More Questions than Answers

Chapter Thirty: More Questions than Answers

* * *

End of episode "Citadel Rescue"

* * *

"I hear you're searching for Master Qui-Gon's old research."

"Master Gallia." Obi-Wan greeted pleasantly, wincing when the med-droid prodded at the cut on his stomach. Everyone from the Citadel mission had been ushered into medical for examination - even a complaining Tarkin - and forced to undergo physicals. He craned his head, smiling at the elder master from the stiff medical bed. "I must say, I'm surprised you were part of the evacuation mission - it's far from the diplomacy you usually deal with."

Adi Gallia folded her arms over her chest, looking none too pleased with him. "Really, Obi-Wan...must you be so infuriating?"

"It's part of my charm."

She rolled her eyes, scanning the beds around them. Various clones were being examined, some sporting nasty bruises and broken bones, others hooked up to IV fluids or sipping electrolyte drinks. Gaze settling on Anakin and Ahsoka - the former sleeping on a bed in a mound of blankets, the latter having her arm stitched up - she sighed heavily. "This is the price we pay for waging war, hmm?"

"We can only be thankful we have not lost more on this mission."

"Eeth Koth will be missed," she murmured, fidgeting with a bracelet around her wrist - not really a bracelet, but Siri Tachi's padawan braid. "Hopefully this mission will have been worth it."

"'Victory may come but at what cost?'" Obi-Wan muttered, quoting the somber words of Aayla Secura, when the war first started.

"Indeed...but that does not explain why you wish to follow Qui-Gon's scribbles."

"I take it Master Plo told you?" Obi-Wan grimaced when the med-droid pressed a bacta patch to the cut before speeding away. He tapped his fingers against the cot, glancing out the viewport and watching the blue streaks of hyperspace. "It's only curiosity, Adi. I have never bothered to read his work - I was too filled with grief to bear looking at any of it."

"And now's the right time?" she asked skeptically, perching on the edge of the bed.

"Is there ever a right time for anything?"

Adi shook her head, glancing up when Plo Koon and Saesee Tiin walked into the med-bay. "You may find, Master Kenobi, that Mandalore has quite a few teachings regarding the ways of the Force."

He blinked, unsure how to react - and he never could respond, because the masters were around his bedside, asking questions about the mission and the events of surrounding Piell's death.

* * *

"We should ask him," Anakin muttered when they entered Coruscant's atmosphere.

"Ask who what?" Obi-Wan asked, a bit hazy from pain-meds. He readjusted his grip on the shuttle handle, looking at his former padawan curiously.

"We should ask Master Plo if Ahsoka really was assigned to the mission."

"It's all in the past, Anakin. Leave it be."

"You can't be serious, Obi-Wan." Anakin lowered his voice when everyone looked at him curiously. "You don't care about what happened? What could have happened?"

Obi-Wan gave a long suffering sigh, pressing a hand to his cut when the shuttle jolted out of the atmosphere. "It's not that I don't _care,_ Anakin - but there are greater things to worry about at the present."

Anakin rolled his eyes, turning his head away to avoid speaking the rest of the journey.

A small welcoming party - consisting of Master Windu, Kit Fisto, Yoda, and members of the Green Company - were waiting for them when the shuttle touched down at the Temple and the ramp lowered. There was an odd mixture of grief and relief on the master's faces when their party walked onto the bay. That look was becoming all to familiar the longer the war went on.

Yoda waddled forward, his steps slow and face grave while he looked at each of them. "Of Master Piell's loss, we are sorry to hear."

"He will be missed," Mace murmured.

Plo spoke quietly. "Because of his great sacrifice, we now have the Nexus Route coordinates."

Obi-Wan straightened, flicking his gaze from Ahsoka to Tarkin before turning to the masters. "Captain Tarkin and Ahsoka have each memorized half."

"Debrief them both, we must."

Tarkin stepped forward, his shoulders back and his face smug. "With all due respect, Master Jedi, I was instructed by Chancellor Palpatine to bring the intel directly to him for debriefing."

 _Of course you were._

Ahsoka spoke before anyone else could, her eyes narrowed and her voice scathing. "I promised Master Piell that I would deliver it _only_ to the Council," she smiled sweetly when the Captain glanced at her in alarm. "And that's what I will do."

"Hmm. Personally meet with the Chancellor, I will." Yoda turned, followed by the Jedi masters while he walked away. "Decide what is best to do, we shall."

Anakin touched the Kel Dorian master's elbow, strangely calm while he spoke. "Master Plo, there's something we want to ask you. Did you assign Ahsoka to the mission?"

Ahsoka looked at the ground, rubbing at her elbow - a self-soothing gesture.

"It appears I did," Plo murmured, causing Ahsoka to glance up in shock.

Obi-Wan exchanged a glance with Anakin while the pair walked away - but before either could speak -

Captain Tarkin stepped in front of them, smiling his oily smile and sticking his hand out. "A job well done, General Skywalker."

Obi-Wan felt an uneasy prickle at the back of his neck when the two shook hands.

"I wish more Jedi had your _military,"_ he glanced at Obi-Wan, whom glared back, "sensibilities. Perhaps I can inform the Chancellor of your valor."

"I'm not sure what to think of your new ally," Obi-Wan muttered while they watched the captain walk towards the shuttle-bus waiting for him.

"Well, I think we need people like him. This is a _war._ If we aren't willing to do what it takes to win," he shook his head a bit sadly. "we risk losing everything we try to protect."

Obi-Wan pressed his lips together, watching Tarkin's shuttle-bus fly into Coruscant traffic. "Unfortunately, war tends to distort our point of view. If we sacrifice our Code, even for victory, we may lose that which is most important: our honor."

Anakin shook his head, clapping a hand over Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Well speaking of sacrificing the Code - I'm gonna contact Padmé."

Obi-Wan shrugged his hand off while they walked into the quiet halls of the Temple. "We've been back two minutes."

"Happy wife, happy -"

"I understand."

Anakin raised his eyebrows before letting out a soft chuckle. "This is strange."

"What is?"

"Nothing." He pulled his hands behind his head. "Hope this debriefing is quick - I'm starving."

* * *

"It's open!" Obi-Wan shouted when the door chimed.

The door swooshed back, and Ahsoka shuffled in, her small frame nearly swallowed by her large _Smashball_ sweatshirt and sleep-pants. She hesitated a moment in the sitting room, staring at the boxes of flimsi, trinkets, and datapads. "This was all Master Qui-Gon's?"

"All that I have, yes." Obi-Wan put a tea bag of Sapir in his mug before poured some water over it. "Ahsoka - any particular tea you wish to have? I have a pot ready."

"Can you just add a honey comb to whatever you're having?" The creak of the couch told him Ahsoka had sat down.

"Sure - no class?" Obi-Wan asked while he put together her tea.

"Master Mundi cancelled - rumor has it he just wanted a nap."

Obi-Wan felt his mouth twitch - Mundi was notorious for falling asleep during Council meetings. Smoothing his features, he brought the mugs over to the couch and handed hers over before sitting down. "You shouldn't be spreading rumors, my young padawan."

"Mmm hmm. Thanks." Ahsoka held the mug close to her face, nodding a little while she breathed in the steam. "Where's Anakin?"

"Out," Obi-Wan murmured while he picked up a bit of flimsi. "A social call, I believe? Didn't quite catch it." _Lies._

She made a noise of understanding, sipping at the tea. "Ever wonder where he goes?"

He glanced at her, wondering how much she knew about her master's _other_ life. "I stopped trying to figure that out years ago."

"Master?" Ahsoka murmured.

"Yes, Ahsoka?"

"Are you angry at me? About the mission?"

Obi-Wan sighed, staring at the flimsi before looking at her timid face. "Angry?...Ahsoka...the time has passed for anger. Disappointed you lied to be on a dangerous mission? Yes."

"Oh."

"I wasn't finished. I am thankful you were there, in the end - your insight and courage was something we desperately needed on this mission."

Ahsoka beamed. "Thanks."

"But next time you try something like that…" He tried to give a small smile. "Try to figure out _why_ Anakin doesn't wish for you to be on a mission before pulling a foolhardy stunt? Events...could have worked out much differently."

"I know... but he's _so_ overprotective and -"

"Not all Master's are, my young Padawan. My own thought it was wise to hand me tasks far beyond my capabilities - I turned out fine."

Ahsoka sipped at her tea to avoid answering, the corners of her lips turning upwards. "Mmm hmm."

He rolled his eyes, and glanced back at the flimsi. "You truly are part of my lineage - no respect for authority."

"Hey!"

Chuckling at his own jest, Obi-Wan drank from his mug before deciding to change the subject. "Speaking of lineage and familial relationships...care to talk of Mortis?"

"Do we _have_ too?"

"I wish we could leave the subject alone...but we need to discuss the events that transpired there."

"Without Anakin?"

"I spoke to your Master already." _Sort of. Not really. I will._

Ahsoka put her cup on the caf table and drew her knees to her chest. "He turned to the Dark Side, Master Kenobi. Our Anakin...I didn't think...I've _never_ thought…"

"We all have been touched by Darkness. Jedi though we are, it's nearly impossible to _not_ have dark thoughts. It's only natural to have such feelings."

"But _Anakin…_ "

He sighed, not wanting to admit the darker side of Anakin, and certainly not to front of Ahsoka. "Well...by that logic...why did you turn, Ahsoka?"

"The Son did it."

"Whom was the literal manifestation of the Dark Side - you couldn't help it...and neither could Anakin."

"Then why were you drawn to the Light? The Daughter and the Father?"

"Why?..." Obi-Wan frowned, tapping his fingers against the mug before setting it down. Why _had_ he been drawn to the Light? He had always been so rooted in his beliefs, in the powers of the Light Side...but he knew that wouldn't satisfy Ahsoka's question. "Perhaps...there was a reason...all three of us were dragged there -"

"They kept calling Anakin 'the One' - do they mean the prophecy?"

"Most likely...but we'll never know for certain, will we? Does Anakin seem any different?"

"Well...I don't know. We went from one mission to another with one sleep cycle…"

Obi-Wan reached over and touched her elbow, smiling a bit when she glanced up at him. "That place terrified me too - it's nothing to be ashamed of. It was a lot to take in for anybody."

"I _hated it_ there. It was so...so..." Ahsoka shook her head, looking close to tears. "I kept thinking about it on Lola Sayu...all the _magma_...and when….when Master Piell died...I remembered that _I died_ on Mortis…"

"You remember that now? We didn't know if you would."

"It was terrifying...like I was watching myself do all these things...say all this hurtful stuff...trying to _kill_ you guys."

"But you did not - I'm alive, aren't I? Anakin too."

"But what if I _did?"_

"That...may be something you have to work out yourself, Ahsoka." Obi-Wan watched her nod and knuckle her eyes, realizing she probably hadn't slept in days...or possibly even weeks.

* * *

The chirping of a comlink woke Obi-Wan from an uneasy sleep. He lifted his head from his arms, wincing at the stiffness in his neck and the pain that had settled in his shoulders.

 _So much for sleeping in my own bed,_ he thought while pressing the answer button. "Kenobi."

"Did you fall asleep at the dining room table again?"

He grinned at the hologram, rolling his shoulders while standing. "Perhaps - did you remember to eat something today?"

"I'm eating now," Satine muttered, gesturing to her bowl. "Stop worrying."

"I don't think I can stop, my dear." Obi-Wan left the holo on the table, moving to the couch - where Ahsoka had fallen asleep - and pulling a quilt over her. He smiled at her mumbled thanks, and went back to retrieve the comlink. "Care to complain about your day, my dear?"

* * *

 _Author's note: Hello hello hello! Happy Sunday! Here's a chapter for you, filled with feels and happy times. Yay! Seriously, there should have been an episode/comic with Ahsoka and Obi-Wan bonding. Sad Dad and Snips. It would have been so sweet and awesome ^-^_

 _Have a good day guys! xoxo_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	31. Padawan Lost

Chapter Thirty-One: Padawan Lost

* * *

Episode: Padawan Lost

* * *

"Captured?" Obi-Wan echoed, leaning back in Council seat. "Have more faith in your padawan."

"Faith?" The hologram of Anakin raised his eyebrows. "Faith won't save Ahsoka. She could be wounded or dead or-"

"Calm down, Anakin."

"Ahsoka is a bright young woman." The hologram of Plo Koon rested a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "You must not worry, young Skywalker."

Obi-Wan looked to his right, where Yoda was sitting quietly. "Your thoughts on the matter, Master Yoda? You've barely spoken a word during this report."

Master Yoda hummed, placing his wrinkled hands on his knees. "Agree with your old master, you should, Anakin. Do not lose faith, but prepare for the worst, you must."

Anakin arched an eyebrow skeptically before giving a stiff nod of his head.

"You should have the full report submitted by the time you land on Coruscant tomorrow," Mace said in the silence that followed. "Is that clear?"

"Of course, Mace."

"May the Force be with you," Obi-Wan murmured while the hologram sizzled out of existence. He leaned back in his seat, folding his arms over his chest and sighing. "Ahsoka... _captured?_ This is...not good."

"What did you just tell Skywalker? Have faith in Padawan Tano?" Shaak Ti asked in bemusement while she glanced around at the empty Council seats. "Pray that our ranks have not dwindled yet again?"

"We've already lost so many...and those younglings that went missing at the beginning of the war…"

Shaak Ti shook her head sadly. "Vos and his men have yet to find them in his adventures - we even have the Corps looking for them."

Out of the Twelve Council members, it was only them who were on Coruscant. Ranks were stretched thin, now more than ever. It was a miracle that the four of them were on planet at the same time.

Mace pressed his lips together "At least we hold Felicia."

"But for how long?" Obi-Wan asked cryptically. "At the rate this war is going we will not be able to hold it for long - and half those forces came straight from the Citadel to Felcia - they should not be in the field, much less off planet."

"You fear Ahsoka may not be-"

Shaak Ti cut the Master of the Order off, her narrowed eyes only just visible in the dimness of the Council chamber. "Ahsoka and Anakin - their men too - just barely passed their physicals. You only kept Obi-Wan behind because he has stitches in his side."

"A stitch in his side? Oh that's certainly one word to describe the Duchess Kryze," Mace drawled. "Wouldn't you agree, Master...Yoda?"

The Grand Master had started to chuckle, shimmying off of his Council chair and beginning to shuffle towards the door. "Engage in this argument, I will not. For a different time, this matter will be."

"We will not discuss-"

"I hardly think whom I share my bed with is hardly the concern of the Council," Obi-Wan stated dryly. "Mandalore and the Republic have friendly relations for the first time in centuries. Now if you'll excuse me" he stood, smoothing the front of his tunic. "I have dinner with the Duchess - I'll ask if she could spare any intelligence in our search for Ahsoka and those missing younglings."

* * *

"No."

"No?"

"No."

" _No?"_

Satine raised her eyebrows, sticking her chopsticks in her take-out box and setting it on the couch cushion between them. "Ben darling - do not think I am being uncaring - but I will not ask my people to keep an eye out for missing Jedi learners. Not when I don't know whom to trust."

"What did you used to say? Trust everyone until they give you a reason not to?"

She gave a hoarse laugh, the emerging crowsfeet at her eyes crinkling. "I believe we were a bit idealistic in our youth."

"Were?" He muttered before he could stop himself, reaching for the wine glass on the caf table.

"I didn't come to Coruscant to be insulted, you know. I came to organize matters of our new Senator."

"I apologise, my lady. Blame my cruel words on the alcohol."

"Alcohol loosens your inhibitions, not your tongue."

He grinned ruefully at that, taking a sip of wine. It been a bit of a surprise to arrive at the apartment and have a dinner waiting for him - and no guards lingering around.

Against his initial judgement she had given her staff the night off - but now he realized his judgement was changing, especially when she put their meals on the caf table and crawled into his lap.

Satine accepted the kiss he gave before tucking her head - free of ornaments, her hair tied back in a bun - into his shoulder. "I missed you."

He wrapped his arms around her. If he closed his eyes, he might actually believe that they weren't fighting a war, and he did not have to leave in the morning.

But for now, he propped his head on hers, enjoying the rare moment of respite.

Satine pressed their palms together, lining their fingers up.

Obi-Wan caught sight of a bruise in her forearm and frowned. She followed his gaze and gave a small smile, extending her arm for him.

"New arm implant."

"I see that."

"Now don't sound so upset."

He shrugged "I'm not upset - it's your body."

"Ben."

"Tina - the only reason I could possibly be upset is because the implant gave you a rather nasty bruise."

Satine raised her eyebrows like she didn't quite believe him before shaking her head. "You have to wrap it up though."

"Don't I always?"

She snorted, patting his chest good-naturedly. "The Jedi are wasting that silver-tongue of yours, my dear."

"I should put it to good use then," he murmured, resting a hand on her thigh and grinning at the eyeroll he received.

* * *

He was running, running faster than he ever had - no lightsaber, no pistol, no knife, no weapon, no cloak - running down the halls of the Citadel, listening to the cackling of Maul behind him.

Every twist and turn brought him no closer to an exit. He couldn't stop, not to catch his breath or ease the ache in his side.

 _Run. Run and don't stop._

The halls were sterile, devoid of any lifeforms. Sometimes, out of the corner of his eyes, figures could be seen.

Qui-Gon, running beside him good-naturedly.

Siri, baiting him, telling him he wasn't trying hard enough.

Anakin and Ahsoka, screaming, telling him to turn around.

He did - only to stare into Maul's face, watch the red dual blade point towards his midsection.

Behind Maul's shoulder - just behind the awful beast - was Satine, leaning against a balcony, her velvet skirts swaying in the wind, staring out at what could have been the Alderaanian mountains.

"Satine!"

" _Ken_ obi! At -"

* * *

He jerked awake, feeling sweat running down his back and dripping into his eyes. Swallowing hard, he rubbed a his brow, trying to steady his breathing and focus on where he was.

 _Home,_ he thought, glancing over at Satine, whom was sleeping peacefully - or he assumed. She slept with so many blankets it was hard to tell where her head was, much less if her eyes were open.

 _No,_ he couldn't afford to think of this apartment as home - it was dangerous to think like that.

Burying his head in his hands, Obi-Wan let out a sigh, thinking the sequence of the night terror through, not wanting to envision the Sith's eyes, the smell of rotting breath, the hate in Maul's eyes.

Vaguely, he was aware of his comlink beeping, cutting through the quiet of the bedchamber. Wiping the sweat from his face - Force, was he crying? - he swung his legs over the bed and found his comlink on the nightstand.

"Kenobi," he answered hoarsely upon walking out of the bedchamber and into the living room.

A hologram of Cody sizzled into his hand, pressing his lips together and trying not to laugh. "Someone have your tunic, Obi-Wan?"

"Save it, Cody - why are you comming?" Obi-Wan sat on the couch, glad to have a distraction from the night terror. "Update?"

"I need one from you first - Rex and General Skywalker submitted a report that Commander Tano went missing over twenty-four hours ago, presumed kidnapped? That true?"

"Unfortunately - not much we can do but tell our intelligence throughout the Galaxy and hope for the best."

"Indeed… we have reports on Felicia, Arkanis hyperspace lanes, Chrelythium, Geonosis - various others - want them?"

"I'm sure I'll read the reports - but what are the basics?"

Cody - sitting at his desk on the _Resolute_ , dressed in civvies - shuffled a few pieces of flimsi before finding what he needed. "The supply lines to Felicia are secure. We had to transfer a legion to the Arkanis sector because of a Separatist attack - one cruiser shot down."

"Republic?"

"Unfortunately - but 62% of the crew managed to evac. Severe wounds, trauma - the works."

"At least some lived," Obi-Wan murmured, having a sudden image of Anakin's step-family. He didn't know if Anakin would be able to stay away from Tatooine if it was occupied by the Confederation. "The lines are secure?"

"Yeah - Commander Wolffe and Bly requested one of our ships to help with medical evacuation - I gave them a company and a few transports. Geonosis is running low on medical supplies - I sent ahead a cruiser to meet the Medical Corps ship - oh, General Eerin will be meeting them there - General Skywalker mentioned something about you two needing to contact her?"

Obi-Wan rubbed a hand over his face, trying to not let his relief and excitement show. "We need to yes - thanks for letting me know. I'll contact her when she nears Coruscant."

Cody raised his eyebrows at the lack of explanation, and then shook his head. "Anyway…"

* * *

"You're late."

"I do apologize - but it is before dawn. The cruiser wasn't supposed to arrive until this afternoon."

Mace turned his attention from the cruiser - _Plo's Bros -_ descending into the atmosphere to give him a once over. "You couldn't have tried to cover the lovemark on your neck?"

Obi-Wan smirked, remembering Satine's smile of triumph when he complained about it.

" _Two days isn't enough time, my dear - the least I can do is let everyone know the Grand Kenobi is spoken for."_

Shaking his head at the memory, he shifted his feet on the observation deck and watched the cruiser come closer, carefully maneuvering into the restricted air-space. If he craned his neck, he could distantly see the backed-up traffic, the holo-speeders snapping pictures of the cruiser, hoping to for a glimpse of the Jedi. "The Duchess bids you a good morning."

"Does she now?"

"Mmm - loosely paraphrased." Obi-Wan gave the Master of the Order a sidelong glance. "I believe she used a few more - ah - _expressive adjectives."_

"What a benevolent ruler."

"On that we agree."

Mace grimaced, turning his attention to the docking cruiser and the swarm of troopers and Jedi guards coming in the hissing and creaking ship. "Ten credits Skywalker's a hot mess?"

Obi-Wan snorted, drawing his attention from the cruiser docking and looking at Mace Windu. "Since when do you engage in bets?"

Mace gave a rueful grin, his eyes tired when he glanced at Obi-Wan. "I did grow up around Master Qui-Gon - and I trained Depa. Those two alone could swindle money out of anyone."

"I once lost three months of allowance to Qui-Gon."

"Three months?"

"Mmm - ah, the ramp is coming down."

They made their way into the entrance zone, weaving between clones and personal. In the crowd no one seemed to notice the two Jedi making their way towards the ship - they were focused on checking the cruisers landing mechanisms and getting everyone off the ship. There could have been a few paparazzi, but they were lost in the sea of armor and shouting and gurneys moving the injured to the ambulances.

"There," Mace muttered, making a slight left and coming towards a cluster of clones. "Plo!"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan murmured quietly, catching sight of his former padawan's stooped posture and bloodshot eyes.

"Well - the mission was technically a success," Commander Wolffe said when they came closer.

Anakin shot the commander a glare before glancing away and pulling his cloak tight around him.

Mace sighed, looking at the slowly brightening sky. "We should leave now, before the lanes open again. I'd rather not get caught in morning traffic," he turned around, his robe billowing out behind him. "Master Plo - Madame Che wants to visit the Healing Halls. I doubt you can avoid her this time - she has your niece helping her hound you."

"What fun," Plo drawled, clasping his hands behind his back. "Commander - I will meet with you later."

"Roger that, General."

"How are you doing?" Obi-Wan asked quietly, letting the elder masters walk ahead of them.

Anakin tried to smile, though it hardly reached his bloodshot eyes.

Obi-Wan pressed his lips together, and clapped a hand on his shoulder for a moment. "She'll be okay, Anakin - you've trained her well."

* * *

 _Author's note: It's been a hot second since I updated this series! My attention span has been mainly: school, work, personal projects, other SW projects, etc._

 _I highly suggest you guys check out my "Obitine Week" story I did during the last week of September (that is if you haven't done so already!). And check out my other favorite project "Pictures are Worth a Thousand Words" (featuring Korkie Kenobi and the shenanigans of his family. It's told in inter-connecting one-shots and I love writing it!)_

 _Like usual I'll edit this chapter later (cause I'm actually avoiding writing an essay...)_

 _But here's a surprise update - be kind, and enjoy!_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	32. Relief and Worry

Chapter Thirty-Two: Relief and Worry

* * *

Episode: Wookie Hunt

* * *

There was something calming about waking up with no meetings, no classes to teach, and no missions to prep for. He found himself taking the rare morning slowly, indulging in a long meditation and lightsaber training before he even thought of making tea.

He couldn't help, however, to notice the stillness of the apartment. The radio didn't help, nor did the Holo. It was quiet - too quiet without the constant chatter of Ahsoka or the muttering of Anakin or even the quiet hums of Satine while she worked.

He forced himself to sit in a chair, dragging tea and a datapad towards him, determined to read some of Qui-Gon's notes before the Council meeting in the afternoon.

It wasn't even sunrise yet.

Gradually the sun warmed his back, and he lost himself in the readings. _Qui-Gon had over fifty years to accumulate all this information,_ he thought during his second pot of tea. _How many of his knowledge was lost when he died?_

The door whooshed open, and barely a second went by before a cloak was thrown to the floor. He did his best not to jump, and nearly spilled his tea on his fresh tunics.

Scowling, he set down the tea. "How were your students to-"

"How can you be so _calm?"_

"Did you have a good morning, Master? Oh splendid, how about you? I didn't have to deal with an over emotional Jedi knight my apartment at all. Please make yourself at home."

All he got was a growl of annoyance. Smirking, Obi-Wan glanced up from his datapad and looked across the living room, where his apprentice was digging around in the freezer. "What are you looking for?"

"Well I have been looking for my padawan." Anakin retrieved what he was looking for, threw it on the counter and slamming the door closed. "But at the moment I have to settle for a half-pint of ice-cream."

"Is it even an appropriate time to indulge in such a treat?" Obi-Wan mused, glancing out the window and discovering it was midday. _Huh._

He had spent the entire morning reading Qui-Gon's notes.

"Master Plo said we should wait for Ahsoka to find a way to contact us." Anakin found a spoon and violently stabbed at the ice-cream.

"I was saving that."

"We don't even have her signal," Anakin mumbled around a mouthful. "I suggested we contact the Republic planets near the Outer Rim, since the Duchess won't-"

"She put in a word with the Neutral Systems last week and-"

"Padmé is trying to get Nubian Intel to-"

"Anakin-"

"I managed to contact Master Vos - he says he'll keep an eye out but I think he was drunk when-"

" _Ana_ kin-"

"The Corps already have the intel regarding every missing Jedi personal, but they're spread so thin that-"

Obi-Wan smacked his hand on the caf table, only a tad bit amused when the Hero with No Fear jumped. Setting the datapad down, he stood stiffly and rolled his shoulders gingerly. "Anakin, you must be patient. Isn't that the first lesson I taught you?"

"The first lesson you taught me was certainly not that," Anakin muttered, leaning against the counter. In hindsight, he looked a bit pathetic, holding a pint of Blue Carob ice cream and looking like he hadn't showered, much less slept, in over a week.

"Ah, but it was definitely one of them."

Anakin shook his head before finally meeting Obi-Wan's steady gaze.

"She'll be fine - you must believe in her." Obi-Wan walked to the kitchenette and opened a cupboard. Stale cereal and pasta stared back at him. His voice was quiet and sad, even to his ears. "You won't like to hear this, Anakin, but you must be prepared to lose her if such a horrible thing were to happen."

"You should heed your own advice."

Obi-Wan pulled his head out of the cupboard, staring at his apprentice's bloodshot eyes for a long minute.

But instead of communicating like two functioning adults, Obi-Wan said instead, "Do you want to eat lunch at Dex's?"

* * *

"Dex!" Hermione yelled over the chatter of the lunch crowd when she caught sight of them sliding into their usual booth. She gave them a little wave and a wink. "Your Jedi friends are here!"

"Sure, let the entire sector know we're here," Obi-Wan murmured dryly, waving back at the blonde-haired waitress.

Anakin snickered, looking a bit more like himself and less like a madman. "I can practically hear the Holonet coming to take pictures of your hair."

" _Obi_ -Wan! Dex shouted gleefully, his thick head popping out from the kitchen. At the counter, his shout made a few patrons jump and spill their drinks. "Where's yur scary girl?"

"Your girl?" Anakin murmured, looking amused.

"I brought Satine before she left last week," Obi-Wan answered quickly before shouting, "Just the usual, Dex!"

"Really? The Duchess enjoyed your version of fine dining?"

"Two Shawda club sandwichs and crisps coming up!"

Obi-Wan glared, leaning his elbows on the scratched table. He was beginning to regret having not suggesting they change into civvies - people were starting to glance at them, furrowing their brows like they recognized them from somewhere. "Neither of us are pompous enough to avoid good food, Anakin."

"Mmm, sure. I just thought the Duchess wouldn't appreciate a rougher atmosphere."

"Well she is Mandalorian - and I am friends with Quinlan Vos, am I not? And Dex?"

"And Hondo."

He grimaced at the mention of their occasional pirate ally. Before he could think of a rebuke, Dex came bearing two massive, greasy sandwiches and crisps on platters, and two sloshing pints of Jawa juice.

"Here ya are, skinny boys." Dex set everything in front of them before squeezing himself into Anakin's side of the booth. "Eat up."

Obi-Wan took a sip of the Jawa Juice to avoid laughing at Anakin's mad scramble to avoid being squished.

"Now what brings you two by, Obi?" Dex exclaimed when he had gotten himself situated, wiping two of his hands on his filthy apron. "Where's the ladies?"

"Busy, I'm afraid," Obi-Wan murmured while Anakin muttered, "Missing."

"Gonna have to be clearer than that, boys."

Anakin picked at his sandwich, not answering. Before either of them could explain, his comlink beeped. Frowning, he pulled it out of his pocket. "That's odd."

"What's wrong?" Obi-Wan was already distracted, beginning to eat almost savagely - despite how uneventful his morning had been, he had forgotten to make breakfast.

"My brother's comming me."

"Brother?" Dex raised his eyebrows, and then grunted when Anakin somehow scrambled behind him and accidently kicked him in the head. "Jedi have brothers?"

"You sound surprised." Anakin dropped into the next booth behind Dex before springing up neatly and weaving through the tables and out of the diner. "What's up, Owen?"

"Brother? I thought Jedi weren't supposed to have contact with their birth families."

Obi-Wan shrugged, his mouth too full to answer.

Dex guffawed, clapping his hands together and causing the table to shake. "You Jedi continue to surprise me - Qui-Gon would be proud."

"That's odd," Obi-Wan murmured when a chime was heard, digging out his own comlink. He gave an apologetic look to Dex, who shook his head and began the process of standing. Clicking the projection capabilities on, Obi-Wan dumped the comlink on the table. "Kenobi."

"Obi-Wan, where have you been?!"

"Nice to see you to, Master Windu."

The hologram of Plo Koon shook his head, putting a hand on the Master of the Order in a calming way. "We did not realize you had left the Temple, young Kenobi."

"I didn't realize I had to report to the Council when I feel like leaving the Temple," Obi-Wan murmured dryly, glancing out the window and trying to glimpse his padawan in the crowds of CoCo Town. Unease pricked up his spine. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Good news, thankfully." Plo Koon folded his arms over his chest. "Lil 'Soka and the younglings have been found - she is being escorted back to Coruscant with Chewbacca the Wookie and General Tarfful."

Obi-Wan felt the tension leave his body. Rubbing a hand over his brow, he leaned back into the cracked leather cushion. "And the bad news?"

"Five of those younglings have been confirmed dead by the survivors. Murdered or died by disease."

The greasy sandwich in his stomach churned.

Mace sighed heavily, looking far older than he truly was. "We contacted their potential masters and known family - only three of the families really cared. We left it to the creche masters to determine how to tell the younglings."

Obi-Wan nodded, pushing his hair out of his face. "Okay...I'll...tell Anakin when he finishes his Holocall...do you want me there?"

Plo Koon shook his head. "It may be wise to have as few people meeting the younglings as possible. There's no telling what they have been through."

"Duly noted."

Mace pulled a small smile before ending the transmission.

Obi-Wan pushed his plate away, no longer hungry. Folding his arms over his chest, he scanned the diner, watching the families and young couples eating their meals. A little blonde girl at a table spotted him and gave a shy, toothy grin. He smiled back, wondering what it was like, to work an eight, nine, ten hour shift every day and come home to a wife and maybe a kid or two. To worry about making utility payments and not Galactic wars.

 _Idiot,_ a voice whispered.

He scanned the crowd again, brow furrowing in confusion when he didn't spot the little girl again.

Sighing, he glanced up when a familiar Force-presence slammed into him.

"Anakin! Ahsoka and the missing padawans are en route to...Cor...u...scant - what's wrong?"

Anakin held his comlink in his hand, looking vaguely green while he stood in front of the booth. His voice was hoarse while he whispered, "My dad's dying."

"What? Anakin, I-"

"This is a really bad time to surprise you guys, huh?"

Anakin turned around, stumbling into the table in shock when the stranger lowered her hood and gave an apologetic smile.

Obi-Wan stood, eyes wide, all thoughts fleeing his mind. " _Bant?"_

* * *

 _Author's note: (cackles loudly at the cliffhanger before running away and hiding)_

 _I know this is a really, really short chapter, but oh well - it's a chapter! I'm super excited for Bant to finally be in the story - I've been teasing it for far too long! Yay! :D_

 _Enjoy!_

 _(as usual I'll do a full edit at a later date)_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	33. The Mon Calamari

Chapter Thirty-Three: The Mon Calamari

* * *

Episodes: "Water War" and "Gungan Attack"

* * *

"Anakin leave?" Bant asked when she had overridden the access code of his apartment that evening and dumped a massive box on his dining table.

"He...had some matters to attend to." _Matters involving his family._

Bant folded her arms over her chest. "Might I ask why you're suddenly requesting Qui-Gon's belongings?"

Obi-Wan glanced up from his pile of datapads and flimsi, giving her a small smile. "Well in all technicality they are Master Tahl's."

"Fine fine. But Obes, come on - you wanted nothing to do with it for twelve years and suddenly you're fascinated with Force theory to the point were you're making _Madame Nu_ worried."

"It doesn't take much to worry her."

" _Obi-Wan."_

Obi-Wan sighed, staring at the box and datapads before him. He could feel traces of Master Tahl's signature on it, even from here - warmth and terrifying passion and strength. That made him smile a bit - anyone who had Qui-Gon as a partner would have had to have an iron spine in order to deal with his Sith-shit. "Bant...what do you know of the Force?"

Bant gave a gusty sigh, and sat in the seat across from him. "Obes - I'm a _Jedi healer._ A physician and a surgeon, to put it bluntly. I don't deal with the mythic."

"But you don't deny it's there, do you?"

"I don't know - with the discovery of midi-chlorians it's hard to believe there's 'a will of the Force.' We manipulate energy and kinetic fields at a much higher range than individuals who -"

"But even individuals with low midi-chlorian levels can sense stuff. A sixth sense. Heightened intuition." Obi-Wan rubbed a hand over his face, trying not to become frustrated. "You can't tell me _all_ of that is a result of environmental influences."

Pressing her webbed fingers into her temples, Bant thought for a moment, studying the box between them. "No, I can't, given that I have use of the Force. It's - why are you doing this? You have spent your entire life trying to prove you are not a maverick like Qui-Gon - and now you're falling back into the same patterns? Loving a woman who's a _Mandalorian -"_

"New Mandalorian -"

"She broke your heart."

"I thought you were lecturing me about how much I am becoming like Qui-Gon, not who I decide to share my bed with."

Bant narrowed her eyes at him, not looking terribly pleased. "Obi-Wan...it is no secret how much I detested some of Qui-Gon's ways. Whether you admit it or not, he was emotionally abusive and," she held up a hand when he began to roll his eyes, "all of his jests and caring cannot make up for that."

"He was depressed after Xanatos and Tahl died -"

"That does not excuse his behaviors!" Bant murmured, her words icy calm. "I cannot advise you anymore to drop whatever this search is about."

Obi-Wan tapped his fingers against his elbows, then glanced over at his comlink when it began to chirp. The name 'My dear' popped onto the screen. He pressed his lips together, watching Bant stare at the comlink expectantly.

"You're not going to answer your Duchess?"

"Believe it or not, I am not at her every beck and call."

"Not anymore?"

"Bant...there are no secrets between us, correct?"

"Council matters aside."

He gave a small smile, hearing the comlink ping and the holopad begin to record a message.

Satine's voice crackled through. "Ben darling -"

With a twitch of his fingers he switched it to mute, and then looked Bant in the eye. "Have you ever heard of Mortis and the Ones during your travels with the Medical Corps?"

She was quiet for a moment, then rose from her seat and began to pace. "I've heard of them - they're literal gods, thought to control embodiment of the Force itself. Good, bad, and balance. Existing on a different place entirely...Sith stories - _Darth Revan_ stories."

"Would it be so wild if I told you Anakin, Ahsoka, and I met them? Experienced their powers? Fought against darkness itself?" Obi-Wan pressed his lips together, feeling his shoulders slump. "Met the ghosts of those long dead?"

Bant strode to the window, staring out at the planet that had been home to them for so long. "I would say you're high on spice if I hadn't known Qui-Gon and Tahl. If I hadn't heard all those stories in the Outer Rim."

Obi-Wan pulled a small smile, knowing she was willing to listen to him.

* * *

By the time he was done, dawn was breaking. Bant was sipping at her fifth cup of caf, quiet while he finished his last words. She had not spoken much, only to interject with a question here and there.

"...then we were back in our galaxy - only a second had passed for everyone, yet it had been literal days for everyone else."

"No one knew? No one has known besides you guys?"

"No."

Bant set down the caf and sighed, folding her hands underneath her chin. "Huh."

"That's...that's all you have to say?"

"Obi-Wan, what more do you want me to say to a story like that?"

"I'm not crazy?"

"Well…"

"Don't answer that question." Obi-Wan smiled at her laugh, though it faltered when both of their comlinks chirped. He frowned, glancing to the holopad. "It says we're requested in the briefing room."

"Bant Eerin - requested for something other than stitching someone's wounds?" Bant gave a rueful smile, and rose from her seat. "This ought to be good."

* * *

Kit Fisto was the first to notice them when they walked into the briefing room. He smiled warmly, leaving Aayla Secura's side and walking over to them and spreading his arms. "Bant."

"Master," Bant murmured with a smile, standing on her toes and embracing him fiercely. "I'm glad you're safe."

"As am I." He pulled away, gripping her forearms gently. "As am I."

Obi-Wan smiled at the reunion, sidling over to Anakin, whom was standing beside Master Yoda and Senator Amidala, of all people. He examined the bloodshot eyes of his former apprentice, who was clutching a thermos of caf. "Rough night?" He asked quietly.

Anakin's gaze was haunted. He gave a sharp nod, sipping at his caf and not answering.

Padmé gave him a sad sort of smile and a small shrug. She glanced to the entrance when Mace Windu walked in, nodding her head to him while he dimmed the lights.

"Bant - good to see you."

"You too, sir." Bant, now standing between Kit and Aayla, folded her arms over her chest. "Though I am a little curious as to why I've been asked to come to this meeting. Matters of the Jedi Council don't usually involve lowly knights like me."

Yoda gave a small hum, causing everyone to glance at him. Folding his hands over his cane, he squinted at Bant in what could have been pity. "Matters, you have been following, on Mon-Calamari?"

"Of course."

Mace sighed, fiddling with the holotable they were standing about. He let a hologram spring up, one that looked like...a funeral. "Then you know the king has been murdered."

"When did this happen?" Obi-Wan asked cautiously, watching his long time friend stiffen.

"This funeral is live, Master Kenobi," Aayla whispered. "The murder only happened two mornings ago."

Mace flicked the video on mute. "Quinlan Vos has managed to inform us that the Separatist are convincing the Quarren that the Mon-Calamari prince - Lee-Chae - is not fit to lead."

"The Quarren and the Mon Calamari…" Bant sighed, giving a small smile when Kit touched her shoulder for a moment. "They don't get along. Tensions have always been high. Several civil wars have been waged between our people."

"Like the Nubians and the Gungans," Padmé murmured.

"The Tusken Raiders and everyone else," Anakin muttered dryly.

Bant nodded, giving a shuddering breath while she glanced between the Grand Master and the Master of the Order. "What do you want me to do? What can I do?"

No one stepped forward - not until Padmé sighed and stepped forward. Given that Senator Tills is on Mon-Calamari - we want you to represent the Mon-Calamari in the Senate, promote Lee-Char's claim to the throne."

"And Jedi are supposed to remain impartial?" Bant asked, looking more than irritated.

Yoda tapped his cane to get everyone's attention. "On Coruscant, you will stay, Bant Eerin. To your home planet, send Skywalker and Amidala, we will. Prepare troops Master Fisto will, in case of civil war."

Bant gave a loud scoff. "You asked for my opinion and now you think it's best to send _Kit Fisto -_ who's only affiliation with these people is that he's an aquatic species - no offense Master -"

"None taken."

"Bant -" Mace began, looking mildly irritated.

She ignored him, her voice steady while she spoke. "This is my home planet, Masters - you really expect me to give input on the situation then not wish to in interfere?"

"Your loyalty is to the Republic. You're doing your part in the Senate."

Bant leaned forward, balancing her hands on the holotable. "My king has been _murdered_ \- my homeworld is in danger of leaving the Republic."

Obi-Wan frowned, not quite understanding her anger.

Anakin leaned over, his voice barely above a whisper. "Her sister just gave birth - she's worried about her family."

He glanced at Anakin sharply, wondering how the hell the younger man had known that.

Anakin gave a small smile and a nod, turning back to the conversation at hand.

"... you're asking me to stand still in the Senate Master Windu - and I'm afraid I cannot do that." Bant pulled herself to her full height, which in all honesty wasn't very much. "I'll station myself at the nearest medical bay during this mission - I'm sure that will make me more than involved in this mission."

Anakin spoke, his words a croak. "While Senator Amidala, my padawan, and I are on your planet, you can represent your people at the medical center in the Senate via holo."

Bant tapped her fingers against her arms, looking at the funeral procession still playing. "Anakin, Master Fisto," she said suddenly, glancing over to him. "Would you be opposed to having Padawan Tano at the medical station? She can have on-site medical experience, and then if we need a company of troops, she can be deployed with Master Fisto."

"I don't have a problem with it," Kit murmured. "Anakin?"

He shrugged. "She'll be happy to get out of class."

That caused a few strained chuckles. Mace cleared his throat, and began to press a few buttons. "That settles it then - prepare to move out by the afternoon."

"Do you mind if I join this escapee?" Obi-Wan asked while everyone began to move out. He forced a smile. "It might be beneficial to have reinforcements."

* * *

Obi-Wan sighed when his hologram sizzled into existence Council chamber a week later, studying the somber faces of Mace and Yoda. "Fisto was dispatched to the planet."

"As of a few hours ago," Mace murmured in agreement, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "It appears Dooku is behind the Quarren's wish to leave the Mon Calamari. They're preparing for assault as we speak."

"Lose Mon Cala, we cannot," Yoda muttered, giving an acknowledging nod to Ki-Adi and Plo Koon when they came in. "Lose access to medical stations, we would."

"Well that's not good for anyone." Obi-Wan leaned back in his chair, watching outside the viewport and trying to find planets he knew. He could spot Stew-Jon from his seat, it's blue light light gleaming from several hundred thousand parsecs away. "How are things going in the Senate?"

His question was answered by Adi Gallia, who gave a small snort while she swept in. "What do you think is going on in the Senate? Utter bastards, the lot of them. They won't even listen to Bant, much less let her talk. We should have kept Senator Tills here and sent Bant to her home planet."

"Why didn't we do that again?" Obi-Wan asked wearily, for he knew the answer - they all knew the answer.

Mace gave him an unimpressed look. "It's too early for jokes about the Chancellor, Obi-Wan."

"Now now - the Chancellor isn't here, is he? He can't hear me."

Adi rolled her eyes, smiling a bit when the holograms Shaak Ti and Luminara fizzled into existence. "Don't put it past him to have someone bug the Council Chambers."

"You would excuse the Chancellor of such behavior?" Ki-Adi asked, steepling his fingers together.

"Just what are we discussing?" Luminara asked, glancing around the Council chambers.

* * *

"The Council decided to send Gungan reinforcements to the planet," Obi-Wan said by way of greeting while he sat in the mess hall.

Cody grimaced, looking up from his datapad. "They're sending Ambassador Binks?"

"It appears so - Mon Cala is close to Naboo, and the Gungans have a standing army."

"I'm glad I'm not a part of that mission," Cody muttered, staring down at the screen that indicated tracking beacons of their men. "They've lost so many already - with little chance of retrieving the bodies for cremation."

"Where they all shinies?"

"Most of them - yeah. Better equipped for extended underwater mission," Cody muttered with an eyeroll. "Better equipped, my ass."

"Meaning?"

"Maybe if the Kaminoans spent less time accelerating our growth and more time training we wouldn't have as many casualties."

* * *

 _Author's note: This is such an interesting arc, but in all honesty, I'm really glad I didn't make myself focus on it._

 _I don't have much experience with Bant, so I hope I got her character right. Any mistakes I'll take as creative license. But really - I don't think Bant is being cruel. I think she's just really concerned for Obi-Wan, as she's heard all these rumors and doesn't know exactly what was going on for months on end._

 _(As usual any and all mistakes will be edited at a later date)_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	34. Shadows

Chapter Thirty-Four: Shadows

* * *

Episode Referenced: Prisoners

Episode: Shadow Warrior

* * *

"...after a week of fighting, Prince Lee-Char now has control of the planet back, thanks to the combined aid of the Jedi Anakin Skywalker and his apprentice, Senator Tills and Amidala, and the Gungans. He is now recognized as king of both the Mon Calamari and the Quarren."

Obi-Wan sighed, turning the holo on mute. The figures of the reporters played silently in one the many transmission rooms of the medical station. There was silence from those around them.

"Unbelievable," Cody eventually muttered to no one in particular. "The media is already ignoring the Quarren's aid in the end.'

Anakin - seated on the ground and splitting a ration bar with Ahsoka - gave a snort. "That's politics for you."

"Excuse me," Padmé murmured, shaking her head at the grin he threw her. "Commander, we should have faith. One crisis on a planet averted."

"Ah, but the war still wages on Senator."

Obi-Wan looked at his commander in bemusement. "Must you be so grim?"

"It's part of my charm."

"Oh really?"

Ahsoka pulled a face. "God, get a room." She glanced over to the doors when they slid open. "Master Fisto - are we ready leave?"

"Excited to return to your studies, Padawan?" Kit chuckled when Ahsoka rolled her eyes, and then looked to Padmé. "Your staff forwarded a message from your queen, Senator. It's urgent."

"Urgent?" Padmé asked, her brow furrowing while she stood from the crate she was sitting on. "What's so urgent that requires my attention?"

"Well, if you must know - there are rumors that the Gungans are mounting an attack the surface of Naboo."

"You're kidding?" Anakin drawled while Cody turned his head and tried not to laugh, though he failed miserably.

"We _just_ fought beside the Gungans," Ahsoka said in exasperation - or, probably said. Her mouth was a bit full, and she swallowed hurriedly to finish, "Half of their command is probably still traveling back to Naboo."

"Do remember that the Gungans and the Nubians have only had peaceful relations for a decade - and only because of Senator Amidala." Obi-Wan scratched at his beard, thinking for a moment, not daring to glance at Anakin. "Will this require Jedi intervention?"

"Well the Nubians and the Gungans do like Anakin - and given that Ahsoka and Obi-Wan need to at the Temple," Kit shrugged and leaned against the wall. "I think we can figure out what Jedi to send."

Padmé pressed her lips together. "Naboo is not far from here - a day at the most. I can head home, observe what's happening, and smooth out any issues that are occurring before rendezvousing to Coruscant."

"A sound idea." Kit Fisto smiled before turning around. "While you speak to your queen, I will make arrangements for a ship to be prepared. Anakin - do try to stay out of trouble."

"Hey!"

* * *

Lungs burning and muscles screaming, he kept moving, letting the movement wash over him, trying to distract himself. He was moving out tomorrow, heading back to Coruscant…

But something told him to stay, to move, to do something, that something horrible was about to happen.

That feeling had given him night terrors, made his insomnia worse than usual, made him groggily walk through the medical station and power the training droids to max.

The lights were dim, and he could only really see when he defected a bolt of energy into the wall. Still, he did gradually become aware of a presence leaning against the wall, quietly observing him.

He finished the circuit of moves, waiting for the machines to turn shut down on their own.

Panting heavily, feeling sweat drip down his back, Obi-Wan straightened gradually from his crouch, listening to clapping.

"Always amazes me how skilled you are at Soresu - turns out it wasn't a waste to learn such a skill."

Obi-Wan snorted hard, disengaging his lightsaber. "Should I take that as a compliment, Master Fisto?"

"You should." Kit waved a hand at the lights, putting them on dim. He observed Obi-Wan walking to the bench beside him before muttering, "Why the blue-white lily tattoo on your arm?"

Obi-Wan glanced at his bicep while he sat and pulled a small smile. "Flower and colors of the Kryze clan," he murmured, grasping the water canteen beside him.

"Ah." Kit looked him in the eye. "You're nervous - why?"

He took a drink of water to avoid answering, trying to sort out his thoughts. "Master Fisto - Kit - I'd like to stay here on the medical station while Anakin and Senator Amidala are on Naboo. You and Ahsoka can head back to Coruscant."

"Why?"

"Just...a bad feeling. The Gungans wouldn't do this."

"You fear Separatist involvement - Grievous. Dooku."

"I do." Obi-Wan stared at the training mats, tapping his fingers against the canteen of water. "I'd rather face my grandmaster - or Grievous beside Anakin."

Kit sighed, staying quiet for a moment, seemingly lost in thought. "I...always had great respect for Dooku - he was my lightsaber trainer."

"Really?"

"Mmm." He pressed his lips together for a moment. "Took me out to lunch before he left. Told me it was sometimes better to pursue my heart than my head."

"Dooku? Yan Dooku said that?"

"Mmm - rumor has it that he was quite a flirt in his younger years - just ask Madame Nu."

"I'd rather not." Obi-Wan smiled at the responding chuckle before taking another sip of water. "I wish our paths had crossed - I was twenty-five when he left. It seems nearly impossible I wouldn't have talked to him."

Kit gave him a sidelong glance. "Well...I remember a certain youngling wrapped up in his studied . I'm sure if you glanced up you would have witnessed him in the library more than once."

"Does Aayla like that with of yours?"

"Yan...he was dissatisfied with the Order. He didn't have much contact with Qui-Gon when they were older…Qui-Gon probably had his reasons to keep you two away."

Obi-Wan snorted. "Oh, he had reasons for everything."

* * *

Out of all his life experiences, sprinting out of a shuttle with Bant by his side and into the Royal Theed Hospital had to up there. He skidded to a stop upon glimpsing Padmé in the reception room, trying to scan her face and feeling his stomach plummet.

"Padmé," he murmured, feeling his heart climb into his throat.

Padmé glanced up sharply, expelling a breath of relief. "Obi-Wan!" She stood, accepting his tight embrace when he made his way over to her. There were a few others in the waiting room, gaping at the sight of them - but he paid them no mind.

"Padmé what happened?"

"Where's Anakin?" Bant asked.

"In surgery -" Padmé started.

"Surgery?" Obi-Wan all but yelped. _This_ is why he should have gone with them to Naboo. He should have, instead of waiting around a damn station for _five days,_ trying to research and meditate and catch up on flimsy work instead of worry.

Because _Dooku_ had been on planet. _Grievous,_ just like he feared.

"He was fine until we got to the ship, then he started to have seizures and convulsions and kept complaining his arm hurt -" Padmé looked close to tears, her Force signature like a tsunami.

...and that's when Obi-Wan recalled that this hospital housed no good memories for the Naberrie-Skywalkers. He glanced at Bant, hoping she could read the question in his eyes.

Bant nodded, squeezing his elbow before heading in search of a nurse that would bring her to Anakin's surgery room.

Obi-Wan watched her leave, then turned to Padmé, gesturing silently for her to sit. She only did when he did, and buried her head in her hands, expelling a harsh breath.

"You must think I'm overreacting," Padmé mumbled. "Jeopardized the war for Anakin. Handed over Grievous instead of -"

"I would have done the same thing, Padmé,' he murmured, putting a hand on her back briefly. "For you, Ahsoka, Satine...any of you."

"Yourself?" She asked, raising her head and looking less like the Senator of Naboo and more like a worried, frightened spouse.

Obi-Wan gave a small, grim smile, leaning back in the hard hospital chair. "I think we all know the answer to that question."

Padmé scoffed softly, rubbing at her temples. "I cannot believe it. Boss Lyonie mind-controlled, narrowly missing an invasion by the Gungans... nearly ending the war…but you're right, we're all safe. That's all that matters, in the end."

"Well I am always right."

She gave a choked laugh, wiping the tears from her eyes.

It didn't take long for the gawking to become uncomfortable, and Padmé eventually asked for a private waiting room. They were given it of course - what Nubian would deny their favorite (former) queen and an active war hero? (Nurses' words, not his.)

The room they were brought to was quieter, with armchairs and throw blankets and every little thing imaginable.

Padmé curled into an armchair, glancing at the door every now and then, like she was preparing for the worst. She was like that when he left to purchase some caf, and hadn't moved when he returned.

"I purchased some stale crisps and sandwiches too," he murmured, setting the caf and makeshift meal on the table between their chairs.

She glanced at the meal, her brow furrowing a moment. "Wanna hear Anakin's bad joke about sandwiches?"

"Does it involve sand and Ventress?" Obi-Wan shook his head at her responding chuckle, taking his own portion of the meal and sitting down. "Our men make it ten times more vulgar, I assure you."

Shaking her head, Padmé took a cup of caf and held it close to her face, breathing in the steam. "Did Ani ever tell you what happened after the Blue Shadow Virus incident? With me?"

Obi-Wan gave her a sidelong glance, curious to see where this was heading. "He's mentioned it - nothing more. I never wanted to pry."

"I wouldn't have minded you knowing - might have made things easier."

"...oh?"

"I…" Padmé curled into her seat, holding her car close. "I relapsed. My liver and my kidneys - all my organs - they started to fail. I flatlined more than a few times."

"I recovered, obviously. I - I have mixed connective tissue disease as a side-effect - the symptoms are rather mild, but some days…" she grimaced. "No so fun. The first few months I had it was the worst. Having that _and_ OCD?" She took a sip of her caf. "Would not recommend it, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan stared at her, not knowing what to say. What did you say when you discovered one of your closest friends had gone through such darkness? Glancing away, he pressed his lips together, trying to process the information.

He eventually settled on putting a hand over her wrist, giving her a gentle smile. "Anakin will be okay."

* * *

 _Author's note: why hello there ;)_ _Short chapter but ehhh._

 _I_ _f you follow me on Tumblr, you know how much I love this episode. So here it is, in all its glory. I really wanted a scene with Obi-Wan and Padmé, and I finally managed to work one in._

 _Not sure if you guys will agree with my interpretation of the side-effects of the Blue Shadow Virus, but I do like it personally._

 _ **rainingsun2811**_ _\- or I think it was you? I could be wrong; memory problems, so sorry if it was someone else - and I were discussing chronic illness in the Star Wars universe, and I thought it was an ample time to bring it up in discussion_

 _Enjoy this chapter, and for those of you working on your final exams - good luck. (And Happy Holidays! :D)_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	35. Learn to Communicate

Chapter Thirty-Five: Learn to Communicate

* * *

Episodes Referenced: Mercy Mission and Nomad Droids

* * *

Obi-Wan passed the hospital personnel in the threshold, nodding in acknowledgement. The door of the hospital whooshed shut behind him, and he smiled cheerfully at the squint he received, sitting down in the chair beside the bed. "Well you look like shit."

Anakin groaned, closing his eyes and rubbing his organic hand - his only hand, at the moment - over his eyes. "Very funny - Padmé's transport leave okay?"

"Mmm hmm - Bant went with her."

It had been a stressful four days. Anakin kept seizuring, sometimes losing consciousness, sometimes not. At Bant's suggestion, the hospital had removed his metal arm for the time being, hoping less interference would slow the amount he was having. He never did flatline, which everyone counted as a victory - but still. There were so many MRIs and blood tests and body scans that it was nearly impossible to keep them all straight.

He was unused to being useless, to sleeping on a courtesy cot and sitting beside a sick bed, talking to a sometimes sensical Anakin or standing awkwardly during meetings with the Council, listening to Padmé and Bant give updates on his former padawan's condition.

Now, with Anakin somewhat stable and relatively conscious, Padmé had left for Coruscant for a Senatorial Banquet - the words she had used to describe such an affair would have made any Mandalorian blush. Bant went with her to give an update to the COuncil and try to arrange an arm replacement for Anakin.

Which left Obi-Wan on the damned planet of Naboo, having nightmares of Maul every night and fretting over Anakin's life.

"...out of the - Obi-Wan, are you listening?"

Obi-Wan pulled himself out of his thoughts and offered a small smile. "Worrying, more like." Tucking an ankle onto a knee, he asked softly, "How do you feel? Truly?"

"You want the honest answer?"

"Well, I imagine you don't feel great."

Anakin barked out a rough laugh, then coughed and grimaced. "You know that feeling you get when a limb falls asleep?" He closed his eyes and gave a half-shrug. "Like that - 'cept my whole body feels like that. Cold - I'm really cold. My head hurts - and my mouth taste like bad plantains."

Obi-Wan glanced at the four blankets that Anakin had draped over him, then at the monitors that were attached to him via wires. "Your temperature is rising again - maybe your fever will break soon."

"Mmm - I hate this."

"Hate leads to the Dark -"

"Fuck you."

Obi-Wan chuckled, leaning back in the hard plastic chair. "Everyone's worried about you Anakin - even Mace sends his well wishes."

Anakin snorted, his mouth twisting into a rueful grin. "What, did Depa twist his arm and make him say that?"

"Maybe - they do care about you - you have to remember that. They just…" Obi-Wan sighed, staring at the tile. "Have strange ways of showing it."

* * *

"...can't believe they let Anakin head back into the field without returning to Coruscant - how - why would _anyone_ \- my _gods._

Obi-Wan gave a huff of laughter, finishing toweling his hair dry and glancing at the hologram. "We're not in any immediate danger, my dear - no fighting, nothing. Just a humanitarian run to Felicia and then Geonosis - we'll probably stop by a few extra planets, do some soldier rotations."

Satine - far away on Kalavala - glanced from her datapad and scoffed. "You two tend to find trouble wherever you go, even if you're not looking for it."

"I hear his droids have had more action than we have lately. It's been nearly three weeks since the incident - Anakin had his arm replaced, his seizures under control - he's fine."

"Fine," she muttered, shaking her head. "Did they ever figure out what it was?"

"If they did…" Obi-Wan sighed, sitting on his bunk in _The Negotiator_ and shrugging. "I have yet to know."

"If you two would just learn how to communicate -"

"Tina please."

She looked at him, her smile soft. "You worry about him more than you wish to admit, Obi. All that no attachment -"

"All right, all right, I don't need a lecture." Obi-Wan smiled when she laughed, shifting in his bunk until he leaned against the wall. "Now what sort of bullshit happened today that you need to rant about?"

* * *

The days crawled by, and Obi-Wan found himself...restless. Yes, that was the word. He hadn't been able to sleep, he was holed up in his office every day filing flimsiwork, and they were all starting to snap at each other, tired of being in space with no action and no promise of being back on Coruscant.

Anakin and his primary command sent their flagship back to Coruscant for maintenance, boarding _The Negotiator._ It was somewhat comforting, having him aboard - except he was just as snippy as everyone else, maybe even more so.

There was one day - well, morning by Coruscanti time - that Obi-Wan and Anakin were sitting in the cafeteria, blearily eating what remained of the previous supply shipments.

Obi-Wan - head cradled in his hand, barely awake - jolted when a comlink bleeped angrily.

"You okay sir?" Cody snickered, sipping at his caf.

"Lay off him Cody." Anakin glanced up from his waffles. "He had a very busy night writing love letters to his girlfriend."

"Kriff you two," Obi-Wan muttered while they exchanged amused looks, digging out his comlink and dropping it on the table. "Rex? What is it?"

Rex's hologram inclined his head. "Sirs - there's an incoming transmission from the Council."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Tell the judgmental express I want to eat my waffles in peace."

"Really now, Anakin?"

"What? I like waffles."

The corners of Rex's lips twitched. "I don't think I am ranked high enough to relay that sort of order, sir."

"Great. You're Grand General now."

Cody looked like he was barely controlling his smirk. "Wow, vod - you finally outrank me."

Obi-Wan kicked Anakin in the ankle. "Unfortunately, Rex, I'm demoting you back to captain. We'll be there in ten - oh, and tell Ahsoka to meet us in there."

"And back to being demoted, Rex old boy."

"Copy that, sir."

"You do realize I'm on the judgemental express?" Obi-Wan asked when the transmission cut.

"Yep," Anakin muttered around his large mouthful of waffle and dried fruit. He looked at the zoochberry syrup, smiled, and dumped half the bottle into his caf.

"I hope that much syrup gives you a stomach ache."

Within ten minutes or so, they were wandering into the command room. Obi-Wan screwed his eyebrows together upon witnessing the figures of Mace Windu, Master Yoda, and Ahsoka Tano chatting ideally too Captain Rex.

"What's going on?" Anakin asked warily when the door shut behind them.

"In trouble, you are not, young Skywalker. But punishment, your master might think your next assignment is." Yoda chuckled at his own joke, hands folding over his cane.

"Dear God, are we going to another one of those creature planets?" Cody muttered in his ear.

Obi-Wan pressed his lips together to keep from laughing, and managed smoothly, "You have our next assignment, Master's?"

Mace nodded, folding his arms over his chest. "Our trackers indicate your cruiser in nearing the Alderaan parsec - that is still correct, is it not?"

Anakin nodded. "We will enter it within two standard hours."

"Might I ask what happened on Alderaan? We weren't told of any threat, Masters."

Yoda shook his head. "No threat, there is. Fallen ill, Master Gallia and Master Ti have. Escort and protection they were to be, for Senator Amidala and Viceroy Organa. To attend a wedding, they are."

From behind the masters, Ahsoka screwed up her face in a grimace.

Anakin folded his arms over his chest to conceal the slight, excited bounce of his feet at the mention of his wife.

"Who's wedding, Master's?" Obi-Wan asked, stroking his chin. "Three Jedi are surely more than enough for such an affair."

"Ana Krennic - the half-sister of Orson Krennic - who I believe is a contemporary of yours, Skywalker?"

"Orson Krennic, yes. We've worked on a few projects together."

Obi-Wan blinked in surprise at his apprentice, but nonetheless asked, "This wedding will be well-attended by high society, then?"

"And the Holonet. We need your eyes on the Queen and Senators - and everyone else at the wedding"

"Meet the Senators and Padawan Tano at the Mountain Palace, you will, without clone escort - your cruiser and men can return to Coruscant without you. Five days you will spend on Alderaan before returning with Senator Amidala."

"And not the Viceroy?" Ahsoka piped up, looking a bit confused.

"The Viceroy wishes to spend time with his family - or that is what we were told." Mace gave a sad shake of his head. "His wife's health recently dipped again, if you're so curious, Padawan. I'd advise you all to be - ah - delicate, about certain matters."

Anakin's face clouded, and he gave a heavy sigh. "Yes, Master's - when should we leave?"

"Whenever you can - the sooner, the better. Padawan Tano will probably be on-planet before you two are."

Obi-Wan nodded, watching the transmission end. He folded his arms over his chest, still staring at the spot where the masters had been present. Vaguely, he was aware of Anakin talking, telling the clones to ready _The Twilight_ and set a route for Coruscant.

Then it was just them, and Anakin was clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay, old man?"

"Delicate?" Obi-Wan asked quietly. "What did that mean?"

Anakin pressed his lips together, staring straight ahead for a moment. "It's...not my place to say, Obi-Wan."

"What - oh, Anakin, come now - I'd rather know an ugly truth than be told a lie."

"Can you just -"

" _Anakin_ I want - how come no one ever tells me -"

"You never ask, Obi-Wan!" Anakin snapped, glaring at him a moment. "You never ask about anyone's lives! I could tell you a million things that are happening in my life but none of that even -"

"Anakin -"

"Master, stop." Anakin turned on his heel, his back stiff while he walked to the door. "Let's just go, okay?"

* * *

The twelve hour trip to Alderaan was near silent. At one point Anakin flicked on the Holo, and they watched bad media shows - well, Anakin watched them. Obi-Wan read on his datapad, occasionally providing commentary.

Ariel command let them into the atmosphere without a problem, and Anakin began to hum while flicking various switches off and beginning a power-down.

"Man, I wish I had R2," he mumbled at one point. "Can't stand doing all this manually."

"That's why people have multiple R2 units, Anakin."

Anakin was probably rolling his eyes, judging by his silence while he piloted towards the palace.

Obi-Wan smirked, powering his datapad off and glancing to the landing bay. A small breath escaped him, and leaned forward, not quite believing his eyes.

"Is that the Coronet?" Anakin muttered, raising his eyebrows before letting out a whistle when they moved closer. "That _is_ the Coronet - Satine's here?"

"Apparently so," Obi-Wan murmured, a small smile on his lips while they touched down and their welcoming party was just visible walking out of the palace. "Well Anakin - care to celebrate this wedding?"

* * *

 _Author's note: Hey there guys! I do quite enjoy Anakin and Obi-Wan bickering - it's always fun to write._

 _Enjoy the chapter, and if I don't post anything after today - Merry Christmas (or happy Tuesday, if you don't celebrate it :D)_

 _(As usual, I'll edit this fully at a later date)_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	36. Enough of This War

Chapter Thirty-Six: Enough of this War

* * *

Precedes "Umbarra" arc

* * *

 **Trigger Warning:** This chapter does have a mild sex scene

* * *

"Small crowd," Anakin muttered, letting out a harsh breath while they walked down the ramp.

Obi-Wan glanced at him, then scanned the approaching entourage. He could pick out Bail Organa, and Satine, standing between Alderaan security. Shaking his head, he gave Anakin a nudge. "Do lighten up - we're here for a wedding, not a mercy mission."

"Mmm - yeah. Sure."

"Master Jedi." Bail spread his hands and smiled warmly when they were in hearing range. "It's an honor to welcome you too Alderaan."

"The honor is ours, Viceroy," Anakin answered smoothly.

Obi-Wan bowed low. "Your Majesty - I do hope this wedding is, ah, calmer than the last one I attended on Alderaan."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi - always a charmer."

"Well I have to stay in everyone's good graces somehow." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ahsoka roll her eyes dramatically and mutter something, causing Satine press her lips together to refrain from laughing. He gave what he hoped was an easy smile. "I mean no offense."

"Naturally." Bail gestured for the party to turn around, back to the palace. "We have an evening spread being eaten as we speak - but perhaps you wish be shown to your rooms and be settled?"

"A meal would be lovely - rations do get quite boring after awhile" He glanced over, giving a small smile when Satine stepped beside him.

Anakin had dropped back to talk to Ahsoka, judging by the muffle snicker he heard behind him.

Bail glanced over at him while they walked into the palace, his smile faltering ever so slightly and his voice low. "Thank you for coming, Obi-Wan. I would prefer Jedi protection even for a wedding that is not mine."

"I do hope I can enjoy the wedding instead of fighting would-be assassins or political extremists."

"It's Master Kenobi, Bail." Satine tossed her head, eyes glittering when he caught her gaze. "He finds trouble everywhere."

Obi-Wan smirked, knowing the party of people were beginning to eavesdrop on the conversation. "Perhaps - but one can argue that the grand Duchess Kryze does the same."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"No? What about all those salacious scandals I read about in the Holomagazines?"

Satine raised her eyebrows, looking amused. "I was not aware that a Jedi as yourself read such high-brow literature that discusses how a woman chooses to share her bed."

Bail let out a small sigh, looking a little uncomfortable while they wound through the halls, passing statues and hanging plants and paintings of long-dead monarchs.

"A Jedi, my lady, must keep up with what the populace are saying. Helps us stay connected."

"Is that so?"

"Mmm yes - quite fascinating, some of the outlandish -"

"Banquet hall, straight ahead," Bail cut in, pulling his shoulders back while he strode forward. He gestured to the guard to open the doors, walking through them and into the loud chatter of several dozen people dining.

Obi-Wan shook his head, following the Viceroy, well aware of how quiet everyone had become in the banquet hall, all eyes turned on them from the tables. He glanced at Anakin, who gave a smirk.

"Always one for subtly, Master Kenobi," Satine murmured, glancing at him while she stood beside them, hands folded behind her.

Queen Breha had waded through the crowd, her pink dress flowing behind her while she walked. Her husband bowed over her hand, and then gestured to the Jedi. She nodded, scrutinizing them for a moment, eyes unbelievably sad before she smiling a bit. "Master Jedi - welcome to Alderaan."

"Queen Organa - you look as beautiful as always," Obi-Wan bowed, feeling the eyes of the court on him. "It's a pleasure to be of service."

She made a motion to the court behind her, indicating that everyone should continue eating. While they walked to the royal table she continued to speak, lacing her fingers with her husband. "A wedding must be a nice change from all your heroics."

"Most definitely - though the last few weeks have been relatively quiet. Everyone's sick of fighting, should I be perfectly honest." Obi-Wan nodded his thanks to the servant who pulled out a chair for him, smiling to Padmé while he sat. He gave a sidelong glance to Satine when she sat behind him and touch her toe to his ankle. The meaning was clear - _no politics tonight_. "But I am no politician, ma'am - and quite frankly, I imagine even you are tired hearing of battle."

"It cannot be fun, always fighting among sentients who were bred to -"

Obi-Wan glared at the mousy looking man down the table who had spoken, his hands falling from the wine glass he had been about to pick up. "Our men may have been bred, but they have emotion and reason, just like you and me."

"Well of course a Jedi feels who sleeps with a pacifist believes that even a clone has value."

Beside him, Satine stiffened, though she did not say anything. The table was quiet, a stark contrast to the chatter around them. Even Anakin or Ahsoka - seated on opposite sides of Padmé - didn't rise to defend the clones. He raised his eyebrows, realizing that no one was speaking - like they were afraid of -

Ah. Okay. He knew who this was now.

"Orson Krennic - shall we leave politics aside tonight? I hardly doubt you wish for your sister's wedding to be shadowed by squabbles about ethics and the war."

"How can it be not, when we have not one but two Jedi generals in our midst?"

"Easy," Satine murmured when the appetizers were being placed on the table. "You shut up."

"Pacifist has a backbone - interesting."

"Pacifist has connections and can -"

"Enough of this," Queen Breha snapped, glancing between them, fork loosely grasped in her hand. "No more of politics - I do not wish for my meal to be ruined."

* * *

Obi-Wan heard the door whoosh open while he was showering. He frowned, thinking for a moment it was Anakin or Ahsoka - or even an intruder.

"Di'kut," he muttered upon feeling a familiar presence slam into his conscious - and the steady clack of heels on the surface.

He felt like a fumbling padawan, trying to get the soap out of his hair and stumble out of the shower within seconds.

Without completely drying off, he stepped - hopped really - into lounge pants, foregoing the usual black compression shirt he wore to bed.

Tossing the towel in the hamper, he realized he sorely needed a shave - but that could wait until he teased the Duchess about it.

Satine was standing on the balcony when he walked into the bedchamber, leaning against the banister and watching the mountains. Wind stirred her velvet dress, and caused the stray hairs from her braid to escape. She had a small smile on her face, one that so rarely appeared nowadays.

He leaned against the wall of the balcony, eyes flitting between the mountains and her. They had not gotten the chance to be together the previous night - the feast had ended late a night, and people kept finding excuses to talk to 'the Dynamic Duo' as Padmé had told them they were now called by the populace. Ahsoka had interrogated both him and Anakin when the guests had drifted away, asking for updates on the past few weeks and complaining how boring it had been at the Temple. It had been nearly morning by the time he had made it to his chambers, and had only managed a few hours of sleep before deciding to shower.

"Enjoying the view, Master Kenobi?" She murmured eventually, eyebrows ticked up in amusement.

"Yes, well - mountains are quite lovely this time of year. I almost forgot the beauty of them."

"Oh really? They can't be that extraordinary." Satine strode to him, draping her arms about his shoulders. He kissed the inside of her wrist.

"They fail to see their beauty - they're to caught up making sure we still have time to enjoy the simple pleasures in life."

"It's the bane of my existence, my dear."

"Mmm. Do you have no room in your existence for -"

She swallowed his words with a kiss, smirking into it. It was some time before they parted - but only just, their breath mingling and brows touching.

"What are you doing here anyways? Not that I'm not glad to see you but -"

Satine shrugged. "High society tends to have small circles - it would be a terrible slight for me to be invited and not appear. Besides," she gave a gusty sigh and a roll of her eyes. "These days I need all the allies I can get."

"Ah - well, at least this obligation had its perks. That Krennic guy is certainly something."

"Mmm - what are you doing here? I knew Anakin knows the Krennic's but -"

"Master Ti and Gallia got sick, and we were near the parsec - and no, I do not believe they are faking to get out of attending a wedding."

"Because it's a horrible thing to admit people have attachments," Satine murmured, kissing the corner of his mouth, giving a soft exhale when he turned his head and deepened the kiss. She hummed, stepping closer until there was hardly a space between them.

"You're not wasting time," he mumbled eventually, running his hands down her sides.

She poked a finger into his chest. "I have not seen you for weeks...my apologies for being more than a tad worried for your well-being."

"I am alive, am I not? There is no reason to worry now, my dear."

Satine did not respond, using a thumb to trace the new scar on his neck, frowning while she ran her hands down his bare chest and arms. Her frown deepened while she traced her fingers over the patchwork of scars and burns. Despite all the times they had been together, this task of checking for new injuries seemed so much more...intimate.

"This war," Satine hissed, dragging a nail over a new lightsaber burn. "When will this damn war end?"

He brought her hand to his lips. "Can there be peace between us, my dear? Just for tonight?"

"Peace? Between us?" Satine raised her eyebrows at him, her smile bemused. "My dear, how can that ever be?"

"Well - I can think of a few ways," he murmured with a wink.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." She bit her lip, leaning forward and putting her lips to his pulse, once again feeling her way down his chest. "Always thinking with your head."

Obi-Wan stared levelly at her, well aware she felt his pulse jump and heard his breath hitched while she grasped him. "Well thanks to my head the Republic is in Mandalore's good graces."

Satine snorted, leaning her head into his shoulder. "You have a horrible sense of humor."

"Mmm." He kissed her temple, eyes closed for a moment, leaning into the molding. The morning sounds of Alderaan swept over them, a strange difference from the usual hustle and bustle he was used to. Turning his head, he studied the sunrise, amazed at all the colors he could see.

Satine sighed, putting most of her weight into his frame. "Ben?"

"Hmm?"

She peered at him, her face impassive. "Do you want to put those good graces to use?"

Obi-Wan stared at her, uncomprehending for a moment until she giggled and tugged him into the bedchamber.

* * *

He couldn't think quite clearly. It was a relief to focus on the woman he loved, to pleasure her instead of pouring over battle plans or getting shot at, feeling her nails drag down his back every time he moved.

"Sometimes I forget how good you are at this," Satine murmured while he shifted his hips and made her groan.

He chuckled, pressing his lips to the side of her mouth. "I have five nights to remind -"

On the nightstand, his comlink began to play the first few notes of 'Glory of the Empire' began to play.

He groaned, trying to ignore it and pulling Satine a bit closer.

Satine tilted her head back when he kept moving, gasping out, "Is that Anakin's new tone?"

"You can't ignore it very easily," Obi-Wan huffed, using the Force to answer - and forgetting that the projection capabilities were turned on.

"Hey Master the Council - _holy Force, my eyes!"_

Obi-Wan stilled, horrified - and maybe a little amused - of what was happening. He sighed, burying his head to her shoulder and muttering, "One day, Anakin, I swear…"

Satine ran a hand through his hair to calm him. "What does the Council need, Anakin?"

"Some - something about Cad Bane Master. You better come here - but I can tell them to give you a min -"

"Yes, please do." Obi-Wan finally glanced to the Holo, where Anakin was looking at the ceiling and grimacing. He bit down a moan while Satine - out of view of the holo - traced the skin around his member. "Thank you, Anakin."

"Don't rush, Master!"

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan snapped while the transmission cut. He sighed and glanced at Satine. "He will be the death of me one day."

"Did he truly anticipate that we were sleeping?" Satine murmured. "We haven't seen each other in awhile."

"I shouldn't have answered."

"You really shouldn't have."

"The nails," he mumbled, not moving from their position quite yet. "Was that really -"

"Necessary?" Satine gave a wicked grin. "Yes. Yes it was."

* * *

Anakin wouldn't look at him when he wandered into the command center.

Cody - present via holo - was cackling gleefully at the sight of him. "Did we interrupt something, General?"

"Anything of importance, Obi-Wan?" The holo of Mace Windu asked curiously, glancing at the giggling clone commander and the grimacing knight. He held up a hand when they began to speak. "Nevermind - I don't want to know."

"What's happened?" Obi-Wan asked, folding his arms over his chest and now only realizing he was wearing a black compression shirt and no tunic.

"We want you two to be on high alert - we've gotten reports that Cad Bane and his team was hired to bomb a function in the near future."

Obi-Wan scratched at his beard. "Mace...those are all the details you have?"

"There are whispers that they want to bomb something that the Chancellor will attend - the problem is that we do not know what function that will be."

"But the Chancellor isn't here," Anakin pointed out. "Should we still be worried?"

"It's _Cad Bane,_ Skywalker - yes, we should all be worried. We all know he tends to spread rumors about missions far in advance in hopes of confusing those who wish for protection. Who knows if the Chancellor is even the target."

"Indeed...I would request clone protection, but I hardly doubt the visiting society here on Alderaan will be very accepting of that - no offense, Cody."

"You get used to it," Cody answered dryly, giving a small shrug. He was wearing his grays, which suggested he had probably had a meeting with someone in High Jedi Command or been present at a political function.

"Hmm...whose been doing the investigating…" Obi-Wan pulled a small smile at the master's scowl. "Quinlan, huh?"

"Mmm - and I thought Anakin's reports were bad enough."

"I'm right here Mace."

"Oh I know." Mace gave a long, drawn out sigh. "Just be careful, and be on high-alert. We don't need yet another incident on Alderaan."

"Copy that - oh, and Skywalker. Your men were rerouted to Umbarra. Looks like you will be heading there once the wedding is over."

"Umbarra?" Anakin screwed his eyebrows together in confusion. "I wasn't aware the fighting there had gotten that bad."

"Well...we are at war."

The room was silent, save for the hum of projector. Distantly, they could hear the palace waking, servants roaming the halls and guests filtering through. Mace eventually gave a shrug, disengaging his projection.

"Fun night, General Kenobi?" Cody eventually asked, looking far too smug for his own good.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, well aware of Anakin grimacing. "Try to keep an eye on the Umbarra situation if you can Cody - and keep Anakin and I updated."

"Will do, sir - enjoy your reprieve."

" _Cody."_

Cody smirked, shutting his projection off. The fans whirred slowly to a stop. In their little closet of a command room it was nearly believable that there was no war raging across the galaxy.

Anakin shook his head, leaning against the projection table. "Umbarra...nasty planet."

"Well, hopefully it's more of a skirmish than a battle."

"Yeah...yeah."

Obi-Wan reach over and squeezed his shoulder. "Our men know their duty, Anakin...now we have to do ours."

Anakin glanced at him, his face unreadable for a moment before he wrinkled his nose. "You scarred me for life."

"Your fault for trying to contact me via projector capabilities."

* * *

 _Author's Note: The Imperial March is known in-universe as "Glory of the Empire." However - it's not associated with evil and tyranny until the Empire adopts it. Obi-Wan would completely use something like that for Anakin's comlink tone - and Anakin would completely interrupt them doing the dirty and be scarred for life._

 _And ah, the Umbara arc. I may be posting a one-shot or two-shot dealing with it because I love the arc quite a bit._

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	37. Dreams and Nightmares

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Dreams and Nightmares

* * *

Episode: Beginning on "Darkness on Umbarra"

* * *

The hallway was silent while he walked down it, save for the clicking of his boots. He kept glancing around, feeling prickles down his neck. Naboo...he couldn't stand the planet.

This was the place he met Maul.

This was the place he watched Qui-Gon die in his arms.

This was the place he had walked through so many times in his dreams, sometimes catching glimpses of those he loved just around the bend, their voices just muffled enough.

Then he would run - run to catch them, squinting in the sunlight streaming through the tall windows, trying to catch them -

Always waking when he turned the corner, put a hand on their shoulder, wanting to speak to them, tell them how much he loved them, ask why they left so suddenly.

But right now...he kept moving, kept avoiding glancing outside, kept running - it was dark outside, darker than night on Illium.

There were footsteps just ahead of him, light footsteps…

Then he was in the reactor chamber, nearly running into a red energy walls. The sounds of lightsabers and screaming rung in his ears, though all he saw was a blonde little girl, staring at him curiously from beyond the res energy.

 _Like the girl in Dex's Diner, all those weeks ago..._

She gave a little smile and a wave.

The red plasma fell

"You're gonna fall."

"No I'm not."

Obi-Wan gave a snort, the sound echoing in the chamber. He pressed his lips together, crossing his arms over his chest, trying to keep from wincing at the vague, distant sounds of lightsabers in his ears.

"You're not going to fall?"

"Nope." The girl grinned devilishly, balancing on one foot. Her braid and leg swing over the reactor core, which ominously blew steam.

He swallowed hard while observing her. _Blue tunic, white leggings, white-blonde hair, five strand padawan braid…_

 _Oh god…no...no._

"Get down from there. _Please."_

The little girl glanced over, eyes sparkling. "What are you gonna do about it Papa?"

"Don't!" He shouted, trying to leap forward while she jumped down the reactor core.

* * *

He jolted awake, feeling his heart hammering and sweat pooling at the small of his back.

Gods…

 _Papa?_

That's what the little girl called him...Papa.

A vision...a future vision, three, four, five years from now, when the war was over and he was with Satine and they could -

It _had_ to be a vision.

Or a dream...a dream, of a desire he had only vaguely entertained...

A strangled sob left him, and Obi-Wan buried his head in his hands.

He knew he was lying to himself - hadn't Anakin and Quinlan always experienced visions before tragedy struck.

 _Tragedy…_

Obi-Wan glanced beside him, were Satine was sleeping peacefully, blissfully unaware of what was possibly happening. His head was throbbing, his throat was dry - he half-wondered if it was because of the vision, or because Satine and him had drunk an entire bottle of wine before falling into bed. The wedding was tomorrow, and female wedding guests on Alderaan couldn't ingest alcohol at the wedding -

"To ensure fertility," Satine had muttered, wrinkling her nose. They had completely abandoned their glasses, drinking straight from the bottle. "Bantha fodder."

No...no, this couldn't be happening - could it? They were always so careful, so scared...one mistake would destroy their careers, their lives.

A pacifist Mandalorian Duchess and a Jedi General...during a fucking galactic war, having a -

God, he wanted it so badly it ached. Wanted it all, despite the very fact he would be kicked out of the Order and Satine would - well, who knew? Forced to abdicate? Assassinated?

Something told him...told him that this - whatever the fuck it was - meant something. That he had to make a choice...make it soon…

Satine or the Order.

His life as a Jedi...or his child.

Letting out a shaking breath, Obi-Wan lay down again, curling as tight as he could around her, trying to calm his shaking body.

Satine hummed sleepily, pushing herself close to him, lacing their fingers together gently. "Ben darling?"

"'m fine," he murmured. "Go back to sleep."

"I'm gonna be hungover at the wedding," she muttered. "I don't wanna hungover."

Obi-Wan hoped his chuckle sounded normal, and pressed a kiss to her hair.

* * *

"Oh god, Holonet reporters," Satine muttered, taking a sip of her cider and grimacing.

Obi-Wan - holding the stem of his wine glass loosely - pried his gaze from where Anakin was animatedly talking to the Krennic's - well, Orson Krennic - to where the Holoreporters were, muttering and grinning and preening. He sighed, making it no secret that he was watching them hurry with their cameras and attempt rapid fire stills of the two of them.

The wedding had begun early in the morning, as was usual of Alderaanian weddings. It was a lovely ceremony, he would admit, but he was still foggy from the wine and shaken from the vision he could not enjoy it. There was a small fact - a very small fact - that he had never met Anna Krennic - or whatever her married name was now - and had no emotions towards the bride.

Anakin and Padmé did - they were standing near the front, chattering away and generally making everyone swoon.

"Well they're a power couple," Satine had muttered to him at one point, and he had to do his best to keep from snorting in laughter - it would have been a terrible slight to laugh during the middle of a long ceremony while they were surrounded by the elite of the Republic and Neutral worlds.

Then finally - finally - the ceremony was finished and then there were prayers and blessings and then a luncheon with far too many courses that eventually bled into nighttime and then the actual reception, where everyone danced and tried to subtly (but not really) ignore the Holoreporters lurking around.

Naturally, he gave the assignment of wooing the public to Anakin, and tucked away into a corner with Satine, relatively away from everyone but not so much it would be suspicious.

Satine checked her hip against his gently. "You should duck your head and pretend to say something suave while touching my arm - the populace will go crazy for a still like that. Maybe grin a little while I blush."

He snorted, doing what she said and grinning at the whispers and stares as people were starting to notice them. "Like this?"

She shook her head a little and giggled, looking at him with her eyes sparkling. "You're really wonderful, you know that right?"

"I've been told," he murmured, thumb moving over her lace-covered wrist. Really, he couldn't fault the Alderaanians for their modest preferences - the plum colored gown she wore went to the floor, it's back and sleeves entirety covered by intricate lace of the same color. Her hair was swept into a side-braid, with white opals hanging from her ears. It was a stark contrast to all those months ago, with that scandalous red dress she had worn to the Coruscanti banquet.

Their dynamics were different too - comfortable and…

Obi-Wan tried to push the dream out of his mind, and went back to the scanning the room again, picking out Ahsoka - beside an exuberant Anakin - doing her best not look terribly uncomfortable around all the gowns and chatter and patronizing smiles.

"You should save her."

"Mmm - well I do need to do a security check."

"Obi-Wan."

"Alright, alright." Obi-Wan smiled, stepping away when a senator stepped up to talk to her. He nodded in greeting, pretending to look busy with his comlink while he wove through the crowd.

"Ah Master Kenobi," Bail Organa had noticed him approaching. "We need your expertise."

"Oh?" Obi-Wan gave a nod to the blushing woman among the group, realizing that she was Ana Krennic. "Lovely ceremony, my lady."

"Thank you," she murmured, dipping her head. "I'm honored that I had such wise guests witnessing."

Anakin took a sip of his wine, looking like he was trying not to laugh.

Obi-Wan forced a smile. "I do apologize Bail, but I'm afraid I need to steal a padawan." He caught Anakin's questioning eye, and inclined his head a bit towards Ahsoka. "We'll be back momentarily."

Anakin understood, thank goodness, and gave a sweeping gesture towards Ahsoka. He launched into a new story before they had barely stepped away, smiling wide and talking loudly.

Few took notice of them leaving - too busy being intrigued by Anakin and everyone else in the ballroom. The guards didn't question them when they strode out of the ballroom, letting them weave down they spiraling staircases and into the grounds. It was a bit eerie, with the fading music at their backs and a large windows reflecting their tired faces.

"Thank you," Ahsoka murmured when they were just before a courtyard. She knelt, undoing her heels and taking them off quickly. "I felt like I was going to scream if I heard one more story about jewelry."

"You're still too tall," Obi-Wan whispered when she straightened. "What happened to that youngling we trained?"

"She grew up, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan gave a small smile at her dry tone, holding out his elbow for her. She took it, and together they walked quietly into the courtyard. "Feet cold?"

"It's better than walking on death sticks."

He had to laugh at that, glancing down at his formal robes to her blue gown. "You didn't choose today's attire willing then?"

Ahsoka wrinkled her nose. "Senator Amidala picked it out - torture is easier than a dress fitting."

"Well she cares - and you probably made her happy agreeing to wear it."

"Mmm hmm - woah, is that a fountain up ahead?" Ahsoka took off, running dozen paces ahead of him. "It has some cat spitting out water - Master Kenobi, look at this!"

Obi-Wan didn't bother to tell her that he had seen it before, not willing to ruin her excitement. Strolling up beside her, he stopped, observing the asymmetric details. "It's a lioness, Ahsoka - there are said to be only a few hundred left in the galaxy."

"Wow... it's really pretty."

"It is, huh?"

"Master Kenobi," Ahsoka murmured quietly while they stood, watching the water gush out of the open jaws.

"Hmm?"

"Why exactly does the Council forbid attachment? It's... nearly impossible to not develop them, right?" Ahsoka rubbed at her arms. "Even you have them."

"Yes well…" Obi-Wan sighed, watching the water splash into the pool. "Suppose I've been a hypocritical, huh? Giving advice and not following it myself?"

"I do like Duchess Kryze," she said wryly, glancing at him in amusement.

He forced a chuckle. "I like her too. Ahsoka... attachment - caring for others - it can be healthy. We're sentient beings, we bond with just about everything. Even droids."

"But it can be unhealthy - jealousy, fear of loss, people taking advantage of that love...and that's what the Order is wary of."

"But to fear it? To ban it altogether? That doesn't very healthy either."

"No... it's not, it is? The Coruscant sect of Jedi…" Obi-Wan glanced over when she shivered, and shrugged out of his cloak. She gave a small smile when he draped it over her shoulders and then sat on the fountain's edge. Swallowed by the fabric, she looked incredibly young.

"What about the Coruscanti Jedi?"

"Oh, yes." Obi-Wan sat beside her, trying to think of how to phrase his statement. "They've been at the core of galactic affairs for thousands of years - they've seen so many horrible events happen, and have learned to fear certain emotions."

"But the other sects?"

"A bit more lax - and the Corps are a different society in itself."

Ahsoka pressed her lips together, looking towards the palace, where lights could be seen and music could still be felt underneath their feet. She eventually sighed, and leaned her head against Obi-Wan's shoulder. "You think the war will be over soon?"

"I... don't know. I certainly hope so, Ahsoka."

Neither of them moved to head inside, staying by the fountain's edge. It was peaceful, being away from everyone. He thought briefly of asking her opinion on attachment, then decided against it.

He could figure it out.

Glancing upwards, he smiled, watching songbirds flit from tree to tree, chirping and whistling to each other.

"Did you know people say that our lineage thinks with their hearts and not their heads?"

Ahsoka gave a rough laugh, pulling the cloak tighter around her.

He smiled, opening his mouth to say more when his comlink chirped. Frowning, he dug it out.

"Hey master - oh good, Snips is with you."

"Something wrong, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, feeling unease prickle at his neck.

"Mace and Cody are contacting Palace Command - they say it's urgent."

* * *

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked when he and Ahsoka walked into the command center. It was strange, to be in such formal attire with a wedding reception happening above and be conducting business of war.

The holograms of Cody and Mace glanced at each other, neither willing to speak.

Anakin raised his eyebrows, looking lost. "What -"

Mace sighed heavily, suddenly looking old and terribly exhausted. "Have any of you received Captain Rex's report?"

"I thought they were on Coruscant?" Ahsoka asked, furrowing her brow.

"They got rerouted to Umbarra." Anakin knit his brow together in confusion. "What's there to report?"

"We want you and Obi-Wan to head towards Umbarra, meeting Saesse Tiin and Pong Krell in airspace."

"Now?" Obi-Wan echoed, eyebrows raising in alarm. "We're supposed to be on Alderaan for another twenty-five hours."

"Then you can leave in twenty-five, given that you three have not heard of a security threat?"

"No, we haven't." Anakin rocked back on his heels, looking annoyed.

"Do you want me to go, Master Windu?" Ahsoka asked, glancing at everyone. "Because if we're still worried about a security threat, I can stay on Alderaan until the guests have left and then escort Senator Amidala home - presuming she plans on staying a the full forty-five hours she was supposed to after the wedding ends."

"Not a bad idea," Obi-Wan murmured. "From what I've gathered that airspace is not friendly in any way - good idea, Ahsoka."

Anakin folded his arms over his chest. "How many troops will we have?"

"Well - we'll have to figure that out when you guys get here, won't we?" Cody smirked dryly at the eyeroll he received. "I can't estimate it very well - not until General Krell and Tiin answer me."

"And knowing Krell he won't answer a clone." Obi-Wan sighed, rubbing at his jaw. "I can contact him in the morning, assuming he answers. Anakin - want to inform the Queen and Viceroy about our departure when they become available? Details withstanding, of course."

"Naturally."

* * *

Outside, on landing docks and private garages, people are leaving the planet Alderaan. They're buzzed and sated, chattering about the wedding that will soon be only a whisper in their mind. They won't care about the war or the people fighting in it until their world is threatened.

Well...fine. Because he would rather stand where he is now, dressed in his armor, holding Satine closely and waiting until the last possible moment before he can leave.

"Do be safe," Satine murmured finally, tilting her head upwards.

"Aren't I always?"

"Obi."

Obi-Wan pulled a wry grin, brushing a bit of hair out of her eyes. "I'll do my best to be only mildly injured."

"Ass."

He bent to kiss her, trying to fight down the fear that was trying to take hold of his mind.

"What was that?" she whispered when they eventually parted, keeping her eyes closed and their brows leaning together.

"A reminder I love you...no matter what happens." Obi-Wan squeezed her hips, pressing one more kiss to her brow. "I... should probably leave your chambers - tell Anakin to meet me in the hangar."

* * *

"...believe we're even in the expansion region - what's even here? Nebula clouds and abandoned ships?"

Obi-Wan gave his commander a sidelong glance while they strode to the hangar. "Well yes - and the Separatists."

Cody gave a heavy sigh, palming the hangar door open. Engine fumes and the sound of a thousands of voices greeted their ears. "I walked into that one."

"We need to protect these supply routes - it should be a relatively easy siege."

"Only you would say it's easy." Cody nodded to the clones running about preparing troops and transports. "I never did ask, sir - how was Alderaan?"

He grimaced, ignoring the comment and proceeding chuckle while he spotted Anakin standing by their designated transports. "Everything okay?"

"Fine - just waiting for leadership to show up." Anakin rubbed at his neck. "We've only been gone from Alderaan two days and I already miss having a proper bed."

"Cody," Obi-Wan muttered while command was beginning to approach them.

"I have the bucket on so you can't tell I'm grinning."

"Mmm." He glanced around, making sure that all the command was surrounding them before pressing a button on R2, whom had just rolled up to them. A map of Umbarra's capital appeared. "Masters Krell and Tiin will be supporting my troops in the south, while Anakin's battalion comes in from the north and takes out enemy reinforcements. It is imperative that we conquer the capital city as quickly as possible, and hold it."

"Our biggest problem is gonna be the local militia," Anakin said while stepping forward. "The Umbarans have aligned themselves with the Separatists and are heavily armed. ARC Trooper Fives will be assisting my units on special assignment.

"Ready to do my part, General Skywalker."

Rex nodded. "Nice to have you on board."

"Just like old times, Rex."

"Remember, Anakin - Cody and I will be twelve clicks from your south. We're counting on you to take out those local fighters, or, I'm afraid, the capital will never surrender."

"Does my battalion have to do everything?"

Obi-Wan shook his head fondly while before turning to board his transport. "You seem to always volunteer."

* * *

 _Author's note: A) the people who did read "Cyar'ika Jetti" - your pm's lately have been hilarious. I apologize for the cackling I have been doing - but I will be avoiding the strong urge to hide in a hole after I post this chapter B) if you haven't read that, go check it out if you want. It follows the Hardeen arc and umm - it's consequences to our beloved characters - and all female cast!_

 _I do ask though - don't be rude or cruel if you don't like how this story is going. I came up with this plotline while I was going through some things that were - and still are - very hard to deal with on a daily basis. Just stop reading the story if you feel the need to be mean on a review. That's all I ask._

 _I know I'm going to get hate for this. I apologize in advance._

 _To those who will continue to read - thank you. You have no idea how much you mean to me. To those who will abandon this story - I wish you well and am thankful you guys were my audience._

 _With love,_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	38. Siege on Umbara

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Siege on Umbara

* * *

Episodes:"Darkness on Umbara" and "The General"

* * *

"You okay General? You're looking a little pale - well paler than usual."

Obi-Wan cracked open his eyes, offering a weak smile to his clone commander. He was aware of his men looking at him in concern, watching in the red light of the transport. "Fine fine - just the usual sickness that comes with traveling in space."

The transport jolted, making everybody brace themselves against the walls.

"We descended into the atmosphere, General," came the pilot over the comlink. "There's a lot of incoming fire."

"Oh lovely - land us as close as you can to the rendezvous site." Obi-Wan swallowed down the bile in his throat, listening to the ever increasing sounds of blaster bolts and screaming. He pressed a different button on the wrist-comm, opening command frequencies. "Anakin, Saesse, Krell - report in. What's the status?"

Silence.

The transport jolted - the smell of flames reached all their nostrils.

"Just like Geonosis," Trapper muttered from somewhere to his right.

"Landing site twenty meters away!" the pilot shouted over the sounds of gunfire and screaming and metal shrieking. "Be prepared to jump!"

"You heard him men!" Cody barked. "We're heading into enemy fire hot - General, I'll take care of Anakin and General Tiin- you get Krell."

Obi-Wan winced when the transport screeched into the ground. He managed to nod at Cody, punching in Krell's frequency while four men - Boil, Waxer, Trapper, and a shiny he didn't know - worked to open the jammed door.

"Krell!" Obi-Wan shouted when the holoimage sizzled upwards, revealing a man he was so thankful was not under his command. "Status update, now!"

Krell - his snood flapping while he maneuvered his aircraft - didn't look at the hologram _. "All good, Kenobi! We'll keep the aerial attack going - just make sure you take the capital like you're supposed too!"_

The door to the transport burst open. Red blaster fire whizzed past. Obi-Wan didn't bother to finish the transmission formally - he just shut it down and ran out of the transport behind his men. It burst into flames at their back, and he had just enough time to ignite his lightsaber and slice an incoming chunk of shrapnel.

He glanced down at his feet, where Boil had fallen to the ground to avoid getting impaled. "Do try to careful," he murmured, disengaging the lightsaber and helping the clone up. "We cannot afford to lose you."

Boil gave a sharp nod, turning around to look at the battle raging around them. The transports were taking off, leaving them on their own. "This'll be a hell of a fight, sir."

"Find your platoon - Cody!" Obi-Wan shouted, ducking a blast while he ran to his commander's side, who was trying to direct platoons from relative shelter. "Have any status report?"

Cody pushed the sergeant he had been speaking to away, pulling Obi-Wan into the small alcove. "All platoons have reported in - we're set to move forward towards the siege."

"Good." Obi-Wan turned around, trying to find a place to shout the orders and gave up within seconds - it was too loud and too dangerous to announce something like that. He glanced at Cody, who tapped his gun against his hip and nodded. Engaging his lightsaber, they moved forward into the heat of battle, slowly overtaking the sergeants and captains until they were in front - directly in the line of fire.

There was always an unspoken rule among the clones - if Obi-Wan and Cody moved to the front to lead the assault, they all had to follow. Even with the blaster fire around them, they knew that, and followed behind them, shooting and barking out orders.

"Only fifteen more clicks to the north sir," Cody muttered when he sidestepped a blast. He growled, raising his gun and blasting an enemy vechile in the fuel tank. A cheer went up when it exploded, taking out three tanks beside it.

"Fifteen clicks?" Obi-Wan swung his lightsaber, deflecting a few blasts while they advanced. He neatly jumped over a bit of rubble and dared to glance behind him. Platoon after platoon followed them. It wasn't much progress, but it was something. "That's about sixteen hours, at this rate."

"Depending if Skywalker pulls through and aerial keeps up the assault."

"I'm sure Tiin will be fine."

Cody yanked him behind a tree to avoid a machine of sorts, his grip tight. Even through the helmet his stare could be felt. "I wasn't talking about Tiin, General."

"We have to have faith, Cody - we both know that far too well."

* * *

Obi-Wan woke with a jolt, feeling sweat on his neck. He grimaced, trying to push the dream - nightmare, really - out of his mind. From within the medical unit, he could still hear the battle waging around them. After eighteen hours of marching and sieging, the medical had begun pulling men into the transports trailing at the end of the ranks and forcing physicals, food, liquids and - if possible - at least a few hours of sleep.

He hadn't exactly wanted to leave his men to Cody, but the clone was more capable of leading until it was his turn to rest.

So Obi-Wan had filtered to the back of the ranks, climbing into one of the vehicles and collapsed in an exhausted heap for -

He rubbed his neck, glancing over the moaning wounded until to the chrono. Four hours he had been sleeping, and most of those hours had been infiltrated by the screaming around them and the terrifying images of Naboo and -

Standing, he made his way cautiously to the entrance, where a medic was standing conversing with a sergeant.

"Jon - status update on the wounded?"

Jon clapped the sergeant on the back, and turned to Obi-Wan, offering a grim smile. "Well we're faring okay - better than Geonosis. Heard the 501st is taking some bad hits."

"Really? That's concerning." Obi-Wan didn't have time to ponder it - a backpack was shoved into his arms. "Food?"

"Water rations and protein bars - most of front command hasn't eaten in nearly a day."

Obi-Wan nodded, giving a salute before jumping out of the slow moving transport. He glanced upwards while he walked towards the front, studying the slow aerial battle.

Something... wasn't right.

"Sir!" Cody yelled when he made it to the front.

"What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked, glancing at the capital city only a few kilometers away. He knelt, listening while he dug around and tossed the rations to the commander.

"I just got a report - Skywalker's troops were ambushed about five hours after landing."

"That's not good," he murmured, watching the sky and wincing when Republic ships were shot down from the airspace around the capital.

"He got called back to Coruscant - Krell's leading the 501st."

Obi-Wan nearly choked on his water. Coughing, he barely managed to give a nod to Boil, who had darted over to grab the backpack to begin doling out rations. "Krell - the 501st? The most individual and reckless legion under my command? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"They've taken a massive casualty hit - Krell must have blocked the communications - I can't into contact with him or Rex or even Fives."

"My god - what are we -"

His questions was drowned out by an explosion. Obi-Wan pushed Cody to the ground, hearing shrapnel sing past them, impaling the foliage and some of their men. Heat was on their backs, and when he turned his head, he felt sick at the bodies littering the ground and the Umbarans cheering.

"Those damn aircrafts - we can't take the capital until the airbase is captured, not at this rate. Our scouts say it keeps re-supplying defense."

"Agreed." Obi-Wan pulled Cody to his feet, giving a sigh. "Tell medical to collect the wounded. We have no choice but to hold out ground and refuse advance until that airbase is taken."

"Don't you need General Tiin's permission to order Krell -"

Obi-Wan snorted, punching in the master's frequency code. "Even _you_ outrank him Cody - I hardly doubt I need Tiin's permission."

It took two tries before he made contact. Cody had run off to give orders, and he found himself shouting at the master when he made contact.

"The capital city's too fortified. We need your battalion to help us take it."

Krell's voice crackled over the comlink. " _Resistance from the Umbarans has been greater than anticipated. We're holding our ground at the moment."_

"We've gathered intel on an airbase to the west. It is re-supplying the capital's defenses."

" _Incoming! Incoming!"_

Obi-Wan grimaced while he listened to machinery fall around the 501st.

" _Get down, get down!"_

Krell turned his head, looking bored while he watched the disaster.

Rex came into view, and Obi-Wan risked a glance at the captain.

 _If Rex is alive, we have a fighting chance of getting out of here alive._

"If you could capture that airbase, it will sever the capital's supply lines allowing the rest of our forces to move in."

" _I'll see to it that the airbase is placed under our control,"_ Krell said, looking lazily back at the comlink.

"Remember, _General Krell,_ the entire invasion depends on _your_ battalion."

* * *

Obi-Wan grunted when he kicked down an Umbaran, shoving his lightsaber into the creatures chest before moving onto the next one.

"Sir we have to fall back!" someone shouted to his left.

"We can't!"

"Sir -"

" _Airsupport, coming in!"_ Cody shouted over the comlinks.

" _Obi-Wan!"_ came the grizzled voice of Saesse Tiin over the wrist-comm. " _Keeping busy?"_

Obi-Wan shook his head, listening to his men cheer while the ships bombed the Umbarans. "Saesse - I need a medical brigade on the west side. We need to get the wounded out of here and into aircruiser."

" _I'll do my best, Obi-Wan -"_

The feed crackled a moment, and Obi-Wan dodged a blast while he waited.

" _Any word on the 501st?"_

"Nothing - they're -"

"General!" Cody was scrambling towards him, peeling his helmet off and grinning. "Rex and his men hold the airbase - we can move forward with the assault!"

Obi-Wan grinned, clapping his commander on the back while his spoke into his wrist comm. "You hear that Master Tiin? Battle may be one within the next day!"

" _Don't get your hopes up, Kenobi - may the Force be with you."_

The feed cut.

"The Umbarans will probably continue to bomb us for the next few hours until they're defense runs out - but then -"

"We can stand out ground until then." Obi-Wan surveyed the battle, feeling the tension ease in his shoulders ever so slightly and the grip on his lightsaber loosen. "Well then - ready for a fight, Commander?"

"Born ready, sir."

* * *

 _Author's note: geez, this arc gives me feels - the things I do for you guys xD I spent so long writing this chapter, thinking about how battles are waged and argh_

 _On an unrelated note, if you want to know my rough outline for stories I will write in 2019 for the "Secrets of the Negotiator" universe, head over to my profile page and check them out. More information will be coming soon on various stories._

 _Oh, and updates will slow down come the 14th, as I will be back in college and tackling some pet projects of mine outside of fandom. So probably expect an update at the most once every two weeks. I want to have "Pictures" done very soon, and "The General's Lady" done by February so I can focus on the "Secrets" uni and a short little fanfic I'm super stoked about._

 _Enjoy!_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	39. Affairs

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Affairs

* * *

Episodes referenced: "Plan of Dissent" and "Carnage of Krell"

* * *

After a long, hard battle - well, made harder but the fact that Krell had cut contact - they captured the capital.

 _They captured the capital._

Cheers were going up through the ranks. Obi-Wan grinned before glancing at the Umbarran king in the throne room, whom was scowling on the throne.

"Thank you for telling your men to stand down."

"Jedi scum," the Umbaran king sneered.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I've been called worse - ah there's your escort," he murmured when two privates came in. He inclined his head, feeling a smirk grow on his face. "Whopper, Fozzie - escort our fine king into the dungeon and strip of all communications - oh, and round up Grand Council."

"Copy that sir."

Obi-Wan smirked, walking out of throne room when his comlink chirped. "Kenobi."

" _General,"_ it was Cody, " _we're missing a few Umbarrans - we believe they might be heading where the 501st is stationed."_

"Well that's not good." Obi-Wan began to walk the length of the palace hall, admiring the seashell mosaics. It almost reminded him of Mon Cala. "But if I know Rex and his men, I'm plenty sure they can handle it."

" _I know that sir."_

"But?" He prompted, flipping the comlink over to reveal a miniaturized, blue version of his Commander.

Cody sighed, and peeled away his helmet, revealing a tight, pinched face. " _I'm worried about Rex is all - haven't heard a single word from them. It's like someone is jamming the signals."_

"And you're accusing Krell?"

" _I didn't say that."_

Obi-Wan smirked grimly, scratching at his beard. "The thought crossed my mind too...keep an ear out Cody."

" _Will do General."_

"Oh wait Cody." Obi-Wan felt his smirk soften a little. "Some of the boys found the liquor cellar. Might want to get back here in time for tonight."

Cody snorted, giving a two fingered salute before cutting the transmission.

Obi-Wan shook his head, tucking the comlink back into his pocket. It was concerning, he had to admit, that Rex had yet to make contact. Hopefully it was as simple as the Umbarans had knocked out a cell tower and not…

"No, Krell wouldn't do such a thing would he?" he muttered to himself, glancing again at the mosaic tile on the wall. On closer inspection it looked like a type of monster, rising out of the waves and attacking what were probably the ancient Umbarans. "He would though...he would."

* * *

If there was one thing he learned, celebrations among his men were a vast improvement from celebrations among politicians. There was no quiet backstabbing, no attempted poisonings, no under-the-table dealings.

Just good liquor drunk from the crystal glasses someone raided from the kitchens, and a really crappy band blasting from some speakers that were hauled out of virtually nowhere.

Were there still Separatist droids to destroy and treaties to draw up? Yep. But Obi-Wan really couldn't care - who could, he thought blearily, slamming down - seventh? Eighth? - shot of the night and earning a whoop from those around him.

It could wait for tomorrow, when the Republic Senate contacted them and all the skirmishes happening across the statement lulled to a stop.

Obi-Wan pounded Whopper on the back, whom was struggling not to cough. "You okay?"

"Where exactly did you learn to drink like that sir?" Whopper coughed, looking red in the face.

"Jedi secrets, I'm afraid."

"You should have shared some of those secrets with General Skywalker," Cody drawled while he lounged against the wall.

Helix - drinking a watered down ale - made a horrified face beside him. "General Skywalker's liver is perfect, compared to yours General Kenobi."

"My liver is perfect, thank you very much."

Cody snorted into his drink.

Fozzie - having overheard the conversation - draped an arm over Helix's shoulders. "Is that what you medics gossip about? The quality of the Jedi command and their organs?"

"There's probably a market for that Obi-Wan," Cody snickered. "I'd sleep with one eye open if I were you."

"You should be my other eye," Obi-Wan slurred a little before he could stop himself, winking and leaning against one of the many tables in the ballroom they were all occupying.

Cody raised his eyebrows, but before he could say anything -

Trapper was scrambling onto a chair, silencing everyone when he shouted through a megahorn: "I'd like to propose a toast!"

"Oh God no…" Obi-Wan murmured when all eyes slowly shifted to him. "Trapper really now?!"

"To our most esteemed General who is only mildly bat-shit crazy!"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes affectionately while his men cheered then spotted a chair and grinned. He clambered onto it, only swaying slightly before spinning about to look at everyone. Waiting a beat for everyone to quiet down, he gave a small shake of his head.

"The praise, Trapper, should belong to you and your brothers. Without all of you - alive, wounded, or unfortunately passed - we would not be here right now!" Obi-Wan held up his hand when they began to whistle and clap.

"I know I'm not always the best of general's - goddesses know that Cody and his men had to teach me effective military tactics in less than a week -"

"He taught you other things!" Someone shouted from the crowd, and there was an uproar of delighted laughter.

Obi-Wan glanced over at Cody, whom was shaking his head in bemusement. With a smile he said, "Perhaps - but I can still drink him under the table."

"General."

He gave the Commander a two fingered-salute, jumping down from the chair with a laugh. The music resumed, louder and more exuberant than before.

* * *

It was somewhere around 2am when slowly, one by one, clones began to slink away to crash in the barracks set up around the palace. Command tucked away in a few of the bedrooms, complaining of headaches and lack of sleep. Obi-Wan was one of the last to wander away, putting a few privates to work cleaning the ballroom, making sure there was a shift change for those guarding the Umbaran king, and - much to the grumbling of a few men - setting out scouts to observe the planet surface and meet up with Tiin's men a few clicks north.

He was sipping at a beer while walking into the room he had chosen - a small bedroom, just enough for a bed, a nightstand, and a desk. Obi-Wan put the beer on the desk and shrugged his cloak off.

A knock sounded on the doorframe.

Obi-Wan turned, raising his eyebrows. "Need something Cody?"

Cody gave a snort, holding a few pills and a bottle of water. "Helix sent me after you - wanted to make sure you didn't run off without taking any precautions... don't think he quite wants to run a liver test tomorrow morning."

"Ah - well that does sound like Helix." Obi-Wan dropped his comlink on the desk and picked up the beer bottle, raising it to his lips. "I promise you, Cody - last one. Can't drink like I used too."

"I hardly doubt that...you okay General?"

"Why do you ask?"

Cody raised his eyebrows. "You've been a little off... something going on between -"

"Oh fine fine we're fine. Just wondering when we'll say 'we won' and actually mean it."

" _And_ that's enough beer for you," Cody muttered, coming over and attempting to swipe the bottle from Obi-Wan's hand.

Obi-Wan held it away, rolling his eyes at the Commander - who was really, insanely close. "I'm serious, Cody. You don't find it strange that the war hasn't ended yet?"

"Uh huh - I'm seriously considering taking your beer."

"What are we even fighting for?"

"Sir -"

"Sir again? I thought Obi -"

He didn't really quite know what happened. One second he was about to start complaining about the war, and the next Cody was stepping closer, kissing him...and Obi-Wan let him. It wasn't a peck, wasn't a 'you're drunk, shut it' type of kiss.

Obi-Wan put his beer somewhere - he wasn't quite sure, though he heard a distant crash - and cupped Cody's face.

* * *

He could hear crying...Satine crying, specifically. Not the type when she had a panic attack or in frustration - just pure, from the -

Obi-Wan kept walking through the apartment, circling, trying to find her, feeling panic grow with every second.

Sundari...her apartment on Sundari...why...it made no sense…

Swallowing hard, Obi-Wan pushed the door of the balcony open.

"Tina," he whispered, watching her wrap a blue shawl tighter around her shoulders. Tears were trickling down her face. "Tina dear -"

No answer. None.

"Tina - _Satine_ honey please -"

* * *

Obi-Wan jolted awake, feeling his heart - and his head - pound from the sudden movement. He grimaced, pressing his fingers into his brow before -

Oh God...no…

Giving a harsh sigh, he gingerly turned on his side.

Cody was pulling on his blacks, looking grim. He barely have Obi-Wan a glance. "In my defense...I was drunk. We both were."

"Cody if I forced you -"

"You didn't...but you're with the Duchess and -"

"It's not like we haven't shared a bed before," Obi-Wan pointed out, gingerly easing into a sitting position and not even bothering to hide his naked body.

Cody plucked bits of armor from the floor, piling them on the bed. "That was you were in a committed relationship with a powerful politician who happens to be, in some fucked up way, my kinsman."

"I agree that...we shouldn't have done that," Obi-Wan muttered.

"Obi-Wan I -"

"We were both at fault...drink does that." Obi-Wan sighed, pressing the heel of his hand into his brow. "Lovely role model my child has."

"...what?"

Obi-Wan blinked, furrowing his brow while his brain caught up to what he had spoken. Grimacing, he glanced over at his Commander, whom was only half-dressed and staring at him in shock.

"Your child - that Korkie kid?"

"What? No, of course not - he doesn't even look like me!"

Cody raised his eyebrows, then leaned pulled on his black compression shirt before leaning into the wall. "Right...thanks, I just lost fifty credits to Fives."

"You bet that Korkie was my son?"

"You're avoiding the question."

Obi-Wan hesitated, staring at the floor. He was avoiding the question...of course he was. It wasn't that he knew for certain but...well, didn't he?

Scratching at his beard, Obi-Wan heard himself whisper, "Satine's pregnant."

Silence.

Obi-Wan glanced upwards, trying to read Cody's face.

"Cody -"

"Give me a minute." Cody pressed his lips together, staring at some spot on the ceiling. It was somehow impossible to judge how he was feeling - to was like he was a Jedi, able to control his emotions...a Jedi, or just a really good soldier.

"You...all those lectures about using proper protection -"

"And I knock up my Mandalorian girlfriend while drunk." Obi-Wan forced a smile, feeling oddly relieved to tell someone - even if it was the person he had just cheated on his partner with. "Not my finest moment, I admit."

"Huh...sir -"

"Cody please -"

They didn't have a chance to argue. Obi-Wan picked up his comlink when it began to chime, answering it in what he hoped was a smooth voice. "Kenobi."

" _General Kenobi,"_ came the crackling voice of Rex. "You and Cody are needed in a briefing with the Jedi Council...it's gonna be a long one."

Obi-Wan locked eyes with his silent Commander, then cleared his throat. "Roger that, Rex. Be there in 10."

* * *

 _Author's note: a conversation between me, the author, and Obi-Wan while I wrote this chapter_

 _Me: ...did you just...cheat...on Satine...with Cody?_

 _Obi-Wan: *snogs Cody*_

 _Me: okay then…_

 _I swear, I wrote this chapter, went - WTF is happening?! - then proceeded to write, edit, then post xD_

 _I meant to have this up last night, but then I fell asleep. Whoops ;)_

 _Enjoy, and please don't hunt me down :)_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	40. So Blind

Chapter Forty: So Blind

* * *

Episodes referenced: "Plan of Dissent" and "Carnage of Krell"

* * *

Obi-Wan felt bile crawl upwards while he listened to Rex's report - though that, of course, could have been the hangover trying to take over his mind. While he was drinking and _fornicating...this happened._

 _This fucking - no good - my god -_

"How could we have been so blind?" Obi-Wan muttered to no one in particular, massaging his brow.

The hologram of Mace Windu - slumped in his Council chamber seat - gave a shrug. " _This war has blinded us all."_

"No shit," Cody scoffed. He inclined his head at the glare Eeth Koth shot him.

Rex - comming from the Umbaran airbase - gave a snort. " _That's one word for it."_

"We must commend Arc Trooper Fives for his bravery, Captain Rex," Shaak Tii murmured. " _Your men as well."_

"Krell?" Obi-Wan asked, glancing around at the holograms. "He was turning to the Dark Side, siding with the Separatists, ordering the court martial of two of my best soldiers - thank goodness for Waxer leading that platoon on a scout party - I fear what would have happened if he and the men of the 212th Attack Battalion."

" _Well my men and I already arrested Krell,"_ Rex murmured drily.

Luminara Unduli spoke quietly. " _Please tell me, Captain Rex, that it was for ordering unlawful court martials and not for treachery against the Republic."_

Rex grimaced, shaking his head. " _I'm sorry General Unduli - I didn't think."_

Obi-Wan sighed, staring at the floor of the command room. He could feel several of his clone command wandering around outside, waiting for information about was happening. He feared telling them...no one had really liked Dogma, but still...Dogma had been their brother...and god, _Anakin's_ reaction…

"Rex...any chance you could modify the orders? Because if we do not -"

" _The Chancellor will twist it to make it look like Jedi are unable to lead command."_ Mace glanced to his left, where the empty chair of Depa Biblia sat. He shook his head sadly. " _Can you do that Captain Rex? Add witness accounts too?"_

Rex nodded, attempting a smile. " _I can do that sir - no problem. But I need Kenobi's signature...and General Skywalker's."_

"Commander Cody can substitute if need be," Obi-Wan offered when the Council did not respond. "He is ranked higher than Anakin is anyway."

"We'll let you know if we can contact Skywalker," Mace offered, giving a grim smile while Rex saluted and cut the transmission.

"Sir, if you don't mind…" Cody gestured to the door, eyebrows raised a little, refusing to look at hi,.

Obi-Wan nodded, watching while Cody walked away stiffly and out the doors. For a brief moment, there was chatter and shouting, which was quickly swallowed by the closing doors. He sighed, folding his arms over his chest and looking back at the assembled Jedi Council - which really, wasn't that many. Even Master Yoda wasn't there.

"Where's Anakin?"

Luminara glanced at everyone, then leaned forward in puzzlement. " _We thought you knew."_

"You mean he's off the grid?"

Mace grimaced, looking like he could use a strong drink. " _Not exactly - as lead engineer of the Republic Army, he came back to Coruscant to review and approve the new designs for the next generation of cruisers - then he applied for a two week leave and not even Padawan Tano has heard from him."_

"...what? That doesn't sound like Anakin."

" _We know - just contact him, or at the very least leave a message. Hopefully he'll listen to you and come to Umbara."_

"Sounds reasonable - wait, why do you think he'll listen to _me?_ He's _Anakin Sky -"_ Obi-Wan sighed while Mace Windu smirked and cut the transmission, plunging the command chamber into darkness.

* * *

Even with sleep aids, even with too much alcohol, even with confiding...even with even with even with…

He still gasped awake, sweat dripping down his back, the image of the little girl _\- his daughter, his little girl -_ jumping down the reactor shaft on Naboo. It hurt, watching it, knowing everything and nothing.

There was a part of him that wanted to bolt out of the bedchamber, to head to Mandalore and just - just -

"If you're going to have a bedpartner you should at least give them the courtesy of telling them about your PTSD induced dreams."

Obi-Wan scoffed, flopping onto his back and staring at the ceiling of the bedchamber. "I don't have PTSD."

Cody snorted, rolling over and tugging the blankets closer to his chin. "Well that's bullshit."

"Cody."

"Your comm's singing."

"What?" Obi-Wan focused in on the noise, realizing 'Glory to the Empire' was coming from the comlink that was...somewhere. He was about to scramble over Cody and attempt to find it when Cody reached blindly onto the floor and threw it at him blearily.

"Here."

"...thanks." Obi-Wan double checked that the projection-capabilities were switched off, then answered. "Anakin am I glad to hear from you. I'l presume you received my message?"

" _I did - Snips and I are heading to the outpost within the hour."_ Even over the comlink Anakin's voice sounded exhausted. " _Judging by our estimates we'll be there in two days."_

"We'll be leaving for the outpost in the morning, presuming there are no problems with Krell and Dogma. What time - Anakin?" Obi-Wan frowned while the transmission cut, staring at the comlink. "That's odd."

Cody groaned, reaching over and staring at the comlink. "Looks like he closed the transmission manually."

"...huh. Interesting."

* * *

"I'm not the traitor of the Republic! Release me! I'm a Jedi! Contact Master Windu! Contact the Chancellor…"

"Lovely fellow," Obi-Wan murmured while Krell was being escorted onto the ship, smirking a little. He glanced at Waxer beside him. "Did you know he was trained by General Windu?"

"Sir, sometimes I can't tell when you're joking or not."

"My own partner has that problem," he answered dryily, watching the figure of Dogma being led by his brothers. Ignoring the aching thought of Satine, he said instead, "Thank you, Waxer, for leading that scout party. I don't know what would have happened if you had not been there."

Waxer looked he was doing his best not smiling in pride. "Thank you sir."

Obi-Wan realized the escort men were waving them forward, and gave them a waiting gesture. He put a hand on Waxer's shoulder, smiling a bit. "When we get back to _The Negotiator_ \- how about you, Cody, and I discuss a possible promotion?"

"What? Sir -" Waxer blinked, then gave a massive grin. "Thank you sir - it's an honor."

"Of course," he glanced at the escort men - one whom was Cody - who were doing an impatient job waiting for them. "Well - shall we? I haven't grown too fond of this planet."

* * *

Obi-Wan barely saw Anakin when they boarded the prison ship - well, that technically wasn't true. He _did_ see Anakin - but there was so many flimsiwork and holocalls that they barely talked. If they did have a moment alone, Ahsoka was there, asking for help on her coursework - which of course he gave. He remembered being a student (course Qui-Gon hadn't really believed in assignments and school work…)

There was one night - three, four nights after the duo had arrived on the escort planet - when everything just...became interesting.

"...you have a horrible time with tenses, padawan. I'm not even sure how you manage too -"

Ahsoka lifted her head up from where it has been leaning against the table and gave a sigh. "In my defense, I speak six languages - it's a little hard to keep everything straight in my head."

Obi-Wan glanced from her easy - written in Ryl - to where she was sleepily looking at him. Dinner was between them, half-eaten and until now forgotten. "You speak the informal version of three of them, and at your age you should know Basic, Ryl, and Togrut better than anything."

"Yeah yeah - I know." Ahsoka reached for her hot cocoa and took a sip. "Just the war - I'm so busy that I barely have time for classwork!"

"That sounds fantastic."

They glanced upwards at the approaching figure of Anakin Skywalker, whom was -

" _What_ are you carrying?" Obi-Wan asked in amusement while the box was set gently down on the table. It wasn't an overly large box, but large enough to be raising eyebrows.

Which was exactly what it was doing in the mess hall.

Ahsoka snickered, taking back the datapad that had held her essay they had been correcting together. "Thanks Master Kenobi -"

"Wait where are you going?" Obi-Wan asked, not surprised he didn't receive an answer - just a laugh. Shaking his head, he turned back to Anakin, whom despite his bloodshot eyes and slumped frame, looked very amused. "What's this?"

Anakin shrugged, reaching for Ahsoka's forgotten dinner and taking a bite. "Look at it," he muttered around a mouthful of food.

Obi-Wan glanced at the name on the box, reading the familiar handwriting over and over again.

"We had to stop on Sundari for a refuel," Anakin supplied, looking a little smug. "Satine wanted me to pass that on to you."

He couldn't help himself - he reached out a hand, tracing the calligraphy with a finger. Guilt went through him, and he swallowed hard.

"I'll have to open it soon - how was your improv break?"

Silence.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows, feeling a prickle of dread while he studied his former padawan. "...Anakin? Something -"

"Everything's fine, Obi-Wan. Nothing to be concerned about."

"Clearly," Obi-Wan drawled. "You told me I never ask about your...I'm asking now, aren't I?"

Anakin sighed, staring at the ground. He murmured something under his breath.

"Pardon? I didn't -"

"Padmé was in the hospital."

" _What?_ Oh Anakin I -"

"That wasn't the reason I was called back to Coruscant." Anakin shook his head, slumping against his seat, his voice low. "Chancellor and Master Yoda needed me to approve the designs for the new battleships."

"They did?"

Anakin gave him a sidelong glance. "You _do_ remember I'm the lead engineer right?"

"I do - Anakin, you're avoiding the question."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "It wasn't... Padmé kept vomiting, couldn't keep anything down. It started to look like kaf grounds -"

"She was bleeding internally?"

"Yeah...one of her medications caused her liver to start bleeding. She was in the hospital for a few days just...recovering."

"Anakin I...Padme told me what happened with the Blue Shadow Virus...mixed -"

Anakin rubbed at his eyes, giving a sharp laugh. "That's...not what it is. Not really. It's the closest thing...the Blue Shadow Virus attacks every system, without warning, much like Mixed Connective Tissue Disorder - it's...it's a fucking battle to keep ahead of it." He opened his mouth to say something else, then closed it and shook his head.

Obi-Wan sighed. "That...it sounds like a fate worse than death."

A pause.

" _What_ did you say?"

"Um...having such a tragedy...it sounds awful - worse than death -"

"Yes, having spontaneous organ bleeding, constant vertigo, the inability to keep food down or weight constant, random asthma attacks and god knows what else is a fate worse than death."

Obi-Wan blinked, not quite sure what to think of Anakin's deadly quiet voice or crackling Force presence. He had a feeling he was walking into unknown territory with Anakin...a territory that involved Padme, and one he did not want to get involved in.

It was bad news for anyone.

"Well...isn't -"

"She's _alive_ \- the fact that _you_ of all people -"

"What the _hell_ does that supposed to -"

The angry bleep of a comlink interrupted their low voices. Obi-Wan watched Anakin silently, raising his wristcomm to his lips. "Kenobi."

" _General...The Negotiator and the Resolute just requested docking capabilities - should I allow them too?"_

"Fives." Anakin stepped closer to Obi-Wan, whom had flipped the comlink over to reveal the hologram of Fives and Jessie. "Good job you two."

Jessie managed a smile. " _Thanks sir - it's good to see you."_

" _General,"_ Fives smirked, " _I'm starting to think all your plans aren't fucking insane."_

Anakin laughed, shaking his head. "Give us twenty minutes."

Fives gave an over-exaggerated salute. " _Copy that sir."_

Obi-Wan grinned, letting the transmission cut. The grin, however, did not last long.

"Anakin…"

"Just come on," Anakin muttered. "The sooner Krell and Dogma are secured, the sooner we might be able to go home."

* * *

 _Author's note: I swear if I get one comment about how having a chronic illnesses is really "a fate worse than worse" I will - arrrghh! I've had that said to me so many times it's not even funny. Us spoonies are not a fate worse than death, nor are we an inspiration or warriors or any of that crap - we're just people living a little differently and with a fucking high pain tolerance._

 _Okay, rant over._

 _Enjoy how Obi-Wan keeps being stupid, and I'll see you guys next chapter (or whatever I update another one of my stories :D)_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	41. Just Stay Alive

Chapter Forty-One: Just Stay Alive

* * *

Episode: "Kidnapped"

* * *

" _...idea will you be home?"_

Obi-Wan sighed, putting the tea he had been drinking down on his desk in _The Resolute_. "I'm afraid not, my dear - but the Council did promise me a leave soon enough."

" _They've done before haven't they? Then not allowed you to leave?"_

"Well yes...but now they may risk the ever so delicate relations with Mandalore's beautiful duchess if they deny me leave."

Satine shook her head, though she looked a bit smug. " _You pride yourself too much."_

"Perhaps - I'll use it to my advantage."

It was comfortable, talking to her again. _Normal._ He did feel terribly guilty, and was tempted to tell her. That's what partners did right?

Tell each when they royally fucked up?

...fucked someone else, to put it bluntly.

He suspected, however, she didn't care too much. Even all those years ago, during their joke of a relationship, before the Nubian blockade - they had never been...what was the word?

" _...down to considering five candidates to replace Prime Minister Almec. The lengths I'm pulling to ensure these people aren't somehow Death Watch or Separatist is insane."_

"Would you take someone that's traditional Mandalorian love?" Obi-Wan asked, sifting through the flimsi on his desk. "Not New Mandalorian?"

" _Two of the candidates are…"_ Satine - sitting on her couch in her apartments - rubbed at her temples. " _It's just finding someone that the entire system would at least tolerate. Then there's the small fact we don't even have a Senator or any representatives in the Republic."_

 _Exclusive, that was the word._

 _Monogamous._

Obi-Wan abandoned his attempt to study the documents in front of him and leaned back, stretching his legs out and feeling his bad leg twinge. He reached by to massage it carefully. "Do you want my opinion on the candidates or?..."

" _I would rather not send it over the interface - who knows what could happen."_

"Point taken."

Satine went to speak again, then gave a yawn.

"Sweetheart - head to bed."

" _Don't tell me what to do Obi-Wan Kenobi."_

He gave a chuckle, raising his hands in a placating gesture. "I'll keep talking until you fall asleep then."

Satine smiled a bit, setting the comlink on the caf table and shifting until she had laid down on the couch. She pulled down a quilt from the back of the couch while speaking. " _Any idea where you'll be gallivanting off to next?"_

"You know I can't tell you - why are you smirking?"

" _Mmm...my intelligence may have contacted Master Yoda about something."_ She gave a small shrug, looking amused and a bit worried. " _Just...stay safe okay?"_

"Don't I always?"

" _Obi…"_

"I don't chastise you when you run into danger."

" _I don't think with my lightsaber - oh my God, stop laughing!"_

Obi-Wan raised his hands in a placating gesture. "My apologies my dear."

" _You have the mind of a teenager."_

* * *

"...now who did you receive the tip from?" Obi-Wan asked, raising his eyebrows and not sure if he heard right.

Master Yoda sighed heavily, folding his hands over his cane. His hologram glitched so deep in space, making him appear far older than he was " _Received information regarding Kiros, from Duchess Kryze, we did."_

"Mandalore has dealings with Kiros?" Ahsoka asked, looking intrigued.

" _Mandalore receives raw materials from Kiros once every forty rotations - they became concerned when the last shipment was missed."_ Master Windu slid his eyes to Obi-Wan. " _You do not happen to know anything -"_

"Whatever is spoken between us remains confidential, Masters." Obi-Wan managed a smile. "I would not be so cruel to violate her trust."

 _Liar,_ a little voice whispered.

He was aware of Anakin glancing between them, eyebrows raised in...?

" _Judging by your last diagnostic reports you are ten days from Kiros,"_ Mace began, leaning back in his seat. " _Master Yoda will com ahead, determine if there is Separatist involvement or not."_

"And if there is?" Ahsoka asked, rubbing at her arm. Her voice was small. "Those are my people on Kiros."

" _For the best, we must hope for Padawan Tano."_

"And prepare for the worst," Anakin sighed, putting a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. No one spoke while the transmission fizzled and plunged the chamber into darkness. All that was heard was the clank of the cruiser's mechanisms and the sound of thousands of feet moving around the floors.

"Well…" Obi-Wan glanced at the pair of them. "Remind me not to kill you the next ten days."

"Me?" Anakin put a hand to his chest in mockery. "I don't know what you're talking about - I always follow the rules."

"Mmm hmm."

Ahsoka managed a laugh, shaking her head while she wiped at her eyes. "Get a room you two."

* * *

Koris air space demanded them to pull out of hyperspace four parsecs from the planet. They crawled toward the planet, watching it come closer and closer with each passing hour. Sending Ahsoka to prep her speeder, Obi-Wan found his former padawan on the bridge, quietly watching.

"How are you?" he asked quietly, trying to study Anakin's profile carefully. Things had been tense between them since Obi-Wan had put his foot in his mouth - they only kept it together for Ahsoka's sake.

Anakin ground his jaw together, fingers tapping against his elbows. "Fine."

"...Padmé?"

"She...recovering. Back on an AI diet until everything's stabilized."

"...oh?"

"Hmm?"

"AI diet?"

"Anti-inflammatory. Very restrictive. Bland. She complains about it quite a bit."

"Oh…"

They lapsed into silence again.

Obi-Wan scratched at his beard, trying to think of something to say. Talking to Anakin...well, it wasn't like it used to be. It made him...well, he couldn't imagine the stress Anakin was under...

 _And I thought my situation was bad,_ Obi-Wan thought wryly.

The comms crackled.

" _All clear, sir. There are no Separatist craft in the system."_

Obi-Wan turned, walking to the navigational area not far from the bridge.

"It's been 10 rotations since Master Yoda's transmission," Anakin murmured. "I just hope we're not too late."

Rex turned around from the navigational table, still looking exhausted and haggard even after ten days away from Umbara.

"Rex," Obi-Wan murmured. "Take us down."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

The cruiser entered the atmosphere. It was daylight while their shuttles and tanks landed on the ground. Obi-Wan was not overly surprised when Rex hopped onto his speeder side-car - he merely nodded, revving the engines when the shuttle ramp went down. He had to blink a moment to adjust to the bright sunlight, then made eye contact with Anakin.

Anakin nodded and led their small party into the village ahead. It was eerily quiet - there was no air of death around them. In fact, the energy of several hundred people - _happy people, joyful, peace loving, a great place for a family -_ was still there, humming just below the air of fear and panic.

Ahsoka - wearing goggles - yelled over the comms. "Anybody else think it's too quiet? I haven't seen any colonists."

Anakin answered tightly. "They're probably hiding."

Obi-Wan revved his engines, coming closer to their speeder. "Let's hope they stay hidden. It makes our job easier if we don't have to worry about them in battle."

Rex shook his head, glancing at them while they slowed their pace. "I don't like it. The clankers have never been shy about using civvies as living shields."

"I'm sure they're here somewhere," Anakin muttered. "Let's make for the city center."

They went faster for only a few minutes - it didn't take long for biker droids to intercept them.

"Biker droids dead ahead!" Ahsoka shouted.

"Squad, tighten up! Form on me!" Anakin yelled, angry leaking into his voice.

Rex started shooting at the biker droids. A clone was knocked knocked off a speeder bike, while one battle droid was destroyed.

Obi-Wan was aware of Ahsoka standing from her car, igniting her lightsabers and trying to dismember droids. He kept his eyes ahead of him, trying to focus in on those around them. No use fighting if everyone else was.

 _had to stay alive had to stay alive had to stay alive had to stay alive_

Then there was silence, and Ashoka was saying: "We're all clear, Master."

* * *

They drove in silence for about an hour.

"I sense battle droids ahead," Anakin muttered suddenly.

Sure enough, the moment they rounded the corner near the city center, battle droids started firing. One of the tanks started aligning. Rex took out his heavy gun and shot. He gave a huff of laughter while the tank exploded.

"Nice shot," Obi-Wan muttered, watching Ahsoka grab a bomb and bolt towards the other tank. She threw it inside and jumped away just before it exploded.

They slowed the speeders to a stop, watching the flames and the smoke from the broken machinery.

Obi-Wan leaned back in his speeder seat, relaxing his white-knuckled grip on the handles. "Captain...have your men secure the area."

"Where are they?" Obi-Wan muttered, lowering binoculars from his eyes and sighing. "They should have commed."

"Only if they needed back-up," Cody muttered beside him. "Clearly they didn't."

* * *

Obi-Wan scanned their small, raggedy camp, not bothering to answer. He didn't know what he preferred: Anakin angry at him, or Cody. Neither was a good option…

It had been hours since they had landed on planet, and the scouts had only just started filing reports and coming back into the camp. He gave a sigh of relief when he spotted Boil and his companion - it was weird to see Boil without Waxer - clambering through camp. Leaving Cody to answer a transmission, he walked towards them.

"How are we doing, Boil?"

"We're still mopping up clankers here and there, sir. We've established a perimeter around the Governor's Tower. No one gets out without a fight."

"Good work." He glanced behind him when he heard Cody approaching, vaguely noticing Ahsoka fixing a bike near his feet. "Cody...any word from the Separatist commander?

"He's barricaded inside. His name is Darts D'Nar." Cody pulled his comlink from his belt. "He sent you a message, sir."

Obi-Wan - had it been a different scenario - would have laughed at the catlike creature that greeted his sight. But he knew how ruthless these beings were...

"Master Kenobi," D'Nar purred, "Come to the Tower. We will negotiate terms for surrender."

"Well...that was easy."

Before the message could continue, the comlink flew out of Cody's hand. They all turned and looked at Anakin, whom crunched the comlink in his hand while he stalked forward.

"Zygerrian scum," Anakin snarled. "I'll handle that slaver."

As if on cue, the clones slunk away - leaving him to deal with Anakin.

Obi-Wan approached Anakin like he would a feral animal - frustrated, worried, maybe slightly scared. "Anakin, he asked for me. I need you to locate the missing Togruta colonists."

Anakin stared him down, eyebrows screwed together, eyes watering ever so slightly. Finally, he gave a harsh breath. " _Fine._ I'll have Admiral Yularen initiate a planetary bio-scan."

He watched Anakin stalk away, rubbing at his eyes. R2 whirred forward, bleeping sadly before following the boy - well, the knight.

Ahsoka - now standing - spoke quietly. "Why is he so upset?"

"Anakin...has never talked about his past, has he?"

"Only to tell me he won't talk about it.

"As a child, Anakin and his mother were sold into slavery by the Hutt clans."

"...oh...and these Zygerrians, they're slavers?"

"Anakin has struggled to put his past behind him."

 _With a past like that...who wouldn't?_

 _No one should grow up thinking they're will die of starvation._

Ahsoka sighed while they looked toward the transport, where the topic of interest was talking to the Admiral via holo. She managed a small smile. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him."

Obi-Wan admired her young optimism - he wondered, bitterly, when she would lose it. He gave a nod, turning towards the Governor's Tower. "Yes, make sure you do."

* * *

 _Just stay alive,_ Obi-Wan thought while he rode the elevator to the Governor's office.

 _For the Galaxy. For Anakin. For Satine. For -_

He gulped, closing his eyes when he heard the voice of -

"...shipment has been received, D'Nar." Dooku's voice was smooth. Oily. "I understand the Jedi have attacked."

"Why are you still there? I'm going to make the Jedi pay for their arrogance. I have them right where I want them." _D'Nar._

The hatch doors opened, and Obi-Wan emerged in the ornate room, doing his best to ignore the animals shrieking in their cages around him. He grinned, eyebrows raising, trying to shove down his fear. "Do tell."

Two commando droids approached, pointing guns at his face. Obi-Wan raised this hands in a mocking, placating gesture.

The hologram of Dooku turned around. _"Gentlemen, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight. The Zygerrian beside Dooku growled. He turned back around. D'Nar, bring him to me on his knees."_

D'Nar - petting an owl-like creature - grinned. "With pleasure."

The holo clicked off.

Obi-Wan walked through the droid's, hands still raised mockingly. "We were going to discuss surrender?"

"Yes. D'Nar put his legs on the desk. "You will surrender."

Obi-Wan lowered his arms, crossing them behind his back and directly hitting his comlink so Anakin could hear what was happening at base. "We obviously have a misunderstanding, my friend."

"No, you are wrong, Jedi."

"Am I? You are no doubt aware your droid forces have been destroyed, and you are surrounded. Do the honorable thing and give up now, D'Nar. I promise you will receive fair treatment."

"You've broken through my defenses. You think you've won? Think again. I have planted bombs all over the city. No one will survive. Now, surrender."

"If you're not bluffing, then I must concede. But you'll have to make considerations. First, you release the colonists."

"Here is my counter-offer." D'Nar waved his hand, and outside, a building exploded. _Right where Anakin and Ahsoka where._

Obi-Wan stumbled with the force of the explosion, and ran to the window, trying to spot them.

D'Nar purred. "There were no colonists in that structure, but there could have been. Now, bow down and surrender to me, you Jedi filth."

Obi-Wan hesitated after a long while, then eventually strode forward and set down his lightsaber on the desk. He backed away slowly, raising his hands. "Very well, I surrender."

D'Nar smiled, showing his canines while he stood. "Long before this war, you Jedi destroyed the great Zygerrian Slave Empire. I would kill you now, but Dooku would prefer you alive.

"I understand your frustration." Obi-Wan folded his arms while the creature paced towards him, got in his face. "It is unfortunate you and I cannot resolve our differences as you do in the Zygerrian tradition."

D'Nar was silent, watching his owl fly away before laughing. "With no weapons, you would fight me?"

Obi-Wan refused to flinch. "For good reason...say, if I win, you reveal the location of the colonists and the bombs.

"And if I win, I deliver you to Dooku in a cage like one of these filthy creatures."

"Perhaps."

D'Nar stared at him for a moment, then picked Obi-Wan up like a rag doll.

Obi-Wan barely had time to react before he was thrown into the floor. He groaned, feeling pain spark in his arm and ribs. It took all his strength to stare at the creature stalking towards him, trying to brace himself being picked up again.

 _Just buying Anakin time to defuse the bombs,_ was his only coherent thought while he was thrown against a statue. The animals in the cages howled, rattling the bars of their cages.

 _Just buying Anakin time._

* * *

He didn't know how long he fought - well, fought for his life. Hours, it felt like. It took everything he had to keep breathing.

In a moment of strength and rage after being thrown against a wall, Obi-Wan punched D'Nar in the jaw. He stared in horror while D'Nar merely snarled, and cried out when he was punched in the stomach.

"For thousands of years, Zygerria supplied slave labor to the galaxy," D'Nar muttered while he punched Obi-Wan in the head over and over again. "We prospered...Our customers prospered...Then the Jedi came."

A particular hard punch sent him flying through the air. Obi-Wan landed - back first - against the desk. Something cracked.

D'Nar stalked forward, grabbing Obi-Wan by the throat.

White spots appeared in Obi-Wan's eyes while he struggled, grappling for purchase. This was _not_ how he was going to die.

A hologram popped onto the desk.

 _"Excuse me, sir,"_ came the squeaky voice of a droid. _"We have a problem."_

"What problem?" D'Nar spat, loosening his grip ever so slightly.

 _"Our spotters are tracking two enemy walkers moving through - "_

Obi-Wan spotted his chance, whipping around and punching D'Nar. He took D'Nar's head and slammed it into the the comlink, cutting off the droid and feeling a sick sort of glee trickle through him while he backed up and D'Nar had to take a moment to collect himself.

He wasn't overly surprised to be thrown across the room and to the floor again - but now he was ready, feeling adrenaline and the sheer will to live coursing through him.

"Come on, Anakin. Hurry up," he muttered while standing weakly.

After being thrown to the ground more than a couple times, he heard a droid say somewhere -

"Uh...the Jedi have disarmed your bombs."

"What?!" D'Nar - holding Obi-Wan aloft by the throat - threw him to the ground. "Give the detonator!"

D'Nar ran to the window, repeatedly pressing the detonator.

Obi-Wan rose to his feet gingerly, brushing off his robes. "Certainly took him long enough this time."

He raised his hand towards the droids near the desk. The droid's rose in the air, and Obi-Wan clenched his fist, destroying them. He used the Force to retrieve his lightsaber, and ignited. "Well, shall we discuss your surrender?...Again?"

* * *

Obi-Wan was running out of the tower - slowly, ever so slowly - trying to reach D'Nar's escaping ship. He finally slowed when he spotted Anakin and Ahsoka racing forward on their walkers toward the ships. Breathing heavily, he pressed a gently hand to his ribs and gave a grimace.

 _One wrong move…_ He knew. One wrong move and a broken bone could easily puncture something. But D'Nar…

He was vaguely of himself losing conscious, only the blurriness as his legs buckled.

"Medic! We need a medic!" Someone was yelling, crashing through the trees.

There was someone at his side, muttering, "Damn you Obi-Wan. Damn you."

"I'm fine," Obi-Wan mumbled, trying to reach out his hand and meeting armor. Blood was dripping from his mouth. "Cody...help me stand - I need - "

"You need to stay alive, you di'kut," Cody muttered. "Fuck, you look like shit - medic! Kix, get over here!"

"'m fine - give me a painkiller, I'll be," he coughed, cracking his eyes open. "Cody - "

Cody grasped his hand, glaring at him. "You need to stay alive, General - I will not be the one to let your kid grow up without a father - you got that?"

Obi-Wan tried to nod, though all the action made him do was groan. "You care more about life than I do."

"Someone has too, sir - medic! Kix, over here!"

* * *

 _Author's note: this arc A) makes me frustrated because why the hell didn't anyone go: you know let's pull Anakin out of the mission B) oh my God, Obi-Wan gets beat up so much and it's glorious._

 _I took a bit of creative liberty. The last bit of the episode will most likely appear in the next chapter._

 _Anyways, I mapped it out, and this fic will be roughly 15 more chapters, then end with an epilogue. I decided to do that because I A) this fic is becoming insanely long. B) have an RotS AU brewing and I need some room to flex. You'll find my rough outline of coming fics for this universe on my profile page here on_

 _I wrote the epilogue and oohh, I gave myself feels._ _Prepare for many feels. (I don't enjoy torturing my favorite characters, what are you talking about?)_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	42. Slaves of the Republic

Chapter Forty-Two: Slaves of the Republic

* * *

Episode: "Slaves of the Republic"

* * *

" _You want to know what I think? Truly?"_

" _Aayla…"_ Kit whispered, his voice barely picked up by the speakers.

Obi-Wan watched the holograms curiously, from Aayla Secura's glare and Kit Fisto's sigh. He cast his gaze over the rest of the Council - some looked bored, some looked nervous, and some looked plain annoyed.

Aayla gave a sharp laugh, the sound echoing in the empty chamber. " _You are requesting a man who grew up a slave to witness yet again the very horrors that haunt his dreams?"_

" _Isn't it the fault of the person to not forget -"_

" _It's the fault of the Council, Master Rancisis, for not recognizing such horrors and not pulling Anakin out of the mission."_

" _Then you could take his place?"_ Ki-Adi asked, eyebrows screwed together. " _You do have knowledge of how -"_

" _I only have knowledge of how slavery works because I was born into slavery - I was a sex slave."_ Aayla was yelling now, taking a step towards Mace and Yoda and only stopping when Kit Fisto reached out and grasped her wrist. She shook him off, casting her gaze at Obi-Wan. " _Well Obi-Wan - you're unbelievably quiet."_

Obi-Wan shifted in the seat on _The Resolute_ , feeling the eyes of the Council scrutinizing him. "If Anakin - if Anakin feels like this is his duty, then I cannot stop him."

" _You would prostitute his eagerness to help those in need without worrying how this will affect his mind?"_ Aayla gave a scoff. " _You don't want to break this empire up - you just want the Kiros people back because they supply the luxury goods this Temple imports -"_

" _Secura that's enough,"_ Mace snarled, though the Twi'lek spoke over him.

" _Does your Council know, Master Windu, Yoda, that you use the Zygerrian empire to find Force Sensitive children? That you pay them to keep quiet about this -"_

" _Master Secura, dismissed you are."_ Yoda pounded on his cane while he spoke, eyes narrowed. " _Speak soon, we must."_

Silence filled the Council room - no one seemed to want to look at Mace or Yoda.

Aayla inclined her head, then gave a small laugh. " _This war is damning what's left of the Council's morals - well, if it had any to begin with."_

Obi-Wan watched while Aayla turned on her heel and stalked out of the Council room - he did not fail to notice how Kit nearly rose to pursue her, and decided against it.

He scratched at his beard, not liking the silence that was building. "Well...we're on _The Resolute -_ feel free to send our mission details anytime."

" _Noted, Kenobi."_ Mace leaned back in his chair and sighed. " _You should receive the plans in three hours - meanwhile, see if there's a cargo freighter onboard - you will need it for your mission."_

" _Your thoughts on this matter, young Kenobi? Think us cruel, hmm?"_

"Not cruel…" Obi-Wan leaned back in his own seat, trying to remain calm. Tell them what they wanted to hear. "I do not deny that the Kiros people need rescuing - though who would not feel the guilt that Anakin - or anyone - would have to relive the troubles of their past?"

" _Mmm."_ Yoda peered at him, obviously displeased by the answer.

"Captain Rex offered to go with us," Obi-Wan supplied, looking for a way to divert the conversation. "Thinks it will be easier on Ahsoka if we're all there."

 _"Become attached, your padawans have, to their -"_

"They're sentient beings who give their lives for us - how can we not become attached?"

Silence.

Wrong thing to say...because Obi-Wan didn't talk back unless he was testing.

* * *

"So you ready Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked when he came into the cockpit of their dumpy freighter found in the depths of _The Resolute._

Obi-Wan grimaced, feeling the pieces of the Zygerrian armor cut into his skin. He nodded to Rex in the co-pilot's seat, and leaned against Anakin's chair. "Sometimes I wonder why I keep taking missions like these - I have a tenth of an army to lead."

Rex chuckled, fiddling with a switch beside him. "General Vos is on-planet - hopefully he can meet us and lend a hand."

"Mmm hmm - or at least keep things at Bay elsewhere." Obi-Wan laid a hand on Anakin's shoulder, feeling how tense he was. "Calm down my padawan - this mission will be over before you know it."

"But at what cost?" Anakin mumbled, shrugging the hand off. "Rex, we're coming up on Zygerria - prepare to drop out of hyperspace."

"Copy that sir."

Obi-Wan turned when the door whooshed open, unable to keep the harsh breath from escaping. _Fuck, what am I thinking, bringing Ahsoka - bringing Anakin - into this mess?_

He managed a smile at Ahsoka, whom was tugging her gray cloak over her shiny blue robes. R2 was behind her, beeping forlornly.

"You should keep that for one of Senator Amidala's functions."

"You better give me an A+ on my next essay."

"Duly noted."

"Sure, she gets easy classwork," Anakin mumbled. "Dropping out of hyperspace now."

"Copy that sir."

Obi-Wan let his hand fall to the back of the chair, grimacing while the ship jerked and fell out of hyperspace. The airspace before the planet is teeming with dirty freighters and small cargo ships, all flying towards Zygerria.

Anakin sighed, his voice small. "It looks like Zygerria is a popular place these days."

"Hmm…" Obi-Wan gave a sigh. "Whatever is happening is attracting plenty of highclass...scum.

"Brace yourself General - heading into the atmosphere," Rex muttered.

Obi-Wan knew the captain wasn't talking to Anakin He nodded, watching their cargo ship gradually descend into the atmosphere and onto a land plateau. Beyond the clouds, he could make out the city.

Anakin leaned back in his seat, giving a harsh sigh while the ship docked. "Just like home."

"Mmm hmm," Rex stood, grimacing when his joints audible popped. He followed Anakin and Obi-Wan out of the cockpit, Ahsoka on his heels. "Wanna trade rain for desert?"

"Well at least on Kamino I wouldn't go to bed hungry."

"If you failed a stimulation you did - taught character."

"I got whipped - or electrocuted. Sometimes tossed into water _then_ electrocuted - "

"You two had horrible childhoods," Ahsoka piped up.

"Horrible is an understatement," Anakin muttered while they walked down the hall and tugged the final bits of armor."

Obi-Wan glanced at him, wonder why the hell he had never heard...well, never heard any of what Anakin had just spoken about.

Anakin shook his head. "Let's just hope the information our spies gave us about the Queen is accurate. Remember, I'll keep her occupied while you locate the missing people of Kiros."

"How do you plan on keeping the Queen occupied?" Obi-Wan asked while they shoved on their helmets and left Ahsoka behind them.

"With my magnetic charm, of course."

Rex snorted, glancing down while R2 rolled up to them.

"Oh, yes," Obi-Wan swallowed hard. "Of course."

Anakin took his out lightsaber and tossed it to R2 - Obi-Wan did the same. "Hold on to this, will you, buddy?"

The doors of the cargo ship slid open. Smog and every stench imaginable hit his nose - God, what was the capital going to smell like? Obi-Wan glanced at Ahsoka behind them.

"Remind me why I'm the one playing the part of the slave?"

"I tried it once, I wasn't any good at it.  
Besides, the role of master comes easily to me."

"Really? Well, this time try to be convincing at it."

Obi-Wan put a hand on Anakin's shoulder while they stepped off the ramp and onto the ground that was most surely germ infested. He let the hand drop, trying to ignore the smell of rotting vegetables and heavy perfume and warm animal shit. The air was filled with smog and chatter when they entered the city, animals scrapping around makeshift tents leaning against worn down buildings.

 _Find the Kiros people. Hopefully find Quinlan and his spies to help then escape. Escape with minimal casualties and little to no trauma._

 _Easy._

 _Ha._

Ahsoka spoke quietly. "Ugh! How can a civilization this advanced still practice slavery?"

Obi-Wan made to answer, though Anakin beat him to it.

"It makes them wealthy and powerful at the expense of others. Before the Hutts bought my mother, she was sold in a market just like this."

 _...what?_

Obi-Wan glanced over when he heard a Rylothian accent, feeling his stomach churn while he noticed a Zygerrian trying to sell a Twi'lek - he could imagine, suddenly, what Aayla must have looked like.

 _Horrifying._

"Remember the plan?" Rex murmured quietly.

"Mm hmm."

They came across a Zygerrian leading a group of Twi'leks. One fell in exhaustion at their feet. Anakin held out his hand, shaking his head in a silent command to not help. A Zygerrian pushed through crowd, addressing the Twi'lek man.

"Get up, you useless skug."

The Twi'lek sobbed, glancing upwards. "Master, the bonds...they are too heavy."

"Tell it to my whip!"

Obi-Wan glanced at Rex when he touched his wrist, sighing heavily and nodding - now was their chance to slip away. He could hear Ahsoka, angrily yelling at the slaver.

"You don't want to do that."

"Can't believe Ahsoka is acting as a slave," he muttered while they walked towards a stall and pretended to poke at the fruit being sold.

"Must be rough, not having a choice in what to do or say."

"What?"

"You dare touch me!" The Zygerrian yelled.

"Excuse my slave, friend. She is freshly caught. " Anakin's voice was smooth, scarily like…

 _He sounds like me,_ Obi-Wan thought.

 _Oh god…_

 _What have I done?_

 _How much have I fucked up?_

"Sir?"

Obi-Wan jumped, then looked over at Rex. "What?"

"Looks like General Skywalker and Ahsoka were taken to meet the Queen - remember where the slave pits are?"

"...yeah. Yeah, come on."

* * *

"Quin? Quinlan - "

"Sir, I don't think he's answering."

Sighing, Obi-Wan pocketed the comm and glanced at the clone Captain's back while they walked. "No...but I did enjoy my delusions while they lasted."

Rex gave a small huff of laughter, scanning the beings they passed. He pressed against the wall, muttering something to himself.

Neither of them looked down at the puts below them - not for long anyways.

Obi-Wan startled when a Hutt shoved passed him, angrily shouting in Huttese. He rubbed at his arm, staring passed the Hutt.

"Sir," Rex spoke quietly, "take a look at this."

Obi-Wan walked forward, peering into the pit that the clone captain was pointing at. He grimaced upon seeing the Governor of Kiros huddled on the floor.

 _Oh my God...ten days and he's at death's door._

"Stand watch - I'll take a closer look."

He jumped down into the pit easily, walking into the partial shadow and trying not to gag at the smell of feces while he knelt.

"Governor Roshti?"

Governor Roshti scrambled backwards at the sight of him. "No - no!"

Obi-Wan frowned, then remembered and pulled his helmet off and offered what he hoped was a placating gesture. "Governor, I'm a friend - a _Jedi_ , here to help. Where are your people?"

"They're -" the Governor swallowed, his voice strained. "They're -"

He caught the Governor when he fainted, feeling a surge of irritation flood through him. This...this is not what was supposed to happen.

Obi-Wan glanced upwards, trying to find where Rex was. With a sigh he settled the Governor on his shoulders and called on the Force to jump to the surface.

Rex rushed over, his words clipped. "Sir, did you find out where the others are -"

"Not yet. We've got to get him out of here."

Obi-Wan scanned the walls around them, and spotted a reptile…creature...thing one of the guards was riding. Without hesitation he placed the governor in Rex's arm and scaled the wall easily. The guard barely had time to react before Obi-Wan tossed him away and snapped the reins of the creature.

"You there," a guard shouted while Obi-Wan and Rex moved the Governor onto the creature. "What are you doing with that slave?"

"Time to go," Rex muttered, taking the reins and swinging into the saddle. He snapped the reins while Obi-Wan settled behind him, holding the unconscious governor between them.

The slave pits flashed beneath the creature's body while they tried to flee.

The chase wasn't long - a gunshot ran out.

Obi-Wan didn't registered he had been shot until he and the governor were falling. The pain flared in his shoulder as he hit the ground -

He opened his eyes when he was forced to his knees, snarling at the slavers that surrounded him.

"You're not Zygerrian."

"Is it the lack of cat ears that gave me away?" Obi-Wan felt his jaw crack when a hand cracked over his face.

"Shut it."

"You should treat your guests with more -"

He never got the word out - someone kicked him in the back of the head -

Everything went black.

* * *

He woke to the smell of burning flesh - wait, no - _his burning flesh._

He drifted in and out of consciousness for what felt like hours, listening to screams and not sure if they were his own or the thousands of life forms just beyond him.

 _Don't do anything stupid._

Another whip lashe hit his back.

 _Don't do anything stupid._

He twisted his wrists against the chains, eyesight coming into focus. Dimness. A rock pressed against his front.

Another whiplash - a yell left his throat.

 _Don't do anything stupid - I promised Satine that._

Another whiplash.

He grit his teeth, feeling blood seep through his tunics.

Footsteps approached.

A harsh breath escaped Obi-Wan - he needed his strength.

"Well - who is he?

The punisher gave a dark laugh. "He hasn't talked, but I'll loosen his tongue."

Obi-Wan - now fully conscious - grimaced when when the whip pierced through his flesh yet again.

"Why would a slaver try to rescue a slave from the palace?" The head slaver scoffed. "It's suicide - wait."

The whipping stopped. Obi-Wan felt his fall down his cheeks, then gave sharp gasp when a fingers grasped his chin.

"I know you from the hologram." The head slaver gave a cruel smile. "I never forget a Jedi."

Obi-Wan cleared his throat, knowing his teeth were stained with blood when he grinned. "Flattered, good sir - but I'm afraid all of you scum are the -"

He coughed when the slaver punched him in the stomach, the bonds making him unable to twist away.

The slaver bent low, so close his voice tremoted. "Careful, Master Kenobi - wouldn't want your whore's bed getting cold...or worse."

He tried to lunge forward, only to be punched again. The remaining bit of food in his body jumped in his stomach, and he vomited.

"Leave him," the head slaver murmured while standing. "We need to contact the Queen."

"About?"

"It appears we have a guest...a very _extinguished_ one."

Obi-Wan hung his head, trying to breathe deeply and feeling a sharp pain radiate in his chest. Shallow breaths then - shallow breaths.

"If the Jedi don't pay for him - well, _Mandalore will."_

* * *

Someone kicked him awake. Obi-Wan attempted to curl in on himself, the still-rational part of his brain wondering when he had been let down from his shackles. He didn't have any room to fight - he struggled to his hands and knees, only to falter a bit when putting weight on his arm.

Broken. Great.

"On your knees - here."

A canteen of water was shoved at his face. He ignored the jeer when the water sloshed onto his tunics, drinking fast to avoid it getting taken away.

It was the best thing he had tasted in awhile.

He had no idea what day it was - no more than three days, as the human body couldn't survive more than three without water.

Probably only two at the most, given he still had his wits about him.

"Up."

Obi-Wan realized he was blindfolded, and winced when electrical prods jabbed into his knees. He stumbled to his feet, feeling heavy shackles clamp onto his wrists.

 _Rex...Anakin...where are you?_

He walked where they prodded him, feeling the desperation of thousands of souls at his back and thousands of greedy souls in front of him.

Both were desperate - but while one wanted to survive, the other wanted... entertainment.

" _Your Highness, Zygerrians, and guests from a thousand worlds!" Came a voice over a speaker._

The blindfold was ripped from his eyes. Blinking rapidly, Obi-Wan realized he was staring at large doors - much like the ones on Geonosis.

 _Oh no…_

" _Our auction begins with slaves of unmatched quality and impossible quantity. I give you Togruta from the Kiros System!"_

"No…"

A hand cuffed the back of his head. "Quiet."

Obi-Wan was tempted to run, but a mere shift of his hips told him he would be unable to get far.

Something had been dislocated.

" _This handsome sample represents a lot of numbering, no less than 50,000 beings. Note the compliance. Virtually untrained in combat. There will be no rebellion from these slaves."_

Cheering.

Obi-Wan felt he was to be sick - and wondered vaguely while the guards were leering at him more.

Guards shoved his back while the doors creak open. Sunlight blinded him.

Then...came the voice of the queen.

"Before we begin the auction, I would welcome a most special guest, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi knight!"

* * *

 _Author's note: this arc just gives me the feels and is a perfect opportunity to torture Obi-Wan to the full extent - well, physically that is ;)_

 _I love this arc, mainly cause it's so frustrating. Why of why did anyone think it was a good idea for Anakin to do this? Who? Why? Urgh._

 _But anyhoodles - enjoy my dears ;)_

 _I'll see you soon_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	43. How Much Worse Can It Get?

Chapter Forty-Three: How Much Worse Can It Get?

* * *

Episodes: "Slaves of the Republic" and "Escape from Kadavo"

* * *

It was too much. Sensory overload. Everywhere he looked where Zygerrians. In the stands. Around him. They're faces all blurred together. He wasn't sure if the grumbling in his stomach was hunger or discomfort - huh. Should probably take care of that.

He put a hand on his ribs, feeling bones click loosely beneath his fingers.

"Down with the Jedi!"

"The Jedi are not so tough."

The Queen spoke over the holoscreens - scratchy, throaty bitch. "My friends, my good friends, do not fear the Jedi. They are no different from others we have forced into submission, for they have forsaken their ideals to serve a corrupt Senate."

Obi-Wan barely registered he had stepped onto a platform until he was staring up at the queen in her box. The figures of Anakin and Ahsoka were only just visible.

Bile crawled in his throat.

 _stay alive stay alive fuck you stay alive I can't die Anakin Satine Ahsoka my little girl they need me_

"Every Jedi has become a slave to the Republic," the Queen purred.

Obi-Wan knew somewhere...that she was right.

"The Jedi Order is weak, and we will help break it." The Queen leered down at him, listening to her people cheer before she turned and disappeared into the box.

"Down skug," a guard hissed, using the but of a spear to jab at Obi-Wan.

He didn't even bother to fight back - it was pointless.

Degrading.

Without being told he put his hands over his head, bracing himself to what was to come.

"Whip the Jedi!"

"Whip the Jedi!"

"Whip the Jedi!"

"Whip the Jedi!"

Holocams circled around him - this was being broadcasted to who knew where.

Footsteps behind him.

"Looks like I have to rescue you again, old man," Anakin drawled behind him.

Obi-Wan let out a shallow breath. "I knew you'd have a backup plan."

"Prove to me you are a slaver." The Queen was shouting over her people. "Swing that whip, or die beside him."

"Those are some lousy options," Anakin murmured, igniting the whip with a hiss. "You leave me no choice, Highness!"

The whip snapped.

It never came to Obi-Wan's back. A guard cried out in pain.

Obi-Wan took a chance, rolling to the right and using the Force to shove a guard off the platform.

The crowd booed.

"Guards, subdue them!" The Queen yelled.

Obi-Wan pivoted, blindly catching his lightsaber from Anakin and moving quickly to deflect blaster bolts. There was an explosion somewhere, followed by screaming and the this of bodies slamming to the ground.

"Ahsoka," Anakin shouted, weaving about. "The Queen!"

Obi-Wan spun, feeling the dried blood beneath his tunics crack.

Below, dozens of guards were running from the doors and towards them. Anakin hopped on platform, trying to deflect blaster bolts.

Obi-Wan was moving on instinct, trying g to avoid the sizzling whips that were gradually becoming blurry in his vision. He didn't quite realize one wrapped around his neck until electricity crackled through his body.

That...was a feeling he would never get use too.

The last thing he heard were the Zygerrian's cheering and Anakin screaming in pain.

* * *

It was dark. Humid. Smelled vaguely of volcanic ash. Shouting. Muffled laughter. Machines whirring.

He groaned, not wanting to open his eyes.

"Ah, you do live."

Obi-Wan grimaced, feeling every body part ache. He didn't open his eyes, instead reaching out with the Force and feeling -

"Rex," he murmured. "Where are we?"

"Cargo ship, sir - woke to shackles on me and probably a concussion." Rex nudged his arm. "I'd sit up - the Zygerrian's were starting to think you were dead."

"Hmm - goddesses." Everything clicked when he gradually rose, and he let his head drop to the crate behind him. The collar chafed his neck. The pain made white spots dance at the back of his eyelids.

"Not much to look at - we've been traveling for probably a day."

"Anakin? Ahsoka?"

"No idea - I wouldn't worry too much, General - "

"Telling me not to worry?" Obi-Wan cracked his eyes open, managing a grin. He realized they were in a cage...and there was someone else in there with them. "Governor?"

The Governor managed a smile. "We were concerned for your well being, General Kenobi - but Captain Rex is good company."

"That he is - my apologies for being asleep during most of our journey."

"Nonsense." The Governor frowned while Obi-Wan stood, using the wall to brace himself. "Might I ask what you're doing?"

"Looking for a way out - maybe we could -"

"Quiet skugs!" A guard yelled from above them. "No dinner!"

Rex grinned wryly, leaning back against the cage. Without much fanfare used Mando'a sign language to say: "General Skywalker isn't the reckless one."

Obi-Wan didn't need sign language to give a response.

* * *

The cargo ship thunked into the atmosphere. No one seemed to notice when Obi-Wan vomited what was left of his last meal - and then some blood.

 _oh not good._

He wiped his mouth, giving a harsh breath before standing.

Rex glanced at him, shaking his head while the Zygerrian's clomped towards them.

"Ready and waiting," one of them cackled.

"The ginger is pretty."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows, reading between the lines of the phrase before trying not to grimace. The gate clunked open.

"Do we need to escort you?" A guard sneered while the three of them stumbled out. He put a hand on Rex's chest, grinning. "I like this one - we should process him with the females."

They didn't dare say anything.

The collars crackled while they walked, signalling that they had been switched back on.

The air was thick with volanic ash when they stumbled off the ramp. An Entourage of Zygerrians waiting for them. Togrutans were in shackles near them, not moving - but alive.

Thank god.

"My people!" The Governor exclaimed. "We have found them!"

A guard shoved the governor forward. "Keep moving, skug."

They walked forward. Everything is desolate and gray. One didn't need to be Force Sensitive to feel the misery - it hung around everything in a dense fog. There were Zygerrians surrounding them.

Keeper Agruss was in the middle of the Zygerrians - fat, ugly, sitting in a revolving chair. Sneering from several dozen paces away.

Probably had never worked a day in his life. Profiting off the backs of those his people enslaved.

"General Kenobi." Keeper Agruss chortled. "You are the first Jedi I have _entertained_ at our educational center. Few possess a Jedi's resolve, and it is strength of will that is my greatest enemy."

He must have pressed a button on his chair, for suddenly there were Togrutas falling through gaps in the floor. They screamed - and probably kept screaming the farther they fell.

Obi-Wan didn't move - more would die if he did... probably. Or he would.

"Now that I have your attention, Jedi, be aware that it will not be you who suffers should you defy me."

He didn't even fight it when the guards gestured at them. He followed, head bent low, watching the Governor's shaking shoulders in front of him.

* * *

The days blurred together quickly. Day in, day out. His memory was fuzzy quick. Jeering, Zygerrian's prodding him, trying to make him fight, punishing Togrutas around him when he did fight back.

He was quick to stop. It was easier to not fight, to focus on surviving. There was so much smog in his lungs, so much noise around him. It felt like a never ending migraine - or nightmare.

Wake. Shovel coal. Just enough water to stay alive. One meal. Shovel. Sleep on a steel buck surrounded by the quiet moans of everyone.

Rex joined him one night, not saying a word. They weren't supposed to talk anyway - no breakfast of they did.

Obi-Wan shifted, feeling his fractured bones click and move. If they weren't set soon…

A nudge brought his attention to Rex. He raised his eyebrows in question.

Rex held up a peace sign, contorting his face enough to get the message across.

You okay?

Obi-Wan shrugged, then shook his head. Survive, he fingerspelled into Rex's hand.

Rex mimicked a snort, then nodded his agreement.

It was comforting, having someone beside him. Familiar.

He mimed a loud sigh, then closed his eyes.

Sleep.

Rex's shoulders shook in silent laughter before he saluted mockingly.

Obi-Wan smiled, listening to Rex gradually drift off to sleep.

 _Come on Anakin...come on…_

* * *

One of the days - fourth, fifth, seventh day they were in there? a guard rammed the but of their spear into his head.

"Kenobi - clone - arms out."

Obi-Wan dropped his shovel immediately, aware of the glances his fellow _slaves_ were giving. He and Rex looked at each other while they're wrists were bound, and followed the guards without a word out of the mining facility.

Rex took a deep gulp of air when air conditioning hit them in a bright hallway.

This...he had a bad feeling about this.

Doors lined the hallway, and at the end a Zygerrian opened one of them.

An office was revealed to them. He grimaced while he was shoved down stairs by an electric rod.

Keeper Agruss glided toward them, letting. "Someone wishes to speak with you."

Obi-Wan glanced up - and saw the large,

" _Obi-Wan Kenobi. In chains once again, I see."_

 _Ha. Funny_

"Count Dooku. Still afraid to get your hands dirty?"

" _I would gladly make an exception in your case, my friend. I wanted to say a proper farewell before Keeper Agruss puts you to death."_

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to retort, but before he could -

"Keeper," a guard at one of the screens turned around. "The slave ship Tecora is making an unscheduled landing on platform two-four."

"Skywalker."

Somewhere in the facility, something was blowing up.

" _Kenobi, tell your young friend, Skywalker, if he does not surrender, the slaves will be terminated in his name."_

 _Anakin…couldn't have been subtle, now could you?_

He was aware of a holocam in his face. The red recording light flicked on.

"Anakin! I'm glad to see you, but I'm afraid our host feels otherwise."

" _You can't make everyone happy, Master."_

"They're threatening to kill the slaves unless you surrender."

" _It's good to see you're always ready to negotiate. But I've had enough bargaining with slave drivers."_

"Anakin, you must realize this is a fight you cannot win alone."

" _Who said I was alone?"_

"Keeper," a Zygerrian bleeted, "a fleet of warships has dropped out of hyperspace in sector six.

"Jedi reinforcements!" Keeper Agruss snarled.

The comlink that had been dead on Obi-Wan's wrist crackled to life. "

" _Wolf leader to wolf pack, accelerate to attack speed."_

" _This is Warthog, we're going in._

 _Plo!_

Gunshots shook the tower they were in.

"Rex! Now!" Obi-Wan shouted while he used the Force to destroy their collars.

"About time."

They more hopped away from their captors than rolled. Obi-Wan held up his bound wrists, smirking when the bonds were broken by blaster fire.

Rex immediately began to punch a guard trying to subdue them.

Obi-Wan was tackled by one, and felt a dark lick of satisfaction when he felt bone crack against his fist. He glanced up at a beep, watching while the Keeper cackled at the controls.

"No!"

He rushed over to the controls, realizing they were destroyed.

Keeper Agruss was cackling in his chair.

Obi-Wan pressed a button on his wrist-comm. "The controls are destroyed, Master Plo. There's nothing we can do from here!"

" _I cannot move the cruiser in for the rescue operation until those enemy canons are destroyed."_

Anakin spoke. " _We'll take care of those canons. Just make sure that cruiser gets down here. We're running out of time!"_

Rex had killed another guard in office during the conversation, only to turn around when the door opens - revealing more guards.

Obi-Wan dodged behind control table while one of the Zygerrians took aim. He wanted to know what was happening outside...but he almost didn't.

Releasing a held-in breath, Obi-Wan watched a guard come closer before he leapt upwards and Force shoved the guard into a screen.

He pivoted, smiling when he stretched out a hand and his lightsaber flew from the Keeper's chair.

"Come now, Master Kenobi, I know a Jedi won't kill an unarmed man!"

Obi-Wan looked to Rex, both of them understanding what needed to be done.

Without any fanfare Rex picked up a rod and tossed it into the air. It impaled the Keeper, causing the chair to fly into a screen.

"I'm no Jedi."

"Snappy."

Rex glanced at him, eyebrows raised.

" _Obi-Wan."_

Obi-Wan raised his com-link. "Yes?"

" _How can you sound so - where are you?"_

"Office."

" _There's only one listed on the blueprints - run down the hall, I'm near you."_

* * *

"You two look horrible," Anakin murmured once they were in the emergency transport and flying to safety.

Obi-Wan had slid to the floor of the transport, only able to offer a small grin. Troopers he didn't know were staring at him, probably thinking: _this was the Negotiator?_

 _Pathetic._

"All in a day's work sir," Rex answered, accepting a canteen of water from a trooper. "Thanks vod."

"Surprised the Zygerrian's didn't kill you - I would have."

"Ah Wolffe - nice to see you."

Wolffe chuckled, looking to Anakin. "They're okay."

"Yeah…" Anakin knelt beside him, wiggling a glove off and pressing a hand to his brow. "You're burning up."

"I'm fine, Ana -"

"My wife is disabled, Obi-Wan," Anakin murmured quietly. "I know when someone is not feeling good and trying to hide it."

Obi-Wan looked at him, then brushed the hand away. "I'm fine."

* * *

It wasn't long before the emergency transport settled. Anakin helped him stand, though he brushed away the offer to be guided to medical.

"We should see Ahsoka's people off."

Rex nodded his agreement, rising with the help of Wolffe.

The doors whooshed open, and the Governor and Plo were waiting for them, Ahsoka and R2 by their sides.

No one spoke despite the chatter in the hangar.

"What took you so long Skywalker?" Plo murmured, putting his hands behind his back "We've been for hours."

"Convincing and failing Obi-Wan to head to the medbay." Anakin stepped out of the transport, letting the clones file out.

"You failed."

"I'm fine," Obi-Wan muttered. "I will rest once we have seen the good governor off."

"Is that so?" Plo asked, beginning to lead their group to the shuttles that would take the colonists home.

"I thank you, the Jedi, and the Republic for saving our lives."

"Ahsoka is the real hero," Anakin answered. "Without her creativity, I don't think we would've gotten your people to safety."

"Indeed. Padawan Tano, might I have a word in private?"

"Of course."

Plo gestured to a few paces away, leaving Obi-Wan and then Anakin to follow.

"A fine job, Master Kenobi - though a bit dramatic."

"All in a day's work, Master Plo."

"A likely story, but not a realistic one."

"Pardon?"

"You've been gone eight days Obi-Wan," Anakin gave a smile. "You had everyone pretty worried."

"I believe even the Chancellor was concerned," Plo murmured wryly.

"Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan, you okay?"

Obi-Wan jolted when a hand landed on his shoulder, turning his neck a fraction to glance at Anakin. Black spots danced in his eyes. "Mmm - oh fine fine."

His knees buckled.

* * *

 _Author's note: well hello there. I am very tempted to have the next chapter be from Anakin's chapter but - I'll write a oneshot (or twoshot, haven't decided) because my dear sweet Aayla Secura is making an appearance and damn it, I need her in more fics._

 _Enjoy Obi-Wan being obnoxiously stubborn that his injuries aren't severe. Oh and - we're edging closer and closer to the Hardeen arc and bwahahaha._

 _So close, dearies. So close. To tears and doom. But mostly tears. ;)_

 _Any guesses to whom will show in the next chapter? (Do you know where Kadavo is in relation to other - ah - significant planets in the Galaxy? ;)_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_

p.s rEX yeets the rod! xD


	44. Tina Dear

Chapter Forty-Four: Tina Dear

* * *

He couldn't say he woke gracefully. It took a few hours of pulling out a dense fog in his head - sometimes there were lights, sometimes voices, sometimes faint blurry shapes if he managed to crack open his eyes.

Everything hurt. He could feel bandages wrapped around various body parts, stitches pulling, limbs in splints, needle in his arm and wires stuck to him.

Wrinkling his nose, he became aware of a tube beneath his nose - oxygen.

He attempted to flex his fingers - nope. The white spots flared, and he stared at the dim - but not dark - hospital room until it passed.

One of his wrists - the more broken one, judging by the bandages and cast - was handcuffed to the bed.

Obi-Wan stared at it, vaguely curious. Carefully moving his neck, he swept his gaze around the room. Medical Station...in space. Clean, well kept - judging by the insignia on the wall, it was a Neutral Medical Station. Heck, there were probably Separatists on the medical station too. They probably wanted to kill him, but that would invoke the wrath of -

 _Satine._

Satine, who was curled in a chair near the bed, wrapped in a thick blanket. Her cheeks were gaunt, her skin ashen. She was reading on a datapad, oblivious to the fact he was awake.

There was a Neutral medical station at the edge of the Mandalorian system..a few dozen parsecs past had been in operation for centuries...anyone could use it, provided a Mandalorian governor gave them clearance.

 _Or Duchess._

"...Tina."

His voice was far too quiet. Giving a sigh - it hurt to breathe deeply - he reached out and touched her knee briefly. "Tina."

Satine stared at his hand, then slowly looked at his face. A grin crossed her face, though there were tears in her eyes. "You're awake."

"I...mmm hmm." He couldn't quite think why it was so hard to speak, and focused on smiling at her. "...okay?"

"I'm okay," she murmured, inferring what he meant. Giving a soft laugh she put the datapad to the side and leaned forward. "You scared all of us pretty bad."

"Yeah...sorry...why am I here?"

Satine raised her eyebrows. "Kadavo? You tried to hide your injuries and passed out on Anakin and Master Koon - they had to rush you here because their cruisers weren't able to handle the extent of your broken body."

He smiled a bit. "Yeah?"

"Should I tell the medics you're awake? You've been showing signs of waking for about two hours - I suspect they'll be around soon enough."

"They can...wait…" he trailed off, trying to find the words and shaking his head. Pain spiked through his neck.

"Brain fog should wear off as you heal - your medical said it result of concussion and dehydration."

Obi-Wan grimaced. "Yeah?"

"You're an idiot," Satine whispered, smoothing his hair from his face.

He snorted, then gave a rough cough. He grimaced when it subsided, closing his eyes and breathing shallowly. "My...my lungs hurt."

"Not surprised."

"All of me...hurts."

Satine glanced at the monitors, scrutinizing them for a long moment. Sighing, she sat on the bed.

"Tina - "

"You scared me half to death Obi - I thought you were dead."

"...they...words...the Zygerrians..."

"They broadcasted it, yes," she murmured, taking his hand and bending over it. A smile crossed her face while he reached upwards and stroked her cheek. "The Council and I had to decide whom could rescue all of you fastest - luckily Plo Koon was in the region or…"

Obi-Wan sighed, brushing at her tears. It was surreal, to be on a Neutral medical station, out of bounds - mostly - and having his partner now sitting cross-legged on the medical bed, shaken and worried, his men and fellow Jedi probably in the halls. "I'm okay - I'm alive."

"I - Ben…" Satine didn't object when he gestured to the bed, and laid down beside him. Her breath was shaky while she curled carefully around him, tears leaking from her eyes. The pressure on his chest made him grimace a little, though he did not tell her.

"I'm okay." He pressed a kiss to her temple, wrapping his injured arm around her as best he could.

"Don't know why I'm so upset," Satine grumbled. "You always do reckless shit."

"Hey now." He could feel the energy from her, the bright light twined fiercely with her own. _Just tell her._ "...love you."

* * *

"Liver failure huh?"

"It preeminent sir - it's not a question of if anymore - it's when. It _will_ happen if you keep drinking and consuming the amount of drugs you have been."

Obi-Wan was very aware of Satine and Anakin in the room, both of them glaring daggers into his head. _Alcohol_ \- he didn't drink that much did he? He wasn't an alcoholic.

Everything was madness if he didn't silence it.

"Fine. Say you're right Helix - "

"I am - "

"I stop drinking - that doesn't mean I won't have liver failure down the line."

"True," Helix crossed his arms, "but the liver begins to regenerate pretty quickly - two weeks, if surgery is involved. A few months if you're doing it naturally. Your chances of living to forty increase pretty dramatically."

"Forty?" Obi-Wan whispered, unconsciously focusing on the light inside Satine...forty...he was thirty-seven...Force. _That...three years._

Helix glanced around the room, then nodded his leave and walked out the room. The light from the hallway made him grimace a little, and he closed his eyes until the doors had closed again. Outside the doors...too much activity. It was quiet in here. Safe. Not familiar but...comfortable.

 _Three years…_

"Doctors can be wrong - "

Anakin's look made him swallow his words.

"Doctors can be wrong," Anakin started slowly. "You forget I have spent half my marriage in a hospital room, listening to doctors that keep my wife alive."

"Anakin - " He sighed when the younger man stalked out of the room, cloak hitting his ankles.

Obi-Wan had a sudden memory of the same man - then maybe eleven - having to bring every bit of clothing to the Temple tailors to be hemmed. He sighed, thankful that of eight hours ago he was no longer reliant on supplementary oxygen."You're not going to say anything?"

"What do you want me to say? We'll just wind up arguing and I've been told not to raise your heart rate."

"How kind of you." He tapped his fingers against the bed, then closed his eyes. It still hurt to keep them open for long. "How's Ahsoka doing? Rex?"

"The Clone Captain? No idea." Satine gave a small laugh. "Ahsoka is essentially traumatized - Anakin too. Don't think either of them have slept."

"...for the mission - "

"You surely are Qui-Gon's apprentice. You know damn well you could have pulled both of them out of the mission. Now your padawans are - sometimes, I really wonder why the hell I even am with you."

Obi-Wan cracked his eyes open, watching her stand by the window and rub at her arms. He couldn't stand - apparently he'd tried shortly after surgery, he had no recollection of that - and hence the binder on one of his wrists. "Tina...it wasn't my choice - "

"You could have fought the Council Obi-Wan Kenobi." Satine turned, her expression between frustration and sadness. "But that would have shown attachment wouldn't it? And goddesses forbid you show attachment when it isn't in the Republic's favor."

"My dear - "

"Don't act like the Council doesn't turn a blind eye to us because they want to witness you happy - you know damn well it's because having my legs open is so much fucking easier than - "

"Satine!" The shout made his throat burn, and he coughed a moment, feeling tears of pain gather. "Satine...please."

Satine fell against the wall, wrapping her shawl tight against her. "They're calling me 'the Negotiator's Whore' - did you know that? Clever. The 'Master Slut' is a popular one too - even Padme has fewer nicknames...everyone is too busy prying into her private life, and - and she has so much more at stake than we do."

 _Force...Satine? That our problems are about to become so much...complicated._

 _Unless she knows...she would have told me right?_

Obi-Wan swallowed, wanting to stand and wrap his arms around her. It killed him, being so useless, everyone waiting around for him to _heal,_ to be safe enough for space travel. He scratched at his beard - fingers still tender in that hand, but not horrible - and sighed. "Aayla Secura said the same thing - but what could I have done Tina? I've been arguing them here and there...they're getting annoyed...I could lose my seat -"

"Would that be so bad?"

He blinked.

 _Does she know?_

"Would it be so bad if I didn't have my Council - I command a tenth of the Army - half the Space fleet - I'm a diplomat - "

"A diplomat...you're not a General Obi-Wan. You like action but not this senseless slaughter...unless I'm wrong?"

"...Satine…"

"Just...this," she looked out the window. Her reflection looked like a ghost. "This war is killing you - that's all I mean my dear. That's all I mean."

* * *

 _Author's note: am I aware that you're technically supposed to get the doctor when the patient wakes? Very aware, yes. Did I need a dramatic, sweet scene followed by a more dramatic scene? Yep._

 _Satine makes some good points, but does it come out wrong? Naturally. ;)_

 _Anyways - last update for the next three or four weeks for any of my fics (unless I feel otherwise). If you follow me on Tumblr, you are aware how hectic and insane my life is right now. Family problems and personal health and college finals and moving out - wow. It's a lot._

 _Most of this chapter was written yesterday actually - just wanted to publish it before I vanish a little. I know it's short, but the last 7? 8? chapters will be - how to say? horrible. So...this is what you're getting._

 _Enjoy, and I'll see you guys towards the end of April._

 _Kisses! ^-^_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	45. Making Sacrifices

Chapter Forty-Five: Making Sacrifices

* * *

 **Warning** : This chapter references medical procedures and mild exams

* * *

"Fucking hell."

Helix glanced upwards from placing the needle, a wry smile on his face. "I've seen you walk on a broken leg for twenty clicks during a battle and not complain."

"Adrenaline is a hell of a drug," Obi-Wan muttered, grimacing when he felt blood begin to leave his body. He didn't want to glance down and look at the contraption in his elbow. "Never liked getting my blood drawn anyways."

"Don't think anybody does sir - but I am just doing diagnostic checks. Making sure you didn't pick up anything in that mine."

"Wouldn't you checked that when I…" He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the recliner chair. Everything was becoming fuzzy and loud. He wanted to sleep, to block out everything for a few hours.

 _Satine is due to visit...maybe she can smuggle in some strong tea…_

"...more considered about your organs and broken bones - sir you okay?"

"'m fine - any chance I could have something for the head?"

"Sleep is what you need sir - you're pastier than usual. A little yellow - probably jaundice. I'll have to get a lamp in here."

Obi-Wan nearly nodded, then thought better and simply rose his eyebrows in acknowledgement. No - too much. Everything was too much. The days stuck in the medical station was becoming nearly two weeks. He was too exhausted to do much besides sleep and occasionally, every few hours, walk around.

 _That_ was the humiliating part. Stumbling down the hall, one of his men behind him - Satine, if he was lucky and she was there for the day - trying not to cry at the pain of it. At least they spared him the humility of wearing a gown - just sweatpants and a loose tunic. Not very Jedi-like, but he didn't care much. It was better than hospital clothes.

"You're done - sirs."

Obi-Wan cracked his eyes open, focusing in on Anakin and Ahsoka walking into the room - Helix was walking to the counter, putting the vials of blood into a machine that tested for...oh, he had no idea, but it was important. He offered a weak smile, noticing the cloaks on their backs and the knapsacks hanging from their shoulders. "Leaving me here to be tortured?"

Ahsoka chuckled a little, stepping forward and clasping the hand he offered. "Feel better Master Kenobi - we'll miss you in class."

"Oh I'm sure." Obi-Wan glanced over at Anakin, who looked grim. "Have nothing to say Anakin?"

"First time for everything," Ahsoka whispered, causing even Anakin to crack a smile.

Anakin shrugged, coming to his other side and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Never call me reckless again and I won't ever bring this up."

Obi-Wan snorted, then grimaced a little. Releasing Ahsoka's hand, he reached over and touched Anakin's hand. "No promises my very reckless padawan."

"Jackass."

"Anakin - there are young ears here."

"I don't have ears," Ahsoka piped up with a wicked grin.

"He's talking about me - I'm technically not even fifteen." Helix turned around to glimpse the exasperated looks he was given, then grinned and went back to his work.

* * *

Satine stopped at the end of the hallway, staring at him in shock. "You're walking unassisted."

"I am."

"Define unassisted, young Kenobi," Plo murmured behind him.

Obi-Wan shook his head, and stood still while she came closer and scrutinized him. It wasn't as intimate as a ritual it had been last time as did this - Plo was there, after all - but she still studied him for a long moment before nodding in approval.

"I shall find some sup before my transport leaves this evening - Duchess. Make sure he does not do anything to horrible." Plo nodded to her while he stepped around Obi-Wan and walked away.

"I've rarely met a being that you can hear smiling," Satine whispered, staring after the Jedi master. She shook her head after a moment, then looked back at him. In the fluorescent light she looked...well, not great, but probably a whole lot better than him.

Without a word she offered her arm, and Obi-Wan took it. Together they stumbled back to his room, weaving between the halls. The two of them had become a sight, walking through the busy halls. No one really acknowledged them - maybe the occasional starstruck reporter, but since this was a neutral space station, the reporter couldn't do snap any pictures - heavy fines would ensue, and no one ever wanted to pay those.

Satine palmed open the door of his room - she'd been given clearance before he'd even woken up - and dimmed the lights while he stumbled back to the recliner he spent most of his time in lately.

"What's all this?" Satine murmured when she sat on the ottoman.

Having just closed his eyes, Obi-Wan opened them again and glanced to the table beside the chair. "...the Council has some files for me - I have a few papers to grade...they want me back when the week ends...Satine...say something."

Satine didn't look at him, busying herself at his bedside. She sorted flimsi into neater piles, put the utensils and containers on one corner, plugged the two datapads in. "You should at least stop working - why does the Council insist on wearing you to the bone?"

"You completed your doctorate while raising Korkie and - "

"The Galaxy wasn't at fucking war Ben!"

Obi-Wan reached out to take her wrist - she didn't resist. He brushed his fingers over her skin carefully, tracing her barely calloused knuckles and bringing them to his lips. "Has either of our societies ever been peaceful for long my dear?"

She closed her eyes, not even trying to hide her exhaustion. It had probably been days - maybe weeks - since she had properly slept. It'd been days since he'd been in the intensive care unit of the medical station, and though he was steadily improving…

He slept too much. Everything hurt. Everything hurt so much.

"Satine...you feeling okay?"

Satine sighed, not reacting much when he convinced her to squeeze in beside him on the chair. It seemed to be a habit of theirs, squishing into any available chair, bed, sofa, feeling her weight on him, trying to be as close as possible.

Trying to make up for lost time.

"...do I have to answer that question?"

Obi-Wan felt her tuck her head into the crook of his neck, not even complaining about his overgrown beard. "No," he wrapped his arm around her, twining their fingers together. "But I would like to know."

"Obi?"

"Mmm?"

"Not now."

He squeezed her hand in acknowledgment, then pressed a kiss to her hair.

"You still coming to Mandalore for your meditative leave?"

"Of course."

* * *

The ship ride back to Coruscant was quiet. Everyone was quiet, lost in their own thoughts. He'd been given a repulsor chair, but he didn't quite wish to use it - easier to stumble around and sit as needed. Less humiliating…

But, he figured, he wasn't an amputee. A

 _Failing liver aside,_ he thought when the transport touched down at the medical dock of the Temple. Cody was beside him, helping him stand. Strange, that the commander seemed suddenly in good spirits around him again.

 _Did Satine...I don't even want to know._

Obi-Wan gripped the hand of the clone commander for a moment, smiling a little before the ramp crashed down. He stepped away, walking down slowly but steadily.

"Wow you look like shit."

"Thank you Bant." Obi-Wan smiled wryly at his childhood friend who came up to greet him, glancing away while the transport took off before looking back and giving a small nod of his head. "Master Yoda - it's been awhile."

The aged Grandmaster stared at him, then looked to Bant. "Like sad bantha, he look like. Scruffy."

Obi-Wan blinked in surprise, looking at them chuckling.

Bant smirked at his expression, and came forward to wrap an arm around him. "Come on - you need an exam."

"Master Kenobi - a moment." Master Yoda looked incredibly sad while he folded his hands over his cane. "Sent you to Zygerria, maybe we should have not. An apology, I give - myself and the Council."

Obi-Wan dared not glance at Bant - he could feel her tense. He simply nodded, offering a smile. "It is my duty as a Jedi, Master Yoda."

Master Yoda smiled happily, and tottered away, into the Temple that had been his home for centuries.

"You should have heard Aayla when Anakin and Ahsoka came back last week," Bant murmured while they stared after the green troll. "You could hear her and Yoda arguing about the whole mission outside the Healing Halls for at least three hours."

"Three hours?"

"Mmm - even Kit and Master Windu couldn't calm them down...it was nuts. Never seen anything like it."

* * *

"You look better Master Kenobi - like you can take on a herd of gundarks."

Obi-Wan grimaced while he sat in his Council seat, though he wasn't sure if it was from pain or the horrible joke. "I appreciate the sentiment, Master Plo - but I am much looking forward to my meditative leave tomorrow."

"Heading anywhere interesting?" Depa - freshly awakened from her coma and reveling in it - asked while she and Mace Windu walked in. "Off planet, perhaps?"

"Depa…" Mace muttered in exasperation while he sat. "Now is not the time."

"What? I have over two years to catch up on, Master Windu."

"How are you feeling Depa?" Obi-Wan asked, shifting in his seat slightly.

"Better than you, probably - but a padawan - I almost want to back in a coma."

Mace smirked, looking at his miniature datapad.

They chatted for awhile, the conversation becoming more like small talk while the Council room filled. Not everyone was there, but most were. The conversation dwindled when Master Yoda stumbled in, meeting everyone's eyes but Obi-Wan's.

"Shall we be - "

"Yes yes." Master Yoda scrambled onto his seat. "Begin, you may."

A kind of somber quiet descended over the chamber. Obi-Wan glanced around, watching some of the members look at each other while the lights darkened.

"We received this message from Quinlan Vos yesterday morning."

The hologram of Quinlan Vos flickered in the center of the room. He had shaven his dreads, and was dressed in a style that indicated he was somewhere in the Tatooine system. " _Masters - I was right. Cad Bane is planning an attack on the Chancellor - it's gonna happen soon, sooner than anticipated. Word has it he wants to hire a bounty hunter to do the job - someone who's on Coruscant, who knows their way around Core and Mid-Rim worlds well. Attached is a list of possible people he is considering - I've narrowed it down to ten people, maybe eleven if you want to count Jango Fett of all people."_

Obi-Wan frowned, remembering all those weeks ago on Alderaan, when they thought Cad Bane would attack the wedding.

 _So this is what he's planning…_

 _Huh..._

" _This is an inside job Masters - you'll need someone who's a good shot, who knows how to sway people with only words, who doesn't mind being undercover for long periods of time...maybe someone who is willing to undergo some transformation shit or whatever the hell you do. I'd suggest Aayla but I'd probably get punched in the face. Bane plans on -"_

The hologram of Quinlan glanced behind him, then saluted at the camera.

The feed cut.

The lights came back on to halfway.

Silence.

One could hear - and only hear - the roar of traffic outside.

Obi-Wan looked around the Council chamber, letting the words of his longtime friend sink in slowly. He swallowed, glancing to Mace for confirmation.

Mace...didn't look at him immediately. He stared at the floor, then nodded slowly.

"Oh my God," Depa whispered in disgust.

"Unbelievable," Adi Gallia hissed. "He broke half the bones in his body two weeks ago and - "

"Master Gallia," Yoda murmured, jerking his head back when she glared at him.

"You have a marksman aim, Master Kenobi," Master Ki-Adi-Mundi said softly. "This type of mission is one of great importance - your favorite."

Kit Fisto didn't say anything, merely giving a shrug when someone gestured for him to speak.

Everyone else - well, those present - began to bicker, their voices gradually rising and becoming angry. It was a hot, messy topic. Should he pretend to die to save the Chancellor, the man they all loathed? Should he risk his life on the chance Quinlan was right - but fuck, the bastard was always right. Should he not tell everyone he loved, everyone he cared for, what -

"Do I have any say in this?" Obi-Wan asked, his voice silencing the Council chamber. He tried to manage a smile, though it failed epically. "Do I have any say in how this affects me? How do you even know I can complete this mission?"

"Take Rako Hardeen's face, you will." Yoda's eyes narrowed. "Complete this mission, you should, for the good of the Order."

"Good of the Order?" Adi Gallia interjected. "This Order has become obsessed with petty politics."

"Says the diplomat," Agen Kolar sneered.

"I beg your _pardon?_ "

Yoda dragged a hand over his face, then shook his head and shimmied from his chair. It was quiet while he stumbled out, his cane smacking a little too forcefully on tile.

The doors remained opened - a quiet signal for everyone to leave.

Meeting adjourned.

Obi-Wan sighed, not paying much attention to the Council members leaving. A weight seemed to settle on his shoulders, and he settled his elbows on his knees. The silence of the city swarmed in his mind.

This...this…

Dragging a hand over his face, he closed his eyes, feeling sick.

"Kenobi."

He glanced over, realizing Mace Windu was still in the Council Chamber. "Master Windu...is there a meeting scheduled in here - I can - "

"Obi-Wan - please, how long will it take for you to be on first name basis with you?"

"Old habits are hard to break."

"Indeed they are." Mace turned from where he was standing at the window, offering a strained smile. "Depa still puts salt in my caf when I'm not looking."

Obi-Wan tried to smile, though it fell quickly. "Mace...I'm not sure if I can complete this mission."

"There are many things we believe we cannot do."

"Mmmm...why not choose someone else? Someone who - "

"Doesn't have attachments?" Mace sighed, and wandered to the seat beside Obi-Wan. "You're not wrong for wishing not to take this mission - but you do have a choice not to take it."

"...do I? But Master Yoda said...I'm a well-known among the actors of this galaxy...I die, and everything -"

Mace reached over, putting a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "You fake your death...it shows the Separatists, this Sith Lord, that we're willing to do whatever it takes to win this war."

"Even at the expense of our morals, our - "

"You sound like Knight Secura - do not act like you have not sacrificed your own morals in this war...we all have." Mace stood, the compassion gone from his face. "You're allowed to tell two people about your mission details."

Satine.

…

 _Anakin._

He hung his head, listening to Mace walk out of the Council Room.

* * *

 _Author's note: well helloo there ;)_

 _It's been a little while. Have things calmed down in my life? Hahaha, nope. But I barely have class the next two weeks (well, three term papers and two exams but shhhh) - so fanfiction! Yay!_

 _Enjoy this wild ride of a chapter, and I'll see y'all soon_

 _xoxo_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	46. May the Force be With Us

Chapter Forty-Six: May the Force be With Us

* * *

 **Warning** : Mild allusions to rape, sexual assault, and the like

* * *

The comm bleeped angrily. Startled, Obi-Wan glanced around the Council Chamber before realizing it was his.

He was still alone in the Chamber - how long had it been since Mace left?

It was near dusk outside.

Fingers fumbling, he pulled the comlink from his pocket.

Anakin.

Swallowing back the bile creeping up his throat, he pressed the answer button.

The hologram of Anakin popped upwards. It was impossible to tell how he looked - tired, maybe. Stressed.

 _"Hey Master - fuck, are you in a meeting?"_

Obi-Wan managed a smile - whatever Anakin had endured, he was still Anakin.

"Yes Anakin - Master Windu wants to say hi." Obi-Wan stood, making it very obvious that no one was in the Council Chamber while he walked to the window. "Something wrong?"

Anakin rubbed the back of his neck. _"Dinner tonight? Since you're gonna be gone for a few weeks - "_

"Fifteen days Anakin - we've been apart longer."

 _"I know I know but -"_ Anakin shrugged, crossing his arms and rocking back on his heels.

He raised his eyebrows, briefly glancing outside to the busy Coruscanti traffic before looking to the hologram of Anakin in his palm…

"Anakin...I would love to, but I was about to leave for Mandalore."

Anakin bowed his head a moment before raising it and managing a smile. _"Well - I was cooking the other night. There are leftovers in the fridge if you want some."_

"Lasagna?"

 _"Perhaps. You might want a salad given your liver. May the Force be with you."_

Obi-Wan shook his head, nodding while his padawan gave a two-fingered salute.

The bluish glow of the hologram faded. Obi-Wan held it for a moment, staring at Anakin's name, wondering if what would happen if he contacted the younger man now and tell him everything.

Tell him about the mission, what would happen, how scared he was…

Shaking his head, he pocketed the comm and made his way out of the Council Chamber.

The halls were quiet. If he reached out his senses, he could feel the hundreds of lives in the various cafés and cafeterias, eating and laughing and trying to forget the horrors outside the walls.

He walked slowly, glancing around at the towering pillars and the various stairwells and the elevators. Really, there should be more elevators - more accessible, more -

Brushing a pillar, he glanced out at the bustling traffic of Coruscant. The galaxy...well, it wasn't an accessible place.

Even something as simple as a prosthetic arm brought shame to someone.

He thought of Anakin, who fought so hard everyday to keep up a front. He wondered, really wondered, if the prosthetic hurt.

Funny how he never asked that.

Then there was Padmé, who battled an unseen battle every day. Who probably came home exhausted and barely able to move every night. Who was probably slowly killing herself every day and knew it...when how many others did? A few dozen, mainly staff and family and doctors?

He thought of Satine, whom had once told him even something as simple as birth control in the Mandalore system was hard to access. The Mandalorians - True Mandalorians, traditional Mandalorians - abhorred the use of contraceptives, abhorred sex before marriage, abhorred even the thought of abortion, abhorred anyone complaining about medical ailments. Vaccinate, amputate, toss back some cough medicine and don't complain. Anyone could fight, anyone could serve provided they were able - the gender ratio was 50/50 - a rarity for cultures.

The New Mandalorians weren't that better - less stigma, but still stigma. So much stigma. Sexism was worse. Rates of assault and rape were exceedingly high, nearly matching Coruscant. They may have hated war, but violence was still prevalent. Hate crimes against True Mandalorians. Harassment, being framed for crimes, refusing college and employment applications, forcing True Mandalorians into voluntary exile…

The rest of the Mandalore system is more moderate, Satine had once said. Kaleva is pacifism to the extreme... Concordia is tradition to the extreme.

Folding his arms, he shook his head, spinning in a slow circle, looking at the murals of Mandalorian and Sith wars on the ceilings. Bloody, horrific, absolutely god awful.

 _Yet Mace and Quinlan balance on the edge of the Light and Dark Side._

 _Yet we fight beside Mandalorians._

 _Yet I intend to marry a Mandalorian._

How strange, that he was a part of the generation who was witnessing the cracks in the Order, the emergence of a new and scarred generation that fought like hell for their lives, their personal health, their loves and their families.

Families.

This had always been his family.

Somehow...that had changed.

* * *

 _Tina: Your clearance code is 21345 - you're registered under Ben Kenobi_

Obi-Wan peered at the message, then shook his head in amusement. Fiddling with the controls, he put the transport into autopilot - he had just made the jump to hyperspace anyways - and took the comm.

 _Ben: Ben Kenobi? What's wrong with my name?_

He had to chuckle when the next message popped on-screen.

 _Tina: Ben Kenobi is a common name around the Outer Rim - Obi-Wan Kenobi is a mid and core world name._

 _Tina: any idiot knows that_

 _Ben: love you too my dear_

 _Tina: 3 how far away are you from Mandalore_

 _Ben: about 14 hours - just made the jump_

 _Tina: you should arrive near midnight - you do remember most of the Clan will be there right?_

He had fought Sith lords. Fought in an intergalactic war. Raised a traumatized kid to semi-functioning adulthood.

Meeting the Kryze clan was more terrifying than that.

 _Ben: don't worry about me_

 _Ben: I'll be fine_

 _Tina: You're adorable when you're lying_

* * *

 _"This cuyir Border Tabalhar - gedet'ye state gar gai."_

Obi-Wan swallowed hard, staring at the planet that was Mandalore - actually Mandalore, the planet that a system and a people was named after. He leaned forward, making sure to encincate.

"Ben Kenobi."

 _"Forward gar clearance code."_

He did what he was told, listening to the quiet murmur of the office fill the cockpit.

 _"That's...bac's te Duchess' code…"_ He heard someone murmur.

 _"Well damn jag - let te ship adol. "_

 _"You're mav at ba'slanar - Haili cetare te holiday._ "

Holiday - oh right. The Festival of Te Taylir Mand'alor. Satine didn't have court this next two weeks because of the holiday. The entire system was practically shut down while everyone celebrated.

"Thank you."

The descent was easy. He glanced around while he flew into our of the atmosphere. But was like Coruscant - but quieter, with far less people and more trees. There were even some parts that were untouched by civilization.

He wondered if Kalelava and Concordia had looked like this before the wars.

It took a few hours to reach the Kryze Castle and - wow. It was nearing midnight, but even in the dark he could sense the overwhelming spirals, the intricate murals that mimicked the murals on the Jedi Temples... except it was the Jedi being slaughtered instead.

The lights of his transport reflected blue glass and white stone, the occasional mess of vines creeping up the walls, the lush pastures and stables.

Carefully, he found the entrance he was supposed to be in and descended slowly. Gently lights glowed...and there was Satine, standing just outside the landing zone, staring at the transport.

He shut down the controls quickly, wishing his body could move faster while he grasped his duffel bag and tried not to bound down the ramp like an excited puppy.

Two weeks…

Satine - dressed in a blue tunic and sleep pants, her hair in a braid twisted to over one shoulder - was hard to read while she approached him. She touched his face gently, fingers gently moving over his brow, his cheeks, his jaw… A tired smile cracked over her face when he dropped the duffel bag and smoothed his hands over her sides and carefully tugged her closer. Tears wet his neck while she tucked her head in the crook of his shoulder.

He laid his cheek against her hair, feeling so terribly tired and old while he felt her Force presence.

The engine died down.

It was silent in the chamber.

"I was afraid the Council would revoke your leave," she mumbled.

Obi-Wan met her gaze when she looked at him, and then cupped her face gently. She leant into the touch, smiling when he kissed her carefully.

It had been at the most two weeks since they had even seen each other, but it felt like a lifetime.

"I suppose the Force is with us," he mumbled when when they parted, feeling her breath on his lips.

"My grandmother wanted to put you in a separate bedroom - told her I'd bang you in the library if she did that."

"Promise?"

She laughed, a true laugh that he heard so rarely lately. Shaking her head, she grasped his hand once he took his duffel bag and led him out of the hangar.

He didn't pay much attention to the walls or the decor - it was dim anyway, save a few sconces and the occasional guard with a flashlight. How strange, it must have been for them, watching their Duchess lead her... _something_ to her chambers quietly, listening to them mutter and occasionally giggle to each other because they felt like teenagers, sneaking around and anxious to just be together.

"I used to share my apartment with Bo and our younger sisters - Kristen and Patrica, you'll meet them tomorrow," Satine murmured while they finished walking the three kriffen flights of stairs and were walking past a closed doors. "It's kind of small now - Grandmama decided to separate the four apartments for our family into seven once everyone started marrying. It's mainly just a bedroom and a small lounge area now - every room has a bathroom, don't worry.

"Money is not spent on Mandalore on a child's belongings, is it?" he whispered, glancing around at the simplistic design of the doors - just bare stone, with a few plants wedged here and there.

"I grew up during a civil war - I'm one of seven - there's no money to spend on a child's needs unless they're dying." Satine shook her head sadly, pausing at the door at the end of the hall and typing in the lock. "My brothers are coming tomorrow - Korkie too."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows, and followed Satine into the apartment. It was so much smaller than her own back on Kalva, but cozier somehow because of the cramped feeling. He only had to walk a few steps to the couch, where he set the duffel bag down and shrugged out of his cloak. "How old is your youngest brother anyways?"

"Oh - four years older than Korkie. Nearly twenty. I took Korkie when my oldest brother died because...well, technalicity he's the Crown Prince. If I die without an heir," she shrugged, rubbing at her arms and staring at the ground, only a pace away.

He pressed his lips together, leaning against the couch, watching her, waiting.

 _Satine...please. I don't want to be the one to tell you...please…_

A small, sad smile crossed her face. "Don't mind my depressing narrative."

"It happens," Obi-Wan whispered, stepping forward and brushing some hair away from her eyes. He tilted her chin upwards, pressing their lips together and relaxing when she wove her fingers through his hair. Careful of his still mending bones, swept her into his arms, chuckling while she broke the kiss to snort and bury her face in the crook of his neck.

"You're dramatic," she muttered.

"Nonsense," he murmured, carrying her to bed.

* * *

Mando'a translations

 _This cuyir Border Tabalhar - gedet'ye state gar gai - This_ _is Border Patrol - please state your name._

 _Forward gar clearance code. -_ Forward your clearance code.

That's...bac's te Duchess' code… - _That's... that's the Duchess' code…_

Well damn jag - let te ship adol. - _Well damn man - let the ship through._

 _You're mav at ba'slanar - Haili cetare te holiday._ \- _You're free to leave - enjoy the holiday._

* * *

 _Author's note: well hello my dears. How appropriate is it that I update on May the Fourth?!_

 _I hope to update several times today and tomorrow - enjoy, my dears. Hopefully my other posts will alleviate the pain and suffering of this story :D_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	47. Family Meeting

Chapter Forty-Seven: Family Meeting

* * *

 _It was quiet. Deathly quiet. He walked the halls of the Kalevela palace, glancing around at the mosaics and the plants hanging from the ceiling. Every window showed a different scene - morning on Tatooine, with its twin suns and hot sands. Afternoon on Naboo, where the birds chirped and everyone was sickenly happy. Night on Kamino, dusk on Coruscant…_

 _There was singing from down a hallway - quiet singing in Mando'a._

 _Obi-Wan frowned, walking quicker until he was running. He was aware of passing scenes from his life - fighting Maul on Naboo, arguing with Anakin on Mortis, teasing Cody on a flagship, kissing Satine for the first time on a random moon in the Mandalore system._

 _The door to Satine's chambers were open. He hurried in, trying to control his breathing, pulling up short at the scene before him._

 _Satine was pacing, weaving between pieces of furniture, humming to herself - well, not to herself, but the squirming bundle in her arms._

 _She stood by the window, quietly murmuring - and caught his gaze in the reflection. "Close your mouth Ben - you're gaping like a fish."_

 _Obi-Wan felt his jaw click closed, and he gave a sheepish smile while stepping forward. "Is that…"_

" _Our daughter?"_

" _Yeah?" He came closer, to Satine's side, looking at the little head resting on her shoulder. Big blue eyes stared back at him, watering with unshed tears. From the bonnet he could see curly red hair peeking out, and little fists clinging around Satine's neck._

" _Your daddy must have been awake talking to Anakin too long." Satine kissed their daughter, moving her fingers to the little girl's side, grinning when a giggle ensued._

 _Obi-Wan tried to smile, touching the tiny fist and was rewarded with a gummy grin. A few tears came to his eyes, and he hastily tried to wipe them away._

" _Ben?" Satine placed a hand on his chest, carefully still holding their daughter. "You okay? You look a little pale."_

 _He knew this was a dream, but it was so good..._

" _...I'm fine darling." Obi-Wan held out his hands, thankful when Satine shook her head and put their daughter in his arms. He held the little girl close, not wanting to lose this moment. His partner - well wife, judging by the ring on her finger - leaned against him._

" _We did good, didn't we?"_

" _...yeah." Obi-Wan glanced at their daughter, smiling when he saw she was sleeping. "Yeah, we did."_

" _Thank God the war is over - it would have been horrible, raising her when Palpatine was alive and trying to - "_

* * *

"Hey. Hey babe - wake up."

Obi-Wan groaned, pushing her poking finger away and rubbing a hand over his eyes. From where he was laying, he could just see the window and the early morning gray seeping through the cracks of the curtains. The dream still hung heavy in his mind. "What?"

"I can't sleep."

"And you decided to wake me?"

Satine - lying on her side facing him - gave a shrug. Her hair was mussed, falling out of its braid and in her face a bit. "I...I had a bad dream, okay? I don't like being alone after they happen."

"But...I'm in beside you." Obi-Wan took her hand, pressing her knuckles to his lips. "You're not alone."

"Mmm...I just want to take my mind off of it."

"What happened, love?"

Satine swallowed, looking close to tears. "You...you died. I... don't remember how - but you were dead. I was watching your funeral... completely alone...well Anakin was there...I don't think he could hear me. He kept crying…"

"You woke up thinking I was dead? Oh honey I…" This was it. This is where he could tell her, tell her everything. The Hardeen mission, the plot... everything.

Satine squeezed his fingers tight, her chin quivering while she nodded.

He shifted closer, tugging her into his arms, feeling her slight form shaking. Even with her so close, he felt so empty. "I'm here," he whispered, kissing the crown of her head. " 'm okay."

She was quiet for a moment, breathing in and out quietly. Ever so slowly, her body relaxed.

"I'm okay." Obi-Wan rubbed at her shoulder. Putting his chin on her head, he was aware of her fingers moving underneath his tunic, tracing over his skin. He didn't move much, though he did let out a quiet breath when she kissed his neck a little harshly, teeth scraping against the skin.

"Didn't have enough fun last night my dear?"

"Shut up." Satine smiled at his huff, gently pushing at his shoulders. Without hesitation he rolled onto his back, grimacing while she moved onto his hips. She pulled back, eyes searching his, not putting her full weight him. "You okay? Too much?"

Obi-Wan responded by tugging her closer, winding his fingers through her loose braid and kissing her. He could feel her relax, engaging in their lazy kiss. It was a vast difference from the previous night, where they both had trouble catching their breath. If he focused even just a little, he could feel the now familiar energy of their child, twined fiercely with Satine's own light.

"You're never too much for me," he mumbled, pressing his lips to her jaw.

She gave a small laugh, head tilted so he could kiss her neck. "I don't know - sometimes -"

Someone pounded at the door.

" _Tina! Grandmama kelir pel'gam ni oyayc meh vi're du'car at lor'vram!"_

Satine froze, then grimaced and glanced at the alarm clock.

"Who?" Obi-Wan started before she put a hand on his chest while straightening and turning her head toward the door.

"Can you fuck off, Jared?"

" _Don't say I didn't warn you!"_

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows while the footsteps faded away, then at his partner when she groaned and buried her face in the crook of his shoulder. "What was that about?" he asked, smoothing his hands over her back. " _Who_ was that?"

Sighing, Satine kissed his neck before rolling away. "My youngest brother." She stood from the bed, wearing nothing but his tunic. It barely reached mid-thigh. "You stoop to their level."

"Oh don't I know it," Obi-Wan murmured, rolling to his side and watching her. He was amused that she kept his tunic on, only tugging on leggings and socks.

His joints clunked audibly when he stood, and his gave a harsh breath. Everything screamed at him while he tried to roll his shoulders.

Satine - fingers fixing her hair - frowned at him. "For the love of the goddess take your meds."

"I'm fine I - "

"Ben...your liver is precarious at best, the rest of you held together by stitches and staples...just - just take it."

Obi-Wan glanced at her, noticing how pale she looked. He walked to the couch, finding his duffel bag and opening it. "Satine...you feeling okay?"

No answer.

Dumping the needed pills in his hand, Obi-Wan turned to look at her - and raised his eyebrows while she was frozen heading into 'fresher. "Tina?"

" 'm fine - just gonna take an anti-nausea tablet."

"...menstrual cramps?"

"I...yeah. Probably." Satine turned her head, catching him staring. She managed a smile. "There's a change of clothes in the dresser for you - thought you might want something besides Jedi robes."

* * *

"You're crushing my hand."

"It's not every day you meet your partner's clan," Obi-Wan muttered while they went down the final spiral staircase. He loosened his hand from hers, only for her to stop and face him. "What?"

Satine managed a smile, reaching upwards and smoothing his hair. "You have fought on battlefields for years - and this scares you? Meeting my family?"

"Meeting your _clan_."

"It's only my immediate family - "

"That's 200 people Tina dear."

"183 but -"

"Tina! Not helping!"

Satine, still pale and looking exhausted, shook her head. Somewhere outside, bells chimed the hour. "You speak Mando'a - trust me, that's enough for most of my family."

"Are you forgetting I'm a Jedi?"

"What? No - " Satine sighed, turning to head down the rest of the steps. The rising sun coming through the windows caught on her earrings, causing light to be fractured over her face. "Bel was... you're better than him. They'll like you. I promise."

Obi-Wan scratched at his beard, then shook his head and followed her down the stairs. He nodded at the guards at the bottom, well aware of the scowl he received. Swallowing, he was relieved to find Satine's hand tucking into the crook of his elbow.

She squeezed his arm, looking at the half-open door at the end of the hall. There was chatter and laughter coming from it, coming ever closer - smells too. Wonderful smells, of spices he'd rarely smelled in the Mandalore system, and fresh bread, sausages, eggs - the list of what had been cooked probably went on.

"That smells wonderful."

"Yep," Satine muttered through gritted teeth.

He patted her arm, and Satine set her shoulders and lifted her chin a little.

When they stepped in - well, he was tempted to run to Hoth. Every eye turned to them - heck, even the chatter quieted, the kids stopped playing. There were over 25 tables, all with benches and packed with Mandalorians that all looked...well, not too happy to see a Jedi.

It was easy to spot the Kryze siblings. They sat to the side, near a roaring fire. All of them had white- blonde hair or auburn hair or somewhere in the middle of the two colors.

But it took him a second to realize that...no one was really paying them any mind. Satine tugged him along, stopping at chattering tables, embracing those who stood, speaking between Basic and Mando'a, accent becoming thicker and more pronounced.

He smiled and waved and was tackled in an embrace more than once.

 _So many names. Johann, cousin. Rosemary, aunt. Henry, Harold, Edgar, Roan, Sasha, Stuart, Samantha, Ian-Lo, at least three Klaudius', multiple names that ended in 'Katan' or 'Lene' and -_

Satine wove between tables, laughing when young cousins and nieces and nephews tackled her legs. She seemed so incredibly happy, ruffling their hair and asking about school and trying to introduce Obi-Wan.

"Are you gonna let me eat breakfast?" Satine murmured to a set of twins - cousins, maybe. "I heard Auntie Kristen just came in, I want to say hi."

Obi-Wan hung back, watching an uncle? cousin? mutter something to Satine while the giel sulked and moved back to the bench. He smiled, watching her kneel down and whisper something. The girl glanced at Obi-Wan, then gave a wide, toothy grin and an enthusiastic nod.

"What was that about?" Obi-Wan murmured when he offered her hand to help her rise.

Satine smiled while they wove between the final few tables, nodding to family members that she probably didn't know as well, judging by how she merely exchanged nods and waves too. "I told her if she rounded up all of her cousins we'd take them sledding."

"We?" Obi-Wan echoed. "How many are - "

"Aunt Tina!"

Obi-Wan physically stepped back while five missiles launched themselves at his partner. He bumped into the bench behind him, and heard a snort.

"Kathy! Kay-Lin! Lene! Be careful with her, she doesn't lift."

"I don't kar'taylir Rosie - she bangs a Jetiise. "

"That's disgusting, do not put that image in my head."

"Kevin - _nutennir laam."_

"You're making a scene - "

"Oh my Goddesses, she wasn't kidding when she said he was ripped."

Satine didn't seem to notice the insult - she was too busy talking to the children around her feet, laughing while they vied for her attention and begged for a hug.

"If you knock her up I swear I will run you through with your own lightsaber."

Obi-Wan craned his neck, realizing he was right behind Korkie. He managed a smile - he'd met the kid a few times. Nice, but a little surly at times. Typical teenager really.

 _Anakin was like that at this age._

"I'll try to wait until after the war."

Korkie raised his eyebrows, then looked at his aunt sidling onto a bench mostly occupied by her sisters. She was still talking to her nieces and nephews, trying to convince them to sit back down at the table Korkie was at.

"Yep."

Obi-Wan blinked, but before he could say anything -

"Woah, _that's_ your new toy?"

He turned, watching Satine groan and give him helpless smile. Managing a laugh, he gave a mock bow.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, at your service."

"Oh _really?"_

"Leonardo," Satine snapped, glaring at a man with strawberry blonde hair and sharp green eyes. "Don't start."

Leonardo rolled his eyes, sipping at his tea. He looked a little...well, a little more like a warrior than a pacifist, judging by his appearance alone - and the gun that was strapped to his side.

"He's a _Jettise_ Satine -"

Satine rolled his eyes, taking a teacup one of her brother's offered. She took a sip, then appeared to grimace and set it down. "Guys - this is Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master and General of the Third Systems Army of the Republic."

Shaking his head at the overly long title, he gave a smile. "Please - Obi-Wan."

"Jared - you can be up close and personal with your celebrity crush!" One of the sisters snickered, and Obi-Wan glanced at the young man beside Korkie, who was intently focusing on his breakfast despite his pink ears.

Satine laughed, ruffling one of her nieces hair when the little one clambered onto the spot beside her. "Jared - believe me, you don't want to be close to him. He makes horrible jokes."

"Excuse me darling," Obi-Wan muttered, rewarded with a smirk and a wink.

"Where's Grandmama?" Satine asked, looking at her siblings. "I didn't see her coming in."

"Breaking fast in her chambers - she'll probably summon her favorite," Patricia, judging by the necklace with her initials on it. She looked the most like Satine, though a little thicker. "She'll probably want to - "

"Yell at you for banging a Jedi."

"Leo for the love of - "

Obi-Wan didn't quite understand what happened, and in what order. He did know the Leonardo started to roll his eyes and open his mouth - and Satine was pressing a fist to her chest, looking incredibly pale.

Korkie and Jared spoke, taking the attention away for a brief moment before Kendra-Anne was taking a flowerpot from behind her and shoving it toward Satine.

He _did_ know that the conversation ceased around the surrounding tables when Satine vomited into the flowerpot.

"...the fuck?" A sister muttered, holding her little one close.

Pressing his lips together, Obi-Wan attempted to ignore the audience and knelt by her side, rubbing at her back. He could feel her shaking, horrible exhausted while she finished and took a breath that sounded like a sob. One of her siblings set the flowerpot aside, and she put her head in her hands.

"Tina?" he whispered, putting his free hand on her knee. "Tina, you - "

" 'm fine," she whispered softly. " 'm fine."

"You just vomited in a flower -"

"I know." Satine raised her head, glaring at him before -

She frowned, straightening a little. Obi-Wan turned, raising his eyebrows at what looked like a messenger.

"Yes?"

The messenger - herald, maybe was a better term - tipped his blue cap. "The Lady of the Clan wishes to meet you, Lady Duchess. You and your... companion."

* * *

Mando'a Translations:

Grandmama kelir pel'gam ni oyayc meh vi're du'car at lor'vram! - Grandmama will skin me alive if we're late to breakfast!

I don't kar'taylir Rosie - she bangs a Jetiise. - I don't know Rosie - she bangs a Jedi.

Kevin - _nutennir laam._ \- Kevin _shut up._

* * *

 _Author's note: well hello there_

 _Is this my best chapter? Lord no. Does it set up for the next chapter or two? Yes, yes it does._

 _I decided that Secrets will end right before the Hardeen arc - because the Hardeen arc and the following few stories will be Rated M and there are too many plotlines and gore for it to be in this current fic. (Plus this fic is so long)_

 _Just wait for your heart to be destroyed. Bwahahaha_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


	48. End of the Beginning

Chapter Forty-Eight: End of the Beginning

* * *

"Explain to me what the hell is happening?" Obi-Wan muttered, tugging her away from the top of the stairs and leaning against the bannister when they reached the floor her grandmother lived on. "A messenger comes - who happens to be a cousin of yours - comes while you're vomiting and says that your grandmother -"

"She just wants to meet you - I haven't had a relationship since just before the war - heck, I haven't _slept_ with anyone since before the war."

"Your cousin - " Obi-Wan glanced down the hallway, where the young messenger was waiting for them to finish. He sighed, grasping her forearms gently, ducking to meet her gaze. "Darling."

Satine bit her lip, only looking at him when he squeezed her forearms gently. "Just - just remember that my grandmother doesn't speak Basic - and hates Jedi."

"... you're fucking kidding - "

"Ben - please. She doesn't know you but she is letting you stay here - you have no idea how much this means."

Obi-Wan leaned his brow against hers, then pressed a kiss to her brow. She smiled a little, and together they stepped away from the bannister.

Her cousin - Lucias, that was his name - gave a smile and stepped to the door. He knocked a moment, then pressed palmed the door open.

Satine squeezed his hand, and they followed Lucias into the chambers.

It was a beautiful apartment, marked with golds and blue and whites. There were bookshelves high with _flimsi_ novels, tapestries depicting battles between Jedi and Mandalorians, high windows with heavy good drapes.

The conversation between five women ceased when they stepped in. All the women looked eerily similar - sharp eyes, high cheekbones, graying and white hair tied in various styles of braid. They watched with blue and gray eyes, fingers stilling on the needlework in their laps.

Lucias bowed, and they followed his example. "My aunts - grandma - Satine and her riddur."

 _Sisters. They're all sisters._

"Tina." A woman in the middle of the couches of the dropped her needlework and gestured at the plates on the car table. "Sheber. Epar."

"Lucias - come come, join."

Obi-Wan walked a step behind Satine, feeling a bit of sweat trickle down his spine. He watched the much younger cousin walk to a different woman, realizing Lucias and Satine didn't share a grandmother.

"Kaysh's skinny," one of the sisters muttered, causing som giggling.

"Handsome - jate'shya than Bel."

Satine sat on the unoccupied sofa, not making a move to embrace any of her relatives. He sat next to her hesitantly, about to sit away from her before thinking better of it and sitting thigh-to-thigh.

One of the sisters raised her eyebrows at that.

"Ni'm sure gar've gathered ibic cuyir Obi-Wan Kenobi, ba'buir."

"Mm - rejorhaa'ir him kaysh ru'kir respect cuun traditions bal not nuhoy o'r gar haav'yam."

"Ba' buir - "

"He has killed, Satine."

"Makes war," one of the sisters muttered in Basic, picking at her needlework. _A purple butterfly, flying in front of a rainbow._

"Is a Jedi - why, Satine? Why?"

"Ni liked bel - nice jag, bal a related at te clan." "I liked Bel - nice man, and a related to the clan."

Obi-Wan cleared his throat, bringing the attention to himself. "Ni jorhaa'ir mando'a, ner ladies."

Never had he felt the need to shrink so small, though he remained sitting uptight, Satine's hand covering his own.

The grandmother cracked a smile, and leaned forward, pushing the plate of breakfast cookies and bowls of fruits towards them.

* * *

The days - once the initial interrogation was over - passed slowly. The communal breakfast, he learned, only happened once a week on a Sunday. That gave them plenty of time to wake peacefully, lazily making love and spending an incredible amount of time intertwined, murmuring stories to each other.

The future, Obi-Wan realized, could be so much closer if he just...just walked away.

He lay awake one week into his leave, staring at the ceiling, listening to Satine breathe beside him, to the creaks of the palace.

It was early morning, that much he knew.

Early morning - at the Temple he would have been awake, slugging through a shower, downing his second cup of caf, hurrying to teach class or attend a meeting.

He wondered what Anakin would be doing right now.

Probably waking up beside Padmé, not knowing what the day with bring with her, having to leave, teach at the Temple, train Ahsoka, take on the responsibilities of the Third Systems Army because Obi-Wan wasn't there, review the newest designs of the fleet…

Obi-Wan rolled over, ignoring his aching joints, studying her face in the dim light. She had become so thin these past few months - he prayed that it was a result of stress and not -

He remembered _that_ horrible aspect of their two year relationship years ago, the eating disorder part, the constant panic attacks, the screaming matches, her struggling to rule a wattorn system, raise a child, maintain their joke of a relationship...

Carefully, he reached out, brushing against the little light. It responded, wiggling a little at his touch. He smiled, stretching out a hand, knuckles against her tunic-covered stomach. There was no rise yet, he knew that, but still…

Obi-Wan leaned over, pressing a kiss to her brow before moving to leave the bed. He tried to dress quietly - and jammed his toe against the 'fresher door jam.

"Ben?" Satine muttered, rising on her elbow and rubbing the sleep our of her eyes while he cursed. A smile crossed her face when she realized what he had done. "Fracture something my dear?"

He tossed a mocking glare at her, to which she laughed at.

"You wanted to be at the library right?" Satine asked, pushing the covers aside. She stood - and had to catch herself on the wall.

"Tina!"

"I'm fine," she muttered, brushing her hair out of her face. "This damn stomach flu won't leave."

Obi-Wan stayed quiet, and went into the 'fresher.

* * *

When the day of the Festival started, Satine didn't want to leave the Palace. She claimed to her siblings that it was too risky, having the pacifist ruler of Mandalore celebrate a warrior holiday with her Jedi boyfriend.

Everyone accepted that - well, Obi-Wan was a tad suspicious. Even her brother Leonardo - bastard brother, he had learned - looked a little surprised. It was the only time he looked at Obi-Wan in question instead of contempt.

While most of the Kryze clan, albeit the youngest members and the select few who didn't tolerate the cold well - herded outside the join the crowds, Satine led Obi-Wan to the little used library. This library, he learned, was available to the public. It was a cute little place, mixed with holobooks and flimsi novels and maps. It was run by a rotating staff of a lesser branch of the Kryze clan, and only one of them was working when they walked in.

Satine greeted her with a wave, and tugged Obi-Wan to some stairs.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked, amused. -

"Be patient."

"What, finally making good on your promise to have sex in - "

"Obi!" But she was laughing, ducking into a darkened room. Curious, he stood aside while she fiddled with the ancient holoprojector -

"What the hell?"

A hologram of a Togruta - Jedi, tall, dressed in fashions outdated by several centuries - wove and deflected against foes, debated against politicians, gave lectures…

"It's a compilation of General Javadeva Tano. She fought for us sometimes, against us others. Was quite something." Satine stepped back, leaning her head against Obi-Wan's shoulder. "There's reason to believe that the current Tano clan is related to her."

Obi-Wan watched, noticing a few similarities between this general and his padawan. A sad smile tugged at his lips.

 _God, what will happen to Ahsoka with this mission?_

"You can keep the disk - I made a copy for Ahsoka."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead in thanks, and continued to watch.

* * *

He woke to vomiting. It wasn't unusual lately - he just...well, he ignored it. It was easier to never mention it, to pretend he was still sleeping. But today was his last full day and well…

Carefully, he stood from the bed - it was easier to move now, he was in far less pain - and moved to the 'fresher while shrugging on a robe.

"Tina?" he murmured, knocking on the door frame and grimacing at the scene before him.

Satine didn't move when he knelt by her side, head head leaning against the sani rim. Her skin was warm to the touch. When she did look at him, it was with fear and exhaustion. "This...I've been sick a few times the past couple of weeks."

Obi-Wan let out a harsh breath, then grimaced while she vomited again. He pulled her hair back from her face, holding it with one hand while he rubbed her back gently, listening to her shaky breath when she finished. There was a time, years ago in their twenties, where he knew she was sick on purpose, and she didn't care enough that he knew.

"Well this isn't what I expected to wake to," he murmured quietly.

She gave a breath of laughter, rubbing a hand over her face. "Ben - not helping."

"Think you're almost done?"

"It comes and goes."

Obi-Wan pressed his lips together, pulling back to let her lean against the counter. She smiled weakly when he stood and found a scrunchie and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she whispered, inspecting it before tying her hair into a knot at the back of her head.

"Satine - "

"Could you run to the kitchen? Mix some sodium bicarbonate and water together?"

"...what?"

"It's supposed to help with nausea." Satine leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "My mum used to make us drink it when we were sick. Always helped - tastes gross though."

"Yeah...yeah sure."

* * *

The kitchen wasn't terribly far from her chambers - but he still used a service elevator, tapping his fingers to the listless music.

 _Wonder how accessible things are for Padmé,"_ Obi-Wan suddenly thought.

Shaking his head, he walked out of the elevator and to the kitchen. There were few staff members awake, turning on stoves and taking ingredients out of the large refrigerators. One of them saw him, and he explained what he needed.

Obi-Wan waited while the staff member put together a plate and the sodium bicarbonate, glancing around the kitchen, with it's high ceilings and vintage cooking utensils and racks upon racks of spices from around the Galaxy. One caught his eye, and he stepped forward, trying to decipher the language and -

"From Tatooine - no idea how to pronounce it. It's not that good," a man at the stove, "You can have it if you want - we don't use it."

"Really?" Obi-Wan received a shrug in response, and smiled while he pocketed the container.

* * *

"You moved far," he murmured, shutting the door behind him.

"Mmm." Satine - now sitting curled on the couch - gave a small smile when he set the tray down before her. There was the sodium bicarbonate water, but also a few pieces of dried toast, two peeled plantains, and a teapot of Sapnir with cups. She took the requested drink carefully, stirring it gently before taking a sip and pulling a face. "Just as bad as I remember it."

He forced a chuckle out, sitting beside her and glancing at the waste bin on the carpet. Without a word he poured himself a cup of tea and took a plantain. "The smell won't bother you?"

She shrugged, staring at the cup in her hands.

Sipping at his tea, he ate in silence, watching her drink methodically. This... wasn't how he anticipated spending his last day on Mandalore. Not sitting on the couch contemplating, both of of them thinking the same thoughts but neither of them having the courage to actually say it out loud. He wanted her to start speaking, to address the bantha in the room. He didn't want to ignore it, to go about their day and try to make the most of it.

 _Because his mission could be life or death_

"At least a slice of toast and half a plantain," Obi-Wan murmured when she had stared at the food for awhile. "That's all I ask."

She nodded after a moment, taking what he requested and chewing.

Obi-Wan withheld a sigh, finishing his own plantain and eating a slice of toast, mainly so she didn't feel isolated in the act.

"Ben…" She eventually whispered, two slices of toast and a bite of plantain later. "What...what if I'm pregnant?"

Obi-Wan glanced at her, then set his cup down on the caf table. He shifted a bit, just enough to face her. "Then you'll be a damn good mother, my dear."

"I don't even know how behave around them."

He smiled a bit, thinking of the way she interacted with her nieces and nephews and cousins. "I'm sure…" he brushed his thumb over her jaw. "I'm sure if it's our kid we would figure it out."

Satine closed her eyes, brushing his hand away and leaning her head on his shoulder. Her voice shook while she spoke. " 'm scared."

"I know...I know."

"I'm really scared."

He wrapped an arm around her, gently coaxing her into his lap. It hurt, feeling her curl into him and shake and try not to sob. "Take a test when you're ready," he whispered, propping his chin on her hair. "Not before."

"We basically know the answer don't we?"

"Tina…"

"You've known, haven't you?"

"I...I've suspected. Dreams…feelings."

 _Not quite a lie - mostly the truth._

"What will happen - to you?"

The details of the Hardeen mission burned in his mind. Now...now he could tell her. Tell her everything… The Jedi Order didn't matter...did they?

"Don't worry about me - we'll figure it out," he whispered, kissing what he could reach. "I promise."

"What does that mean?"

"What?"

"What are you hiding, Ben?" Satine tilted her chin up, her eyebrows screwed together. "Why are you acting like this? Like something horrible is about to happen?"

"Well in your mind it is," he muttered before he could stop himself.

Satine gave a harsh breath. "Excuse me for not wanting to be pregnant."

"We - we don't even know, Satine - you just said it yourself." Obi-Wan sighed while she turned her head away, and put his hand on her jaw gently. "Tina - Tina, look at me."

"What is wrong? Tell me - something, Ben. Please."

"It's…" he sighed heavily. "It's just a mission I'm not looking forward too - I can't exactly give the details."

"Can't or won't?"

"Can't... that's all I can say."

 _Liar._

Satine bit her lip, then nodded, rubbing at her eyes. She curled into him, trying to make herself small. "Why didn't I ask you to stay all those years ago?"

"I...I don't know."

 _One last mission,_ he murmured to himself when Satine had dropped into an exhausted sleep. He held her close, fingers bound and pressed firmly against her stomach. _One last mission, then I can stay here…_

 _No matter what you choose._

 _No matter how much it kills me inside._

 _I promise._

* * *

Mando'a Translations:

"Sheber. Epar." - "Sit. Eat."

"Kaysh's skinny," - "He's skinny,"

"Handsome - jate'shya than Bel." - "Handsome - better than Bel."

"Ni'm sure gar've gathered ibic cuyir Obi-Wan Kenobi, ba'buir." - "I'm sure you've gathered this is Obi-Wan Kenobi, grandmother."

"Mm - rejorhaa'ir him kaysh ru'kir respect cuun traditions bal not nuhoy o'r gar haav'yam." - "Mm - tell him he should respect our traditions and not sleep in your bedroom."

"Ba'buir - " "Grandmother - "

"Ni liked bel - nice jag, bal a related at te clan." - "I liked Bel - nice man, and a related to the clan."

"Ni jorhaa'ir mando'a, ner ladies." - "I speak Mando'a, my ladies."

* * *

 _Author's note: I...I can't believe it. This is the end of Secrets of the Negotiator. It's done. Completed._

 _Well anyways - I want to thank everyone, from the first reviewers who stuck with me nearly 2 years ago, to those who only just started reading._

 _I started this fic as a way to cope with my chaotic life, and I've amassed this universe in the process. I've made so many friends in the process, and probably saved myself from damaging ways as well._

 _Don't worry, this isn't the end of this universe. I have a couple of more stories in the process - we, of course, need to know what happens with Hardeen and everything past that ;)_

 _I might take a few days off, I might not._

 _But regardless - enjoy my dears and thank you again._

 _With all my love my dear readers,_

 _ii Digestive Reader ii_


End file.
